Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts
by Firuze Khanume
Summary: Jinchuu from Enishi's POV. While Mei Lin is suspicious, Enishi faces a few surprises, and Asiyah goes hunting. What will result of all this?
1. Prologue The desert

Ido not own Rurouni Kenshin, bla, bla, bla...(Ah.You already knew that.Good)

Note: Be warned. It will include violence, some use of profane language, and will include, to some extent, sexually explicit content, so keep on reading at your own risk. The story begins a few months before the events of Kyoto Arc, so it will include spoilers and some elements from it as well as from the Revenge Arc too, although my fic will not follow either the anime or the manga, and I will break some canon rules.

I would like to express my gratitude to **Mir**, from the **Tales from Meiji Era** site, to **Michaela**, to **Kamorgana**, **Julie**, **Midori**, **Citrus Rain**, **Chri**, **JML** and many others. Thanks girls and guys, you encourage me to go on. Mir has been helping me with this and the improvement in the vocabulary and grammar through this chapter is due to Mir's kindness and supervision. Thanks, Mir! I hope there are more people like you around!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts**

By _Firuze Khanume_

_Prologue -- The Desert _

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No!"

The angered stubborn cry echoed against the sandy hills around him. The unforgiving desert sun fell mercilessly over his body, while the dancing shadows of the birds of prey hung over his head, waiting for him to surrender to his sealed fate.

He couldn't die. He couldn't. He refused to die. It wasn't fair.

'_No_.'

"Not yet! I have never bowed or prayed to you, but now... Gods and demons alike... Someone.. hear my plea! I have a mission to accomplish! Let me live until then, and after that... after that you can claim my life!"

It was ironic that he had resorted to beg to creatures he knew that wouldn't listen anyway.  
He had seen so much during his life to know better than expect their compassion. But it was the last thing he hadn't done yet.

He stumbled, but recovered the pace before falling over the boiling sands.  
His body was numb. He had blisters on his face, his back, his feet... The injuries to his side were burning like hell...

He wiped his brow, and in an act of pure desperation, sucked the few droplets of his own sweat. The salt made the blisters of his mouth to sting like hell...

He had been lost in the desert for the past ten days, without any food or water for the last two of them, and all the rest of his supplies had disappeared long ago. His horse had died of sheer exhaustion on the fourth day, and he managed to feed himself from the flesh and blood until the eighth day, when he had run definitively out of luck.  
If some kind of miracle didn't happen soon, he knew he would become the vultures' dinner in a few hours.

He had cursed, cried in pure rage, crawled stubbornly upon the scorching sands, fighting the urge to giving up to inevitability.   
His last resource was to beg. God, Demon, angel, whatever... he didn't care who answered... Just someone who allowed him to fulfill his goal would be good enough for him. He'd do anything, promise anything, as long as they granted him survival just until he reached his goal.

The mere thought of leaving this world knowing that the demon that had made a living hell of his loved one's life and his own was still untouched made his blood boil in his veins.  
No, dying there, in such meaningless way, wasn't an option; he had to achieve his long cherished goal.

'_The demon has not paid for what he has done._'

His only purpose in life was to face the other man with justice. His justice.   
Slowly, -- out of sheer determination or pure desperation, he didn't know or care anymore-- he took one step, two, three.  
He collapsed to the ground, facedown. Tenaciously, he managed to get up, leaving the mark of his hands and knees imprinted on the sand in blood.   
It was a new invitation to predators to come to the feast.

'_A feast with me as the main course_,' he thought, ironically.

Another two steps? Once more he felt the ground hitting his face, as he fell again.  
One though hammered in his clouded mind. He couldn't stay down. He shouldn't. But he was so tired... so damn tired. He closed his eyes. Only for a moment -- he would stay there only for one moment. And then, he'd raise again, continuing his trek...

Out of nowhere, he saw fog rising to engulf him.

'_Fog? In the middle of the desert?_,' he wondered.

Comprehension hit him full force suddenly.

'_So this is it_.'

He was just dying.   
He had always thought his death would be a quick, violent one, so fast that he'd would have no time to realize. The coldness of a blade piercing his flesh or perhaps the heat of a bullet piercing his heart, even the bitterness of poison on his lips... These were the things he had expected as his last experience of this world. But he had never expected fog.

He would have laughed if he could have at the madness of this ending, so anticlimactical.

It was useless to fight back now.

That was it. The end.

He closed his eyes, feeling remorse tightening his chest.

"I'm so sorry, 'neesan. I failed to protect you then... I failed to make you happy... and at this instant, I'm doing it again, betraying my promise to you. I'm sorry... Could you ever forgive me, 'neesan ? Will you be there for me now?"

Those were his last words, full of bitterness and sadness, and resentment to his fate, his last thoughts before the thick whiteness enveloped his body

* * *

The redheaded girl raised her head from her reading, surprised.

The mirror on the wall of her room was glowing.

'_Quite strange_,' she thought, approaching cautiously to it. '_It never did it this way before_.'

Magical mirrors were unpredictable objects. They could even be dangerous. However, hers had never given troubles.

'_Until now, that is_.'

She tried to look through it from a safe distance.   
Something, no. someone was out there, crawling on the sands stubbornly

'_A human?_,' she wondered.

But why was the mirror showing her that image?  
Humans died all the time alone out on the desert sands; it was nothing out of the ordinary, something to be expected from those weak beings, something as common as the sound of the singing glass flowers outside, in her garden.

'_If they can't stand the heat of the desert, why do they defy it? They are silly, silly creatures..._'

What made that human so special that the mirror was showing him to her in such a way?

She drew near the glowing image, her eyes narrowing to slits, her body tense in expectation, studying the reflection before her gaze with thorough concentration. And then, realization dawned on her like the shinning golden skies in the middle of a summer day.

The being showed by the mirror was not an ordinary human.

The young female studied him closely. He was a young male, despite the shock of white hair crowning his head, and even with his miserable guise, covered in caked blood and wounds, he looked quite strong yet.  
However, her attention was caught by what was not apparent to the eye: his hidden nature.

'_A half-breed warrior?!, Could it be true? _' She thought, widening her eyes in wonder, looking at the tall, well-built man stumbling through the burning sands.

Astonishment was the first word that crossed her mind to describe her state.

'_A human with a mixed heritage!?Amazing!!_'

When she was younger, she had heard the stories, as everybody else.  
The Mystical Beasts... those ancient Guardians of the golden ages created to protect the Key of the Worlds, Earth, and the creatures inhabiting it.  
For the delicate nature of their spirits, they usually didn't act by themselves to do so, except in dire situations.  
They chose, more often than not, producing outstanding beings by coupling with ordinary humans. They made it in order to fulfill their duty, when hardships was about to befall any particular place and people within the Human Realm.  
The half breed creatures produced by these unions were capable of a rightful, wise leadership, or exceptional acts of heroism to inspire future generations, if they were raised in the right way.   
But, as every coin had two sides, they were, as the very beings that engendered those half-breed, sextremely sensible to their environment and the events surrounding them.  
Any bad influence, a a fortuite incident that lead them to the wrong companies, a misfortune in their personal lives, any of these simple things could turn a being meant to be a beneficial one into a wicked slave of darkness.

Pondering about this, the young woman wondered whom he was serving.  
She would go to the Elders. They had to be warned. And they'd surely knew hat should be done with him.  
There was no doubt in the course of action that should be followed: the half-breed had to be rescued; they needed to uncover who he was and what he was doing, but most importantly, who were the powers behind him... if he was already bound to someone, of course.

'_I hope he isn't..._'

She was excited. Probably she would be rewarded, but the only reward she was interested in was to be allowed to be the half-breed's guardian. Humans had always captivated her, but in addition this being had not only a human part, but also a magical one.

_'It would be, no doubt at all, a fascinating experience!_' She grinned widely.

Giving a last glance to the glowing mirror, she smiled, and with an elegant wave of her hand she disappeared, to gain an audience with the Elders. She was in a hurry, who knew how mmuch more the human could endure such harsh conditions.

* * *

Two shapes, human in appearance, were watching the scenes developing on the surface a waving pond beside them, hidden in darkness.

"It has just started, and there is no turning back from this road." a short red-haired male said, his voice full of concern. "If your perception is wrong, both might be destroyed, and worst, the cosmic balance would be shaken to the core."  
"Be confident"

The soft, calm voice of a female answered him. She was dressed in white and a purple shawl hung loosely from her arms.

"I know deeply in my heart that she will fail. That man was never her destiny,"the redhead shook his head, pessimistic.   
"Destiny is not written on stone.-the lady's voice conveyed a sad feeling "You know that. It's a universal truth."  
" Maybe. But still there are things that shouldn't be played with," her companion affirmed, stubbornly.   
"Won't we meet again?"

The female sighed, as if she were already used to the male's antics.

"Only if it's completely necessary."  
"All right then. I'm sorry for the many annoyances I put in your path."

The woman in white bowing ceremoniously, in an apologetic gesture.

"Maybe we needed to be annoyed"- he chuckled, conceding at last- "Good bye... and good luck with your protégé."  
"Goodbye," answered her, "...and good luck with yours too."  
"We all will need it"

The last words of the man, though barely above a whisper, sounded like a ill-fated prediction.   
The female melted slowly amid the shadows, until he had the absolute certainty that he was alone again.

He sighed, wishing with all his heart that the woman was right and her ploy give the results she hoped for. Because if her plan failed, they all would be doomed.

* * *

Okaaaay... I bet you've recognized at least **one** of the **two** RK characters that shows up in this chapter.

And what's that with red haired people here and there? Mmmm... who are they?

Well, definitely, this is a story involving the supernatural, and a few canon characters that aren?t exactly the most popular. BTW, this fic focuses in their side of the story. So, no, Kenshin is not the main character here. He will eventually show up, since he is pivotal for the action, but this is definitely not your usual take on him. So beware, if you are expecting some Kenshin worship here, stop reading, now. There won't be Kenshin bashing at all, but he is not the main hero here. There are a few OC, but I like to think they aren't Mary Sues or their male counterparts. I like to make my OC people with good and bad sides, more than a few flaws, and a whole background. Judge for yourselves. Feedback is much appreciated.


	2. Temptations

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (oh, did you already know?!) and this fic is only for my own amusement.

**Warning:** Be warned. It will include violence, some use of profane language, and will include some extent of sexual references . So keep on reading at your own risk.

The story begins a few months before the events of Kyoto Arc, so it will include spoilers and some elements from it as well as from the Revenge Arc too, although my fic will not follow neither the anime nor the manga, and I will break some rules

Remember I'm not a native English speaker, so if you do have complaints about my spelling, please, don't flame me, but help me to improve...

**Note** : Paragraphs between '_italics_' mean unspoken thoughts. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

I want to express my gratitude towards **Mir**, from the **_Tales from Meiji Era_** site. )

Mir has been helping me with this and the improvement in the vocabulary and grammar through this chapter is due to Mir's kindness and supervision.Thanks, Mir! I hope there are more people like you around! 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**_Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts_**

By_ Firuze Khanume_

**Part 1 -- Temptations**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A very dim light bathed the spacious and royally furnished room. It was obvious that the real intent of the place was creating a deliberated mood of humbleness in the visitors. There, over that platform, covered in sumptuous carpets , there were three old women, wrapped in rich dresses and jewels that accentuated their air of dignity and power. They sat on high chairs, presiding the meeting, the detail adding to the sense of authority emanating from them.

Their eyes were fixed in a severe glare upon a younger woman, probably in her late teens. She knelt on the ground in a submissive stance in front of them, her head bowed, almost touching the floor as if she were waiting to hear a verdict. Finally, the eldest woman spoke, her voice carrying a barely suppressed tinge of censure.

"Out of the question. Humans are trouble."  
"Besides, he's a male," a younger member of the trio hissed in disgust.

She shuddered slightly at the sickening thought and the pearl studded hairpin woven into her bun waved with her dismay.

"But I've found out that he is not a pure human... The spirit of the Great Tiger roars through his blood," the youngster retorted, trying to justify herself.

Finally the last member of the trio spoke, voicing her disapproval, and frowning in a deep loathing gesture.

"Tsk-tsk! A half-breed! This makes it even worse... Mystical Beasts should be locked away once and for all… If not utterly eradicated… Ah if it weren't for the curse… When they breed with humans, catastrophes befall both Kingdoms."  
"This further defines our decision and makes the outcome even clearer."

The determination in the oldest woman's voice, sounding like a death verdict in the young woman's ears, made it clear to her that this was a lost battle. But certainly, she wasn't one to give up so easily.

"But…he is almost one of our own kind… at least part of him is. If he was conceived by a Mystical Beast, it's because he has a higher goal top fulfill… We shouldn't let him die there! It's a bad omen!"

The girl raised her head and it was evident for all the persons gathered in the assembly that she had lost all pretense of humbleness, since her voice and her mood changed abruptly from submissive to defiant.

"This is outrageous, silly girl! How dare you, a mere child, speak to the Elders in such disrespectful manner!"

The exasperation in voice of the older woman was evident. She got up from her throne and walked towards the girl, still kneeled in front of them. Then, she proceeded to parade royally around her, in a display of her authority. The young woman refrained the urgency to snort at the pompous ass.

"Asiyah, you came to us fifty years ago, asking for sanctuary when your own Western clan expelled you. We had accepted you because of our blood bonds. We expected that you'd learn the lesson from the pain you was experiencing. After all, being cut from your kin and friends and everything you loved once is indeed, not a pleasurable event."

The woman made a pause, locking her gaze on the girl's. However, after a few seconds of crossing stares, it was evident that instead of getting the desired humbleness and obedience, she had only created more defiance and stubbornness.

"We had hoped that you would become an useful, productive, and obedient member of our community."

The old crone was more pissed by the minute, while her voice achieved an uncomfortable pitch to the younger woman's ears.

" Out of generosity, we decided not to pay heed to the advices sent by your own people. The warned us against your obstinacy and your constant violation of Laws and rules. We were also told about your insolent demeanor. However, we dismissed these serious breaches in your behavior because we thought it was a mere product of your own age."

"Indeed," the second hag assented "After all, you have just barely surpassed the two hundred years. You are nothing but a child… You should know better than behave like a spoiled, ungrateful brat."

The last harpy finally spoke, adding her own dose of scolding to the mix.

"We expected that you'd eventually change after several decades of reflection, far away from your loved ones. However, while you have indeed changed, you did it not in the way we expected you to," her voice had a tone of sheer exasperation. "You are even worse now than you were the moment you were accepted among us."

Finally, the first gorgon made a gesture to her companions, and these left her in command of the speech again. She turned around the girl, as to add a deeper dramatic effect to her next words, her gaze holding silent reproach.

"I'm determined to put you in place, once and for all. This is your final chance to come to terms with that that is the basis of our society, and the last warning we will give to you, young lady. You won't interfere with the human's fate, no matter whether he is half-breed or not. And this decision, the Elders' decree, is final."

The young woman called Asiyah, shuddered, a mix of fear and wild rage coursing through her untamable spirit. She wanted to yell and protest, but this time, the Elders seemed determined to have things their way. She had no other choice left, just obedience.

"No male is allowed to taint the sacredness of our realm with his presence, be Jinn, human or of other nature."

The woman had sat down again, and was addressing her again, but in a more conciliatory tone. At least it seemed to her at first. 

"We do this in your best interest, Asiyah. We are like mothers for all our subjects, and sincerely wish only their happiness. That's why we suffer when he are forced to be harsh with rebellious youngsters like you,"

The woman paused and sighed, shaking her head. Then she pronounced a severe warning.

"If you ever break our command in any way, even slightly, you'll be banished from this Clan forever, and as you've lost your own too, you won't find any shelter within this Kingdom. You'll have to live among humans for the rest of your natural life as an outcast from your own kind."

'_Well, yes, they are determined to make me bend to the rules this time_,' the girl thought, biting her lips, furious.

"There is only one other Clan you can look for shelter, in case you finally make an unwise choice, but as they have been our mortal enemy for the past millennium, I'd suggest you to stay away from them." added the second woman, suavely, to make their point clear.

An eternity of banishment among humans wasn't a pleasant perspective, even for a curious, open-minded Jinniyeh like her.

"Think about your future carefully, young one. Because of your reckless nature, you haven't allowed us to give you a smoother path. So be it! As for your insolence here today, you'll be banished from the community for the next thirty days in complete isolation. May silence as your only companion help to regain your senses and to become humbler. Now, you are dismissed," the old lady concluded, waving his hand to send her away.

The knuckles of the young girl called Asiyah were white as she clenched her hands in tight fists. However, she bowed as she retreated out to the gate, keeping her head low. Of course, it was not out of repentance or humbleness. She simply wanted to avoid crossing her enraged and defiant gaze with theirs -- even through she was aware that the Elders knew her well enough not to be fooled by the false gesture. After all, she had shown her temper openly through all the audience. 

'_But better safe than sorry_', she though. She had challenged them enough for a few centuries.

Growling curses and profanities under her breath in all the languages she could think of, she took some clothes and books for her forced vacation. She would spend it in the place she knew too well from the past chastisements dealt upon her. At any rate, this was the longest penitence she ever got, a whole month without any company. 

However, before leaving the room she saw the glowing reflection of the magical mirror hanging on the wall. She couldn't help herself against temptation, and she decided she would give a last glance to the source of her present misery.

The man was reeling among the dunes. He fell on his face. She didn't know exactly why, but she felt strongly drawn by his suffering, and couldn't help but suppress an anguished cry coming from her throat at the sight. She saw him rise, only to fall again shortly afterwards. She was positive he'd never get up again. It wasn't fair. They had been given a half-breed. They should be saving him, instead watching calmly his demise.

'_God dammed old hags!_'

Why on Heaven couldn't the Elders can't be more open-minded and reasonable? He was just a mere human male! He was certainly not a threat to any of their kind, much less to them personally. Besides, he had a connection to their Kingdom through the blood of the mystical beast in his veins.

She sighed. She knew where laid the answer. Since the last Great war, males were viewed with contempt, as unworthy creatures in the kingdom. Since the end of the war, the Elders thought they were dangerous enough to prefer them dead than alive. They have a one and only use for them, and when they had produced offspring, they were banished if they were lucky enough, or even slain to avoid complications of a long-term association with any female.

However, the girl was not thinking of the half-breed in such terms. Granted, he was a male, as he had the Tiger's blood coursing through his veins, she was sure that he had a purpose to be walking the Earth. And this could not be disregarded for a gender biased opinion.

Besides, she had he own ideas about the issue, as revolutionary as most of hers for that place.

She wanted to save him, to keep him alive unaware of his surroundings, and then to set him once again on his way after his recovery. It was the logical thing to do, due to his nature. Quite simple. Quite uncompromising, and a good gesture of mercy to these poor creatures she was fascinated with.

No she wouldn't allow him to die that way, all along in the sand... but what could she do? Moreover, she was now under complete isolation, and all people were to be kept away from her.  
Suddenly realization hit her full force. She'd be in isolation... nobody could have any contact with her... neither her with anyone....

'_Perfect. Just perfect_.'

That was the answer to her problem. A sly smile crept over her face; she had just found a way to save the young silver-haired man.  
She dropped what was now her frivolous luggage and ran towards the little trunk she where she kept all her magical treasures and books. She'd surely have a good use for them for the next thirty days.... 


	3. Encounters

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, bla, bla, bla...(Ah…You already knew 

that…Good)

Note: Be warned. It will include violence, some use of profane 

language, and will include some extent of explicit sexual content. So 

keep on reading at your own risk. 

The story begins few months before the events of Kyoto Arc, so it will 

include spoilers and some elements from it as well as from the Revenge 

Arc too, although my fic will not follow either the anime or the manga, 

and I will break some canon rules.

Note: I want to express my gratitude towards Mir, from the Tales from Meiji Era site.( )

Mir has been helping me with this and the improvement in the vocabulary and grammar through this chapter is due to Mir's kindness and supervision.

Thanks, Mir! I hope there are more people like you around!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts

By Firuze Khanume (firuzekhanume@hotpop.com) 

Part 2 -- Encounters

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  

She ran all the way to her retirement place. 

Running out of time, she traced a magical circle with iron powder and 

salt, and to avoid any detection she secured the circle by placing four 

Phoenix feathers in each of the cardinal points and lighting candles 

made of unicorn's grease.

It was a perfect and secure place to put the human, and she avoided 

unnecessary risks. She only had to ensure that he would never leave the 

circle until he was in full health and ready to return to the humans' 

realm.

She sat in the center of the circle and collected all her strength to 

bring him to her. She only hoped it wasn't too late.

After two failed attempts, she succeeded on the third one. Shaking from 

the effort of the strenuous job, she leaned over the motionless body 

before her. 

He barely breathed.

He has blisters all over his body, his skin cracked and bleeding, his 

lips swollen and cracked... Besides, two large and deep sword cuts in 

his side that were infected, although not bleeding. It would take a 

long time to get him on his feet again, even using magic.

She put his head on her lap to help him drink some water. He was barely 

conscious, and he was babbling in a language quite uncommon for the 

place he was wandering in: Japanese. After a bit he could drink by 

himself, although she had to calm him down to keep him from chocking 

with the urge to quench his thirst.

After a short while, the young man, maybe in his middle twenties, 

slipped into deep sleep out of exhaustion.

She regarded at him closely, then started at the realization that she 

would have to bathe him to take care of his wounds properly. With a 

deep sigh, she started to undress him, carefully enough to avoid 

deepening his cuts since his clothes were stuck fast to the open 

wounds.

Apart for his miserable state at that moment, it seemed that the man 

was heavily trained in several kinds of martial arts, a true warrior.   

His carefully build body, his firm and well toned muscles (developed 

only through the hardest kind of training) told her so -- as well as 

the scars from past battles scattered here and there.

She blushed a furious shade of crimson when she took his last piece of 

clothing. She had never seen any adult male naked before. After all, she 

was still a young girl of two centuries, as the Elders had told her 

before. She knew, though, that her cousins used to go with men of their 

own kind once in a while, but she had never tried it, since she disagreed 

with the whole idea of males being outcasts, only useful for pleasure or 

reproduction. She was indeed a headache to all conventional standards of 

her Realm, but she couldn't help it. She would go to a male only if she 

met him before and to keep him at least as a friend afterward. And that 

idea was a mortal sin to the other, so she preferred forced chastity than 

to become the reason behind any innocent's death. Pleasure or even  

reproduction was not worth taking life. The only way she would take 

another's life would be in self-defense or for the purpose of achieving 

a higher goal.  Besides, she would never surrender a baby boy born of  

her to be banished or killed merely because of his sex. The Elder's laws 

might have useful in a time of anguish and desolation, but those times 

were long past. Now the rules were outdated and cruel, and she couldn't 

help but to rebel herself against them.

She sat him inside the large tub she used to bathe herself. He was far 

too heavy for her to carry, so she had to use magic. Avoiding looking 

at the human's nakedness, she blew on the tub trice and warm water 

began to pour into it. With a clean cloth she started to rub him 

carefully, taking apart the loose skin on the open blisters. Soon the 

water was a bloody mess, so she blew again twice and the water was gone 

and replaced with fresh one. She had to do it three times, until she 

was left with only soapy water on the tub.  Then she took him out of the 

tub and wrapped a towel around his body to rub him dry. She covered his 

blisters with medicinal and magical ointments. They would be gone in a 

matter of hours, without any trace of being there at all. The sword 

wounds were an entire different matter, though.  It was almost incredible 

that he had survived such infection and bleeding. Under normal conditions 

it would be hard to believe it, but being lost in the desert... Quite 

remarkable, completely extraordinary... Of course it had to be the share 

of mystical beast inside him, which saved him long enough to be noticed 

by her. No common human male could have survived such conditions.

She was confident enough that her magic and potions would work on him 

well enough to get him recovered enough to get him back on his realm 

just before anyone, specially the Elders, could be aware of his presence 

in there.  The fever would be gone by the morning, but the infected 

wounds would take some days to heal. Two weeks at least to them to fully 

close and to recover his strength to be on his own again, but although 

the schedule was pretty tight, she was certain he'd make it.

Asiyah only hoped not to run out of luck and to get him ready for his 

return before the Elders got wind of any hint of her disobedience.

********************************************************************

In some place inside the worst den of corruption in China, known by 

people as the demon city of Shanghai, a short slim man called Wu 

Heishin rubbed his hands in sheer pleasure.

After many years under the shadow of his powerful associate, Yukishiro 

Enishi, he could enjoy real power. He was no longer Number Two. 

The fact of dropping his former boss' whereabouts to the right ears 

after his successful and profitable last trip to Dunhuang on the Silk 

Road was a brilliant master plot, carried out by an innocent slip of 

the tongue (to avoid undue suspicion).

He hated that bloody arrogant bastard, but he already was too dangerous 

as both an ally and a foe. The very thought of the merciless, powerful 

and fearless assassin being deep buried within a Western China desert, 

serving as the meal of worms and beetles satisfied him greatly.

Ah, again brain was superior to muscle and strength!

He knew the thought was not entirely right, since Yukishiro Enishi had 

been cunning and slippery through the years. It has to be that way, 

since he had earned his place among the great bosses of Shanghai Triads 

at a very early age, maybe the younger boss in history. It was utterly 

impossible to reach such level relying only on killing talent and brute 

force alone.

But he was gone now. 

Dead. 

He had gotten rid of him, at last.

He gave a sigh of relief. The guy was creepy to say the least. He had 

thought of him over the years as a bit insane, with his obsession over 

his dead sister and his revenge over her killer (his own brother-in-law) 

eating him from the inside.  But despite that fact, he couldn't have 

proclaimed that Enishi was a madman, for he wasn't mad enough to get 

rid of him without facing troubles coming from the other bosses who 

were always suspicious of subordinates who grew too ambitious for 

their own good.

They were not the kind of people you'd want to upset.

He walked to the wide room where his now deceased boss had conducted his 

business over the past years, and he sat down in the smooth comfortable 

black leather armchair just before the large ebony desk. He put his 

short legs over the carefully polished surface his boss had look after so 

dearly. He could even imagine his blind rage at the sight if Yukishiro 

was had been able to see him doing this from Hell

 Little vendettas were really pleasurable things.

The sound of his laughter echoed through the great house, while 

servants shook their heads in disgust. They had the feeling that 

their new master could be even stranger than their former one…

********************************************************************

There were no incidents over the past three weeks.

Every time the man woke up from his slumber, she put him to sleep again. 

She only allowed him to stay partially awaken during his meals to avoid 

him chocking on the food. It was safer to keep him this way, as much as 

for his own recovery as for security measures, to avoid having him step 

out the magical circle around the place, which would disclose his presence 

to the Elders.

It was very embarrassing and uncomfortable to take care of him as a 

quite huge baby, but it was a lot better than to face banishment from 

the Kingdom.

As the days went by, her decision over saving him grew more and more 

confusing to herself.

She had always had a deep curiosity over humans, and once in a while 

she had ventured to their realm to study them. Once, she had spent 

ten full years on Isfahan to learn how they lived…

But she felt it was different now. She did not act out of sympathy or 

curiosity or pity.

She could feel something eerie about this human, something that made 

her hair stand on end but attracted her to him like a magnet all the 

while. It was something odd, and she couldn't say what was it.  This 

feeling and the fact of the Elders prohibited her to act to save him 

was enough to bring forth within her the exact taste of temptation and 

adventure that had pushed her to this point -- risking all she had for 

a stranger who she would never see again for sure.

She sighed and looked over the subject of her new worries.

He was almost ready to his return. His wounds had healed more quickly 

than she thought they would, and he seemed strong enough. Just a couple 

of days and she'd deposit him in Beijing, from where he could manage to 

get back to his destination, whatever it was. 

She found she was quite curious over the fact that he was not Chinese 

but Japanese.  It was uncommon to find Japanese people so deep in 

Chinese territory. They mostly stayed near the coast.

She still was wandering about this when catastrophe knocked on her 

door.

The Elders paid her a visit.

********************************************************************

He woke up startled, jumping when he felt the softness of the futon 

beneath him.

His head was spinning, and he was not fully aware of his surroundings.

The last thing he remembered clearly were those God damned vultures 

flying over his bleeding, fallen body.

He seemed to be on a tent, all-alone. 

He looked at himself carefully. He couldn't believe his eyes. All his 

blisters were gone, not even trace of any scars from them, and his 

sword wounds, carefully wrapped with clean bandages, was almost healed. 

It was pretty clear he had been unconscious for several days, possibly 

even weeks. And those who had rescued him had truly cared about his 

well-being and health during those days.

He closed his eyes and sensed all around him seeking for hostility, 

danger, or potential treats around him.

He felt a very uncommon, powerful, strange ki. It was the strangest 

feeling he ever experienced, but it seemed not to mean any danger to 

him. He had to locate it, thought -- he couldn't allow himself being 

caught again.

The presence was outside, not too far away.

He collected all his strength, supporting his weight on every object he 

felt fit for it, his muscles trembling from the lack of use during the 

past days, and went outside.

He was received by the cold night of the desert, and full moon shining 

in the sky. 

There was a camel fully loaded, its knees bent and tied to prevent 

his to escape, and the most beautiful two Arab horses he had seen in 

his entire life tied to a pole in the sand.

While he was staring them the wind brought him the melody of a song, a 

song sung by a feminine voice, it seemed.

Events became even stranger by the moment, as he couldn't reconcile 

the feeling of the powerful ki he had felt with the image of a woman. 

Anyway, he didn't feel other presences around.

Reeling on his feet he forced himself to the place the sounds came 

from. He indeed found a woman there and, yes, the ki belonged to her.

He found the whole picture totally out of reality. A quite petite 

woman with the most exquisite voice was singing the saddest song he'd 

ever heard in a totally unknown language, just in the middle of the 

deadliest desert on Earth -- but besides that, she had the strong ki 

of a warrior.  He thought he was suffering another illusion of the 

desert. He shook his head as to get rid of the vision, but when he 

opened his eyes she was still there.

Suddenly, she turned her head. She muffled, surprised at the sight of 

him standing there.  His legs betrayed him, and he fell to the sand on 

his knees. She rushed towards him and stopped his fall before he 

landed on his face.  Using her as a supporting staff, he made his way 

to the tent again where she helped him to go back to the futon. 

        "Who...are…you? How...did I …get here?"  His voice was hoarse, 

dull, from the lack of use, as was the rest of his body. He repeated 

the question twice, in perfect Mandarin and then in Cantonese, hoping 

she could understand either of those languages. 

        "It was sheer imprudence to get up from the futon, not to mention 

to walk outside. You should not move. I...only went outside for a little 

while. You should have waited for me to come back. Well, no harm done 

here. At least you are awake now ..." she answered in clear unaccented 

Japanese, and strange as it was, it took him a while to collect the 

meaning of the words. It was a long time since he had had the chance to 

hear his own native language, not to mention to speak it. He had reached 

the point of almost forgetting it.

He was clearly stunned. He was actually a Japanese man, but she was 

obviously not. The snow-white skin (so strange for a desert woman) and 

the strange green eyes were of gaijin woman, and gaijin did not 

distinguish between Japanese and Chinese, despite the many differences 

of their features. It was clear she was aware of these differences. And 

who the Hell was she that she even could talk Japanese in that God 

forgotten place where nothing save bandits and greedy merchants 

flourished? He did a mental note: he had to investigate the fact when 

his brain was in better condition.

        "How- did- I- come-here?"

He purposely marked every single word. He wanted answers, and he 

wouldn't take anything less. To make the point clear enough he locked 

his eyes on hers with a deadly serious gaze. Granted, he was quite 

grateful to her and her people for saving his life, but he was not in 

the habit of taking unnecessary risks.

He felt himself at her when he saw the joyful glint behind her eyes. 

She met his eyes without a hint of fear. He wondered about his condition. 

He had to be as miserable as a beaten dog, if he couldn't even scare 

a little desert girl. He growled in frustration.

But he noticed that she had the most peculiar eyes he'd ever seen. 

They were emerald green with golden flecks dancing deep within them, 

and he could have  sworn that she could hypnotize with them. She was 

not an ordinary nomad. In fact, she was not a common woman at all. He 

felt an uneasy sensation growing in him in response to her. He was 

unarmed and weak, and although she was a petite woman who in normal 

circumstances would only serve to amuse him, everything warned him not 

to be fooled by external looks.

        "I found you when you were about to be eaten...I didn't think it 

was right so...."

        "Where are the others?"

        "You were all alone...."

        "No... I meant your friends, guardians, family, whoever is with 

you here... the caravan... It is quite obvious you are not alone. No 

woman can survive on her own on the desert, just in the middle of the 

Silk Road, not to mention to load a camel, and keep an eye to two 

horses and a injured man without any help."

She seemed to be taken aback. After a short while she answered him.

        "Well, I was traveling with my brother to Dunhuang, with three 

camels fully loaded to sell our Persian goods there. But in a stop I 

forget to tie the knees of the camels, and two of them run away. So my 

brother went after them and ordered me to stay here with you, the 

horses, and the third camel. This is the caravan path so I wasn't 

afraid of losing myself in the desert if he didn't return soon. He 

told me that if he didn't return by the time another caravan passed us, 

then I was to try to wake you up and follow them to Dunhuang, as was 

planned. He would meet me there, were our family is, although if I 

didn't find him I would ask them to go and search for him. But I think 

it is too dangerous for a woman to stay alone in the desert. There are 

bandits, and many risks.  I assume you are quite recovered now, so if 

we find any caravan coming this way, I suggest we should try to go 

with them."

        "Ah.... I see..."

The answer was odd in a way, although not quite impossible. So he took 

it at face value. For now.

        "Are you hungry?"

        "Quite..."

She gave him a rice bowl. It tasted awful, but after years after the 

Bakufu forces in Japan and the rotten flesh he had eaten during his 

first months in Shanghai, he was not picky anymore…

        "How long has it been since you found me?"

        "Near three weeks."

He was so surprised that he chocked in his food. And soon enough he 

found her helping him to regain his breath.

Three full weeks... Heishin …That bloody bastard is surely 

celebrating my death by now...  he had better not ruined anything 

during my ... vacation

        "What is your name, little one?"

        "Asiyah...and yours? - she gave him a stern glare at the comment, 

which amused him very much. He couldn't scare her, but he could annoy 

her. A good point, which he recorded in his brain.

        "Enishi."

It was enough to give her his given name. He didn't know who she was 

for sure (or her mysterious brother, as a matter of fact), nor if he 

could trust them at all. They could be planning to sell him to any of 

his enemies, as far as he knew. He had already been ambushed during 

his trip, so he had no reason to trust anyone, especially people he 

had only met that very day. If they were truly helping him, then he 

would take care that they would be rewarded in a way they would never 

forget. If they wanted to betray him, he would not let himself be easy 

prey. 

        "Well, Enishi... I think you should sleep now. This is the 

first day you've been awake during the last three weeks, and I think 

you've already talked, walked, and moved too much. A caravan could 

pass by at any time, and I'll need you to help me. We don't want to 

be stuck here; we are running out of water and food.

He had a thousand questions to ask her, and he did not want to sleep, 

but he found himself slipping into sleep soon enough. A white snowfield 

smelling of white plums surrounded him, and then he didn't care about 

asking the questions to the gaijin girl anymore.

THAT was pretty close ... Asiyah gave a sigh, relaxing herself only 

at the sight of his steady breathing. He was sleeping at last.

Now she was alone again. Alone with her thoughts, alone with her sorrows… 

her memories of a land she would never see again for her lifetime. Because 

she was now an outcast. She went out of the tent again and walked away. She 

didn't want her sobs to awaken the human called Enishi. 

 N/A :

Isfahan : Ancient Persian  city ( Iran  from 1935), old capital of 

Safawid dynasty . One of the most astonishing cities of the world, 

famous for its miniature craftwork and the old palaces, gardens, pools 

and Mosques, and the central square where the sport called polo was 

invented and played by first time.  (My husband was there last year, so 

those who may want any info…)

Dunhuang lies at the western end of the Gansu Corridor, called Hexi 

Zoulang, in the actual province of Gansu. The name Dunhuang originally 

meant, "prospering, flourishing" -- a hint that Dunhuang must once have 

been an important city. Its position at the intersection of two trade 

routes on the renowned Silk Road was what made Dunhuang flourish. The 

coming and going of horse and camel caravans carried new thoughts, 

ideas, arts, and sciences to the East and West. This city lies at the 

verge of the merciless desert called Taklimakan.

The Taklimakan Desert, also known as the Tarim Desert, is the largest 

desert in China and one of the largest in the world located in the 

center of the Tarim basin south of Xinjiang's Tianshan Mountains. It is 

1,000 kilometers from west to east and 400 kilometers from north to 

south, covering a total area of 327,000 square kilometers. Taklimakan 

means " no emergence upon entry" in Uygur language. It has three 

characteristics: 1) Drifting sand dunes account for 85 percent of the 

total desert area, while stable and semi-stable bush sand dunes account 

for only 15 percent, which are found mainly on the edges of the desert 

and along the rivers flowing into its depth. 2) The sand dunes are 

complicated in form, and are of great height, mostly 100-150 meters and 

some as high as 200-300 meters. 3) There are "natural oases" with wide 

development potentials and diversiform-leaved poplars over the wide 

areas in the valleylands deep in the desert, along the rivers on the 

edges of the desert and in the frontal part of the alluvial fans. In 

next chapter we will lean why Yukishiro Enishi was lost in there  

.


	4. Departure

I do not own Rorouni Kenshin, bla, bla, bla...(Ah…You already knew 

that…Good)  

Note: Be warned. It will include violence, some use of profane 

language, and will include some extent of explicit sexual content, so 

keep on reading at your own risk.  

The story begins few month before the events of Kyoto Arc, so it will 

include spoilers and  some elements from it as well as from the Revenge 

Arc too, although my fic will not follow either the anime or the 

manga, and I will break some canon rules.

Note: I want to express my gratitude towards Mir, from the Tales from Meiji Era site.( )

Mir has been helping me with this and the improvement in the vocabulary and grammar through this chapter is due to Mir's kindness and supervision. Mir also has edited and improved the fic with wonderful suggestions. Thanks again for your time and effort!

Thanks, Mir! I hope there are more people like you around!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sand rose in high clouds against the horizon line, moving towards them   
slowly. It was the unmistakable sign of a caravan, since marauders stalked   
their prizes in quick and relatively small groups.   
  
  
In spite of his weakness, Enishi was able to help the woman dismantle the tent   
and to load it on the back of the camel.   
  
  
Then, they mounted and rode toward the advancing column.   
  
  
Enishi was ahead Asiyah, and before she could utter a word, he had located the   
caravan's chieftain and made arrangements to join the group. After the initial   
shock and anger for what she took for an abrupt example of authoritarian   
interference to her decisions, Asiyah admitted that the step taken by Enishi   
had indeed been the wisest. In these regions the opinion or words of a   
woman were worth as much as a handful of the sand that surrounded them in the   
wind. Simply, the boss of the caravan would not have even stopped to speak with   
her, let alone taken her seriously.   
  
  
Or perhaps worse. Maybe, they would have tried to enslave or rape her. And   
then she wouldn't have had any other resource than to fight....  
  
  
It was not that she couldn't have handled them herself. She might have been   
exiled forever from the Kingdom of the Jinn, but she maintained each and every   
one of her powers. In fact, they would increase with the passing of time as   
much as if she had remained among her kind. However, if she had to live among   
humans, she would have to stay within their social rules, customs, and laws, as   
irritating as they would be to her. And the sudden change from a hierarchical   
and matriarchal society, to an equally hierarchical but absolutely macho and   
patriarchal one was truly disturbing and annoying as hell.   
  
  
After the Elders' sentenced and expulsed her, her initial plan had been to   
proceed directly to one of the big cities in the interior of China and to   
leave the human there. However, she thought that perhaps if he awakened while   
he was still in the desert, he would be less suspicious and ask fewer questions   
than if he suddenly found himself in Beijing or one of the big imperial cities.   
So she chose a place she knew would be crossed by a caravan in a few hours,   
giving the human enough time to wake up and to receive some simple and hopefully   
convincing explanations.   
  
  
She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. In spite of the evident   
discomfort of riding, perhaps due to his days of immobility and the residual   
pain of his wounds, he seemed to be recovered enough to let him be on his own   
as soon as they came to any resting place.   
  
  
It was settled.   
  
  
At the very moment they arrived at Dunhuang, she would leave him and would   
vanish herself...literally speaking. She didn't want any reminder of her   
misery around her.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
As they advanced along the road, Yukishiro Enishi grew more and more absorbed   
in the careful review of the circumstances that had landing him in his present   
situation.  
  
  
After years of unproductive negotiation he had finally achieved a very   
beneficial alliance with the bosses that dominated the Western part of China   
(and consequently the very lucrative Silk Route... and opium).  
  
  
Xian Zedong, the head of the opium trade with America, had proven crucial   
to his success because it was he who had put him in touch with his own   
"connections" in the barren West of China. He was very respected among the   
elder bosses, but he admired Enishi for his boldness and he sponsored him   
in a certain way, although Enishi was a foreigner, a Japanese to be precise,   
and Chinese never were too fond of the islanders.   
  
  
As Enishi was not interested in the opium trade, he was neither a competitor   
nor a threat for Xian. His sole interest rested in the smuggling of   
weapons, and Central Asia was a very promising place for such activities.  
  
  
With the wars between the Englishmen and Afghan, the perennial uncertainty in   
Persia, and the Russian expansionism in the area, not to mention the frequent   
uprisings against British colonial power in the India, the area assured   
interesting and continuous dividends for those bold enough to invest in there.   
  
  
But there were also very high risks involved. The region was under the control   
of western dealers, and the gaijin governments tried to internally destabilize   
the rival powers colonies in the area, supporting and feeding the internal   
strife of the region. Enishi was certain that the intervention of "free   
investors" like himself would not be welcome.  
  
  
The Russians provided weapons for the Indians and Afghan tribes so that they   
would attack the Englishmen. The Englishmen sold weapons to the Persian so   
that they could attack the Russians. The Germans provisioned the Turks and sent   
them "military advisors," also against the Russians, Persians and Englishmen...   
And they went about their dealings with imprudence although sometimes they even   
used respectable commercial facades like the Company of the East India... or   
even not so respectable smugglers. However, the cost of such interferences from   
the Westerners was too high and not always in gold or material values. To deal   
with them was as tricky as to sell one's soul to the Devil. They didn't make   
their dealings a business among equals -- their actual goal always was to occupy   
and colonize all of the Far East, imposing colonial slavery, their culture and   
way of life, and absolute authority over all the non-white inhabitants.   
  
  
And he truly hated Westerners.   
  
  
He had very personal reasons for it.   
  
  
The Incident of the Black Ships and Perry, the American who forced Japan to   
open its boundaries to the trade and corrupt influence of Western powers, was   
the spark that had ignited the bloody years of the Bakumatsu no Doran, which   
concluded with the fall of Tokugawa Shogunate régime and the establishment of   
the new Meiji Government.   
  
  
It had meant the termination of the world of his childhood and the death of his   
entire family.   
  
  
If the Westerners have not been so greedy, they would have left Japan alone.   
  
  
And the war would have not exploded.   
  
  
Kyosato Akira, his sister's fiancée, would never had gone to Kyoto, and   
therefore he would not had died at Hitokiri Battousai's hands. Tomoe would   
have been married to her fiancée, and she would never have left Edo.   
  
  
And most importantly, she would still have been alive.   
  
  
The forest near Otsu, the damned murderer's shining blade piercing through   
flesh and white silk, and his sister's blood spilling onto the snow, all these   
things would be nothing but a horrible nightmare created by some demon of the   
night haunting him on his sleep -- and not the oppressive reality that plagued   
every minute of his days.   
  
  
Oh, yes...He had very good reasons to hate the Westerners [1]. Almost as much as   
he hated Hitokiri Battousai -- His own brother by marriage. His sister's   
murderer.   
  
  
And nothing could prevent him from exact his revenge from each one of them.   
  
  
To sell weapons to the rebels, marauders and smugglers of the area of Central   
Asia, was for him not only a good, profitable source of income, but a subtle   
form of reprisal. At least he contributed in the general effort to plague the   
easy life of the Westerners in the region. He produced the most sophisticated   
weapons in Shanghai taking advantage of the western domain of the city. [2] It   
allowed him to get extra facilities to bribe the corrupt officials who came to   
the city with the intent of getting rich, while he smuggled via America the more   
expected weapons, rifles and guns.  
  
  
As for the Meiji government of Japan and Battousai himself, he had in mind   
something very special for both... A cruel grin formed on his lips.  
  
  
He put aside his thoughts of vengeance to ponder again on more recent events.  
  
  
The meeting had been a complete success.   
  
  
However, while on their return, their group had been unexpectedly ambushed. The   
guides had been the first targets of the attack, and the intention was clear   
from the beginning that if anyone survived the attack, it would not be they who   
escaped the merciless claws of the desert. Quite an excellent plan that he   
himself could have devised: to wait for the negotiations to be concluded, ambush   
the group, and then harvest the fruits of the encounter. The apparent expertise   
of planning brought him to the conclusion that either another one of the bosses   
of Shanghai had wanted to take his organization (highly improbable), or one of   
his close associates had tried to betray him. The most logical option was second   
one, of course.   
  
Almost all of his men had been killed during the first moments. But the   
attackers hadn't constituted any challenge for him, and those that had survived   
the counterattack of his few surviving men, were not so lucky against his gun   
and sword.   
  
  
Once finished with the attackers, he and two of his companions, all three   
wounded, tried to make their way back on their tracks, looking for some safe   
place, but the sand dunes were very tricky, and without an expert guide it was a   
hopeless task to try to find the right path. The sand dunes changed place   
continually, erasing the prints that they had left, and in a few hours, they   
understood that they were completely lost.   
  
  
His two companions lasted only one day because of their wounds.   
  
  
  
He took their remaining provisions and their water and it continued ahead,   
hoping to cross with a caravan by a miracle of some sort. He wandered for what   
he thought it was near ten days, the first four ones riding his faithful   
Mongolian horse, until it couldn't take the effort anymore and died from sheer   
exhaustion. Then, he continued stubbornly ahead, walking and refusing to fall.   
He had a promise to fulfill to his sister, and that alone was enough to prevent   
him from becoming an easy prey to Death.   
  
  
Fortune seemed to smile upon him once again, as it had when he'd been rescued   
from certain death so many years ago in the dirty alleys of Shanghai. The woman   
close to him and her unseen brother had liberated him once again of fate's   
clutches.   
  
  
As they rode, he looked at the strange woman by his side. She didn't seem too   
concerned for their brother's fortune, although she had striven to make him   
feel comfortable since he had wakened up. Something extremely curious for a   
normal sister... or at least what he considered normal, which didn't always seem   
to coincide with what the other people said in this respect.   
  
  
If he wasn't so certain that no woman could survive on her own in such a wild   
and barren place, he wouldn't have any doubt about the nonexistence of the   
supposed brother.  
  
  
When he helped her to dismantle the tent, he found a gun and bullets among the   
utensils. For caution, he loaded it and hid it among his own clothes. If by any   
chance, she dared to try to betray him, then he might not kill her, but without   
a doubt he would make her pay. After all, there were things far worse than   
death. Especially for women.   
  
  
He looked at her again, now taking his time to study her in full detail. She   
wore a long saffron cotton tunic, and her head was partially covered with a sort   
of loose veil, but her hair was exposed enough to entice the casual observer's   
eye to settled upon it. It was of the most incredible shade of crimson, a not   
very common color for this part of the world, and her locks flashed as if sparks   
sprouted with her every movement. He had a sudden dejà vú -- the same color of   
Battousai's.   
  
  
As if she could felt the rage building inside him, she gave him an questioning   
glare. The snow-white skin, the wide emerald green almond-shaped eyes, and the   
golden dancing sparks on them spoke to him that the similarities weren't   
contained in the color of the hair she and Battousai shared.   
  
  
The skin of Battousai was white, and Enishi made the assumption that his mother   
was gaijin. His lavender eyes, quite uncommon even for a gaijin, and the fire of   
his hair, pointed to the same conclusion. The skin of Asiyah was even whiter,   
almost a translucent porcelain, and the color of her eyes and hair also revealed   
at least a mixed origin. On the other hand, both of their features, Battousai as   
much as Asiyah, exhibited typical oriental characteristics, although in her case   
it was not either Chinese or Japanese inheritance. Most likely she was the   
result of the union between a British soldier and a Hindu woman.   
  
  
That turned her into something quite exotic and attractive.   
  
  
He wondered again about her being all alone. Any bandit or unscrupulous caravan   
boss could make a little fortune selling her to a pleasure house or as   
concubine, quite a common event when there was the opportunity to seize any   
attractive woman alone.   
  
  
He was still caught in that train of thoughts, hoping not to come to any   
problems because of her, when he noticed that she was being all too polite for   
their own good with one of the chieftain's retainers. He almost fell off his   
horse in surprise   
  
  
Definitively that woman was crazy.   
  
  
He approached both her and the man and shot at him a stare as cold as death,   
moving his clothes just enough to give him clear view of the gun, making it   
clear to other man that he was looking for trouble if he remained there.   
  
  
The man figured out his message and leave them alone.   
  
  
"What the hell do you think you're are doing?" He hissed at her through clenched   
teeth while carefully regarding their surroundings.   
  
  
"W-what?"  
  
  
With an abrupt gesture, he removed her hand from the reins and took them.   
"Where do you think we'll be if you keep being so obvious? Hide your hair and   
your face as much as you can, and keep your eyes down. And try to keep a lower   
profile, for Kami's sake! Don't speak or look anybody. You could give someone   
ideas about making some easy money. If something happens and it's because of   
some stupid thing that you've caused yourself, I won't move a finger to defend   
you.   
  
  
"How nice of you... You are sooo kind."  
  
  
"Definitely," he puffed. He resolved to stay close to the silly girl for the   
balance of the trip, to prevent her from getting them into trouble.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
After the incident she looked at the arrogant human male in rage.   
  
  
Although he was right, she still expected some kindness and courtesy since she   
had been the one who'd saved his life. Besides, she also could give a good   
lesson to any idiot with the crazed the idea of molesting her. And she would   
never need any male's help to beat the crap out of those, less from a simple and   
weak human male....  
  
  
Looking at it closely, she couldn't help to smile at the very the idea of the  
man "protecting her," although his way of doing it so were rough and impolite.   
  
  
And definitively, he was taking the role, riding so close to her that she could   
feel their knees touching, so close indeed as to make it clear to the others   
that she was not alone at all.   
  
  
She shook slightly her head, repressing a laughter that struggled to leave her   
throat.   
  
  
At least, she laughed.   
  
  
The last hours had been so unreal...   
  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
The world had crumbled on her head the very moment that the three Elders had   
stepped into her place.   
  
  
They had never seen there in fifty years, and for that reason she has no doubt at   
all in her mind that somebody had seen her and revealed her actions, in spite of   
all her precautions.   
  
  
  
As she had been warned, the sentence was final. She would pass the rest of her   
material existence in the world of the humans, without any chance of returning   
to the Kingdom of the Jinn.   
  
  
However, she didn't leave without giving a good fight. She lifted her voice high   
and clear and told them all those things she had kept in her heart for almost   
her whole life...  
  
  
But, although she left the kingdom keeping her dignity, the pain didn't stop   
and it was hardly bearable. She would never enjoy again the company of those   
of her kind. No human, no matter how hard they might try, could ever understand   
the anguishes, happiness or experiences of a Jinn. They very natures were so   
different that it was impossible.   
  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
She sighed and looked again to her side.   
  
  
She smiled again, but this time there was sadness in the expression. She was   
thinking about God playing a practical joke on her.   
  
  
She had made a bet and lost everything she loved, and she had made it for a   
harsh, rude, and arrogant human....   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Finally, after five days of exhausting march and a couple of halts in two   
unfortunate oasis, they arrived to Dunhuang, without any further incidents   
except a couple of small fights which Enishi managed to finish just seconds   
after they had begun. After those, nobody dared to approach them.   
  
  
Definitely, he made an excellent bodyguard...   
  
  
  
Apart from this, things did not change too much during the rest of the   
voyage.   
  
  
Enishi was not very talkative. He didn't engage in banal chats neither he   
thrust himself into other people's lives. On the other hand, neither had he   
allowed them to enter his. When he spoke, it was measured, precise and sharp as   
the edge of a good sword, and he was, as she had discovered quite bluntly,   
rather authoritarian.   
  
  
In spite of this, the prospect of leaving from him was not completely   
satisfying. She simply wanted to hit her head against the next wall for   
harboring such thoughts.   
  
  
In fact, she didn't still know why she was attracted to the human in first   
place.   
  
  
She tried to soothe herself with the thought of him being her only acquaintance   
in the new world, although she knew she was lying to herself, since it was not   
her first time among humans.   
  
  
But the decision had already been made.   
  
  
Once inside the city walls, they parted with the rest of the caravan. Clearly,   
he seemed to know where to go, because after a short while, they were at the   
door of a small store.   
  
  
"Come with me. Here are my people. They will help you find your brother and your   
family inside the city. Meanwhile, you will be able to rest, to give yourself a   
warm bath and to eat some decent food."  
  
  
"I..."  
  
  
"If I had wished to do any harm to you I had a lot of opportunities out in the   
desert, you know. Don't be afraid. Now, let's go," he said impatiently,   
offering her his hand to help her to dismount.   
  
  
Evidently, he misinterpreted her apparent doubt. She simply wanted to leave him   
in a safe place and to vanish as quickly as possible.   
  
  
  
Things got complicated...   
  
  
Once inside the store, the old man who was behind the desk almost suffered a   
heart attack at the sight of Enishi standing right in front of him. It seemed   
as if he had seen a ghost... His terrorized screams attracted a group of bulky   
and armed men who seemed just as amazed at the sight of Enishi.  
  
  
"Are you going to stand there the whole day looking at me, idiots?"  
  
  
"B-b-boss..." the one who seem in charge said with a semi-catatonic expression.   
"You are alive..."  
  
  
"Could it be otherwise? I still have things to finish, and I cannot possibly   
die yet." He grunted while he forced his way into the building, pushing aside   
the men who blocked his path. "Send a message to Wu warning him that the   
reports about my death have been largely exaggerated. I want a detailed report   
of ALL the events during my absence. And assist the lady who came with me.   
Give her all she asks for. She is under my personal protection, so whoever   
bothers her will have to face me afterward... Ah, she lost her brother in the   
desert, find him. And look for her relatives in the city and warn them that   
she's safe. And protected. Bring them to me. I need to talk to them."  
  
  
"These things are not necessary..." Asiyah felt trapped.  
  
  
"I insist," Enishi said in a tone that didn't allow further discussions, looking   
at her with a commanding stare. "Give the names and whereabouts of your kin to   
my men, and they will bring your family here. Now, I'll leave you. I will take a   
bath, and then I'll try to catch some sleep. I strongly advice you to do the   
same. I will see you at dinner."  
  
  
_Damnit! Damnit! What will I say to them?... Think quickly..._   
  
  
Enishi's men definitely feared him very much, that she could tell.   
  
  
They looked at Asiyah, studying her but out of the corner of their eyes. They   
surely feared their boss's anger if they did something to offended her... That   
fact bred in her an amount of curiosity as to what kind of fellow Enishi was to   
cause such ferocious looking men to panic in his presence. But, these musings   
were not her immediate concern. She had never been in Dunhuang before, nor had   
she any kind of contacts, not to mention relatives in the city. Putting her   
mind to work at full speed, she made up some data and names before she was   
brought to a wide room, spartanly-furniture but nonetheless very comfortable.   
  
  
She would have a little time to disappear before they discovered that the   
information she's give was them was fake...   
  
  
She walked up to a desk that was in the room, and she searched for some paper   
and ink to write a note. A small pouch appeared from nowhere on her hand. She   
whispered a few words that opened a magic portal, and she left the room without   
looking back.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
"I want to know everything about her and her family, and I want them to have the   
appropriate provisions from now on. If one of them has problems or needs work,   
you will solve it immediately if you are interested in pleasing me. From now on, you will   
keep me posted about them and their welfare. Go to Luang's and buy a dozen of   
his very best dresses in stock. She is petite, so look for something proper.   
Tell him to write them down on my bill. Make sure that the girl is comfortable   
on her quarters." Enishi closed the eyes and leaned back in the tub. "Ah...   
after you find her family... convince them... quietly and not within her   
hearing... that she will be safer if she comes with me to Shanghai."  
  
  
"I placed two guards outside her room as you ordered. Li and Xuen are searching   
for her relatives. I have also sent a group to search for her brother. And I   
already sent the news of your return to Shanghai."  
  
  
"Well then, all matters are already taken care of, at least at the moment. Leave   
me alone. Come and wake me up me as soon as you have news concerning the girl   
and her people. And make the cooks prepare a decent dinner for both of us. Now,   
get out!"  
  
  
After his bath, he dressed and he threw himself into bed. He needed to rest. The   
road to Shanghai was a very long one....  
  
  
He was awakened by a knocking at his door. The sun had set, leaving the room   
cloaked in darkness. He got up and opened the door just to find a very   
frightened man in front of him.   
  
  
From his expression, Enishi knew that he didn't bring good news. The man sweated   
and trembled from head to toe. Two men, looking even more miserable were   
standing behind him.   
  
  
"What-happened?" he asked, clearly marking every word. He stood solidly with   
his arms crossed across his chest   
  
  
"It's is the girl...."  
  
  
"What about her?"  
  
  
"The information she provided us with... nobody knows her nor of the relatives   
in the area she told us to look for..." the man muttered but then hurried to   
add, "but then we could have misunderstood her, or her family could be in   
another part of the city...."  
  
  
"I'll ask her myself. Surely, you've omitted something in your usual pattern   
of incompetence."  
  
  
Enishi knocked on the door of her room, but received no response. Finally, after   
knocking again, he cracked the door just wide enough to peek inside, just in   
case she was in some... situation.   
  
  
He didn't need to inspect the room to know that she was no longer there. And in   
fact, she was not even in the building.   
  
  
He lifted the guards by their necks and threw them against the walls, in a blind   
attack of rage. He simply could not believe that a little woman had been   
able to flee in their very noses.   
  
  
Giving long strides he went to his room, to get dressed. If he wanted a thing   
to be done properly, he had to take care of it by himself. He would get the   
girl, and then she should answer his questions for a long, long while.   
  
When he entered the room he saw something on his bed. There were a note and   
small pouch in there.   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"I regret I won't be able to stay. I owe you a dinner. Another day perhaps?   
No... I don't believe we will ever meet again....  
  
  
Do not worry about my "family" or my "brother." They never existed. It was not   
my intention to lie to you, but I had no choice under the circumstances. Believe   
me, it is quite... difficult to explain... and I doubt that you would be able to   
understand anyway.   
  
  
Excuse me for the trouble that I may have caused you during the trip, especially   
with those two men.   
  
  
Please. Keep the horse for yourself. It will serve you as a replacement for the   
one you lost in the desert. I assume that you are fully able to reach your   
destination, but just in case, accept the pouch for the expenses of the trip.   
If you don't use it for that... well, you may keep it as a gift.   
  
  
Don't look for me because you won't find me.   
  
  
I hope you have a pleasant life and obtain that for which your heart yearns.   
  
  
Asiyah  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
He opened the little velvet pouch, and pearls run down through his fingers. These   
were the finest he'd ever seen. He shook his head, overwhelmed by incredulity. He   
had planned to reward her, not to be rewarded himself by a fortune in pearls in   
his hand...   
  
  
He looked at his subordinates standing outside his door and made a decision:   
these people were so incompetent that they could not even prevent a young   
teenaged girl from escaping from her room, moving around freely through the   
building to his quarters, and then taking her horse and camel without at least   
being noticed -- such men didn't have utility inside his organization, and   
neither did they deserve to live.   
  
  
As soon as he arrived at Shanghai he would send appropriate substitutes. And he   
would find Asiyah, even if he had to turn China inside out like a glove.   
  
  
He observed the sky through the window of his room, thinking of her.   
  
  
Who are you, Asiyah? Who are you?   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Two days later, in Shanghai...   
  
  
"No... no... It is not possible... alive... No he couldn't have come out of 'the   
one that one doesn't return'" *   
  
  
Suddenly, he remembered the desk of his newly found boss's office...   
  
  
"Hurry up! Don't stand there looking at me!... Bring a restorer... Oh,   
Gods! If he finds out he will have me for breakfast..."  
  
  
And a chill run down his spine at the thought of what would happen to him if   
Yukishiro Enishi found out about his "other" slip.   
  
  
  
N of the A   
  
  
* Wu Heishin makes reference to the name of the deserted Taklimakan (to see   
notices previous chapter)   
  
  
  
I want to make a brief introduction as for the nature of Enishi and of Asiya.   
They are different from each other, and this difference will be explained later   
on. As for Enishi, he has to do with the tendency of the tradition of certain   
cultures about people acquiring the characteristics of their "guiding animal   
spirits" -- under certain circumstances, as if that spirit was part of the   
person's soul, although I admit that I have taken some... licenses with the   
interpretation and the use of the concept. To some cultures, the animal spirit   
mixed with the soul, but in others only serves as a guide.   
  
  
Regarding Asiyah, she is a Jinniyeh (genie, Djin, Jinni), a character of a   
"species" that is a very tangible reality for the inhabitants of the regions of   
Persia and the Middle East (mainly in the wide deserts of the region), and the   
Muslims in general. In this case, I have been more literal with the nature of   
the Jinn and their powers, according to what the Islamic religious and   
fictional literature of the towns of East have bequeathed us, although their   
"social organization" came from my own mind....   
  
  
Creatures of similar characteristisc they are present in the traditional   
histories of all the towns of the world .   
  
  
[1] Enishi's thoughts were shared by most Chinese and Asian people of the time,   
due the merciless Imperialism of Western powers at that age. Let's see a   
document written in Canton, just before the uprising in 1842.  
  
Modern History Sourcebook:   
The People of Canton: Against the English, 1842   
  
  
  
[Tappan Introduction]: From a paper that was agreed to at a great public meeting   
in Canton.   
  
_"Behold that vile English nation! Its ruler is at one time a woman, then a man,   
and then perhaps a woman again; its people are at one time like vultures, and   
then they are like wild beasts, with dispositions more fierce and furious than   
the tiger or wolf, and natures more greedy than anacondas or swine. These people   
having long steadily devoured all the western barbarians, and like demons of the   
night, they now suddenly exalt themselves here.   
  
During the reigns of the emperors Kien-lung and Kia-king these English   
barbarians humbly besought an entrance and permission to deliver tribute and   
presents; they afterwards presumptuously asked to have Chu-san; but our   
sovereigns, clearly perceiving their traitorous designs, gave them a determined   
refusal. From that time, linking themselves with traitorous Chinese traders,   
they have carried on a large trade and poisoned our brave people with opium.   
  
Verily, the English barbarians murder all of us that they can. They are dogs,   
whose desires can never be satisfied. Therefore we need not inquire whether the   
peace they have now made be real or pretended. Let us all rise, arm, unite, and   
go against them.   
  
We do here bind ourselves to vengeance, and express these our sincere intentions   
in order to exhibit our high principles and patriotism. The gods from on high   
now look down upon us; let us not lose our just and firm resolution."  
_   
At the same time, we have the end of the First Opium War and the Treaty of   
Nankin, Look carefully on its clauses to have a glimpse of what Chinese (and   
Indians, Japanese or Koreans, or South East Asians felt for British as a matter   
of fact)   
  
_The Treaty of Nanjing (August, 1842) and subsequent treaties (July and October   
1843) signed between the British and the Chinese were the first of the   
humiliating "unequal treaties." It radically increased the openings for trade in   
China and expanded the scope of British activities. The treaties opened five   
ports, Canton, Fuzhou, Xiamen, Linbou, and Shanghai to conduct foreign trade as   
treaty ports. A war indemnity of 21 million Mexican dollars was to be paid by   
the Chinese government. Hong Kong was surrendered to the British, giving the   
British a base for further military, political and economical penetrations of   
China. The surrender of Hong Kong breached China's territorial integrity. The   
Treaty stated that all custom duties must be negotiated with other countries. It   
therefore took away China's control of its own customs. Furthermore, the import   
duties were lowered from 65% to 5%, and this effectively shattered China's home   
industries.   
  
The Nanjing Treaty abolished the system of Gong Hang. This allowed British   
merchants free trade in China. The Treaty exempted British nationals from   
Chinese law, thus permitting the operation of extraterritorial law on Chinese   
soil. Furthermore, any Chinese who either dealt with the British, or lived with   
them or were employed by them were also exempted from Chinese law. This made   
foreign concessions a haven for Chinese criminals. To Chinese officials, this   
clause also gave foreign invaders the legal right to setup and protect their spy   
and criminal networks. The treaties also allowed every treaty port to have one   
British military ship. Thus for the first time foreign warships were allowed   
free entrance to Chinese waters.   
  
The Nanjing Treaty allowed British merchants to bring families to live in the   
treaty ports. Furthermore, it also stated that Chinese local authorities must   
provide housing or other dwellings that British merchants could rent. The   
Chinese officials believed that such a system would eliminate disputes in the   
treaty ports, and were quite happy to agree to it. To their surprise, this   
system was used to establish concession areas by foreigners in the treaty ports.   
The Treaty of Nanjing included the so-called "most favored nation" clause. This   
in effect gave the British any privileges extorted from China by any other   
country. The "most favored nation" clause later was extended to all the foreign   
countries that dealt with China, giving all Western countries that dealt with   
China the same rights as the British.   
  
The Treaty of Nanjing and subsequent treaties opened China to the world. China   
became a semi-feudal, semi-colonial state. Its influences were far-reaching and   
long-lasting. However because the Treaty of Nanjing was designed to obtain free   
trade, its economic effects were the most severe.   
  
_   
Source:   
  
From: Eva March Tappan, ed., China, Japan, and the Islands of the Pacific, Vol.   
I of The World's Story: A History of the World in Story, Song, and Art, (Boston:   
Houghton Mifflin, 1914), p. 197.   
  
Scanned by: J. S. Arkenberg, Dept. of History, Cal. State Fullerton. Prof.   
Arkenberg has modernized the text   
  
  
[2] Japan was at this time included in the most favored nation clause of the   
Treaty of Nankin, making its citizens as untouchable by Chinese authorities as   
Englishmen.


	5. The Meeting

I really wish I owned RK…But, no, unfortunately it's Watsuki sensei creation, and the owners are those wealthy companies who don't care about plots and characters, but money… You already know who they are.

Note: Be warned. It will include violence, some use of profane 

language, and will include some extent of explicit sexual content, so 

keep on reading at your own risk.  

The story begins few month before the events of Kyoto Arc, so it will 

include spoilers and  some elements from it as well as from the Revenge 

Arc too, although my fic will not follow either the anime or the 

manga, and I will break some canon rules.

Note: I want to express my gratitude towards Mir, from the Tales from Meiji Era site.( http://tfmeijiera.tripod.com/ )

Mir has been helping me with this and the improvement in the vocabulary and grammar through this chapter is due to Mir's kindness and supervision. Mir also has edited and improved the fic with wonderful suggestions. Thanks again for your time and effort!

Thanks, Mir! I hope there are more people like you around!

To Nodoka: Thank you very much for your comments. Oh, yeah, the places mentioned are REAL ones…I spent long hours searching for the actual maps of the original Silk Route and its 'branches'. Many of these places can be visited today in a guided tour…

I don't remember if I mentioned this in the English version, but I did in the Spanish one. Mystical Beast (as well as Jinn although under other names) (as I called the concept) are common figures in almost every civilization since History can be recorded (which means these concepts are even older). I think it was Jung who talked about 'archetypes', common ideas or concepts which belongs to the collective mind of humanity. Shinto, as well as Indian cultures is a shamanic religion in its origins. You can also find these concepts in China, and  in Africa.

Obviously the tiger is a Chinese figure inherited by Japanese culture, as you mention.

Anyway, the idea is Universality here. These 'Mystical Beast' in the fic will be the Guardians of human kind, and they won't be bound only to Japan.

As you pointed, the oldest myths seem to be fairly close to universal constants, because humans in the end are one and the same thing, and share a common origin, a common mind, and last but not least the same fate.

**Chapter 4 – **

**The Meeting**

 His gaze was lost in the space outside the window, somewhere in the garden below.  

An annoying sound droned on in the background -- Heishin, his second in command, was giving him the usual reports.  

He turned to face the pathetic creature.  

He felt as much repugnance for the man as Heishin felt for him. But because they needed each other, they had established a kind of bearable coexistence for the sake of both convenience and the goals they aimed for.    

Of course, such relationship had its ups and downs.  

Heishin's arm, having resting in a sling since Enishi discovered the scratches and the cigarettes marks on the polished ebony surface of his desk was, beyond doubt, a proof of that fact.    

Two months had already passed since the incident.   

As Enishi remembered the pleasing sound made by Heishin's bones when they broke under the blows of his hand, a satisfied smirk settled on his lips.   

- ... with that we can assume we've solved the feud concerning the jade shipment and that annoying Englishman ... As to the deal with our client in Japan,  his agent said he doesn't want to lose any more time, so he rejected the installation of any blindage around the engine room. 

- Did you warn him about the danger he'd be in if someone were to sneak onto the ship? No matter how heavily armed it is, its weak point is the engine room, and if someone with the right amount of good luck and guts get into it, he can sink the ship.

- I did explain all that to him, but he and his boss seemed not to be concerned at all. They think the ship is so powerful that nobody will be able to touch them, even with that weak point. They are willingly and knowingly taking the risk in order to get the boat ready for battle as soon as possible.

- Well, then. It's their money and their decision."  Enishi gave a slight shrug.  "But to avoid future groundless complaints, remind them of their decision when you give it to them. I don't want our reputation stained by a reckless buyer. If an incident occurs it would be bad for our business and spread the wrong idea about our products.

- They have requested that a personal inspection of the ship to be carried out by their boss himself before the delivery.

- Quite unusual… I thought he wouldn't even consider the idea of leaving Japan yet for a short trip…" Enishi mused to himself.  "Well, then it's settled. Get the list of their requests.  We want them to be very comfortable around us. They are a very interesting investment, and we don't want any disappointments. Are there other matters to discuss?

- Yes. We have a situation with that shipment to Fateh Ali Khan. Tadjiks[1] attacked our men just as they arrived at the oasis of Kuqa... The Silk Route has indeed proved to be expensive lately...

- Shit! SHIT!-  Enishi's voice deepened dangerously- I want our men to hunt for those bastards day and night, and I want them to spread the limbs of those sons of bitches among the Tadjik tribes in the desert. They need to learn a lesson, and I'll give them one they will never forget. I want their heads on spears by the road. No one should be spared among them, not even the younger attackers. Those who hold weapons must be punished, except their women and children, if you find them in their tents.  They have to serve as an example and a warning to others.-  There was a silence.- The Silk Route... that reminds me of the other matter that I've asked you to take care of…

- Enishi ...- Heishin saw his inevitable fate of the last two months coming down on him… again.- We have turned the country upside down for the past two months, and yet we have not been able to find her.

- I'm pretty sure you are not doing it as I've asked you.-Enishi sighed.- Now, look at me. I still cherish the idea that someday I'll get through that thick skull of yours and be understood by your sleeping brain. Do tell me... How many green-eyed, white-skinned, redheaded women can be found in Gensu? I'm positive that women like this one are not a common sight there. I can't believe she could have left the area without anybody noticing it, especially when we are the ones searching for information on her whereabouts. There should be at least some trace of her still there -- traces that I'm sure like hell that you and the idiots you've had working for me lately have neglected. I can't believe you people could be such a bunch of incompetent morons. Kami! Her looks are so distinctive that she should be easy to find in such place! This is a simple task I've asked of you. Now, Heishin keep this in mind: I want her here. And I want her here soon. I will be greatly disappointed if you don't bring her to me quickly. And you won't find that amusing, that I can tell you." 

Heishin sweatdroped. That guy gave him the creeps. 

- We would have already located her if she was being held in any a brothel or as a concubine.  We would have also have news if she were among the Westerners. And although her looks are quite uncommon, we have already followed dozens of erroneous leads.

- I'm sick of pathetic excuses. People don't just vanish into thin air. We have the resources to take over a country, and here you are, babbling over the fact you can't find a girl. _A girl_. For Kami's sake! I won't take it any longer. I hope I've made myself clear enough to you." 

Heishin was fed up with the whole thing.  

Once again, they were having the same discussion over the situation they'd had countless times since Enishi's return.  

That ghost of the redheaded woman had become his boss' latest and annoying obsession, almost as sick as the one he had for his sister on account of its persistence.  

Were it not for the fact he himself had heard the poor bastards from Dunhuang describing her before they were given a quick exit from the organization, he would have really thought that the woman was merely a product of Enishi's mind. 

But seemingly, the woman existed ...or she had existed, at least.  

The possibilities concerning her fate after her escape from Dunhuang's quarters were numerous. She could have been abducted and sold inside or outside of China, she could have been attacked and dead, or she could even have left the country voluntarily. However, the boss wanted her found or at least, he wanted to have word of her final fate..    

To make a long story short...  it was a problem that they both had begun fighting about weeks ago, and it had long since become a dead end alley.   

A sudden change of topic would be a good and safer course to follow.  

He trusted that Enishi's projects and his busy schedule for the weeks to come would keep him well enough occupied to force him to forget about his desert ghost. Heishin hadn't even meet her, but he already hated her for all the nuisances that she had put him through.    

He specially resented the fact that he had been ousted from his rightful place as boss when she had saved Yukishiro Enishi from his convenient death in the desert.  He would never forget or forgive her interference.  

- Enishi... We have just received some samples from the new merchant from Beijing. He wants our permission and protection to convey his jewels from Japan to America, via Shanghai. 

- Mmmm. They seem... perfect.-Looking down at the gems with a connoisseur's expertise, Enishi took them from the little velvet pouch that his associate gave him, and placed them on his desk 

- But this is by far the best piece..." Heishin passed him a black case. 

The blue diamond shinning on the hilt of a curved Mogul-style dagger[2] was magnificent. The hilt itself could be considered as a superb piece of craftsmanship, carrying the design of a tiger's head while the diamond flashing from its setting was the tiger's eye. He looked at the weapon and found himself drowned in some kind of strange fascination.   

When he drew out the blade, he felt as if an energy discharge had passed over him, and a strange feeling formed inside of him. 

- It seems to have been made for you...- Enishi detected a subtle hint of envy in Heishin's tone 

- Take the stones for yourself.

-  How nice of you…

- What do we know about this new dealer?- Enishi chose to dismiss the fool's retort while he pressed his hand against the exquisitely engraved scabbard, his mind lost in thought. 

- We have almost no information on him.  Nobody knows who he is or where he comes from. He does not show himself, and he sells his goods only through representatives. He made his first deal barely a month ago, and he has established himself on the market ever since with such marvelous jewels as these. He was wise enough, though to contact the appropriate people, including us, to avoid problem with his competitors. Nobody has seen him personally, although according to Xian, the English Consul who is asking for his attendance at his reception tonight sent him a message. The Consul's wife seemed quite interested in acquiring some of his jewels, but she demanded that he be there in person. 

- Are we invited?

- As usual. They wouldn't dare not to. 

Heishin raised an eyebrow.  

It was not Enishi's common behavior to be interested in such things.  

He was an antisocial loner, and it was almost impossible to get him to attend _any _kind of social event. Anyway, as they need to keep the façade of their lawful silk trade as a cover-up for their real business, Heishin usually took responsibility of keeping up their social obligations.  Since he seemed to enjoy it -- moving through society circles like a fish though the water, he fulfilled his role reliably.  

- Should I assume that you will attend?

- Aa. I need to see my tailor immediately. I will need clothes to the occasion." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

The party was dreadfully boring.  

She always felt the same way among human females. In fact, she felt that way fact among humans all the time, regardless of gender.  

Period.  

However, she found human females quite annoying. They were mostly frivolous and selfish gossipers. This last trait had been aimed at her countless times.   

However, she was had already become used to being the direct target of the apparent hostility of the gender to the point it didn't bother her anymore.   

As a matter of fact, there were some reasons for such human behavior.   

As it became apparent from their behavior, the European as much as the Oriental humans had found that there was something different about her. Of course, they could not define the extent of such difference. But their intuition alerted them to the discrepancy. And as it was integral to human nature, they tended to reject everything that that didn't fit within their normal parameters.   

So usually, she was subjected to the purest form of ostracism on the part of the human beings.   

Oh, yes ... They were always extremely polite, but one could sound civil and at the same time raise invisible boundaries meant never to be crossed -- and to her they extended this gesture of contempt.       

They made use of all the good old clichés to exclude her from their social gatherings.  

She seemed to them to be a half-breed woman, an unforgivable sin in the eyes most Europeans and Orientals. Since her looks only supported the theory, she never bothered to deny it.  

Another main objection to her was that she was an independent woman. No honorable woman used to wander alone without a husband, a father, or a brother screening her from public view, and no respectable woman worked on her own. Only low class maids, factory workers or prostitutes did it -- and only because these unfortunate women were without a family to take care for them.[3]   

Her independence was another black mark on her record. It was an annoyance to most men, both European or Chinese, who were the ones she dealt with. Although most women looked upon this aspect of her life with at least a little glint of envy in their eyes, they bowed to the mens' opinion and condemned her for what they'd love to do themselves.   

Last but not least, her exotic features had proven to be as a charm for men, a bad feature when your main clients are their wives. Most spouses would chose an inferior quality gem rather than letting such a dangerous woman walk into their houses.  

Then she discovered that it was easier as a woman to stay locked away in her own place. So she established herself in Beijing and ran her business through employees who carried out the transactions and the exhibitions for her.  

Sill on some rare occasions, the buyers demanded her presence, and were shocked to find that she was a woman.  

However, this was her first time as an official guest at a formal reception.   

The Consul's wife had been very specific regarding her attendance, and she had decided to attend against all wise thoughts, to take the chance in order to gain access to a whole new market among the rich fat European women from the Shanghai Settlement.  Now she had to bear the consequences.  

But it was worse than she'd first imagined.    

She felt, as any rare species might under some severe scientist's eye -- so sharp was the probing and scornful glance of the Consul's old wife and her court of flattering bitches.  

She especially resented their derisive remarks about her, which of course were made in English, since they thought she was unable to understand them. 

It was her mistake to be tempted by such a tasty morsel as Shanghai's upper-class ladies were. They were nothing but big-mouthed parasites. She hissed in sheer distaste. 

_Idiotic poor things_ she thought for herself.     

These old witches had pissed her off... She'd give them a brief glimpse of the true meaning of a Jinniyeh's anger for the next few weeks. Ah, magic could be beneficial, but it also had an amusing dark side when used in full vengeful mode...   

There was a swift turn in the guests' mood. It was almost as if the temperature had dropped a few degrees inside the ballroom.  She snapped into attention as nervous and excited whispers circulated all around her.   

- How dare them!  And they are bold enough to try to mix themselves with the rest of us! How could they ever expect to be included among decent and honest people?

- They should not be invited...

- Dear ... That is out of the question...Believe me if we had ever had the chance to rid ourselves of them we would have done it long ago.   We hate the company of such …savages... Anyway, my husband says we need them to smooth things over. We could face some…dangers without them.

- Look!  They had the nerve to bring him here...

- I've heard such horrible things about him...  they say…

- Darling, it's not for a lady to talk about such things...

She refused to stare at whoever that group of witches chose as their new sacrificial victim. But at last her curiosity was grew more than her principles, and she finally gave up the fight. She went forward the balcony to look for the poor bastard.  

 What she found took her breath away.  

At that very moment the world seems to stop spinning.  

There it was.  

Floating over the ballroom, imperceptible to weak human senses, it was the figure of a huge white tiger, seeming to stalk her as if she were his prey.  

Under the beast's shadow was Enishi, the man who was responsible for her present misery, and he was moving inexorably toward her, his disturbing turquoise orbs now locked onto hers, barely concealed behind a pair of round glasses.  He seemed to glow as he carried himself with the graceful, dangerous force of a feline. She shuddered at the view; his western-style suit couldn't even conceal his feline grace.  

The eyes of the Consul's wife and their companions were wide open in shock when she unwittingly, uttered his name.    

Suddenly, everything made sense in her mind. Now she understood why she was stuck right she was among inferior beings.   

888888888888888888888888888888888

He sensed that she was in the residence just before getting out the carriage. She possessed a unique and unforgettable ki, and he could easily distinguish it from all the other ones in the surroundings.  

He grinned widely, congratulating himself on following his instincts.  

- She is here. - He simply stated.

Confused looks were exchanged between his companions, Xian and Heishin, who then fixed their eyes on him with curiosity. At long last the first broke the deafening silence to ask him: 

- Who is here?

- The woman from the desert

Xian and Heishin were completely aware of Yukishiro Enishi's ability as a first-class swordsman. In fact, the concept wasn't accurate enough to describe his capacities or associate abilities. They also knew that he had the ability to detect the people's vital energy, due to his long hard years of physical and mental training.   

There were no room for doubts: if he said that the woman was there, then that was a fact.   

Heishin felt a chill running down his spine.  

His boss had been acting oddly since he had seen that strange dagger.  

Oddly than usual, that was. 

He wondered if the damned thing had something to with it.  

Nah he quickly dismissed the thought. 

Once they were inside the building, Enishi used his highly sharpened senses to look for her, moving among the crowd of flustered guests who backed away from his advancing figure. It wasn't long until he found her.  

She was on the balcony surrounded by the hostess and her group of European fawners. He could tell that the Consul woman's claws were tearing the young girl apart.  

He knew her well enough, a detestable old hag whose main aspiration in life was to impose the British "superiority"[4] on all of the unfortunate persons who were not under Her Imperial Majesty, Queen Victoria's 'kind' rule. And the witch seemed to be giving the young woman her special treatment.   

He couldn't ask for more favorable circumstances. Asiyah, the woman from the desert, would definitively be grateful to be rescued from that old dragon's fangs.   

She was not aware of his presence yet, although the sound of shocked whispers and the looks locked upon him filled the room, heralding his presence before he himself stepped in.    

When she turned around, meeting his gaze, he felt as if he had been struck by a thunderbolt.    

She seemed to be some sort of mythical princess taken from The Arabian Nights, enveloped in sophisticated Hindu clothes and wearing exquisite jewels. She moved with measured elegance, which increased the effect surprisingly.   

The contrast between the woman that he had met in the desert and the remarkable beauty before his eyes was extraordinary to say the least.   

Anyway, although her external appearance differed greatly from the young girl that had found him in the desert at the point of death, the eyes remained the same.   

- Greetings, My ladies.-  He addressed the women in neat English, nodding his head lightly enough not to sound impolite to the yi[5] , then he spoke to the Consul's wife.-  Lady Berry, would you mind if I took your guest for a while? She is an old acquaintance of mine, and I haven't seen her for a long while…

 Asiyah saw the opportunity to escape and seized it without any further hesitation.  

- I'd be delighted- she answered, also in English, provoking a general feels dismay in those around her when they realized that she had understood the numerous and offensive comments about their person that they had indulged themselves in.

Before the astonished old hag could utter a word, Enishi extended his arm, and she took it and allowed herself to be led away from the group of gossipers. Of course, they didn't even wait for them to move outside their hearing range before they began making comments such as the duty of every honorable woman to avoid questionable companies.  

- I'm sorry. I think I'm staining your reputation with Shanghai's upper-class ladies...

- Never mind. I don't give a damn for those high society whores. In fact, I'm thankful to you for rescuing me. I was never fond of becoming an object of unhealthy curiosity.

- Don't mention it...-An amused smile appeared on his face while he found an isolated place on a balcony just opposite of her former location.- You are not somebody easy to find, you know.

- Didn't I tell you that it was useless to look for me because you would not find me?

- Oh, but I found you at last... See, here you are…- He chuckled lightly.- We have finally met, although not in the way that I expected, I must admit. 

An ironic smirk crept across his lips, and there was by an odd shining within his eyes as well.  

- I was wondering… What are you doing here?"

- I might ask the same question of you…- he retorted. 

- Oh, so it seems as though you enjoy playing games… Well, strange as it may sound, I'm here at Lady Berry's request.

- So you are the mysterious jewels dealer from Beijing…

- How did you know...? - Asiyah was shocked.

- Oh... I have my own resources. There are very few things hidden from me in Shanghai. I knew Lord Berry required the new jewel's merchant to be at his reception. I didn't know it was you until now, but I had an odd feeling this morning when I received your little…gift. I just knew I'd find you here.

- My…what? 

- That amazing engraved Jambiya with that tiger's head you sent to me arrived just this morning. A very tasty detail, I must say...

- I have not…- then a sudden realization comes to her mind. 

Yes, she had sent such a present, although not to him purposely. The hilt was carved as a tiger head, and an amazing blue diamond was the tiger's eye.  

In fact, she had sent a personal present to each one of the Triads[6]  bosses in Shanghai, using their aliases as reference in many cases.  

So that was his "career"...    

She gave a sigh; a sudden understanding awakening on her head about the guests' behavior towards Enishi. 

She made a quick mental check -- trying to remember the information she gathered about these people. She wanted to be of sure the "line of work" he was devoted to. She almost prayed that it had nothing to do with women or opium traffic. 

And then, she remembered.    

He was weapons smuggler. And very powerful one, at that.   

_Well, it was not as bad as it could have been. _  came thought with some relief. 

Humans were wicked beings, always at each other's throats. No matter their reasons: money, power, land, nation, God -- all were pathetic excuses and were reflective of their true nature. They killed and were killed with dreadful efficiency and extreme ease if they happened to carry any weapons on them.    

She was not pleased with the idea that her future partner[7] was related to such hideous activities. At any rate, though, she was a very open and pragmatic woman, so she'd deal with the fact, solving it in a satisfactory way sooner or latter.  

- Well, we are face to face at last, so, I want you to tell me why you left me this way. Better still... how did you make it? And why were you alone in such desert? Why did you lie to me about your brother and your family?

- I've told you before. There were powerful reasons to do so. They are beyond your understanding.- _At least, for now_, she thought.- Sorry, not offence meant. 

- Try me- he pressed. 

- Maybe someday I will. But not tonight. I understand from your words that you were searching for me, but you never told me why. Were you so pissed off at me that you wanted to punish me? - she said teasingly.

- All I wanted to do was to thank you. I owe my life to your care and help, so I do have an obligation towards you. I wanted and still want to reward you for your efforts and kindness to me.

- I've told you, it was not necessary at all. People do such deeds all the time in the desert.

- However I insist, and I won't take a 'no' for an answer.

- I'll tell you how we could solve this. I won't accept anything from you, except maybe your friendship. But let me tell you something first.  I do have mysteries as you have your own share of them. I won't ask about them as long you don't ask about mine. Do we have a deal?

Enishi was taken aback by such an answer. He was puzzled by the fact that somebody was acting so boldly to him. Every minute in her company aroused his curiosity even more. She made him feel more and more confused, and he found his determination to get to the bottom of the mystery hidden within her increase proportionally.   

- Yes, we do have a deal - he said after a brief moment of hesitation. Then he inquired, trying to sound casual. - Are you one of the Consul's guests who stays in his residence?

- Oh, here you are with your twisted sense of humor…- Enishi's eyes widened, and he almost choked at her remark. - I'm not a lady, you know. I do not have a husband or a family to protect my honor and reputation. I'm an independent workingwoman, who earns her own money and does not trust it in any man's control. I'm not a moral example for any woman according social standards. Besides, I'm not white, but I'm not Asian either. I'm some kind of alien, a freak. And with all that, if I had still any chance to stay here, no matter how low they were, my chances are below zero now since I'm chatting with you.

- Are you upset at that? 

Her crystalline laughter startled him, and it caused some nearby guests to glance in their direction. Enishi's glance discouraged those bold enough to state, and soon everybody was again minding their own business. Asiyah took note of that fact, but she didn't say anything. 

- I have already told you; I don't give a damn about them and their opinions. How could I? They are a bunch of hypocritical fat dogs. Can you name just one of them who has become rich in a manner besides opium trade[8]?  I bet that every respectable European gentleman in this place has half breed children begotten with the same Chinese women they and their wives despise and revile. And you and I aren't blind to their illegal activities, which are the very basis of their wealth...[9] Where is their moral superiority when they force others by brute force, beating them into submission, stealing from them their lands, poisoning them with opium? Is it what they claim is 'civilization'? Forgive me, but then I just prefer to be a savage.  They fill their insatiable bellies, and they are dripping with gold, jewels and silks thanks to the robbery, the trade with opium, and the venality of corrupt officials. They are worse than those they loathe because they do all this under the excuse of morality and civilization.  

- That is definitively a fact…- He chuckled.

- Believe me, I honestly choose those who are not afraid of showing what they truly are despite their tarnished reputations -- over the devils who hide under masks of politeness," she said, her emerald eyes set on the moon shinning above them. 

She was leaning against the rail of the balcony, and Enishi was by her side, his back against the veranda. His intense turquoise gaze was fixed on her; he looked at her over the rim of his small round glasses, while her words still sank through his head.  

It was quite uncommon these days to found people who voiced such thoughts openly, since most were quite happy with things as they were -- and continuous flow of money. 

He was glad she shared his own ideas.  

The air around them grew thicker every minute as a result of the guests' stares and whispers.  

It was the right time to leave.  

- So, you are in Shanghai by yourself. This is not a place for women to be alone. Believe me, I know. - He smirked, and a chill ran along Asiyah's spine.- So let me invite you to stay at my place while you carry out your business here. I wouldn't have dared to ask you this before because of who I am, but as far as I understand, you are not concerned at all with other's opinion's of you. I would feel honored and somewhat relieved to have you under my protection while you are in the city. It's the least I can do for you.

- I bet you won't take a 'no' as an answer…

- Very perceptive of you...  Besides you do owe me a dinner, remember?- He took her by the arm, again guiding her towards the door. -Shall we go? The place is getting... annoying, to say the least.

- Ah ..Yukishiro-san...  I thought that you would already have left.…

Their exit was suddenly blocked by an unexpected comment from behind them.  

They turned and were confronted by two Chinese men; one of them was an old man, dressed as Enishi in Western suit. The other one was short and slim with cunning slatted eyes.  Despite their Chinese appearance, they addressed Enishi using the Japanese suffix, which she felt was certainly odd.  

- I was about to leave, Xian-sama ...  Actually; I was wondering how I could have manage to remain here so long. 

- Yes, I see. I'm also under the impression we are not quite welcome today.

- Heishin, I think you can handle things here while I return to the house. I'll send the carriage for you as soon as I reach there.

- Of course.

- Ah ..Yukishiro-san... I see you have found a lovely partner tonight - the older man said. 

Asiyah felt that both men were evaluating her as if she were a piece merchandise. The idea of burning them to death on the spot played on her mind briefly, but she finally dismissed it.     

_All the idiotic humans all around here are getting on my nerves_ she thought. 

- Oh ..I'm sorry..." it was clear to her that Enishi was trying to avoid the conversation and to slip away quickly and safely without exposing her to them. - Her name is....

- Asiyah Bakhtiari - she interjected. 

Bakhtiari was the family name that she had gone by during her years in Isfahan. It was convenient to dust it off for the occasion  

- Are you the little woman from the desert our friend was so eager to find?

- I never imagined I'd cause so much trouble for him.

- I was extremely interested in meeting you, young lady. Now I know why he was so…

- At any rate, she is our new mysterious jeweler from Beijing...- Enishi said curtly, putting an end to the conversation. - Asiyah, let me introduce my friends to you.  This is my partner Wu Heishin and my friend, Mr. Xian Zedong." 

Both men looked at her, astonished.   

- Oh ...I must say that the quality of your merchandise is... amazing- the shorter man said.

- Certainly - the old man added.- We will surely welcome such a very profitable relationship, young lady.

- We surely will, no doubt in my mind...-  The three men couldn't help but notice the ironic tone in her voice.

- Ah, Heishin... Could you _please_ do me a favor?-  He used a smooth intonation which his associate recognized as the one meaning 'don't-you-dare-ask-me-any- questions-now' so he took the clue and was ready to obey him. -Take Ms. Bakhtiari to my carriage. I'll join you in a moment. 

When his associate and Asiyah were out of hearing range, Enishi addressed Xian.   

- I want to request a personal favor from you...

- I know...- The old man smiled. - I understand. She is under your protection. I will let the others know about to leave her alone to her business. Of course, you will have to compensate them somehow.

- Of course. I'll talk to you later about that.

- Well, then. It's settled. It's my pleasure to do business with you... Now go to her…- The old man winked at him, to Enishi's dismay.- You've captured the major prize of today's hunt, hey, Yukishiro-san?  Ah ... I would give my right arm to be as young and strong as you are...  Enjoy yourself and have a good time with her... " 

He sighed. It was useless to try explain anything to him, especially when he didn't even know what would happen in the next few hours.    

Anyway he was pretty sure it would be something out of the ordinary, if it was related to the mysterious lady that awaited him in his carriage.   

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

NOTES  

  


* * *

[1]The name Tajik (also spelled Tadjik, Tajek) refers a group of people who are 

believed to be one of the pure and close decedents of the ancient Aryans. Their 

country was called Aryana Vajeh, and the name "Taa-jyaan" from which came the 

word Tajik is mentioned in The Avesta. The Zoroaster's Gathas were also 

directed to an Aryan audience, and there are several references to this 

community as being situated in the "home" of the Aryans.

Hearing merely the word "Aryan" reminds one of the Nazis, white supremacists, 

neo-Nazis and the like but in the academic circles, it was an issue that 

fascinated a great number of people with the ancient peoples who called 

themselves Aryans whose modern descendants live mostly in what is now called 

Afghanistan and other central Asian countries and are called Tajiks. Persians 

are an offshoot the Aryans (Tajiks) who moved from Aryana Vejahy westward.

The word Aryan or Arya found its way to Europe in 1700s when European explorers 

began to learn about Sanskrit, the ancient language of the sacred text of 

India, which mentions the Aryans and their migration to India. Many scholars of 

Western languages including Latin and Greek noticed the close similarities 

between those languages and Sanskrit, which bore a lot of influence from 

migrating Aryans. In the late 18th century, Sir William Jones was the first 

person to suggest a theory that these languages might have been related and 

have common roots.

However, to European academics, the "Aryan" roots and culture were by 

definition white-European, which had no relation to people of Central Asia 

(Tajiks), or Iranians. It was assumed that the Indo-European speaking peoples 

of Iran, Central Asia and India somehow deviated and were an offshoot of 

Aryans. 

The Rig-Veda refers to Aryans as non-natives of India, the migrants who pushed 

their way into India. This answer was far more attractive to European because 

it allowed them to explain how the subcontinent of India came to adopt an Indo 

- European language. In this process the Europeans pushed aside the Book of 

Avesta, which presented a very different view of the Aryans. It was ignored 

because it offered a different answer than the Europeans were looking for. The 

Book of Avesta was written much earlier that of Rig-Veda and contains many 

references to the Aryans and the "home" of the Aryans (Tajiks). Taking into 

account both the Avesta and Rig-Veda, the migration of Aryans to the 

subcontinent of India did occur according to Rig Veda. However Avesta does not 

mention of any migrating people from North of Central Asia. On contrary Avesta 

regards Aryana Vejahe (later Bactra and then Khorasan) as the home of Aryans. 

The Aryan emigration to Indian subcontinent did occur, but it was rather from 

the home of Aryans and not from any where else.

The Aryan civilization encompassed a large areas at the heart of which was the 

land of Khorasan that covers today's Afghanistan (the word Afghanistan was 

coined after invasions by Afghans), eastern Iran and Central Asian countries. 

The Aryan had been there from time immemorial. They have been there at the time 

of Avesta and Vedas as long as anyone could remember. The Tajiks were the 

transmitters of the Central Asian sedentary culture from the borders of China 

into Iranian plateau and to an area extending up to Caspian Sea. They built 

villages of flat-roofed mud or stone houses and cultivated irrigated fields of 

wheat, barley and millet. Their gardens were famous for variety of fruits and 

melons. Their crafts were highly developed and their towns were located along 

the trade routes linking China to Middle East and beyond.

Tajiks are light skinned people with moderate heights, mostly soft black hair 

and brown eyes though blue eyes and blonde hair appear among them. They speak a 

language called Dari or Farsi and exactly the same as the language spoken in 

Iran and known as Persian.  Before the advent of Islam, they were Zoroastrians, 

but after the introduction with Islam they became Muslims and today virtually 

hundred percent of the are Muslim. Most belong to Hanafi Sunni sect and there 

are a number of Shias.

Today the greatest concentration of Tajiks is in Afghanistan. The second 

largest group is in Tajikistan and they are also scattered in other Central 

Asian countries. Tajiks land throughout history was called by different names. 

The oldest recorded name was Aryana Vajhe, then Bactra with different regions 

being called as Sogdania, Chrosima, Khwarezm. Later it was called Khorasan 

until the end of 19th century when, much to the dismay of them, their country's 

name was changed to Afghanistan by the Afghans.

[2] This kind of dagger was common during late 1700 in India, due to the so called 

Tiger of Mysore (being his real name Tipu Sultan, son of Haydar Ali), last of 

the Mogul kings before the English conquest of India. He was given such surname 

due to his bravery against the British forces. He even got the support of 

Napoleon, who even sent him a very special piece of clock machinery. It was a 

clock which represents a British soldier being disemboweled by a tiger upon his 

body. He was the king of the last sovereign Indian State, and was British 

army's nightmare for many years. He was the first one who used rockets in a 

modern military sense, as a sort of mobile missiles, making them lighter and 

therefore they could be moved through the field to various locations inside the 

battleground.

The art, calligraphy, and even weaponry was deeply influenced by him, and the 

representation of tiger-like figures in every one of such fields was common at 

that time to honor him. The name for such blades are Jambiya.

[3] It was after Industrial Revolution that women were allowed to keep their 

salaries as their own property in England, and working outside the home  was 

thought to be acceptable for poorer women -- as factory workers, servants, 

governess, and in late XIX as teachers and nurses. But upper class women were 

mostly not allowed to work by their families. They were meant to marry and to 

breed….

You'll find very interesting to read this article at :  

http://www.indiana.edu/cgi-bin-ip/letrs/vwwplib.pl about The English Laws for 

Women in the Nineteenth Century (Caroline Norton's case).

A very interesting case to  read on is Florence Nightingale's. She was brought 

up in England and educated by her father.  She soon became frustrated by the 

restrictions of life as a respectable middle class Victorian woman.  Thus in 

1850 she enrolled on a nursing course in Kaisersworth, Germany. When the 

Crimean war broke out in 1853 she took a party of 38 nurses to oversee the 

military hospital in Scutari in Turkey, where she set about improving the 

atrocious conditions she found there. Her hygienic discipline significantly 

lowered hospital mortality rates and raised standards in nursing care. In 1855 

she moved her party to the Crimea itself and channeled her efforts into 

campaigning for the welfare of the British soldiers. 

She returned to England in 1857 and rejected the heroine's welcome offered to 

her. Although she remained in her home in London almost constantly for the next 

53 years, suffering from certain "unexplained" illnesses she remained active in 

continuing her work, supported by her friends and most notably Queen Victoria. 

In 1860 the Nightingale School for Nurses, the first of its kind was 

established. She also became an expert in public health in India, and from her 

couch advised Viceroys on matters from rural sewerage projects to prison 

health. In 1907 she became the first woman to be awarded the Order of Merit.

[4] This famous poem, "The White Man's Burden," written by Britain's imperial poet, R. Kipling, was a response to the American take over of the Philippines after the 

Spanish-American War, in 1899.  But it reflects European (British mostly) 

mentality concerning non-white people.

Take up the White Man's burden--

Send forth the best ye breed--

Go bind your sons to exile

To serve your captives' need;

To wait in heavy harness,

On fluttered folk and wild--

Your new-caught, sullen peoples,

Half-devil and half-child.

Take up the White Man's burden--

In patience to abide,

To veil the threat of terror

And check the show of pride;

By open speech and simple,

An hundred times made plain

To seek another's profit,

And work another's gain.

Take up the White Man's burden--

The savage wars of peace--

Fill full the mouth of Famine

And bid the sickness cease;

And when your goal is nearest

The end for others sought,

Watch sloth and heathen Folly

Bring all your hopes to nought.

Take up the White Man's burden--

No tawdry rule of kings,

But toil of serf and sweeper--

The tale of common things.

The ports ye shall not enter,

The roads ye shall not tread,

Go mark them with your living,

And mark them with your dead.

Take up the White Man's burden--

And reap his old reward:

The blame of those ye better,

The hate of those ye guard--

The cry of hosts ye humour

(Ah, slowly!) toward the light:--

"Why brought he us from bondage,

Our loved Egyptian night?"

Take up the White Man's burden--

Ye dare not stoop to less--

Nor call too loud on Freedom

To cloke your weariness;

By all ye cry or whisper,

By all ye leave or do,

The silent, sullen peoples

Shall weigh your gods and you.

Take up the White Man's burden--

Have done with childish days--

The lightly proferred laurel,

The easy, ungrudged praise.

Comes now, to search your manhood

Through all the thankless years

Cold, edged with dear-bought wisdom,

The judgment of your peers!

This text is part of the Internet Modern History Sourcebook 

(http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/mod/modsbook.html).  The Sourcebook is a 

collection of public domain and copy-permitted texts for introductory level 

classes in modern European and World history.

We also has the problem of religion being used as a tool by those European

countries, which caused great turmoil.  Examples of such are the Taiping and 

Boxer Rebellions, both related to religious causes, in China and the rebellion 

of Christians in Japan, as well.

Let's see this comment from http://www.pbs.org/empires/victoria/text.html: 

One of the ways in which religion was promulgated strenuously was through 

missionary activity in the darker regions of the world, the Bible following the 

sword and creating in some areas a more satisfactory climate for doing British 

business. In part, the aim was indeed moral, and Prince Albert's first speech 

in English after his marriage -- he was only 20 -- was his acceptance of the 

presidency of the Society for the Extinction of the Slave Trade and for the 

Civilization of Africa, in which he declared that slavery was "repugnant to 

spirit of Christianity." That the Christianity that arrived with the missions 

was a puzzling and culturally alien faith to Africans and Asians posed no 

problems to missionaries and the churches that supported them at home, but it 

led to such anomalies as the question by an elderly African chief to a new 

governor in his area, "How am Queen Victoria? How am 'postle Paul?"

[5] Chinese term that means "barbarians", almost a synonym to Japanese "gaijin."

[6] The Columbia Encyclopedia, Sixth Edition:

Triad Society

The name given to a number of Chinese antidynastic secret societies by 19th-

century Western observers. Most of these groups claimed descent from the Heaven 

and Earth Society (Taendi hui) or the Triad Society (Sanhe hui), two secret 

societies of the late 17th cent. that had originated in Fujian prov. The avowed 

purpose of these societies was to overthrow the alien Manchu Ch'ing dynasty 

(http://www.bartleby.com/65/ch/Ching.html)and to restore the native Chinese 

Ming dynasty.(http://www.bartleby.com/65/mi/Ming.html ) Societies sharing a 

similar ideology, ritual, and terminology spread all along the SE China coast. 

In times of peace the secret societies functioned as fraternal organizations, 

but they often became involved in criminal activities and at times armed 

conflict with rival groups occurred. Poor peasants, itinerant workers, and 

others who lacked strong kinship ties found security in the fraternal ties and 

in the protection offered by the societies. The Taiping Rebellion 

(http://www.bartleby.com/65/ta/TaipingR.html) -- 1850–64 --  brought a revival 

of secret-society militancy and anti-Manchu sentiment, but local groups 

continued to function independently and no hierarchic organization was 

achieved. Branches of the Triads assisted Sun Yat-sen 

(http://www.bartleby.com/65/su/SunYatse.html)and other revolutionaries to carry 

out armed insurrection against the Ch'ing dynasty in the decade before the 

republican revolution of 1911. The Communist government of China launched 

(1949–50) a campaign to eliminate secret societies soon after assuming power. 

Triad societies persisted outside mainland China and among overseas Chinese. 

For the activities of secret societies in N China during the Ch'ing period, see 

White Lotus Rebellion (http://www.bartleby.com/65/wh/WhiteLot.html); Boxer 

Uprising (http://www.bartleby.com/65/bo/BoxerUpr.html).

[7]No you didn't miss anything. It will be explained later, in next chapter.

[8] Historical Background on China

China before the Opium War was closed to the West. The government strictly 

controlled foreign trade. The Chinese had a false sense of superiority, 

believed that they had nothing to gain by trading with the "barbarians." After 

China's defeat in the Opium War, it was forced open. Moreover the weaknesses of 

China's political and social system were exposed and the sense of superiority 

was shattered. The Manchu government could no longer represent and protect the 

Chinese people. The Treaty of Nanjing, signed after the Opium War, opened 

Chinese ports and markets to Western merchants, caused the inflow of cheap 

Western machine-made products and collapsed the Chinese economy. However, the 

remaining businesses adapted and evolved to survive, this stimulated the 

development of Chinese capitalism. As the Chinese economy collapsed, 

unemployment skyrocketed. Coupled by poverty and government's inability to 

control the situation, riots, social insurrection and chaos spread over the 

country. The Opium War caused Chinese officials and intellectuals to realize 

that in order for China to catch up, they must learn from the West. 

Consequently officials madly imported Western technologies and industries, 

while intellectuals proposed a parliamentary government.

The Opium War forcefully and suddenly opened China to the world. The 

consequences of such abrupt exposure were deep and long lasting.

The humiliation and the lessons learned at the Opium War 150 years ago are 

deeply rooted in Chinese mentality and still guide Chinese thinking in 

international relations.

China before 1840 was completely closed, isolated from the rest of the world, 

except for the limited foreign trade in the city of Canton. The trade 

relationships were organized into the so called "Canton Trade System," since 

only the port of Canton was opened for foreign trade. Having reached Canton, 

the Western merchants could only deal with a group of government appointed 

merchants called "Gong Hang" ("officially authorized firms") which had a 

monopoly on the trade with the West. The volume of the trade and the prices as 

well as the personal activities of Western merchants were also regulated by the 

Gong Hang, which in turn was responsible to the Governor-General of Liangguang. 

The Western merchants were forbidden to have any contact with the Chinese 

except in trade and they had to live within a specific district in the city. 

The most important reason China closed its doors to Western countries was its 

desire to protect itself. After the Industrial Revolution, imperialism rose in 

Europe. In the rush to find new resources and new markets, Europeans madly 

explored and colonized "less civilized" countries. China was closed, but it was 

not so isolated that it did not know the Western conquest of the Philippines, 

the penetration of Malaysia, the rebellion of Christian converts in Japan. The 

British penetration and ultimately the conquest of China's old neighbor, India, 

shocked the Chinese Emperor. The hypothesis that China closed its doors due to 

its anxiety to protect itself rather than xenophobic hostility towards 

foreigners was confirmed by the fact that the "closed-door" policy did not 

apply to Russia. From the 17th century, China's relations with Russia were 

based on equal participation. A well-balanced trade existed between the two 

countries. China welcomed peaceful merchants to the north while resisting the 

ones in the south.

The Opium War and Its Background

Despite strict government regulations, foreign trade in China expanded during 

the late 18th century and early 19th century. As trade grew, the West found 

themselves to have a large and rising trade deficit with China. They were 

increasingly anxious to balance their trade. Yet the Chinese, having a self-

sufficient economy, showed little interest in Western products. Finally, in 

1820, the West found a product, which China did not have, opium. Between 1829 

and 1855, opium smuggling developed rapidly along China's South Coast. In 1820, 

9,708 chests of opium were smuggled in per year. 15 years later, the smuggled 

opium rose to 35,445 chests, a growth of 400%.

In the 1830's, opium had became a vice in China. Virtually all men under 40 

smoked opium. The entire army was addicted. It affected all classes of people, 

from rich merchants to Taoists. The total number of addicts in China in the 

1830's was as high as 12 million. Due to the smuggling of opium, the trade 

deficit Western countries had with China quickly turned into a trade surplus. 

China could not export enough tea and silk to balance the trade. Instead the 

difference in trade was made up by the export of Chinese silver, which was 

highly valued for its fine qualities. In the 1835-1836 fiscal year alone, China 

exported 4.5 million Spanish dollars worth of silver. In 1839, the Chinese 

opium smokers spent 100 million taels, while the government's entire annual 

revenue was only 40 million taels. The drain of silver greatly weakened the 

Chinese government. One government official wrote, "If we continue to allow 

this trade to flourish, in a few dozen years, we will find ourselves not only 

with no soldiers to resist the enemy, but also with no money to equip the 

army." [2]

Faced with this problem, the Chinese government opened a debate among Manchus 

and senior officials. The debate lasted for two years, and in the end, a 

minority group which favoured an uncompromising stand prevailed. In 1839, the 

emperor issued 39 articles that imposed extremely severe punishments, including 

death, for smoking and trading opium. Special Commissioner Lin Ze-xu was sent 

to Canton to ensure the rules were carried out. Lin, while in Canton, made 

1,600 arrests and confiscated 11,000 pounds of opium in two months. In June, 

Lin forced foreign merchants to hand over 20,000 chests of opium. He burned the 

opium in a public demonstration and scattered the ashes across the sea. When 

Lin gave the order that Canton should be completely closed to foreign trade, 

the British reacted with hostility and started the Opium War.

China, with its backward army, was overwhelmed and backed down. Commissioner 

Lin was recalled in disgrace and sent into exile in the Northwest. The first of 

the unequal treaties, the Treaty of Nanjing, was signed. The Opium War, which 

lasted from 1840 to 1842, ended with China losing in shame.

The War, although entitled "The Opium War" was in fact not about opium at all. 

As President John Quinay Adams said, "The seizer of a few thousand chests of 

opium smuggled into China by the Chinese government was no more the cause of 

the Opium War than the throwing overboard of the tea in the Boston harbour was 

the cause of North American Revolution." [3]  In the race to colonize the 

world, China represented the last prize in the Far East for European countries. 

The Opium War was the first step designed to open China along with its markets 

and resources for exploitation. The War itself physically opened China. 

However, it was the aftermath of the War that exposed China, economically, 

socially, politically and ideologically to the outside world. The unequal 

treaties signed after the Opium War were the primary mechanisms to open China. 

The Treaty of Nanjing (August, 1842) and supplement treaties (July and October 

1843) signed between the British and the Chinese were the first of the 

humiliating "unequal treaties". It radically increased the openings for trade 

in China and expanded the scope of British activities. The treaties opened five 

ports, Canton, Fuzhou, Xiamen, Linbou and Shanghai to conduct foreign trade as 

treaty ports. A war indemnity of 21 million Mexican dollars was to be paid by 

the Chinese government. Hong Kong was surrendered to the British, giving the 

British a base for further military, political and economical penetrations of 

China. The surrender of Hong Kong breached China's territorial integrity. The 

Treaty stated that all custom duties must be negotiated with other countries.  

It therefore took away China's control of its own customs. Furthermore, the 

import duties were lowered from 65% to 5%, this effectively shattered China's 

home industries. The Nanjing Treaty abolished the system of Gong Hang. This 

allowed British merchants free trade in China. The Treaty exempted British 

nationals from Chinese law, thus permitting the operation of extraterritorial 

law on Chinese soil. Furthermore, any Chinese who either dealt with the 

British, or lived with them or were employed by them were also exempted from 

Chinese law. This made foreign concessions a haven for Chinese criminals. To 

Chinese officials, this clause also gave foreign invaders the legal right to 

setup and protect their spy and criminal networks. The treaties also allowed 

every treaty port to have one British military ship. Thus for the first time 

foreign warships were allowed free entrance to Chinese waters. The Nanjing 

Treaty allowed British merchants to bring families to live in the treaty ports. 

Furthermore, it also stated that Chinese local authorities must provide housing 

or other foundations, which British merchants could rent. The Chinese officials 

believed that such a system would eliminate disputes in the treaty ports, and 

were quite happy to agree to it. To their surprise, foreigners in the treaty 

ports used this system to establish concession areas. The Treaty of Nanjing 

included the so-called "most favoured nation" clause. This in effect gave the 

British any privileges extorted from China by any other country. The "most 

favoured nation" clause later was extended to all the foreign countries that 

dealt with China, giving all Western countries that dealt with China the same 

rights as the British.

The Western countries that wanted to penetrate the huge Chinese market used the 

opium incident to wage the Opium War. China was soon overwhelmed and signed the 

Treaty of Nanjing.   The treaty dictated that China was to open its ports and 

markets to Western merchants.  Concessions were created in major cities. and 

China became a semi-feudal semi-colonial state.  The forced opening of China 

subjected China partially to foreign rule. It collapsed the Chinese economy, 

created social chaos and uprisings, and generated political instability.

[9] The major foreign trading houses were called Hongs, and premier amongst them 

was Jardine, Matheson and Co. It made its fortune in opium smuggling and then 

expanded into other forms of businesses when profit margins in the drug trade 

were squeezed too tight.


	6. Games

What?! No, you are mistaken pal, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin… If  so, I would be kicking some a***s in Sony after the last OVA's characters development…

Notice: Be warned.  It will include violence, some uses profane language, and some extent of explicit sexual contend.  So keep on reading at your own risk.    

The story begins few month before the events of Kyoto Arc, so it will include spoilers and some elements from it as well as from the Revenge Arc, although my fic will not follow either the series or the manga, and I will break some rules.(No, do not be afraid, the canon pairings (except OBVIOUSLY for Enishi/Asiyah) are STILL there)

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Please, make me happy and review this…

I will be working on my second fic, Sakuras on White Snow soon, so stay tunned.

Thank you to those who made suggestions and comments.

Hana, a very SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU.

Mara:  

Arigato!

Thanks!

Muchísimas Gracias!

Geili Magnum!

Shukran!

And go to Tales of the Meiji Era site. They have moved to a new server and have very good pieces it is worth to look into. So go and update your bookmarks! 

http://ellone-loire.net/tfme/i2.html

Thanks to you too, MIR!

Additional Note: This chapter could be a little boring, but it is necessary to read it if you want to understand the plot, because some of the characteristics of "mystical/legendary/magical" beings are explained here as well as the nature of each Kingdom or Sphere or World that will be mentioned along the fic.    

So I request that you to take note of the explanations. They will be useful in the future to help you understand the plot.   

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts 

****

Chapter 5: Games 

Asiyah had finished her business in Shanghai many days ago.  However, she was somewhat reluctant to return to Beijing.    

Asiyah moved even closer toward the window.  She could not help but stare at him...  Her eyes followed Enishi's every graceful movement thoughtfully with undisguised fascination as he performed his katas from her room.  

Actually, his true nature, hidden in human form, was revealed in the lethal elegance in which he carried them out.   

She finally knew why she had surrendered to the crazy thought of saving Yukishiro Enishi from certain death in the desert, risking everything for a mere human she had never seen before.  She had come to the sudden conclusion at the precise moment she had seen him stepping into the ballroom at the British Consul's reception.   

The answer was so simple she was truly perplexed as to why she hadn't thought of it earlier.  

Yukishiro Enishi was not just another simple human being.  He was not even the half-breed she had believed he was when she discovered him dying on the desert sands.   

In essence, Yukishiro Enishi was the Great Tiger walking among human kind.  

This was definitely not a common sight in the current era.   

She sighed and chuckled lightly afterwards.  She surely hit jackpot when she found him.   Or maybe had it been her fate in first place?   

The dynamics between the diverse Kingdoms, worlds, or universes, were very complex indeed.    

The Great Maker had created an infinite number of diverse worlds or Kingdoms, in many different levels of existence, which were vastly unaware of each other's existence.   

The nature of the beings that inhabited each one of these Kingdoms was unique.  Humans had been created of pure material substance, and because of this origin, they grow attached to material things and are less sensitive. They possess weaker senses and thus cannot perceive the subtle phenomenon occurring around them. They almost lack magical knowledge or powers of any kind, and they are not conscious of other worlds or the beings that inhabited them or their visits to human realm.    

Beings like her.   

She belonged to the Kingdom of the Jinn[1] .      

Her kind was shaped from pure energy, and their creation preceded the human one by eons. Due their very nature, they can alter matter, transforming it into energy and modeling it to their desire. They cannot create anything anew, but they can reshape cosmic energy. The human myth concerning Jinn fulfilling material wishes for their supposed human masters has its origin in such abilities. They can also move as quickly as light and thus travel to wherever they wanted, even among the diverse worlds. And although the use of magic was limited by Order of the Maker, they could also use it in situations that required it. It was their true right, and they used it.  

Besides, once fully awakened their nature was as fierce and devouring as wild fire.  

The other Kingdoms, which have certainly influenced human life, are those of the demons and the mystical beasts.  

The Kingdom of the demons was basically comprised of rebellious Jinn and other creatures (as humans themselves) who turned to destruction, and they suffered some degrees of chastisement in this level, although they were granted the power of interfering in human lives and other creatures that surrendered voluntarily to them.   

Historically, they had little or non-existent influence in the golden past, but as millenniums past, they became stronger and stronger.  

On the other hand, the Kingdom of the magic beasts, which was before extremely influential on human fate in the long gone past, had become almost inconsequential in terms of human intervention.    

When the Maker decreed the limitation of magic usage, and the establishment of the scientific development settled on the human conscience, the magical beasts had gradually stopped walking the Earth, and instances of their incarnations in humans grew more and more uncommon.   

There were two ways that these ancestral spirits walked among humans.  

One of them was through the momentary possession of the body of a man, and the begetting a baby with a human female. Through this act, a dual creature was born, man or woman who maintained all the human characteristics but under duress or exceptional circumstances, they could use the abilities inherited from the magical spirit, which endowed them with great force and capacities impossible for a normal human being.    

The other way they used to incarnate, less frequent by far, even in the golden old times, was the complete fusion of the mystical beast within the soul of an unborn child.  

The resulting being was always a male, and though he possessed the body of a human, he was in fact the mystical beast himself walking on the Earth with all his fabulous powers and abilities, although he controlled them only after the complete awakening of the Beast.  

The main difference between the actual mystical beast and the half-breed was that the second could only partially access to some beast's characteristics and only during moments of extreme necessity, whereas the first, after the spirit of the Beast had awakened stopped aging and could access the spirit's power completely. 

And most importantly, according to the nature their master or their consort, they became Protectors or Destructors.    

The mystical beasts incarnated themselves only when a grave disturbance was about to rise among the spiritual forces of the human realm and their role was to reestablish the balance.  

Anyway, they used to be very unpredictable and dangerous since they were bound to the influence of the one who first woke them up, and this marked them as being highly unstable.   

Only a sorcerer, a wizard, a demon, or a Jinn could control them, and not without taking high risks to their own safety. 

Since the risks they took were greater than the advantages they could derive from the bonding of a Mystical Beast, the witches used to expose the mystical beasts to deadly situations at early age in order to exterminate them without allowing them the opportunity to wake up.  

This was commonplace especially in the Clan of the Islands whose headquarters were in Japan. If they could not get the child slaughtered in the usual way, they used to turn some of them against others, in the rare occurrence when more than one Mystical Beast walked the Earth at the same moment.  

Thus by managing the threads of other's fate, they exposed themselves to a lesser level of damage.   

Demons and mystical beasts had a very complex relationship, if any.  

Generally, demons could acquire absolute domain of the beasts if they were able to capture them and to wake them up before other had done it, but they never held dominion for long spans of time.  

Magical beasts were the natural enemies of demons, and the influence of these over them could only be a very brief one, although even a brief period would turn the beasts into Destructors. The relationship between Demons and Beasts usually ended in mutual annihilation.   

Lastly, Jinniyeh were the only ones able to sustain a Mystical Beast under absolute control of himself by becoming his perpetual mate. As both of them were pure magical beings, the relationship worked on a basis of equality with both in control and neither as the master. Jinniyeh awoke Beasts, in order to let them to reach their full potential as Protectors.   

Since Jinniyeh usually lived inside the Clans, a union with a Mystical Beast was highly unlikely, but in the rare occasions that it was allowed, it was strictly regulated, and it was allowed only for very, very, very specific reasons. Actually, it was a known fact that such a union had not taken place in over five hundred years.   

Jinn society was a matriarchal one due to a long war that almost annihilated their kind.  Males had brought their Kingdom into a bloody confrontation that had lasted for almost three millennia. For that reason, in the mind of the Jinniyeh, men were only the source of problems and wars    

When males had been decimated almost to nonexistence, the women took control of society and government, reversing the traditional social order. From then on, the Jinn males were bonded into perennially confinement, kept alive only for purely reproductive purposes, locked far from the cities and urban centers until they reached the age of thirty-four years. When they arrived to that limit, they were simply and swiftly exterminated so that they didn't reach the maturity of their own powers, which occurred when they arrived at their thirty-five birthdays.   

Since Magical Beasts were incarnated as men exclusively, Jinniyeh never trusted them, and for that reason, although the association could be very positive, it was generally avoided.  

Also, once the union was consummated, it could be terminated only through death, especially for the Jinniyeh, since if the Magic Beast at some time died, she inevitably died along with him, On the contrary, the rule didn't apply to Magical Beast; if the Jinniyeh died before him he survived but was crippled until he could find another suitable mate.  

As she no longer belonged to any Clan, and most importantly, she didn't have to obey their Laws, she would get the Beast for herself.   

She wouldn't lose this incredible opportunity.    

The Great Tiger would be hers.    

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

As she had every morning since she'd accepted his invitation, she repeated the ritual during his early morning practice.    

He pretended to ignore her presence, concealed behind her room's great windows, and she acted as though she didn't know that he was aware of her careful observation.   

He found the situation quite amusing; it was almost like a cat playing with a mouse ... the only question on his mind was who was playing which role in that game because the situation between both of them was in a sort of perpetual movement.   

Neither Heishin nor any of their contacts had been able to uncover anything on her.  She simply seemed to have risen out of nowhere. Without family. Without friends. Without a past.   

Common sense told him that it was pretty much a risky situation. She could very well be working for some government agency, for the police, for some enemy or even for a foreign power. 

But after a thorough investigation, his men had only been able to discover was that she didn't have attachments to anybody, either friend or foe.   

For the time being, that was enough for him.   

His efforts until then had been focused on quenching his desire of vengeance.  

However, his experience in the desert and his recent meeting with Asiyah had given him a new interest to pursue.   

First, he had an honor debt to pay to the woman hidden behind the appearance of a young girl (another mystery to add to her, because her behavior was that of a mature woman, accustomed to moving with absolute ease to independence and authority.  She surely was not a young little lady).   He had chosen to settle it in a way that was convenient and mutually beneficial for both of them.   

The presence of a woman in his life was both helpful and opportune.  He had never had the inclination, the time, or the necessity of pursuing romantic interests.    

His mind, spirit, and soul were completely devoted to satisfying his vengeance. That was the very motivation that kept him alive despite all the pains, despite the living hell he went through. The others aspects of his life were subordinated to achieve that goal.   

When some physical necessity arose (he was a man, after all), he simply made use of his resources to choose the right partner according to the situation.    

However, it was expected that a boss, once secured into the position, had at least one or two concubines or permanent wives. It was a question related to the position inside the syndicate. It gave an air of reassurance, trust, and stability to the subordinates.  After all, Triads were meant to be a sort of Clan or close family, and it was expected that the boss himself shaped his life into the Confucian principles.  

He had made it to the top several years ago, and he didn't even try to find a partner. 

He was able to avoid the subject due to his youth, which had given him some freedom and an excuse, at least for a while.    

She was his private property before the eyes of all Shanghai's society after the public encounter at the Consulate and her acceptance of his personal protection upon herself. Xian's comments about her to the other bosses turned her into a sort of untouchable being as far as everyone was concerned. She was, to them, his official consort now, a concept reinforced by her residence at his state.   

On the other hand, it was crystal clear that Asiyah was aware of the social implications of his company and her permanence at his place, but she had made it apparent that those things neither troubled nor worried her. Besides, nobody in their right mind, knowing of their relationship, would dare to bother her.    

And it was there where she benefited.   

No official would try to blackmail her; her shipments of jewels would be safe of bandits and accidents, and although there would be comments whispered behind her back, nobody would dare to insult her to her face in public.   

On the other hand, he thought, none of the women that he used for pleasure were suitable for public meetings, no matter how high ranked in their profession they were.    

They were not mere whores. They all were chosen because of their abilities beyond their obvious sexual skills. They had to be able to keep up a conversation, to know how to play musical instruments, and they were well educated.    

However none of them possessed the appropriate stance, the grace or elegance of a true lady. Besides, they all lacked the intelligence he would require from any potential mate.   

Asiyah was a true lady indeed, in that refined, delicate style that his own sister had possessed. She was also extremely intelligent.   

In fact, he had not tried to seduce or spring any move on her for those specific reasons, despite the fact hat she was living under his own roof, and maybe she even expected such acts from him.   

If he had any opportunity, or she gave him a sign of being interested in him, then without a doubt he would claim and mark her as truly his.    

And then their small game would come to an end to become real fact.  

Then he would truly have an appropriate mate to match his position inside the syndicate, a fact that would continue to be of use to both of them...    

However, no matter how pleasant the idea was, it was definitely not a high-priority issue in his life.   

He had more important matters to think of, and the completion of his Earthly Vengeance, for one, was at the top of his list.    

But still, he couldn't let go of his thoughts about her.  

Of course, there were other reasons to be obsessed with Asiyah: he didn't like mysteries. Mysteries meant danger and trouble, and he had always had managed to solve those that had arisen just before his eyes.  

Her first name, Asiyah, was a "mystery".  

He had to know more about her.   

From her solitary arrival in the desert, to the way she had left him and his men in Dunhuang, to the way she had settled down and moved herself into the business world, being a woman on her own without male sponsorship her in an age and a place where most women were subjected to arranged marriages from the cradle, everything screamed that he had a lot to discover about her if he wanted to know who she really was.   

The satisfactory sound of his Shuugeki Tou Sei[2] rendering an old and rickety tree that was not in harmony with the rest of his garden into tiny bits drew a satisfied smirk to his face. And it also put an end to his musings.   

It was enough for one day.    

He sheathed his sword and then raised his eyes for a brief instant to the window of Asiyah's room.  

Suppressing a grin, he spun to return to the house with the intent of taking a bath.   

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The mutual dislike between Heishin and Asiyah grew by the day.  She could smell the traitor lying beneath his polite facade.    

Heishin saw her as a potential distraction for Enishi's revenge, which would mean he would have to wait longer for his appointment as Number One in the organization.   

Heishin wanted the position and the organization.    

There were only two ways to obtain it: getting rid of Enishi, something he had just failed to do, or speeding up events in order to carry out Enishi's Earthly Justice as soon as possible so that Enishi could fulfill his promise of handling over the his power.   

He wanted Enishi completely devoted to his obsession. Without any distraction.   

He had to convince the woman to leave.   

He would send her away using the same methods his boss applied to his female "guests" after having enjoyed them, although Heishin was well aware of the fact that she had not actually slept with Enishi.   

Enishi had always been almost too traditional in his erotic pursuits.  

He only asked for young females. Very, very young ones, girls whose physical appearance never surpassed eighteen years old. He never brought older women into the house or enjoyed them anywhere else. Or boys, as a matter of fact. He knew Enishi had never ever accepted those as presents, despite the fact most men in his position had enjoyed such pleasures at least once.  

No, he only took young women.  

Just like the one called Asiyah.   

Heishin thought he understood his boss's urgent searching for her when he saw the young, sophisticated beauty at Lord Berry's. It was only logical for Enishi to look for that gorgeous girl, though Heishin was quite shocked at first, since he had imagined her as a wild, slippery, untamed nomad. He had found a stylish creature in front of him instead.  

But facts weren't always as they seemed, and the situation was not as simple as he had first believed it to be.   

With each passing day his boss became even weirder, he thought.   

Enishi had plagued him for two months with that woman's search, and now that he had her at his house, they had not shared a bed during any of the seven nights she spent there.   

Was there any motive other than to derive pleasure from a woman to look after her so obsessively?   

He shook his head, and a deep sigh resounded from the walls. 

He had given up to try to understand the reasons behind Enishi's acts long ago.   

He entered Asiyah's quarters with a subtle smile, determined to end the situation quickly and cleanly.  He would trick the girl in believing she was treated like a discarded toy, adding to the insult of whore's gifts.  

That would definitely get her out of there in the blink of an eye.  

- Ah ...Good morning...Asiyah-san.

- Good morning, Mister Wu. How may I help you?

- Ah ... Well, it's rather difficult for me, you know, but it's my job…I'm sorry if I disappoint you…Yukishiro-san has instructed me to give you these gifts and to communicate to you he will be too engaged in his business to see you for the next few days. He also commanded me to receive your instructions to assure your safe return to Beijing with the maximum protection and comfort. 

Asiyah was dumbfounded as she received a red silk dress with embroidery and some golden bracelets.  

He was discarding her for some unknown reason (maybe she had bored him to death…), and hadn't even had the courtesy to tell her personally.    

He had the nerve to send his lap dog instead.  

And to add to the offense, he sent with him the typical courtesans' gifts.   

It wasn't that he had any obligation toward her. As far as human standards were concerned, he had already thoroughly paid his supposed "debt" he thought he had incurred with her for his rescue in the desert.   

However, she was infuriated at the dismissal after the fuss he made over her search, as she had heard from Heishin's mouth himself and others, and after almost forcing her to accept his hospitality -- he was almost throwing her onto the road to Beijing. That was the behavior of a spoiled brat, a spoiled brat who was bored of his newfound toy and threw it away into the street.  

Mystical Beast or not inside him, that day he would receive a lesson that he would not easily forget. She started to walk to the door. She would find him and would say two or three things to his face. And maybe, just maybe, he would have a brief glimpse of a Jinniyeh's anger…  

As he had planned, she was furious at the boss. It was time to go for the kill…  

- I'm so sorry, Miss, but it's my job...  You should not get angry ... He always behaves this way, and therefore he won't understand why you are angry with him... And you would put me in a hell of a lot of trouble if you were to go to him to make a scene- These words were carefully calculated to increase the young girl's anger and to expedite her immediate departure.

- Good morning, Asiyah...- Enishi had just entered the room and was drying off his wet hair with a towel. Asiyah always marveled at how his hair could defy gravity, even then…  

Enishi glanced distrustfully at his associate. He had not been comfortable with him around since the Silk Route incident. He had his suspicions, but he couldn't prove them yet. He was thinking in disposing with him anyway. After finding a suitable substitute, of course. He still needed someone who took care of the details…  

- Heishin, shouldn't you be in the yards?  Why are you here yet?

Heishin turned visibly pale the moment he noticed his boss's eyes resting on the dress and the bracelets, and he began to shiver uncontrollably when Enishi moved his hand toward the gifts. Enishi knew them well enough to recognize them for what they were meant to be. He knew exactly to whom these things were given and why.    

Curious as to how the events would turn out, Asiyah decided to wait for the first movement of either of the two men standing in front of her before she made her move.  

- What the bloody hell are doing these things on Asiyah's quarters?

- Ah ...Enishi...  I... Let me explain you… 

If Asiyah had had any doubts concerning Wu Heishin's duplicity, now it was clear to her that he was playing his own game against Enishi, and he had tried to drag her into it.  

For some unclear reason he tried to get rid of her without of Enishi's knowledge.  

She was pretty sure after seeing Heishin's reaction to Enishi's probing gaze, that if he ever knew what his subordinate has just attempted, Heishin would have a very, very, very bad time.  

The signs of complete terror in Heishin's face and his arm hanging in the sling suggested it to her.   

And then she got an idea...  

It was safer to wrap him into his own trap, binding him to a truce in exchange for her silence…  

- Mr. Wu wanted my advice concerning some gifts he was considering giving to a dear friend of his. - Asiyah found herself staring at Heishin's astonished face with a glint of amusement in her emerald eyes.-While the dress could be considered somewhat... acceptable, the bracelets are... mmmm, how could I put it? They certainly are not fitting…for a friend, I mean. Yes... that is the definition... They seem like an extra payment for a cheap slut, instead of a gift to a dear friend. What do you think Enishi?

- Oh… Do you think really this about those things?-  Enishi did look at her in surprise, and his attention was now focused on her words. That was a fact that she would keep in mind for future reference.

- Definitively. That it's my specialty, don't you remember?-Asiyah turned to Heishin, a wide smile spread across her face indicating to him that he was now at her mercy-  Ah, it seems that there are other occupations that require you Mr Wu.  I believe that we can finish our business later. I believe I have just the right thing for your friend. Come and see me later, and we will discuss a reasonable price, and since you are the associate of Enishi-san, I will guarantee a very, very, convenient price just for you…

- I would like a piece of advice too, if you don't mind, Asiyah- said Enishi in a flat intonation.  

Enishi knew that something was going on under his nose. He could smell Heishin's fear and Asiyah's enjoyment in torturing the guy. He was not somebody who was easily fooled. 'Never mind', he thought. He would find out eventually.  

- Ah... I see... Do you also have dear friends to whom you want to give some gifts?

Both men look at her in bewilderment. Enishi raised an eyebrow at the evident double meaning of her words and the bold insolence of the youth pronouncing them. 

- Is any Festival approaching?  I wonder just because all of a sudden, everybody wants to offer gifts to their friends… Had I known of this, I would had brought a larger stock with me.  Ah, it's a pity...- she pretended to pout, but the mischievous glint in her eyes was evident to both men. She was making fun of them both… and they all knew it.

- Mind you, now that we are talking of business, I was considering to have a chat with you about some future investments I was planning that you may be interested in... and that it is the reason I have come to see you so early... "

Enishi made a clear gesture to his second-in-command, indicating that he should leave them alone. However he could hear his boss's words as he left, words that made him groan and put an end to his hopes of getting rid of the woman easily.   

- Have you ever considered the possibility to move your operations to Shanghai?  I think it could be very profitable for both of us. I could provide you with… 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

N of the Author:   

The characteristics of the magical or mystical beasts:  Although they are drawn from some aspects of traditional legends and beliefs of many ancient cultures, including the concept of the ancestral protective animal spirits, they are mostly adapted to my vision and reinterpretation of these beliefs.   

As for the nature of the Demons and Jinn (geniuses), this is based on general lines in the Islamic conception of these beings, with some important modifications. The Jinn according to the Islamic religious tradition is beings that live in kind of a parallel universe (Surah 

(Chapter) Al Fatihat (the Opening) of the Book says about God: Lord of the Worlds (or of the Universes) in one of their ayats (verses)). They are created of pure fire (it could be interpreted as energy). According to the Islamic tradition and the Sacred Koran, they live, have their own social system and laws, marry, reproduce, and die -- although the rules of both universes are seemly different, and perhaps the time elapses in a different way in both. They are subtler beings that the humans, and while their universe crosses with ours, for this reason, while they can perceive the humans, the humans because of their material nature, they cannot perceive them in return unless they decide to be seen.   

Regarding the Demons, Iblís (or Shaitán, the king of the Demons) was a Jinn that rebelled against God, and those Jinn that followed him, as well as the humans that submitted themselves to his suggestions, are considered demons. As Jinn, they have power over handling energy, but  contrary to the Judeo-Christian conception of the demons, they don't have any power over believers, and they are allowed to seduce the sinners only, tempting them, but they can NEVER force them to carry out anything against their own free will.  

Jinn, humans and demons possess free will, except the angels who were made to obey and can't chose for themselves. Angels' nature discourages disobedience in them.   

According to the Islamic faith, the same as in almost all the traditions of the East, magic exists.   

In accordance with the Islamic conception (since the character of Asiyah is a 

Jinn, an exclusive creature of the Muslim tradition, I base myself on the concepts of this faith), the magic was taught to the men and the geniuses by the angels, but due to the improper use of by men, it was prohibited expressly from the advent of the Islam. However, the fact that the last two Surahs of Karimul' Qur'an (Noble Koran), called the Surahs of the Incantation, are generally used as protection against the charms, this indicates that magic is real for Muslims, and that they believe in the existence of sorcerers (those "that blow over the knots" like they are defined in these Surahs or chapters, since to blow over the knots chanting spells was a common form of magic among pre-Islamic women), sorcerers who still practices magic. 

Anyway, look at the notes, the first one, to see a larger article on 

Jinni  

888888888888888888888888 

  


* * *

[1] Note on the Jinn:  

Jinn = Used as a generic term to describe the species (as man, for human kind), as a noun, 

however it describes the MALE portion of the species.  

Jinniyeh= feminine form of Jinn  

From a religious point of view (Although this is a VERY incomplete and simple note. 

Maybe in near future I'll be able to bring here a wonderful article from a scholastic point of view from Syyed Hossain Nasr, a very respected Muslim scholar)  

The world of the jinn is an independent and separate civilization, with its own distinct nature and features that are hidden from the world of humans. Jinns and humans have some things in common, such as the possession of understanding and the choice between the way of good and the way of evil. The Arabic word Jinn is derived from the verb 'Janna' which means to hide or conceal. They are also said to become invisible at pleasure "by a rapid extension or rare faction of the particles which compose them," when they may disappear into the air or earth or through a solid wall. Thus, they are physically invisible from man as their description suggests.  The origins of the Jinn can be traced from 

 Karimu'l Qur'an (Noble Koran) and the Tradition (Ahadith).:  

"Indeed We created man from dried clay of black smooth mud. And We created the Jinn before that from the smokeless flame of fire"  

(Karimu'l Qur'an Surah Al-Hijr 15:26-27)  

Thus the Jinn were created before man. As for their physical origin, then the Prophet (saws) according Islamic Tradition has confirmed the above verse when he said: "The Angels were created from light and the Jinn from smokeless fire"[1]. It is this description of the Jinn which tells us so much about them. Because they were created from fire, their nature has generally been fiery and thus their relationship with man has been built upon this.  

Rebellious Jinns form a part of the army of the most famous Jinn, Iblis- the Shaytan[2]. Consequently, these rebellious Jinns are also called Shaytans (devils).  

According Islamic belief, the Jinn are very similar to us in many aspects of their world. They eat and drink, they marry, have children and they die. The life span however, is far greater then ours. Like us, they will also be subject to a Final Reckoning by God. They will be present with mankind on the Day of Judgement and will either go to Paradise or Hell.  

The jinn also have the power to take on the form of human beings, birds, animals, and other things, they see you yet we see them not.  

The English Orientalist Edward William Lane writes that when Jinn take the shape of human beings they are sometimes of an enormously gigantic size and "If good, they are generally resplendently handsome: if evil, horribly hideous."  

 Abilities  

That which clearly distinguishes the Jinn from mankind, are their powers and abilities, powers that he has not given to humans such as the ability to move and travel quickly.  

God has given them these powers as a test for them, according Muslim creed.  

 If they oppress others with them, then they will be held accountable. By knowing of their powers, we can often make sense of much of the mysteries which go on around us.  

The ability to possess and take over the minds and bodies of other creatures is also a power which the Jinn have utilized greatly over the centuries. This however, is something which has been prohibited to them as it is a great oppression to possess another being.  

Jinns possess people for many reasons. Sometimes it is because the Jinn or its family has been hurt accidentally. It could be because the Jinn has fallen in love with the person. 

However, most of the time possession occurs because the Jinn is simply malicious and wicked. For this reason humans have been told to avoid those places where the Jinns reside, e.g. graveyards, ruins, deserts, market places etc.  

It is not only humans which are possessed, but also animals, trees and other objects.  

Muslims believe that through their powers of flying and invisibility, the Jinn are the chief component in occult activities. One of the most frequent activities associated with the Jinn, is fortune telling. In ancient times fortune-tellers and soothsayers were wide spread. These people would use their associates from the Jinn to find out about the future. The Jinns would go to the lowest heaven and listen to the Angels conversing amongst themselves about events of the Future, which they heard from God. The Jinns would then inform the fortune-tellers. This is why many fortune-tellers were very accurate in their predictions. However, after the prohibition of the use of magic the heavens were guarded intensely by the Angels, and any Jinn who tried to listen was attacked by meteors (shooting stars):  

"And We have guarded it (the heavens) from every accursed devil, except one who is able 

to snatch a hearing and he is pursued by a brightly burning flame" 

(Noble Qur'an Surah Al-Hijr 15:18)  

 The Jinn live all over the earth, although they are found mostly in deserts and ruins.  

Wicked Jinn ( plural: shaiatin, sing:  shaytan) are frequently found in places where they can cause a lot of mischief and corruption, like in markets. Disbelieving, disobedient jinn as well as disobedient humans are known as shayateen (satans).  

The Noble Qur'an - Al-An'aam 6:112  

And so We have appointed for every Prophet enemies - Shayâtin (devils) among mankind 

and jinns, inspiring one another with adorned speech as a delusion (or by way of 

deception). If your Lord had so willed, they would not have done it, so leave them alone 

with their fabrications.  

The following information is taken from myth and folk tales about Jinni  

Jinn is the common name for any unclassified jinni. Some of the jinni (plural of jinn) serve 

the Powers of Good, while most others do not.  

 There are five orders of jinni which are based upon age and power:  

·  The Marid (the oldest & most powerful)  

·  The Afrit  

·  The Shaitan  (Shaitan and Afrit (or Ifrit according somoe other Arabic transliterations) are mentioned in  Karimu'l Qur'an by these names)

·  The Jinn  

·  The Jann (the youngest & least powerful)  

 Jinni can be agents of good or evil, but most are mischievous and enjoy punishing humans 

for wrongs done them, even though these wrongs may have been done unintentionally. In 

ancient times accidents and diseases were considered to be the work of jinni. A Jinn's 

natural form is composed of fire or smoke although a jinn can assume animal or human 

form.  

Jinni have long memories, and never forget a kindness or an injustice. If a jinni was treated 

fairly and graciously, it is possible that no hard feelings would result. However, if 

mistreated or made to abuse it's power, the offender should be ready to face an angry jinn. 

This means that it is a good idea to be nice to the jinn.  

According the legends since the time of King Solomon the jinni population has dwindled 

dramatically as jinni succumbed to old age (jinni do age, but their lifespan can reach 2500 

years) and to death by violence (the best defense against a jinn is another jinn).  

According to some stories Jinni also has these abilities (which are not counted from 

traditional religious view) All jinni have access to Healing, Shape Change, Control Nature, 

Sight, Movement, Transmutation, Dowsing, Protection, Control Persons, Illusions, and 

Curse spells.  

 There are five orders of jinni which are based upon age and power:  

·  The Marid (the oldest & most powerful)  

·  The Afrit  

·The Shaitan  

·  The Jinn  

·  The Jann (the youngest & least powerful) 

Jann

  The Jann tribe have been more conservative in their approach to humankind, but are 

believers for the most part. They are the most individualistic of the Jinnn. The Jann were 

among the first Jinnn that humans came in contact with, for they consider an oasis as 

perhaps the most beautiful place that exists. Caravans suffered or prospered at their hands, 

for it is said they could hide an oasis from those who had previously mistreated them or 

shown disrespect. Powerful Jann can still take the form of a camel, generally white, and 

travel slowly between oasis under their control. They occasionally will disappear in a 

cyclone of sand. Their greatest enemies are the Ghul, who lurk in the desert to strike at 

unwary guest of the Jann, or at the Jann themselves on their travels. Jann will only rarely be 

found in cities, though many are said to have palaces at their favorite oasis. They often 

appear as a whirlwind of sand, or as a soldier in order to conceal themselves. 

Jinn

 The most populous of the Jinn tribes. They have also been the most active in associating 

with humans and sahir. It has happened that they have also become the least magical, 

especially outside the Arabian Peninsula and the Holy Land. The Jinn have sought to 

become faithful followers of the Koran, and may visit a mundane mosque on very special 

holy days. They also enjoy discussing the Law, and the Koran and will often invite a 

learned religious scholar of any faith to come and debate with them. There are however 

famous renegades, who have sided with the forces of evil and corrupting men away from 

the Koran. It is said that many Jinn travel on carpets that fly, and live in places where the 

wind never stops. Some can change their appearance to a smoke or mist, a huge eagle, or a 

strong man or woman. 

Shaitan

 The Shaitan are the oldest tribe after the Marid. They are also the longest lived of all the 

Jinnn, with many of their number reaching Elder age. Their home is in the mountains where 

even the rock and water are hot. They are masters of deception, and can disappear in a 

cloud of smoke, traveling on clouds of hot air from place to place. They are well known for 

their pride, and many had human worshipers and slaves. The Shaitan are also the most 

adept at manipulating the pride of man to turn him away from the right path. Shaitan often 

seek out a human who is righteous in order to achieve greater glory in turning him away 

from virtue, seeing that to be a great feat. These evil Jinn often appear as beautiful 

women, but will retain some part of an animal's form on their body. They often appear as 

smoke or a jackal, and will use disease as a weapon in many instances. They are often seen 

as or riding black camels. 

Ifrit

The Ifrit were among the most numerous of the tribes, and the most violently opposed to 

humans. Their main homes are in abandoned or desolate places. They seek the violent death 

of their enemies, and it is rumored that the Old Man in the Mountain (the founder of the 

Ismaili sect of Assassains) is part Ifrit, or has them as allies. Iblis was their great leader who 

was corrupted by a demon, and led his tribe away from God. He nearly destroyed the Jann 

and many of their human allies in a great battle in the mountains south of Makkah. Only 

with the massive intervention of the Marid were the Ifrit with their Shaitan and demonic 

allies defeated. The Ifrit lost most of their host in the battle, though even today they are 

among the most powerful of the Jinn, with allies both demonic and mundane. The may 

appear as a soldier, or a great dog. The Ifrit often move across land as a great tornado of 

dust, or on magical camels made of sand and evil magic. They may also strike as giant 

serpents or scorpions spitting fire. 

Marid

 The Marid are the fewest in number among the Jinn, and the strongest. It is said that a 

Marid was the first Jinn, and his brothers began the other tribes. Marid are solitary beings, 

and often live near the coast. They are masters of the weather, and sailors are careful not to 

anger these Jinn. They can be seen to travel across water as a waterspout and have been 

known to wreck ships with the wind and waves they can cause. Many Marid delay their 

Choice until late in life, staying out of the struggle between Good and diabolical powers. 

Indeed, many Marid left the mundane world as a result of the Council, choosing to leave 

rather than side with the two contesting powers. Iblis, the ancient leader of the Ifrit, is said 

to have a great hatred of the Marid. Legend says that it was the Marid that prevented the 

Ifrit and the Shaitan from destroying the Jinn in a great battle after the Council of Choice. A 

marid may appear as a wise old man or a porpoise, or a horse, leading travelers to wise 

courses.  

[2] The Shuugeki Tou Sei is a technique that Enishi uses during the manga, during the last 

confrontation with Kenshin in the island. During the incident one can observe literally as 

Enishi it pulverizes the trunk of a tree with this technique.   

 The technique begins with the tachi positioned so that the tip is pointed at the ground. 

Afterwards the weapon is swung upwards, followed by a powerful kick to the reverse side 

of the blade. The kick itself serves to greatly amplify the force and speed behind what 

would be an a relatively slow and moderately powered swing.  (Description taken from 

Kenshin-gumi site: http://studiounmei.org/kenshin/waza/index.shtml and credited to the 

staff member Shishio Makoto shishiom@aol.com )  


	7. The Sad Lady in White

Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts

By Firuze Khanume (firuzekhanume@Hotpop.com)

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, bla, bla, bla...  

Notice: Be warned. It will include violence, some use of profane language, and some extent of explicit sexual content. So keep on reading at your own risk.  

I would love to hear your comments and suggestions 

A few words: I'm really glad you are enjoying the research. I think researching is a key part of writing. Imagination should be founded soundly on real events and places if you are writing about these. 

Besides, it is good to really understand the other culture's POV about things, and not only know the facts. I hope my notes can be of some help for that (a little drop in the ocean you should be diving into…)

A ESPECIAL ULTRA BIG HUG to MIR, who is bearing the difficult task of giving my thoughts a coherent meaning… (Remember to visit Tales from the Meiji Era site! http://ellone-loire/tfme/)

And I also want to give a ULTRA ULTRA ESPECIAL  BIG HUG to GUADALUPE.ANGELICA LANGARICA SÁNCHEZ  who has drawn a  MAGNIFICENT  picture of Asiyah

You can see her beautiful work at 

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/src.php?sort=dateD&s=MISC&srcht=srcae&srch=piyo_piya@hotmail.com&show=Show%2FSearch

Then she also made a WONDERFUL drawing/fan art of Asiyah and Enishi, which you can visit at http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=35666

(They will be soon included on my site)

Last but not least I want to express my gratitude to my eternal reviewers : specially Anna-neko, Hana Himura, Bao Blossom 

(Though she is reading the Spanish version…) and Mara. To the new ones: Thanks to give this experiment a try.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 6**

**The Sad Lady in White**

The melancholy of her forced exile had begun to take its toll on her 

soul.  

She had spent hours remembering her friends, her favorite places, the golden skies of her home, the singing glass flowers, and all those many wonders of her lost world that can't be compared with their pale counterparts in human realm...  

Fortunately, upon moving to Shanghai, her deep loneliness had begun to fade.   

At least she had found somebody there who didn't avoid her company... although it was he who was the very reason for her exile.

_'In fact I am being very unfair toward him. I was the one who triggered this. I made the decision, and nobody forced it down my throat..._'  

Business had been the excuse to make the move.  In fact she didn't need the work or any kind of protection from anybody. But to avoid further suspicions about the origins of her money, she decided to make use of her magical abilities and turn herself into a respectable jeweler.

She could turn anything into gold and stones as well as into virtually anything she could think of.  

Due to her gender, it was less suspicious to be engaged in some activity that justified her revenues rather than to just let money flow freely. Such a policy would undoubtedly lead to unwanted comments about her morals and raised fingers at her, and although she still had her share of those, it would have been worse.     

She had to admit, thought, that having Enishi around had made things run more smoothly. Nobody asked, nobody bothered, or nobody harassed her in any way -- and especially, nobody dared to upset her.    

Even the 'payments' demanded traditionally for "security" and other 'favors' weren't required anymore all of a sudden, and she could see the hand of her… friend behind all that.

Friend 

A strange, disturbing word that one could hardly relate to the man she was thinking of. 

But... yes.   She could call him that. 

Friend.  

At least for the moment.  

And he was that, in some odd sort of way.

Friendship was certainly an odd way to qualify the strange relationship they shared, which was complex beyond explanation.    

In any case she was not alone anymore. And that was something to be grateful enough for...  

Last but not least, she had found something upon which to focus her troubled and depressed mind.   

He had suggested almost casually to her that she could help him with social meetings, which was the aspect of his business that annoyed him the most.

That was Wu's job usually, but after the latest developments, including Enishi's feeling about his involvement in the failed attempt against his life on the desert, Wu Heishin was running out of sympathy and trust from his boss.

Besides, Enishi suspected that Wu had been making deals behind his back, so he decided to take a more active role in that aspect of his job.   

But Enishi wasn't a man made for social subtleties or the complex arrangements behind public events. He thus chose to leave those details in Asiyah's capable hands.    

Although they were generally simple business lunches or even briefer encounters than that, from time to time business required something more elaborate.

And such an occasion was fast approaching. He would receive some very special customers from Japan, and Enishi had a very unusual interest in them.    

She was working hard for that upcoming event which kept her in the house for many hours each day, so many in fact that he had equipped a room so that it served her as her own office. In fact he had ordered that she had a bedroom always ready for her in the estate, with everything he could imagine she could wish for -- from very expensive dresses (which she never wore) to the latest perfumes from Europe.  

Since she accepted his invitation to relocate her residence to Shanghai, he was trying to convince her to move into his house, which she politely refused. 

It was not the time or the opportunity to fall into a deeper relationship yet, and that would be the inevitable outcome if she remained with him and lived under the same roof.

She would willfully comply… in due time… 

She shook her head, trying to put aside the nostalgic thoughts, and she returned her attention to the new task at hand. 

Hard work was a good remedy against sad memories...  

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'It was the perfect deal', he thought as his eyes settled on the youth working bowed over a large pile of papers under the trees of his garden, enfolded in that red fog that her long curls were – whose shine and movement alone mesmerized him.  

She didn't ask or put her nose into his affairs, she spoke several western languages (a very useful talent), and most importantly, she had an eye for details and thus was the perfect hostess.   

He especially appreciated her masterful grace in disappearing at precisely the right moment without complaints or the natural feminine impulse of interfering in matters relating to power and money.   

Also, he had tested her cunning a few times by requesting her advice on smaller issues, and he found himself very satisfied at her intelligent opinions.    

Last but not least, there it was the interesting fact of her subtle but clear interest in him, that class of interest that guaranteed the loyalty of a woman toward a man.  It was only a matter of time before the consummation of something more… significant.

The time that Heishin had a swift and permanent retirement had arrived.  

He had never planned it this way.   

He needed somebody who was skilled and talented enough with planning and details. He was a man of action, not one made for small talk or tea parties.  That had been the reason behind his tolerance toward Heishin throughout all those years. He had hated the guy at first glance, as he was nothing but a worm, and a cowardly one at that, but it had been convenient to have him by his side – at least till recent developments. He had been a loyal and efficient second-in-command until his latest trip to Japan....

Enishi thought he had assured the loyalty of the little, greedy dog by promising to hand him his entire organization once he was finished with his personal affairs in Japan.  This was in return for his full, unquestioning support. 

It had seemed to be enough to maintain his partner's fidelity until few months ago, but after the fateful trip to Japan to negotiate with their future guests and to study the ground for the extension of their operational range toward the islands, Heishin's attitude had undergone a drastic change.  

Wu Heishin was a fool if he believed that his boss would not notice these details.   

And Enishi would have fulfilled their pact in due time.   

He really had no interest in maintaining his position at the top of the illegal traffic of weapons in Shanghai. He truly hated the corrupt city with all the vile, disgusting foreigners, and he hated what he was being forced to do to accomplish his goal. He only continued because of that goal. The syndicate, Wu, the money – everything was only tools in his hands to reach it.   

Once he concluded the whole thing, he would disappear.  

He could even begin a true life of his own, with plans and projects for himself. 

Because the demons who haunted him would be no longer there.  

Perhaps…

Perhaps… 

Just perhaps…

But, then maybe, he could join his sister, and be no longer alone…

As long as his sister smiled at him, everything would be well.   

And Tomoe was smiling at him, leaning against the rail of his balcony, in the opposite spot across from him, her purple shawl over her shoulders. 

He returned the smile.  

Suddenly, Tomoe's eyes left his, and she turned her face toward the garden. 

Towards the place where Asiyah was sitting.  

His smile was frozen on his lips when he saw the eyes of both women fixed intently in each other's, as if they were aware of the presence of the other's. 

888888888888888888888888888888888

It was not the first time that she had seen the sad lady dressed in white. But it was the first one they had acknowledged their mutual presences.  

She had not been able to discover her name among the servants or with Heishin despite all her attempts, so she found she only could call her that way: the Lady in White.   

Every time she inquired about her, all they gave to her were funny looks, and they always replied that Enishi had never received into the house a woman like the one that she described to them, not to mention with the regularity she claimed to have seen her there.   

The Lady in White was really beautiful. Delicate and elegant, although she always appeared dressed in the same way every occasion she had spotted her in Enishi's company. She had never found her alone; she was always close by his side. She had noticed that he had spoke to her during the first occasion she saw them together, and although it was a brief glance, since she didn't want to invade their intimacy; the women seemed to reply to him only with an icy smile and the saddest eyes that she had ever seen.  

She had always stayed within the limits of delicate diplomacy, and she had never inquired about the visits of any females to the house. Those happened mostly at night, and were managed in a circumspect and subtle way. 

Things were absolutely different with that woman though.   

That fact aroused her curiosity and made her really eager to know who she was. The fact that nobody wanted to speak of her, as if she didn't exist at all only stimulated her interest all the more.  

Anyway, the only one that could give her answers was Enishi. And definitively, she wouldn't ask him. 

Except if she was willing to comply and first answer the questions that he was trying to get from her, that is...  

As she had told him during their meeting at the British Consul's reception, both had their secrets, secrets they didn't want to discuss yet. 

If one them pressed the other into revealing them, it was inevitable that the other would demand the same thing. 

They were not ready to shift the delicate balance of their intricate relationship yet. 

In due time, they would arrive at that point.

But undoubtedly it was not the moment for that to happen yet.  

She sighed.  

She would definitively no longer be able to focus on her work for what was left of the afternoon. 

She didn't care too much. She had three more weeks for doing the task before her.

She closed the folder containing her papers, put up her hair into a tight bun, and set the dupatta in place. 

Lastly, she took the list of tasks for the maids, and she went to the interior of the house to give it to the steward.   

She set her eyes in the balcony again. There was no longer anybody there. It was time for her return to her home.  

88888888888888888888888888888888888

As she had every time that she'd know he was busy, she left him a brief farewell note.    

But this time he was not busy at all.   

He had really wanted her to have dinner with him.

He was sure he would even have been able to convince her to stay the night afterwards. After all, it would be too late in the night for her to return to the Settlement.

He had wanted her company.

He had wanted to ask her...  

An ominous feeling, as if something was about to happen, could be smelled in the air.  

So afterwards, he called one of his employees, the one in charge of his 'private affairs', and he made the pertinent arrangements.  

It was not what he really wanted; he wanted company, not sex, that night. 

But it should have to be enough.

For some odd reason, he didn't want to spend the night alone.     

And then, he retired to his room, to wait.  

888888888888888888888888888888888888

She was awakened by an icy touch on her cheek that startled her.  

Within her room, illuminated only for the light of the moon, was the Lady in White.    

"W-what...? How...?  When…?"

"That is not important right now. I know that you care about Enishi and why. Now, you should go with him. His life is in danger. They will try to kill him during the few next minutes."

"Why didn't you warned him when you were there today at the house? I... I will never make it there in time...."

"I know what you are... and what you are capable of.  Use your magic. You are the only one who can help him now. The house is surrounded, to guarantee that he cannot break free even if he is able to defeat those inside it. There is a passageway that leads into the basement. It was constructed for smuggling when the former owner built the house; it leads to the road across the forest. Use it, and you both will be safe. Now hurry up, you must go!"

"How do you know I can use magic?"

"This is not the time!"

That was definitively strange. She shook her head, thinking that perhaps it was a dream. But the other woman remained where she stood... 

'Well, anyway there is no chance she could do any harm to me…' she thought.

"I hope for your own safety that you are right, because if something strange is going on..." she growled under her breath menacingly.

She opened a magic portal and stepped into Enishi's room.    

She felt her face blushing, becoming as red as her hair. 

There she was, dressed only in a light nightgown looking at he who was naked to his waist, kissing a young girl, who was in the same situation. 

She turned, looking toward the wall, and she cleared her throat. 

She knew that it was not necessary, because he had become aware of her presence in the place automatically. 

And he was not being happy about it.   

'Bad idea to enter his room without knocking first...'  

"What – are- you- doing - here?" He punctuated each word, the evident displeasure in his voice made clear in his deep growl, while he shortened the distance between them with a dangerously rapid pace.

"I..."

"Look at me when I am asking you something!" He took her by her shoulders lifting her in the air until they were face to face  

His companion walked quickly toward the bed. Before Asiyah could articulate any word, she saw in horror a shimmering blade coming down toward Enishi's back. He seemed so pissed off with her that she knew he would not notice it until it was too late. She then did the only thing that she was capable of without using her magic: she swiftly crossed her hands just in time to catch the blow. She felt fire across her palms, but her attempt stopped the blow long enough to allow Enishi to react. 

He sent the attacker flying across the room with a single blow. The girl fell to the floor, unconscious.  

"I believe I arrived just on time... Ah... Well this is all the loyalty that money can buy…" she said looking at the fallen body of the young courtesan. 

"How did you know...?"  he thought he heard the sting of jealousy in her words, but this was not the place, nor the time to inquire further.

"Your friend warned me... I will tell you everything as soon as we leave here. Somebody wants you dead, and the house is a huge trap. But I know how we can get to a safer place."

"This will hurt you..." he was examining her hands, the blade still deeply buried in them.

"Have I any other options?"

She tried hiding the pain behind a smile, but it disappeared when he removed the dagger from her palms.  

 _'Damn… this awful weak human body…I hate it!'_

"I'm sorry. I tried to pull out it as carefully as possible... can you move them?"  He apologize at the sight of tears running down her face and the little trail of blood left by her teeth on her lower lip due the hard biting she gave herself to avoid screaming. 

She tried to move her fingers, which responded painfully her orders.    

"This is a good sign ... there is no permanent damage done..." He left her side, taking a gun from his commode, and he unsheathed his sword.  

"It's time to take our leave, before they attack the house."

"None of you will come out of this room alive."

The woman that had attacked Enishi had recovered consciousness, and now she wielded a gun. Behind her, the drawer of a desk was open. It was apparent that somebody had placed the weapon there, to solve any possible eventuality.   

"Bastard... you have a damn strong punch...  but not that strong..."  The girl rubbed her head with a pained expression "and I know it is as far as you can go due that obsession of yours that prevents you to harm young women... I am sorry for you... Your soft heart has sealed your own fate and that of your friend as well... Have a good time in Hell... It's a pity I couldn't enjoy you before killing you. I've heard…things… Well, never mind."

"Who sent you?"

"Somebody who got tired of waiting...  Do you have something to tell to the one that from now on you can consider your former partner?" said the girl aiming at Enishi's head. 

"Perhaps Enishi cannot harm you, little bitch... But believe me dear, I can..." Asiyah interrupted the youth. She had stood up and from on one of her bleeding hands a small fireball started to glow, until it became a great flame shining with wild ferocity.  

The woman never knew what hit her. She was dumbfounded when her clothes began to catch fire, and despite her attempts to suffocate it, the fire engulfed her entire body on the spot, turning her in a crying living torch before Enishi could even react.  

"I think we should leave right now."  his eyes went from her hands to the girl dying on the floor.

The look in Enishi's eyes was a blend of shock, confusion and certain relief. And it certainly also indicated to her that she clearly could not avoid giving the long-delayed answers he sought as soon as they were safe.  

The attack to the hall had already begun. Enishi led the way in a storm of sword blows and gunshots up to where Asiyah had indicated. She was behind him, fasten to his body. They found the passageway just in the place the Lady in White had indicated, and once there, they locked the entrance so that nobody could follow them and started the sprint to safe place.

Asiyah noticed that her feet began to drag as if they were made of bricks. Her breathing had became ragged when they were halfway the passageway, but she thought the run was taking its toll on her or even to the shock of the pain caused by her injuries.   

But she knew that something wasn't right when they reached the forest. She fell to the grass, and she could no longer get up.   

"Poison..." Enishi said, touching her forehead. Even through the cold she felt she knew, she was burning with fever. He put her over his shoulder without further formalities, and he hastened his pace.  "Hold on. If you don't survive, I swear that you will regret it. I owe my life to you twice, and I don't like to leave pending debts. Besides, you have yet to answer a very long list of questions."

Asiyah chuckled lightly, just before falling into a deep black abyss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Glossary   

Dupatta: Large shawl of light cloth (silk or gauze habitually, but thick cloth as wool can be used too) wore by Hindu and Pakistani women loose over the head. It is worn with matching clothes called shalwar-kamisse, consisting of baggy pants, and a sort of dress ion top of the pants that falls to the calves. These three pieces are usually very showy and elegant, and the Hindu and Muslims women of high and high middle classes in India, Bangladesh, and Pakistan use them, in contrast to 

the burqa (or purdah) traditional of the Muslim women wives of clergymen (of Sunni rite, Shia women wears chador, which leaves the face exposed), peasants and of low class.  

.


	8. Guess who is living under my roof…

I really wish I owned RK…But, no, unfortunately it's Watsuki sensei creation, and the owners are those wealthy companies who don't care about plots and characters, but money… You already know who they are.

Notice: Be warned. It will include violence, some uses of it profanes language, and some extent of explicit sexual content. So keep on reading at your own risk.  

The story begins few months before the events of Kyoto Arc, so it will include spoilers and some elements from it as well as from the Revenge Arc as well, although my fic will not follow either the anime or the manga, and I will break some canon rules.

As I've told you, English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for major grammar mistakes and lacking vocabulary skills.  I would love to hear your comments and suggestions 

A ESPECIAL ULTRA BIG HUG to MIR, who is bearing the difficult task of giving my thoughts a coherent meaning… By the way every chapter till this one have been edited by Mir and have been reposted, so…  (Remember to visit Tales from the Meiji Era site! http://ellone-loire.net/tfme/)

Also thanks to Mara, Jo-Chan, Hana Himura, Gracey and Wombat for encouragement and help. I love you pals!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts

By Firuze Khanume (firuzekhanume@Hotpop.com)

Chapter 7: Guess who is living under my roof… 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Both men spoke in a barely audible voice, remaining in the short corridor, just outside of the room.

- There is no rational scientific explanation. I can't justify it. I simply can't do it…. The blade was set so that any normal human have only survived a few minutes. The poison left on the wounds' borders indicated that. It would have been a painful death of seizures and asphyxia. A simple cut from that blade would have been enough to end your own life Herr Yukishiro, in spite of your excellent health and condition. I can't understand how a woman, petite and young as the one you brought in, could have survived the mere contact with such powerful toxin. Besides the time it took for you to reach here... She should have died ten times during that delay…

- Will she die then?

- Not likely. At least not from the poison itself. Although the toxin has spread through her system thoroughly, the most dangerous period has passed.  There's no doubt in my mind that she will survive, but I still can't understand how she managed to live through the first three days. As I told you before, there is not a rational scientific explanation. Of course, she will be really weak for several months ahead, and she will require permanent professional care, including a nurse twenty-four hours a day. Anyway, I can't guarantee she will survive the after-effects of the toxin in her body. She will likely lose some bodily motor functions, because the poison affects the nervous system.  Besides, it damages lungs' tissues directly, so she will certainly suffer from pneumonia, given the chance to develop it. You shouldn't disregard the possibility of her catching consumption too. I think she would be better dead than alive with such a grim prognosis. - the man in the white coat stood silent, watching in awe the dark features of the younger man.- "I'm sorry." 

Enishi had managed to reach one of his posts into the city.   

Firstly he called for the best doctor in Shanghai, a very efficient German who didn't ask questions. He made sure Asiyah got the proper medical care and protection by his men, and after that, he hunted down the traitors, finishing them with the usual speed and the merciless ferocity that made him known and feared through China. It was made as a warning for those who might entertain the dangerous idea of crossing his path. Only Wu and some of his men had temporarily escaped his anger.  Anyway he knew they were dead men walking.  They could not even leave China, not to mention Shanghai without him noticing it… and fixing the outcome.  

Rage boiled through him as listening the doctor's words. Asiyah would become a cripple given the best scenario just because she saved him from that treacherous worm's plot.   

Even if she got the best treatment money could buy (and he would make sure that she had it) a cripple was still a cripple. It was simply not fair that somebody so young had to suffer in such way.   

His sister's image floated on his mind, reminding him of her own sufferings.  That increased his anger twofold.  

If Wu Heishin were aware of what was awaiting him by his hand, he would already have committed suicide. Because by the moment he fell in Enishi's hands....

- Doctor...She is awake... and is asking to speak with Herrn[1] Yukishiro.-

- Well... I should say that I didn't expect that she recover consciousness so soon, but I think I shall have to get used to unusual things regarding your lady friend....

- May I...?

- I would prefer to do some tests first… but under these circumstances, I will allow you to stay for a few minutes on one condition: if I say you should leave the room, you will do it immediately. I warn you: the sight won't be a nice one.

- I'm used to such things and worse, so don't worry.

- Then, follow me."

Both men stopped in their tracks in shock after entering the room, although a wicked smirk began to set itself on Enishi's features at the scene unfolding before his eyes.  

She was settled in the middle of the bed, vigorously demanding a mirror from the nurses and a comb in order to disentangle the knots in her disheveled hair.  

- It… is... impossible...- the doctor's jaw hung open in surprise.

- Ah ... I think she has found a way to overcome your dark prognosis, Herr doctor. -  He couldn't help but to mock the German.

- Ah...  Enishi… There you are! Thanks God! Could you please ask these women to leave me alone?  They will not allow me to get up... They also refuse to give me proper clothes and a brush or a comb.

- Did she try to get up?-  Amazement rose from the doctor's voice as he asked the nurses.

- She didn't attempt it... She made it. Twice in fact, while we went to inform you.  We had to force her into bed.

- She's doing quite well for a crippled girl... Don't you think, Herr doctor? -  This time the German couldn't help to notice the mockery in the tone the younger man was using.

Enishi forced himself not to laugh. The situation itself was almost a joke. A few minutes ago, he was assured that the girl on the bed had a dark and unpleasant future ahead. Now she seemed to turn the tables again, confusing the reputed 

European doctor to the point of madness and leaving the nurses in a similar situation while behaving more as a coquettish lady preparing herself for a ball than a woman raised from the dead.    

Deep relief coursed through him.  

- Doctor, leave us to alone- he said finally, becoming serious.

- I need to make her take some tests first.

- I believe she is obviously in perfect health right now. You will be able to do all tests you desire before we leave.

- But...

- Doctor... I want to talk to you. -  Enishi took him to a corner, speaking to him in a whisper barely noticeable to the others.  - Let's talk about a healthy and profitable future for you… You know who I am and what I'm doing in Shanghai. Considering this, then I want to give you some heartfelt advice, and it would be wise to take it at face value. What you had seen here in fact never happened. You never saw Asiyah, she was never wounded, by no means was she ever poisoned. Share this information with the nurses. If you are wise enough and keep your mouths tightly closed, I guarantee you will have patients as you never have had before... But if I ever find that anything of what you had seen slips from that tongue of any of yours... accidents happens... They can happen to European doctors and their nurses too… and even in Germany.  You do understand, don't you? 

- I-I understood. We will be discreet.

- Good- He patted the white-coated man on the shoulder-Ah, I forgot the other aspect of my advice. If I ever tell you to do anything, you'll do it without questioning me. Is that clear?-  

His voice was soft as silk, but the meaning was unmistakable. The doctor gave a nervous nod while Enishi make his classic smirk and concluded, 

- Well then, doctor, leave us alone.

The German understood at last that he could not negotiate with that dark man. 

And he obeyed him without second thoughts.  

Enishi leaned against the wall, just in front of Asiyah and crossed arms across his chest, looking at her intently above his ever-present dark, rounded glasses.  

- Well, I knew the day would come when I should have to explain everything to you.

- I'm waiting.

- Where should I begin?

- Usually you should do it from the start- he commented dryly.

- You seem a bit… grumpy... Don't you? A lot more than usually, I mean. - She tried to sound childish and innocent, but the stern glare he gave her told that she couldn't avoid the issue any longer. She gave a deep sigh.  - Oh well, let's just face the facts… Why don't you look for somewhere to sit down? This will take time, but believe me; you will also need something to hold on in a short while....

She sighed again and looked at him intently while he was straddling a chair backwards just in front of her, his inquiring gaze filtered through the white hair locks flopping over his forehead. 

- Enishi… ah... do you believe in any ...superior being?

- Gods?  I don't know.  Maybe. But definitively they wouldn't be the Gods common people imagine.-  Images of war, destruction, blood, and rotten corpses on the streets, children dying from hunger floated in his mind. Images he had seen with his own eyes… and lived with his own limbs. - I do believe in Hell, though.

- Well then it's something to start from.  What do you think of supernatural events? I mean like seeing spirits, ghosts, and demons.  How about bewitching...?  You know, those sorts of things.

- What the bloody hell has to do all this with...? -  The conversation was starting to get annoying.

- Believe me, it's pertinent. Do you believe in these things or not?

- Mmmm… I have seen... things. -  He moved uncomfortably in the chair.

- Then you believe...

- Maybe. -  Suspicion grew deeper in him at her strange questions.

- Good, that will make things easier...- she mused to herself -…but just a little.

Asiyah gave another deep sigh, and she began to explain to him the existence of the diverse Kingdoms, the beings inhabiting them, their natures and abilities...  

- Asiyah, why are we speaking of these fairy tales? -  The low growl under the words did not pass unnoticed. - I just want to know…

- Easy there, easy… Do you remember the Jinn I have just mentioned?

He nodded, rolling his eyes, in an exasperated gesture. He was on the verge of erupting in a wave of blazing rage, that she could tell. And _that_, definitively was not good at all.  

- Well... I am one of those Jinniyeh.

- Is this a pathetic excuse for a joke?  Or did the poison actually affect your mind?

- Well, then please, could you explain to me how a single young girl can survive alone in the desert and help a badly wounded man twice her weight all by herself? Or how could she vanish from a building carefully guarded without even being noticed, leaving behind a treasure in fine pearls in the most secured room where you slept?  How do you explain that all your wounds healed, in fact they rather literally disappeared from your body, without leaving scars?  Even those made by swords… Not to mention the fact that you, with all your powerful resources, could not find me simply because I didn't want to be found. Do you really find it a pathetic excuse of a joke that I materialized in the middle of the night, into your room from nowhere, while you knew I was in my own house, which happens to be an hour's trip from yours, to warn you in advance of an upcoming attack? Do you find it a joke that a mortal poison has only made me to fall asleep for a few days? Do you find it a joke that I burned alive a woman in front of your very eyes with fire lit from my own bare hands?

He remained silent, taken aback, pondering her words.  But as he continued to analyzing them, she interrupted his thoughts.  

- Ah... I'm really starving, you know... Do you want me to bring something for you? Ah, green tea, surely... I will choose something sweet... Some Swiss chocolates perhaps... Have you ever tasted them before?

A fully-laden table appeared before Enishi -- a huge Russian samovar loaded with smoky tea, cups, and assorted sweets on top of it. Of course, all type of chocolate were spread across the trays.     

There were few things that could shake Enishi's restrained attitude, but what he had just witnessed was definitively one to them. His first impulse was to jump out of his seat and to put as much distance as possible between himself and that woman, but considering the fact that she had saved his life twice, it was doubtful she that would attack him now.  

- Sh-shit! How the bloody hell did you make that?- 

He tried to regain a calm demeanor but failed when his sight fell again over the impossible vision of the table in front of him. He stood up and knocked against the surface of the table and inspected the solidness of plates to make sure his senses were not paying a trick on him

- Ah... it is nothing ... I simply handled energy ... Energy can never be destroyed, but you can transform it to get whatever you want or need... And that is our specialty; although it's not the only one. But it is in the one around so which many legends and myths about us have been written... Those stories of 'I grant thee three desires...' You know... the genie trapped into the bottle, rescued by a cunning human who put him under his service... See?-  A golden ring with a huge ruby set on it appeared in her hand out of nowhere, and she threw it to him, his eyes almost bulging from their sockets.

- I don't remember to have broken any sealed bottle from which you came out in a puff of smoke...- Enishi studied the ring carefully. It was genuine. Now he knew where all the exquisite stones and the jewels that constituted her business came from.

- _Very_ funny, _human_… - The undertones in her last word sent a chill though his spine. - No, you didn't make it... These are legends mostly. Few human beings have the ability to rule over genies or seal them in some kind of prison; this is the equivalent of the bottle in the legend. In fact we are the ones that play with human lives to amuse ourselves... To mess with their lives is a kind of game for us…That is the reason they should try to avoid us...

- Did you come to... you know....  to haunt me?

- To haunt _you_? - she giggled delighted- Oh, no, no, no. In fact you are the one who turned my life into a mess... although in fact the blame is not yours but mine...

- What? -  His puzzlement grew more and more. - I did what?

- I disobeyed the Elders to help you in the desert. They didn't want me to save you. -  The confusion in his eyes induced her to explain. - The Elders are some kind of rulers among us, don't ask...  Then, they decreed I should spend the rest of my life among humans, without possibility of returning to the Jinn's kingdom. In short, I am an outcast. That was the reason I tried to avoid you at the beginning. You reminded me what I have lost... It is... painful... to me, even now. Humans are so... different... But you shouldn't feel bad, please. It was my decision, and I knew what I would lose if they discovered me. I took the chance... And here I am....

To say that he was in shock would have been and understatement. Anyhow, it didn't serve to explain the inner turmoil he was experiencing. Had somebody told him about a similar incident, he would have eased the load of his insanity by putting an end to the poor bastard's life. But he could not deny what he had seen... neither the strange things that had happened since he had lived in direct connection with Asiyah.   

- I vaguely remember a very... alien place... and I have memories of you screaming at three old hags... Anything to do with reality?

- Quite impressive... I knew that you was somewhat conscious, but you were very weak yet... I thought that you would be unable to bring any memories to your mind. That was the Kingdom of Jinni, and my crime was not only disobeying the Elders by helping you to survive and heal your wounds, but also by taking you there.  

Enishi looked at her while carefully considering the situation, and after a brief silence, he asked her:  

- Why did you do it? Why did you put at risk everything you had for somebody that you even didn't know? I know you surely are regretting your choice now. I'm aware I'm not the ideal human being, you know.

- Ah ...Yukishiro Enishi... How many things you ignore about yourself! - She laughed. It was clear that he wanted to know her true intentions. - Anyhow, everything has its place and time to be told, and we are not there yet. I will only tell you that there is more inside you than you imagine. Some day you will be able to discover it for yourself. I cannot do it for you. I can only help you to find your path. I would be deeply honored if you allowed me to help you. But it's up to you to find the answers for yourself.

- If ..._I_ allow you...- he repeated 

- Aa. Now that you know what I am, the choice about my living near you is in your hands.  

He looked at her, sarcasm glinting in his eyes   

- No. You know that I don't have any other choice. I have told you that I don't like to be indebted to anyone. You saved my life twice, and you lost everything you had the very first time. You are exiled forever in a world that is not yours because of me. And you also make me think that you know things about myself that I ignore completely... and that I want to discover.

- Then, I assume you will keep the secret of my identity... Well... I must admit I feel better about it, I won't have to hide things, and I can also open my heart to somebody else about my loneliness ... There are so many things I want to tell you... But this is not the right place.  Can we leave here right now?

- I would prefer you to stay at the clinic until I fix things in our new house.

- New house? _Our_ new house? What happened to the old one?

- I got rid of it. It was no longer acceptable for _us_ to be there.  We will temporarily be in a smaller one that I have in the Settlement until I get something more comfortable for both of us to live in.

- Ah... but I could return to _mine_...- she insisted.

- Out of the question. By now everybody knows that you helped me escape the ambush. You are also a target right now, and you will always be because you are related to me somehow.

- Do you remember what happened to the girl who attacked you? What do you think that I could do to the moron bold enough to get close to me? Humans are painfully...weak ... considering our abilities.

- I certainly would appreciate it if you would conceal such abilities from public view. You surely understand the mess you could get us both into if they were known. You should be aware of this if you want to continue living among humans without them constantly looking to hunt you down... However let me tell you this: if your lack of judgment brings any trouble on you, obligation or not, you will be on your own. As long as you are wise and don't interfere with my goals, I won't allow anybody to bother you in any way. Besides I suppose it will be easier to live among humans if you are with one of them, especially since you are a female. A single one, by the way,- he pointed out.

- Yes ...I know ... it is not my first time living among humans, although the other one was my own choice ... Never mind... I admit it will ease things if I am under your 'protection'... Well, I'll take your offer... for now. But my stay at your home won't be a permanent arrangement.

- We will discuss that later, when I take you there. Now, I have some business to take care of if you know what I mean… You should rest, and please, return the table from where it came. I don't want Doctor Braun to die from a heart attack. It would not be... proper."

Enishi went to the door, his head throbbing with a thousand confused thoughts that he had to sort if he was to make any sense of current matters. He needed to understand the true dimension of what was happening to him and the impact that these things would have in his life and plans.   

Asiyah had mentioned something that was bugging him, spinning once and again in his mind. Before taking his leaving, he turned and asked her:  

- Asiyah... I need to know something... You didn't tell me how you knew that they would try to kill me. You only mentioned a 'friend' of mine. I have no other friends besides you…well, if you don't mind I call you that. At least you are the closest thing to a friend I have ever had.

- Oh, of course it is an honor to be called your friend, thanks. But... Do you think I would be bothered somehow because you receive that lady almost every evening? I am not of such a type... Besides, it is your life... You certainly don't owe me any explanation...  

- Asiyah... I don't have any friend visiting me at my home in the evenings. I don't consider those... _ladies_... from whom I sometimes require some… _services_, friends at all....

- Yes, you are right... You shouldn't.  With friends like those, why would you need other enemies? By now you should know you couldn't buy people's heart through money. Loyalty, friendship, respect and love -- these are things that you cannot put in a security box. They cannot be measured or bought in an auction. Certainly they are not won through violence, gold, or power -- but with the effort of your own soul to move and touch other ones. -  She nailed their eyes fixedly on his, and then she turned her gaze from him.- In short, all joking aside, I don't know why you and the others in the house are so secretive around her, but I have seen her many times close to you, in your study or in your terrace... As in the evening of the day of the attack. I use to call her the Lady in White... It is the only name that I find for her. She is such a beautiful and graceful woman... But she seems always so sad... Sometimes, I feel my eyes filled with tears when I remember her gaze... In short…she came to my room that night, and I don't know how, but she knew the kind of being I was, and she warned me about what they would attempt against you. I opened a portal to your house, and the rest of the tale is well-known history.   

Yukishiro Enishi thought earth would open to eat him. His legs began to tremble slightly. It was the first time since he was a boy and he realized he needed to sit badly.

- Could... could you please describe that woman to me? -  His voice was a barely audible whisper

- Are you feeling well? -  She seemed concerned. He had paled.

- Please, just tell me about the woman.

- I always see her wearing the same clothes, a white kimono and that wide silk band that keep it on place around the waist... how do you call it?

- Obi ... it's an obi...- He had the closed his eyes, and he tasted the flavor of his own blood drawn out of his mouth by his own teeth.

- She also wears a purple silk shawl over her shoulders and arms. Ah, she has long black hair and it is always pulled together down her back. And her skin is so white... as white as the snow...

- Please stop... it's... It's enough...- His eyes were tightly shut, his expression pained..

- I must say a last thing though. She had never looked at me until that day in the garden... It felt... odd....

- Oh, yes... I can imagine it... As far as I know, it's not an every-day occurrence to be stared upon by a ghost...

- W-what?

- She was my sister. She died when I was ten.

- Wow... - there was a short, uncomfortable silence. - I should have noticed it...

- I still cannot believe that you can see her... I ... always knew that she was real ... although people thought that I was crazy every time I mentioned to them that she always visited me.

- It is not as odd as you humans think... Ghosts are mostly souls that still have some unfinished affairs that bind them to this world. They remain in a state that keeps them between both realities until they can solve them. As Jinni can attain subtler realities, that's the reason I could see her.  Humans capable of perceiving them are either extremely sensitive beings or they are linked directly to a fact related to the ghost's death. In the second case, it is generally a traumatic experience that unites them in a very intimate way. -  The pained expression on Enishi's eyes told her that it was a topic that should be avoided at least at that moment.  - No... It is not necessary that you explain this to me. As I told you, everything has its time and place. If some day you want to tell me, I will lend you my ear. I know that now you have many things to think about. I am also sure that you will have a list of questions as long as the Great Wall.... that I will answer as soon as you take me out of here... Ah ... tell me..  What will happen with your customer's visit?

She decided to give a sudden turn in the conversation, and the hard, pained stare before her softened, and a silent gratefulness settled in his eyes.  

- I cannot delay it. They are already on they way to Shanghai.

- Mmmm, then it will be better than we speed things up. There is a lot to take care of and little time left. By the way... What happened to Heishin?

- He is still at large. I really have to finish this affair with him before my customers arrive. It would be not very appropriate to receive them while we are preoccupied with an internal war.

- There is a little trunk in my belongings. It has ivory inlays. Inside it there is a mirror. Don't you dare to touch it with your bare hands. Magical objects are quite dangerous, especially if you are not their master. Bring it to me, and I will tell you where to find the traitor. Be careful not to look into the mirror, no matter how tempting it may seem to you.

- Tell me, this is something I should have to get used to?

- Probably, at least as long as we keep in each other's company.

She gave him a lopsided grin, while he left the room, thinking of all that he would have to absorb yet.  

She stretched out in the bed and looked at her bandaged hands. She thought of taking off the cloth bands to heal the wounds that still throbbed painfully, but she decided to wait to the moment Enishi took her from that place. He was right, it was not necessary to scare the good doctor to death...  

888888888888888888

He took off his blood-soaked clothes and then entered the tub, rubbing off the remains of blood stuck to his skin. Meanwhile, he still was brooding over the recent events he had discovered during past hours.  

He could hardly believe what was happening to him. However, he was absolutely aware that it was neither dream nor fantasy.   

He had really seen what he had seen and heard what he had heard.  

Although he had had experience with odd, weird things, this was far beyond anything he had encountered in the past.  Asiyah was truly what she said to be; he had no doubt at all about that.   

Heishin's terrified face at his sight, while he was making his way to him cutting through the flesh and bones of that bastard's reputed and expensive bodyguards, soaked in their blood, had been almost a total retribution for his betrayal. The idea of letting him live to hand him over to Asiyah afterwards played briefly on his mind. He really wanted to test Asiyah's limits after what he saw she had done with the slut that had tried to kill him in the house, although he already had the idea that she would act only if forced to for self-defense.

In any case, her help could be very profitable, as she had just shown to him with that mirror.  

Something that bugged him was the question of his own role on this whole affair, the real interest she had in him.  

Obviously, he couldn't even think a way to prevent her from doing whatever she wanted with him, at least for the moment. That was clear, and out of discussion considering the things she was capable of.   

She had a power that could overwhelm whatever he could attempt. She could even create unbelievable wealth with a simple snap of her fingers.  

Then power and money were not her motives to stay close to him.    

Enishi felt frustration settling over him. He couldn't fathom the true reason behind Asiyah's motives, and that made him to feel somewhat helpless, a feeling he had never experienced since his resolve to avenge Tomoe's death. 

Anyhow, the fact that his sister has spoken with Asiyah in order to save him provided a certain sense of reassurance to him.  If Tomoe trusted her, he should as well. Tomoe was always protecting him, so there was no doubt in his mind that she had to have very good reasons to put him under the care of the Yinniyeh. 

It was a sign. 

Asiyah had his sister's approval.  He could not ignore or deny that fact.  

He felt a pang of jealousy.  After all, Tomoe had never spoken to him as she had spoken to Asiyah during the night of the attack.  She only smiled for him.  

Maybe if he asked Asiyah...  

- Mfph! -  He grunted in frustration. - All this is sheer madness...

 Anyway, there was something deeper bothering him.  

His feelings and emotions had frozen at the time when Tomoe had been murdered.  All of them, except hate and revenge.  There was no place for happiness, love, affection or friendship in his heart.

She was the only one worthy of his devotion.  

He had never allowed anybody to get close enough to him as to challenge this rule he had imposed on himself, especially after the feeling of rejection, loathe and fear toward him from everybody in his surroundings. 

He wouldn't let anybody to take any little happiness from him again, and the best way to ensure that was to be alone. Locking away all feelings carefully, except those that could help him to get his goals, was the best solution.

But Asiyah was a completely different situation.    

Besides she seemed to be Tomoe's selection.  

His higher expectation (if he decided to stay alive after his revenge was complete) was to find an appropriate partner to satisfy some of his necessities – such as giving him healthy heirs to carry his family name and who could serve him in social engagements.  He also wanted a female clever enough to keep an intelligent conversation from time to time. However, like almost every rich or influential male, he had never considered the possibility of committing his feelings in any pairing.  He only needed a female to mate with and to legitimize his social status.  Pleasure was never obtained from a wife's bed; sex with them was meant only to produce legitimate offspring, and he definitely didn't need or wish for love.

This time however, he was facing a situation that eluded everything he knew.  

He didn't know what Asiyah wanted from him or what Tomoe expected from him in connection with that woman, and worst, he didn't know what he himself wanted concerning this matter. It was the most disturbing situation he had ever faced.   

His path had always been clear in the past. He had never doubted, and always made decisions with his eyes wide open, taking all the consequences, knowing them ahead of time, accepting as much the good ones as the bad ones, without hesitation, confidently, efficiently.   

But now he felt at loss.

The girl attracted him very much, in all her gorgeous exotic and mysterious ways.    

The idea of actually taking her as his lover played in his mind from the very beginning, but the mysteries that surrounded her made it wiser to stay at a safe distance.  Moreover, her grace, her behavior, everything reminded him of his sister, engendering a feeling of intangibility around her, almost putting her out of his reach. 

However, powerful as she was, he found that she would be the one to take the first step, if she ever wanted to.  He had no choice on the matter, except to make clear what he wanted, but the decision would be in her hands. He had no chances of bending her to his wishes at all.

Anyway, everybody seemed to think she was actually his woman, his property

But he knew in his mind that fate was playing an ironic trick on him. The disturbing thought of becoming her property without the chance of refusing her and not the other way around sent shivers down his spine, and an uncomfortable feeling of being helpless spreading through him.

Anyway, he decided, the situation still could be handled. 

She was young and inexperienced enough to keep her under his control, so no matter how powerful she actually was, she was still a young woman, and he would never allow her to mess with him.  It was just a matter of cunning and strategy, two fields he excelled at. 

But two things that she said during the attack and at the clinic were still spinning on his head:  

" _...this is all the loyalty that money can buy…_"  

" _...With friends like those, why would you need other enemies?  By now you should know you couldn't buy people's heart through money.  Loyalty, friendship, respect and love -- these are things that you cannot put in a security box.  They cannot be measured or bought in an auction.  Certainly they are not won through violence, gold, or power, but with the effort of your own soul to move and touch other'..._"  

He was well aware that money didn't buy loyalty.   

That was the main reason he had chosen to rule purely by fear.   

However, Heishin's case had shown him that fear was not a guarantee against betrayal. Because Heishin certainly had feared him.  

He had trusted only one person who was still following him faithfully.  She had trusted him for love.  And because of his love for her, he had sold his soul to hate and vengeance.  

Tomoe.  

In the end, fear as much as money couldn't be trusted to ensure commitment.

Maybe it was time to get loyalty through other bonds...  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Glossary  

1.         Samovar: Large and often ornate Russian tea urn.  In older models a built-in charcoal burner heated the water (It is filled with water, which is heated by charcoal placed in a pipe, with chimney attached, which passes through the urn), but many modern models are electrically operated.  

[Mid-19th century. From Russian, formed from samo- "self" + varit "to boil."]

.

  


* * *

[1] No, it's not a mistake, according my German sources (Thanks, Mara!) the rule in this case it's NOT Herr, but Herrn, with a final 'n'. So it should be then Herrn Yukishiro.


	9. To Be or not To Be

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, bla, bla, bla...  

Notice: Be warned. It will include violence, some uses of it profanes language, and will include some extent of explicit sexual contend. So keep on reading at your own risk.  

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Please, make me happy and review this…

I will be working on my second fic, Sakuras on White Snow soon, so stay tunned.

Thank you to those who made suggestions and comments.

Hana, a very SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU.

Mara: I will never be able to repay your kindness.  

Arigato!

Thanks!

Muchísimas Gracias!

Geili Magnum!

Shukran!

And go to Tales of the Meiji Era site. They have moved to a new server and have very good pieces it is worth to look into. So go and update your bookmarks! http://ellone-loire.net/tfme/i2.html

Thanks to you too, MIR!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

**Chapter 8: To be…or not to be?**

The ship rocked steadily, the sound of its bow piercing the now tranquil waves of Chinese Sea ripping through the darkness of the night. 

Whispers, voices rose over that sound, carried by the breeze.

- It's very, very, very unfortunate... - a masculine voice grunted 

- I had invested a lot of time in him...  - the woman's body was hiding the man's one 

- He was a real moron. In fact, we should congratulate ourselves that he failed now. Think about the mess we could have stepped into had this happened in a more delicate moment. - a second man was added to the conversation 

- Definitively. However, it is an unfortunate, incredible loss ... I can't believe he had failed. We practically gave him the man's head served in a silver tray, he only had to severe it!. 

- According to our informants, somebody helped the dealer. - a third voice, much younger and with an almost jovial tone joined  to the previous ones. 

- Xian? We should have eliminated the old devil at the same time 

- Oh, no, not. It was not Xian. It was a woman.

- A woman? _A woman_! – There was a mixture of indignation and incredulity flowing through the second man's voice - Ah... The whore, that's for sure! We shouldn't rely on that kind of women- 

The stare of the female near him almost scorched him to death, but the man didn't flinch a bit.

- The slut that we hired was burnt to death on the house in a very _odd_ way. The fire had affected nothing else in the rest of the room. Most surprisingly, the woman that helped him, allegedly his official lover, was supposed to be at her home at the moment of the attack, miles away from Yukishiro's house. –the youngest in the group intervened 

- What do we know about her?

- Nothing. There are not records of her existence before her appearance in Beijing. Rumor has it that Yukishiro met her in a reception given by the British Consul to Shanghai and from then on he protected her and her business officially. Strangely enough, some sources keep insisting she's the same woman that rescued him from the desert helping him to return to Dunhuang. They also inform that Yukishiro had been obsessed with finding the desert's woman, and during his quest he found the same answers that were given to us: basically nothing. However, he stopped his search when he met this woman, who is a jewels dealer. Of course, it is unlikely that both women are the same person, since one of them was seemingly a wild nomad traveling the Silk Route, and the present lover of Yukishiro is a beautiful and sophisticated woman according our sources. 

- Maybe he found this one more interesting than the wild nomad… I would…- said the first man; touching almost casually the silky skin of the beautiful woman sat by his side with his fingers. - Anyway I want that as soon as you are in Shanghai you watch and study her carefully. Try to learn as much as you can about her. Collect every little piece of information about her, any bad habit we could exploit to our advantage. Take note of her vices, either if she consumes opium or alcohol, if she is indebted with him, if he forced her to stay with him, if she is ambitious, any expensive likes she might have or any addiction to the power... or to powerful men. Her sexual behavior, if she is loyal to him or has any other secret lovers… _Everything_. Then, Yumi will work on what you find. Every human has a price or a weakness to be used against him or her.  It is a mere question of finding out and taking advantage of it appropriately. 

- Heishin had been so easy... - said the woman - It's a pity that we should begin anew. 

- Wails are a waste of time, a weakness, are unworthy of the strongest ones.  Houji, Soujirou, leave immediately. We will stop here for the following two days. That will buy you the time to prepare my arrival and find out the things I've asked from you. Take the trunk with the telegraph, and keep in touch me every night at the fixed time. That will let me to take in advance the appropriate measures.

- Understood, Shishio-sama.  

Then, the men called Houji and Soujirou left, covered by darkness of the night. Another ship was awaiting them, anchored at short distance from the first one. Their trip to Shanghai almost had reached its last stage.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Only three days were left for the meeting and there were too many things yet to take care of...  

They were waiting for their client's emissaries. They would arrive anytime soon, and she was in a hurry to check the last details for their guests' visit.  

Asiyah registered mentally the arrangements made for each one of their guests, the kind of food they have ordered and those "special requests" their visitors had made. 

It seemed everything was all right. 

However, she was well aware of the fact that smallest details were the ones which ruined the best-planned meetings. 

She had a long list of those to take care of yet. She went through the pages on her lap paying attention to every detail in them.  

- It is two in the afternoon and you had not eaten lunch yet. -  Enishi's tall figure blocked sunlight, preventing her from continuing her job. She raised her head only to be met by his slightly concerned gaze.

- Ah ... I have lots of things to do yet... I can't waste any minute now.

- You have lately been skipping meals and sleep due this meeting. I don't want you to continue such behavior. It does not please me at all. - he looked at her with a serious stare to continue in a softer voice- Everything will be fine. I trust you. You had always managed these things very, very efficiently since you are in charge of them. This time will not be different from the past ones. Besides, I want you to shine... They say that our guest brings a very special lady. I am sure that she is not a match for you at all ...unless by the time of their arrival you keep those blue rings around your eyes you have right now.

- I do look bad, don't I?

- I would say rather pathetic in fact- Enishi had now an amused smile plastered on his face 

- _Thank you very much_ for you compliment... 

- Don't mention it, you _really _deserve it. - he chuckled lightly

Enishi called the old Chinese housekeeper, and taking the papers Asiyah was holding on her lap he gave them to the older woman. Then, he hooked his arm around Asiyah's one, driving her out of the house. A tablecloth was disposed under a tree. A complete, smoky meal was awaiting them.  They kneeled on the cloth, and she served the meal for both.

Things had changed greatly between them from the moment they shared that chat at the clinic.   

Enishi still was the same insufferably obsessive, rough-around-the-borders, antisocial man… but not quite.    

He had been always aware in the past of every and each need or wish she could have, carrying them out subtly before she could even ask anything, but now he was meticulous twofold towards her.  

On the other hand, he had been opening himself to Asiyah, being less and less cautious and distant towards her. He had even behaved with a certain amount of affection; in his very personal way ...and only if they were all alone.  

He had told her about his story, in fully creepy detail. That made the hairs on her neck stood on their ends. What she heard convinced her to take the place that Heishin's sudden retirement had left in the organization, in spite of her initial reluctance in participating on these 'business'. Obviously she would do it from the shadows, since her gender would never allow her to do it openly in China. 

Enishi had surprisingly offered the position to her since he thought intelligence was the most important resource and it had no gender. To think otherwise was to waste the most valuable recourse. He told her she was smarter than most men he had met, certainly than any other male in his organization, so she was the one and only worth of the position. 

His kind flattery succeeded at last, and she found herself accepting his offering but on the condition she would retire at the moment he got his revenge.

She would make it only because of Enishi and Tomoe's sufferings. Her involvement would end at the moment that the merciless murderer who killed Enishi's sister got his retribution. The man who sunk him into an existence of agony and unspeakable sufferings, turning his hair into silvery white  due to pain, would paid dearly for all that. She would make sure about it. 

Then, if the bonds between them developed as she expected, they would look for a distant place and they would begin life anew, together.   

- I left a new dress in your room.

- Thank you - Asiyah sighed.

- I know you can have whatever you want by snapping your fingers, but I would like for once you honored me wearing actually something I chose myself for you. If you find I missed your size, then let me know, and I will take you to buy whatever you want next time...

- No, the size is perfect.- 

_Too perfect, in fact_- She thought

- Then the problem is…- he further pressed the issue

- They are quite… revealing, if you know what I mean.  

They were too tight, marking in such detail the curves of her breasts and hips that she felt almost naked when she tried to wear them. Besides the deep cuts left her legs impudently exposed[1] to her knee as she walked. 

- I didn't say you should wear them to leave the house. _That _would not please me at all. -  he was looking into her eyes intently now- To be honest, I have been expecting you to wear them in any of those occasions we spend some time alone after dinner.

She blushed intently, by the implied meaning. He wanted her to dress in them solely for him.      

Although he had always behaved as a perfect gentleman, his interest in her as a woman grew unmistakably with each passing day. From time to time, he performed any action or dropped any remark that made it clear he wanted their relationship to be actually consummated anytime in the very near future. His suggestive stares and comments were more and more frequent during past weeks.  

However, as ruthless he could be with his enemies, cold and calculating murderer when it suited him, he was in his own very odd way, attentive and tolerant with women, especially with her. 

She thought the tragic demise of his sister played a significant role in such behavior. He used to restrain his harsh temper to some extent when women were around. 

He was used to take what he wanted without asking, but she knew somewhat that he never took any female into his bed by force. It simply wasn't his style.

She was aware however he always got what he wanted; he only changed his means to achieve his goals according the situation.  

Asiyah knew his impatience heightened with each passing day, and it was only a mere question of time to give up to his subtle but persistent suggestions if she really wanted to stay by his side. And she really wanted it.  

She expected to become her actual consort at the moment in that the Great Tiger was ready to wake up.  

But Enishi was really far from such a state, his mind sunk in confusion, anger and destructive desires.   

He had only recently opened up to experience another type of feelings with her, those that she needed to be ready for his awakening, sharing feelings with her that could really be considered of friendship and sincere affection... but only when they were totally alone.  

Though it was not the best of moments she realized there was not any other alternative except to give in, resisting as long as she could, hoping that in the meantime some event triggered the awakening of the mystical beast.   

To be honest however, she was actually interested in going further in their relationship. She found herself blushing furiously at the thought realizing it wouldn't help her in her resistance attempts. 

However the worst thing was that he was aware of her feelings, as in that very moment, the mischievous glint in his eyes speaking by itself. 

That's why he persevered with his subtle approaches.    

- Anyway, the one on your bed is more... proper, just for a formal meeting. It is for tonight's dinner. I expect you wear it.

- Oh... Well then, I will use it if it is really... modest. If it is not, you will have to wait the guests leave us alone.  

Enishi chuckled, shaking his head lightly. He felt delighted at the very feminine modesty of that strange lady; so different from the women he used to be in touch with. 

It was promising. 

However, he only hoped her to be _less_ bashful and modest with _him_.

- I found Heishin's "private" deals records... - she said casually- He trusted _his_ earnings to our _good friend_ the British Consul, so we can say goodbye to that money. The English dog has not given any signal or step to give it back. We cannot do anything against him it without facing unpleasant consequences...

- We'll see... I don't believe Lady Berry would be pleased if her husband's private activities become of public knowledge...

- I already attempted to...

- No, dear… I'm not talking of his dubious opium and slavery deals...- he interrupted her- let's only say there are much more delicate issues involved… they are more _intimate_, to say the least. If they were known they would tarnish the reputation of a whole high society British family. A Peer is involved.  I have proofs and witness...

- Any white British won't take Chinese women as witness seriously...

- Oh, no, no, no, little one. Nobody cares if British gentlemen have some 'affairs' with Chinese women. In fact is to be expected from any respectable European man. You know what they say to their maidens when they marry: spread your legs and think in England.[2] Some interesting things are not expected to be performed on respectable wives usually, you know. But we men still like these things, so we usually find someone willing to give us such pleasures. -  to his amusement Asiyah blushed an interesting shade of crimson, just two tones above the color of her hair- Speaking personally, I would prefer to have a wife clever and willing enough to please me in every way I could wish. Anyway, I found somebody in England, as British as Queen Victoria, and he actually is not a woman... though I really think he would love to be one. He is ready to open his mouth... By the way… he is the son of a British Peer. Lord Berry 'abandoned' him… He want a payback. That is the beauty behind this whole affair... - the cruel smile of Enishi allowed her to see his white, perfect teeth.

- Oh... What a surprise... - Asiyah murmured in total embarrassment. There were things on the Berrys that she really preferred to ignore. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind - Does your hand reach to England...?  

- I have always believed it was useful to know the weaknesses of those who could pester my life at any given point. I made sure to be able to use these things against them if required. There are a lot of people in the Syndicate that deal with the Englishmen directly. It is not difficult to obtain the appropriate information. We will make a social visit to Lord and Lady Berry after our guests from Japan leave us. 

- Speaking of which...

- No, stop it. I said it is enough for the day, and then _it's enough_. I want you to take the rest of the day for yourself, even tomorrow maybe. Give something to do to the servants. I pay them for that.

- Yes, I know, but they should be overseen...

- They will make it right. They know the consequences of their slackness. You, I want you to rest _right now_. It is not a suggestion. Boss' orders. Once our clients arrive, I will need you constantly there. That's why I prefer that as long as your presence it is not urgently required, you try to rest and relax. I want your mind ready and awaken for the moment I might need it. Maybe this system does not allow you to be my business partner openly, but we both know that you were born to fill that place. 

- I don't like to be involved in these things. You know that I'm only doing this for you, and to honor your sister's memory. 

- The time of achieving Justice is near, my dear. Be patient, and bear it with me. – As every time he heard her talking in such way he felt deeply touched. Their faces were so close that they almost come into contact with each other's. He brushed tenderly Asiyah's cheek with the back of his hand – Only a few months, only a few months and we will be free... I received very promising reports only two days ago. I am expecting confirmation. It they are truth, the wheel of fate will begin to turn... and we'll finish this so quickly that you will think of it as a bad dream only.

He let his hands rest over her shoulders briefly, to slip them slowly downwards through her arms, making her shudder visibly. They looked at each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity, until Enishi broke the charm, taking both hands from her forearms, to lean forward. Cupping her face with both hands, he brushed his lips lightly against hers, as if probing her reaction to his touch. It was the first time that he really approached her so intimately. He expected some amount of surprise, even a timid rejection but instead she tossed her arms around his neck seeking for a deeper contact, while she entangled her fingers playfully on his silvery strands. He got the impression she was just longing to do it from a long time ago.    

Faced with such clear response, his kiss changed from a cautious, chaste approach, to an avid, spicy one, fully matched by her in every little flick of his tongue. He made her sit on his lap while they embraced passionately each other

- It is…  it is not... fair! - Enishi's voice sounded ragged and hoarse when they finally broke the kiss. His smoky glasses couldn't hide the wild fire shining in his eyes – I am fully aware that you know I have been waiting patiently this answer of yours for weeks. Now you decided finally to give the step at the time you know I cannot entertain myself in any kind of distractions! 

- Who said life was fair?   

She chuckled lightly, giving him a roguish stare, to let her head rested on his chest afterwards. He let slip her dupatta to strike her shining hair gently, taking finally in her scent as he had longed for so many months, as he hold her close to him by her waist with his other arm.

She knew that there would be no turning back; no second thoughts would be accepted now. Though he was the one who had begun the game... she couldn't help herself and stepped passionately into it, in spite she knew it went against of all her good judgment. 

Now, she would face the consequences.  

- Ah... you are such a naughty, naughty girl... darling...  I think I should teach you a lesson later… Maybe tonight we could discuss about it. If you want to, that is. - the soft touch of his palm traveling from her waist to her hip emphasizing the true meaning behind his words sent shivers down her spine. But he was giving her the chance to refuse to play the game

- I thought you said that you didn't want any distractions... – she played little at hard-to-get, knowing in advance he wouldn't fall for the trick. She didn't want him to either.

- As a businessman I recognize an opportunity when I saw it, and I seize it whenever it arises… But again, the decision lies at your hands. It's for you to accept or reject my invitation.

She felt her cheeks burning, and a certain amount of embarrassment at the undeniable desire arousing in her.

Asiyah shut her eyes tightly, letting herself go. She couldn't deny her own need any longer and leaning forward, she kissed him hard, drawing a surprised, sharp intake of breath from him at her unexpected behavior.

- How interesting… - he whispered into her ear, after breaking the kiss- I bet that was a 'yes'…

The wicked smirk while his fingers touched tantalizingly the skin under the sleeve of her garment and the melting stare he gave to Asiyah made her to swallow hard. 

- Yukishiro-sama– the groom interrupted them, calling Enishi from a cautious distance, with his head bowed to the ground. He didn't want to get his master's anger interrupting him in a personal moment - The carriage that will take you to the port will be ready in fifteen minutes. 

- We should better get ready to receive our guests.     

Asiyah jumped from his lap pretending to dust off her clothes. 

She knew he was studying her flushed face through his half opened eyes, a lopsided grin in his lips, looking forward what the night would bring them.  

He grabbed her, passing an arm around her waist before entering the house, to press her firmly against his body. Then he whispered huskily into her ear  

- I will be returning home with them around dinnertime. - he made a pause, looking at her significantly. His voice was a deep croon playing through her senses- Make that dinner as brief as you can. That won't be difficult considering that they should be tired because of the trip. We will speak with them about our business tomorrow morning. Remember to follow my advice. Rest well, my dear. I can assure you, you'll need it.

- I will keep that in mind.

- Good. You'd better do it.- he chuckled, letting her go to enter the house. He turned to see her right in the eyes, getting serious, and taking her hand he kissed it just in the palm, making her shudder at the soft touch- I promise you won't regret your decision, darling. I will take care of you as my mate from now on.

She said goodbye to him in the front door formally as usual, but their eyes and fleet touches spoke volumes.  

She sighed deeply, when the carriage was lost from her sight.  Despite Enishi's advice, there was not time to rest. She had to get ready... It would be a long, long night.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

His eyes were fixed on the landscape, passing by the carriage window, but his mind didn't register it. His thoughts were drifting far way from there; they were in fact still stuck to the events on his house's gardens that afternoon.

The girl would be his before the night ended.

He smirked.

The timing was far from the ideal, but as he had said to her, he seized every opportunity when it rose.

After her acceptance during that afternoon, it was the time to conclude the matter between them.

He had thought it would be tougher to get her consent, though he was aware long ago she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He knew though she was refusing herself to give in, which puzzled him greatly. He wondered about her reasons, but he could only guess.

However he was sure it wasn't social conventions that made her to refrain herself. 

She wasn't even concerned with following humans' social rules, which he had to remind her from time to time to avoid further complications.

Besides, everyone thought they were already lovers, especially after Heishin's attack. 

The story of her appearing from nowhere to save him spread among his men, despite his efforts to hide it. 

Only a few ones knew the truth about their relationship, and they would keep their mouths tightly shut.

Thus, her behavior kept him wondering. She was a really complex woman, a challenge. 

And he certainly loved challenges.

She had that lovely shyness, blushing at his stares and comments every time he dropped one (which he did rather frequently since he figured the effect on her). He loved to see her reddened cheeks. He could even imagine her flushing face over the pillow of his bed later when he whispers on her ear his suggestions on how to pass the night. 

Yet, she barely concealed her desire that day, in fact she acted rather boldly. 

That explosive mixture promised a very interesting night ahead.

Beautiful, sensual, smart, powerful… and dangerous. 

The perfect combination to spice up a man's life he thought, as a wide grin spread through his features.

He tried his best to discover her true plans, but she was really cunning and slippery. Enishi could tell she smelled his intentions long before he could even try them on her. 

Young as she may seem she was acting as a seasoned diplomat, avoiding carefully any problematic spot, sneaking from his grasp every time he thought he was about to find out anything on her.

That had turned the situation into an enticing game, making her more desirable to attain. 

But as everything involving her, their situation was unusual. 

Once he learn about her true nature he develop some amount of suspicion, especially at the reasons she held to save him twice, but then he remembered Tomoe's choice. 

After that, he couldn't help but to grow attached somewhat to her during those last weeks. 

He told her about his past quite reluctantly, but he knew she would find it out eventually. 

It was wiser to be the one telling her about it then.

The fact that she was moved to tears when he told her about Tomoe's fate and his life after that event touched a chord inside him. He had expected rejection as he usually caused around him, but instead he got unpredicted sympathy and commitment from her.

It was then when he decided to offer her Heishin's position. 

She was sly, smarter than most men and her mind registered and took care of every little detail.  But the actual reason that made him to do such proposal was the anger, the sadness and the decision to help him he felt arising in her when she heard about his story. 

He had never believed in premonitions, or judgments founded on feelings. Anyway, he had never believed in the existence of legendary creatures as Jinni. And now he was living with one of these under the same roof… and he soon would be sharing more with her too.

Therefore, after failing to get loyalty through money and fear, he would try that new path.

Now he got used at the sight of the Jinniyeh and the ghost side by side, close to him when he was working at his desk on his library. 

And strange it might sound that sight made him feel somewhat comforted and not lonely anymore.

Yes, it would be good to consummate their relationship that night; especially because he had the unusual feeling that he had found his partner for life in her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Four days after the conversation between Shishio Makoto and his men, they were placed around a high, large western style wooden table, next to their hosts. Yukishiro Enishi was situated on one end and Asiyah on the other one, while their guests were at their sides.  

The dinner elapsed almost boringly, with them barely engaged in formal and polite conversation about the trip, weather and some news about Japan's politics…  

Anything but the brilliant and sharp conversation that she used to keep to relax the customers before any deal. 

Enishi was far from being pleased 

Asiyah had been unfocused and definitely distant during the whole dinner. 

Enishi had few doubts about the reasons behind her behavior.   

He could feel her emotions stirring around her being, her ki jumping with anxiety.

Enishi realized his mistake. 

She was too young and seemingly inexperienced considering her constant blushing, and he was too openly forward during their afternoon meeting about what he expected from her that night.

Although she seemed to be ready for the next step on their relationship, now it was clear he got the wrong perception.

Maybe he would have succeeded in seducing her easily if he had waited their usual chat after dinner. Enishi was sure she was so responsive to him that afternoon because he caught her off guard. Had he pushed her to the point of consummating then, without giving Asiyah any opportunity to think about what was happening, they wouldn't be facing the unproductive consequences developing before his eyes.

She was ready and eager then. 

However, after he left the house she had plenty of time to change her mind about the situation and to get scared regarding it. 

He wanted to kick himself into oblivion for his own idiocy.   

He found himself in the worst scenario for a business negotiation, with his personal affairs affecting his professional activities as they were now.  

He thought it would be better to postpone things with her for a couple of weeks, and then to move forward cautiously. By the time they were freed of Shishio's presence, he would conclude his affair with Asiyah. Because since he figured she was willing, he would make certain that she became his woman.    

However, his main concern now was the business with his Japanese customers.  

Therefore, from that moment on, he would focuse only in the deal.

He would need some extra training that night at the basement to drive out his frustration…

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally, after eating the desserts she guided Sadoshima Houji and Seta Soujirou, the emissaries of their client from Japan, Shishio Makoto to their rooms.   

Then she returned, looking for Enishi. 

He was not in any of the usual places. It took half an hour for her to find him, down in the basement.  His Chinese jacket was gone, hurled on a bench, replaced by one of his tight training tops to favor his movements. He was wrapped in sweat, engaged in heavy exercises, as if he was trying to get tired on purpose.  

- I thought we had a date... 

- Oh, well, you are not the only one with such idea. I also thought it, till we sit down to have dinner. - he had stopped his training when he saw her going down the stairways. He couldn't help to show disenchantment and a bit of suppressed anger on his voice- Somehow, I understand. I pressed you too much during past weeks, being too forward, making comments and acting boldly. Let's talk about this after Shishio's departure. Meanwhile, you will be able to think thoroughly if this is really what you want. I will be able to understand you if you decide to step out before we try anything. But if you are not sure and you still go ahead and then you try to withdraw, I will be _very _disappointed. I will accept it if we try and then things don't work out between us. We would part company in that case. At any rate, I want you to be absolutely committed if you decided we can move ahead. I know I'm. This is not about sex, though you are aware of how attracted I feel to you and to be honest, I'm admittedly a bit... _eager_. I'm also conscious you noticed it. Maybe you feel pressed by this, but don't. You know I can buy sex, if I wished to. But this is not what I want right now. You are alone. I'm alone. I already told you my story. I know yours, at least part of it. I'm not a man for romance. You already know it, and I know you don't even expect this from me, so let's speak out clearly. We get along _very_ well, and I am _really_ interested in exploring this... but I will never force you. Honestly, I think we _actually_ are a couple to some extent; we only have to finish _that_ part of our… affair. This afternoon you made me think you were ready and as willing as I'm, but maybe I got the wrong impression. Perhaps you need more time to figure things out. Therefore, try focus yourself in our business and relax about our... relationship. Take your time, think about what you want, what you _really_ want. Then, we will talk when things get more peaceful around us.  Now, you go to your room and rest. I... I will stay here for a while.  

Definitively he needed to vent his frustration... He would require at least three hours there to calm down. And the good old cold bath, obviously.

- Enishi... Yes, I am tense, anxious, and a bit panicked.  You not even know how much I am. But it's not due the reasons you imagine... These people... your guests from Japan… they are not what they pretend to be... There is something... wicked, a malevolent aura that surrounds, envelops them. I feel them as a threat to your safety. The boy is... He gives me goose bumps. I don't trust them. 

- Well, little one, you are perfectly aware what kind of business we are doing here. I'm positive you are not naïve concerning _that_. Obviously, none of our customers is people to be trusted. They are murderers, wanted criminals or revolutionaries. They all are dangerous and potential enemies. It would be foolish to think that given the chance, any of them wouldn't try to finish me off. - he frowned. He was convinced everything was an excuse of hers – We are used to this kind of people, and we always managed to avoid any treat or danger. The boy is Shishio's number two, and it is very efficient in his job. A first class assassin, as reports say. I am warned and ready to finish him off if necessity demands it

- Enishi, I am not talking about the usual threat. I know you are the best; the strongest, the quickest, and you can destroy _almost_ any attacker by yourself. But I am talking about a very different kind of threat. One that you cannot face alone because you are totally defenseless against it. Let's go to my room, I will give you something that will protect you to some extent, if you find in any situation that you cannot handle in the usual way.  

Enishi followed her, rather intrigued. She opened one of her mysterious large trunks, those that she kept thoroughly chained and locked. Asiyah took two objects from it, a ring with strange patterns engraved in the internal face. The exterior surface however was a simple flat-golden band, without any carvings on it. She asked him to take off the small ringed earring he used to wear and she passed a small bright trinket through it.

- Oh, no...  Forget it. I won't use that awful _thing _in my ear. I'm not any savage from the Southern Seas... 

-  I didn't know you were so picky about these things... Though, you have given me a pretty good idea... It would be interesting to try some tattoos on you, as those people from Polynesia made on their... - his death glare made her giggle - It's a joke! C'mon! Don't be so grumpy and dark all the time.  Oh, well, what the Hell...

She shrugged, and touched the bright little jewel. It changed to a more conservative black and white round shaped object. It had the traditional Chinese symbol for Tao, representing the balance of things. 

- Is this tasteful enough for you, Boss?

- It's not funny – he inspected the earring carefully, not totally convinced- Is it absolutely necessary to use this... this _thing_? 

- I don't want you to take any risks. Thus, you'll use it. - He knew she would make certain he never take it off- It is said it will avoid most of spells that witch and wizards can try against other humans. It also can help against demons, but those are far more dangerous and complicated. I really hope we never find any in our way. As for the ring... 

- It's too big... - Enishi played with the jewel on his finger, looking at it with little if _any_ enthusiasm.

- It will adapt to your finger as soon as you become his master. And it won't obey to another one than you starting from now. - she murmured some words and indeed the ring fitted perfectly to Enishi's size - This ring could mean the difference between life and death. I could say the same concerning the earring. You should never take them off. The ring is very special, although you will be able to make use of it once so I would recommend you to use it wisely and if there is no other alternative left to you.  It can open a magic portal and to take you out from where you could be trapped to any place that you chose. Any questions?  

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.  His gaze was still fixed in the jewel on his hand till Enishi slowly locked his eyes on hers  

- To be honest, I am still wondering if our guests were the real cause of your anxiety at the dinner.

She smiled, she cupped his face on her hands, and she leaned forward locking her lips above his starting a burning, deep, spicy kiss while he hugged her tightly.   

As soon as they broke the contact, she saw him smiling pleased.   

That was all the encouragement he needed.  

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  

Sadoshima Houji, known by his friends and foes as Houji of the Hundred Senses, packed carefully the device again. It was advantageous that Shishio-sama was a man shrewd and rich enough to be acquainted with new technologies. To carry that small transportable telegraph with them was an excellent idea beyond any doubts…  

The hostess was an ordinary little girl.  She seemed completely overwhelmed by the place and circumstances Yukishiro made her live in. She had behaved with nervousness, almost shy and isolated from the conversation, looking at Soujirou with particular persistence when she thought that she wasn't being seen.  

Their reports point out that she run a fine jewels' business. They wondered who had arranged it for her. Surely, it was a reward for her 'favors' from any former lover that ended at Yukishiro's hands as much as she was now.   

The reports also indicated that Yukishiro had a particular obsession with young girls. The facts seemed to fit flawlessly into the big picture  

That girl without style or refinement would be utterly destroyed under the splendid light of Yumi-san, Shishio-sama mistress'.  

As it was apparent, Yukishiro held her by his side through fear, so it should be easy to come closer to her.  

She showed some amount of interest in Soujirou, who seemingly was of a similar age range with her. It would be convenient that the boy was the one to begin the approach.  

After their report, Shishio-sama gave its approval to move ahead with that plan, thus in the morning they would begin to do some probing on her.  

- I don't know, Houji-san. There is something… _odd _in her. I don't believe she is what she pretended to be. Her ki is very strange ... I admit however she was truly nervous and rather fearful. Maybe we are right, and she is some kind of whim to Yukishiro. But I got the impression there is any other thing bothering her.

- What do you think we should do concerning this?

- While you visit the ship with Mr. Yukishiro tomorrow morning, I will be in charge of exploring the possibilities regarding her. 

- Well, Soujirou, it would better you return to your room. We'll be in contact again with Shishio-sama tomorrow night, just before the arrival of ship.  

Both men separated, and the youngest returned to his room, enveloped by the corridor shadows. 

888888888888888

Autor's notes: As I'm a mean person(I learnt from the best: Hana-chan (Hana Himura))., although the following chapter is ready, but I'll post it next Monday. Next chapter is OF COURSE the lemon, which was edited and corrected with the invaluable help of Mara and Hana Himura. So stay tunned! To those who could feel offended or don't want to read it, don't worry, I wrote it in a way it can be skipped without breaking the continuity of the fic, so FEAR NOT!

(Note to Hana-chan: Hehehehehe You know what I mean, dear Hana! Hey you, yes, I mean YOU readers, read her wonderful stories. And DON'T forget to check Mara's too)

  


* * *

[1] Please, remember the age we are talking about. To reveal an ankle was a bold act back then.

[2] It was an ACTUAL advice given to brides on their wedding night during Victorian age.


	10. Dreaming Of Jinn

Disclaimer: No, pals... I do not own RK... I only borrowed the characters for a while, I swear it!

Note: Due to the ban imposed to readers by Fan Fiction Net site owner concerning any NC 17 stuff, the lemon chapter, the one previous to this one) could be found in Media Miner (http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?id=10624&cid=29432 ) and in my own site as well as in Mara's Fan fiction Tavern.

The links to Mara's and my site are provided here. Go there and enjoy the reading.

Hi! I couldn't believe I am over the 50 reviews! Thanks a lot! 

I started to feel  a little depressed for the lack of reviews but you were kind to me and raised my spirit. Than you again for your kindness.

Anyway, August is the month I was born (August 5), so give me a good birthday gift and leave me a review…

I've updated my site (AT LAST!). Take a look at it at: http://crouchingtiger.scriptamania.com/ 

(I must warn you though that it's almost an exclusive Tiger's hunt spot, so it's mostly for Enishi-sama fans, BUT I added a new section, a zone for RK general fics involving other characters than my beloved Enishi-sama) 

Thanks and a deep bow to Susan, Midori, Kurue Zoaldyeck, tweese-chan, Hana Himura, Jo-chan and Javier Caine.

To Gracey; GO AHEAD WITH 'MY ANSWER'! Please, those who are reading this, don't miss that WONDERFUL PIECE! 

To Mara, my dear partner in crime an ultra especial hug. 

Visit her new site . Mara's Fan Taverne at http://www.geocities.com/mara_amber1/ .

You won't regret it.

To Mir : my deepest thanks as always. Visit her site, it includes as a new addition a useful Mailing List and don't forget to check the rules for the new fic contest. It ends on September 1. Tales of the Meiji era can be found here http://ellone-loire.net/tfme/

And extra especial hug and my deepest thanks for your help with suggestions and corrections in this chapter to Wombat. If you want some action, go and read that wonderful Buffy/RK fusion that is Edodale. And I ULTRA recommend to read her 'In the Forest of the Night' fic (an Edodale spinnoff), described as a smut biscuit in her own words (that is: it's A LEMON). Hey, you! Yes, you, E/K rabid fans, this is a MUST for you... (K+K impressionable fans, I would suggest to have someone by your side to help you for any possible faintings)

Another site you should visit? Yeah, you can also go to Fujifunmum's Shades of the Revolution (Hey, you Enishi's fans… you'll find there 'When she smiles', involving the White Haired sexy ex-Triads' boss) The address: http://geocities.com/shades_of_revolution 

Mara, Mir, Wombat and Fujifunmum had been helping a LOT with the pre-reading of this chapter, so a deep bow to them, and those who actually enjoy this chapter, give them their credits in your fun.

Take a look on this new version of  Asiyah/Enishi portrait made by Guadalupe Angelica Langarica. To her my deepest thanks!

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=44747

**Chapter 9: Dreaming of Jinni.**

As she and Enishi began breakfast with their guests, Asiyah leaned her head forward, shielding her embarrassed features beneath the loose dupatta she was wearing. Her cheeks flushed deep red when she remembered last night's activities. 

He had been faithful to his word, making the night a long and exhausting one, and she regretted deeply not to have rested as he had advised her to do. Asiyah was tired and sore... but extremely

satisfied in every sense she could think of.

He had been careful and gentle, for which she was truly grateful, but she had felt a bit awkward at walking, and therefore she opted to reduce her incommodity by easing the unpleasant after effects of her lost maidenhood. However, the muscles of the rest of her body were aching... and a collection of teeth marks was spread all over her skin. He had told her that he had made them to let her remember that from that night on, he was her owner thus she had kept them. 

The marks were meant to be territorial imprints. Like big cats made... He was pleased to see them on her, so it was of no use to erase them. As it was to be expected, she had also left hers on him... and almost in the same extent and number as the ones he'd made on her.   

It had been a strange awakening. She had been dragged from her slumber by Enishi's voice whispering orders to the maids and the room's door closing quietly. She vaguely registered that she was not in her bed, but she was too sleepy to distinguish reality from fantasy, not knowing if she was still dreaming. A brief glimpse of her surroundings reminded her that she was lying on the XVI century French bed in Enishi's room. The velvet curtains that surrounded the princely bed were tastefully closed, protecting her from the maids' curious prying eyes. 

The soft rustle of fabric falling to the floor, the rising sun's light filtering briefly through the curtains when he returned to her side, kept her anchored to reality, but she still was too tired to move, even to say a single word. Then she felt Enishi's warm body snuggling against hers, skin against skin, and his musky, deeply masculine scent enveloped her again as during the night. Exactly as he'd done just after they'd finished their lovemaking earlier, he embraced her possessively, entangling his legs with hers under the sheets, burying his face in her hair, whispering to her tender words in that unreal moment between dreams and reality, words she had never believed him capable of saying... 

However, a long day of work still awaited them, as exhausting as the night they'd just shared. Thus, despite their weariness, they said goodbye to Enishi's bed at a very early hour before their customers awoke. 

Their usual morning rituals were different that day, though. Normally they took their first cups of tea in their own rooms before meeting in the dining room for breakfast, as well as discussion of the latest news from the organization, the Settlement, and Europe. However, this morning, they shared tea and the news still sitting in his bed together, like the lovers they had become. After his usual sword practice in the basement and their first hot bath together, they met with Seta and Sadoshima for breakfast.

Finally here they were, sharing a full breakfast with their guests. Though Asiyah's sight was not as obsessively fixed on Seta as it had been during last night's supper, her senses were sharpened to their limits. She was tense, ready to jump on the boy at the first signal of danger.

If Enishi had still any doubts concerning her former behavior on the dinner, now they were completely erased from his mind, looking amusedly at her protective concern.

Anyway, the day was developing according to what she had planned. Enishi would inspect the ship with Sadoshima. But unexpectedly, and to Asiyah's great relief, Seta would remain on the estate. The youngest guest excused himself from the excursion on the pretext of feeling tired from the long

trip. After all, Sadoshima was the one in charge of economic affairs, while the young man was more related to the security and strategic aspects of Shishio's organization. Therefore, he would stay in the house in Asiyah's company, without being a significant loss on the visit to the yards.  Seta Soujirou was the one who worried her more, so she was glad to keep him here under her watchful eye. With all the hard work she still had ahead, it would have been a major inconvenience to leave the estate to follow and protect Enishi, hidden from view by her abilities. Besides, Enishi would have known anyway, as possibly the intended target of her watch.

Her fears were not associated to any real physical threat from Seta. She was fully aware Enishi would dispose quickly of him no matter how skilled the young man actually was. But Seta was pouring another kind of threat through his very skin, one not related with her lover's commercial affairs, but to Enishi's magical condition.     

The boy was under the shadow of a wicked and powerful presence. That meant that he could only be an emissary of a sorcerer or a wizard... or perhaps something even worse. A chill run through her spine at the mere thought of purple-reddish, blazing eyes. Demon's eyes.

Therefore, from that moment on, she had to sharpen her senses to her full capacity, tensely waiting for the arrival of the man called Shishio Makoto who might be the wizard behind Seta's hand.

She wondered if Shishio had perceived Enishi's true nature and was coming to put him under his command through the much-mentioned beautiful woman who accompanied him. Perhaps that woman could be the one manipulating the man, but through the pieces of information Enishi's

assistants had collected about him, she doubted it greatly.

The man had been almost burnt to death by his own bosses, the Meiji officials who had just won the war. But despite the grave injuries he sustained, he had survived to haunt their former employees during the past years, though Asiyah learnt that he was terribly disfigured and his skin

was so sensitive to external harm that he only could move around entirely covered in bandages

Magic could explain his survival of such extensive damage. His necessity of protecting his scars without the possibility of healing them completely, but yet being strong enough to pose such a threat to the Meiji government, plus the unmistakable marks of evil on the boy, were clear signals to her that Shishio was not just a simple human being.

That was enough reason to rouse her suspicions about the real motives for Shishio's trip. He could very well be looking forward to having a hold on 'her' Great Tiger.

Anyway, Enishi was not ready to know about his hidden nature, so the most she could do was to protect him and repel any attempts to take him from her.

- Be careful - she barely whispered before he left the house with Sadoshima, pretending to cleanse an invisible speck of dust from Enishi's blue Chinese jacket - Remember our conversation last night.

He had smiled, slightly amused at her concern, but gave her a reassuring nod.

When he went off to the yards, she was left alone in the boy's company. They were still at the breakfast table, when they soon engaged in polite, innocent conversation. At least it seemed so. She was amazed at the young man's naiveté. It was clear to her that Seta was trying to extract every little piece of information about her that could turn her against Enishi. Now she had no doubts about the ones behind Heishin's treason...

She analyzed the boy's behavior at the light of Wu Heishin's past attitudes. Asiyah recalled fragments of old conversations with her lover. Enishi had pointed then to the changes he had found on his formerly relatively reliable partner after his first meeting with Shishio and his people in Japan. Hence, after all, they might be interested in getting rid of Enishi instead of controlling him as the Tiger he was... If circumstances were different, she would have played the old cat and mouse game with the boy for a while, before killing him slowly for his offensive boldness, but her spirit was not in the mood for it now. Enishi would be very annoyed at her if she amused herself by destroying his customer's right hand. Her lover still couldn't understand the game he was unwittingly involved in...

Therefore, Seta was safe as long as he kept his hands off Enishi. But the moment she felt that the kid was more than a simple threat, she would dispose of him, with or without Enishi's approval.

She even had some ideas about what to do with him... He had obviously misunderstood her smile, taking it as an encouraging response to his chat. If he were only able to read her thoughts, he would be utterly surprised, Asiyah reflected, highly amused by the prospect.

- Oh, yes, Shanghai is a very interesting place for business! I found many opportunities to trade here, more than in Persia.- her polite conversation was miles away from her real thoughts- By the way, have you ever been in Persia, Seta-san? 

- To be honest, I traveled abroad on very few occasions; all errands for Shishio-sama, and my trips were always to China..- he told her, with the annoying eternal smile he had worn since his arrival still plastered on his face. - 

- You should try to expand your views. The world is a wide place, and you are still young, Seta-san. You'd find many, many surprising, unexpected things out there. Even myths can become reality if you dig deep enough...- Asiyah still wondered how aware the boy was about all the magical things, and she tried to trick him to get some hints, but he wasn't responding as she had expected.

- Oh, you sound as if you were older than me! - The boy laughed heartily. 

- Maybe I am... Maybe not... Anyway, you should know this is one of those things never asked of a woman... At least from where I come from.[i]

He peeked into her gaze looking for any signs of interest in him as Houji-san had suggested last night, but all he could find was that mesmerizing pair of green eyes piercing his very soul. He was not the most experienced man on that field (in fact he was trying this by first time…), but he was trying to follow Houji and Yumi-neesan's advices the best he could. It was evident he was a very bad apprentice…

Oddly, the strange golden specks behind the emerald of her orbs seemed to dance in these hypnotizing depths, even eating the original color of her irises sometimes, as they were doing at that precise moment. 

In the course of their conversation, he even got the distinct, disturbing feeling she was playing with him. That was not the young nervous girl Houji-san and he had met the night before. She was a chillingly similar but younger version of Yumi-neesan... but worse. There was something wrong with her. Her ki could be felt easily, as the night before, but this time it did not jump in uneasiness or fear. It was full of suppressed rage, almost a perfect killing ki. Had it came from Yukishiro, he would not have entertained a doubt about his intentions and he would have killed the man in the blink of an eye. But he was utterly thrown off balance by the girl who emitted it. Could she be annoyed at him? Could she be aware of his intentions? She was evidently too young to play the games Yumi had mastered so wonderfully for Shishio-sama, but the contrast between the girl they met at supper and the uncommonly cunning woman he was facing was too obvious to be overlooked.

- Anyway, if an opportunity arises, do not miss a visit to Isfahan. It's my city. I'm sure you'll find it fascinating. 

His answer was only looking at her widening his smile. 

Asiyah sighed. Things were getting worse by the minute. It was apparent he was trying to flirt with her now... She barely suppressed the urge to crush his bones, literally speaking, after taking all his flesh off them... without killing him in the process. She would tell Enishi. Maybe then he would let her have the young human as a pet, to play with for a while before giving the assassin boy a not-too-swift ticket to the afterlife... She narrowed her eyes, assessing the situation, while she tried to put the gold in them back in check.

On the other hand, she thought, it might be wiser to keep her mouth shut about his little attempts, at least for a while, until she could have a glimpse of his master.

The quick surge of rage in her ki and the glinting eyes' sudden strange golden hue told him he had just made a mistake, despite the smile embellishing her face after his words. He knew pretty well from his own experience that smiles could hide deceitful, deadly intentions sometimes. And he also had seen Shishio-sama's eyes changing when he was enraged...or amused when he was out to kill.

- Well, I think I will let you take a rest from my boring female chat. Besides, I have some tasks I have to take care of. You know, the usual female stuff, arrange the lunch and the dinner, run after the maids to keep their work tidy and neat, look after the lists of supplies for the house, those annoying employees' little complaints and quarrels, their payments... A woman's work running a house never ends...- she sighed - Anyway, please treat this house as if this were your own home. Servants are at your service for whatever you might need. Yukishiro-sama arranged a room as a Japanese bathhouse in the yard, so if you feel more comfortable with that arrangement than with the European-style bathtubs inside the house, you can make use of it. You need only ask Mei Lin- Asiyah pointed to Enishi's old Chinese housekeeper- and she will order the water to be heated for you. We will see each other again at lunch, I think. But if you need me before that, call Mei Lin and she will bring you to me. 

Asiyah bowed lightly and left the place in a graceful display of casual elegance, leaving the boy puzzled, and wondering. Physically, she resembled the little insecure girl they had met the night before, but the woman who had just left was cunning, elegant and as dangerous as Yumi-neesan, though in a very different way. It would be interesting to see them both interacting. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to wait too long for such a sight, since Shishio- sama's arrival was arranged for the following day.

Then it would be Yumi who'd take care of the strange woman.

In the meantime, he still had a mission to accomplish. The direct approach hadn't revealed anything substantial, though through his perceptions he was left with many more questions about Yukishiro's woman than when they arrived in Shanghai.

Maybe if he followed her, he could find something useful to give to Yumi.

Feigning an innocent walk in the estate's ample gardens, he slipped to the place where she was working with a huge pile of documents by her side.

He was dumbfounded. From the paperwork she was going through, it was apparent that her work went beyond the supervision of the house affairs.

He wondered if they were related only to her jewel business or if they had anything to do with Yukishiro's activities. That last option seemed almost impossible to him. Even Yumi, who was highly appreciated by Shishio-sama and held high status and esteem at his side, wasn't allowed to participate directly in his affairs.

Well, there was only one way to find out. He found a nearby tree and climbed into it without being noticed by the girl. Then, taking his telescope, he started his vigilance routine on her. Maybe he could pick up something valuable from there...

888888888888

To all his employees and servants it was obvious that he was unusually happy that morning. The brief, astonished stares directed at him told him so. Sadoshima, on the other hand, couldn't notice his change.

They were traveling to the shipyards, and after a little convenient chitchat, each one of them settled on their own thoughts.

His obviously went directly to the recollection of last night's events...

His back hurt like hell, the fabric of his silk shirt was killing him every time it brushed against the burning marks of Asiyah's nails and teeth over his skin, and he was tired beyond anything he had experienced before with a woman, but he didn't care at all.  It was worth the feeling of odd calm, complete satisfaction, and comfort he was experiencing right then.

It had been years since he could feel like that. Since Tomoe left from Edo, to be precise.

He had had many women, but once his desire was fulfilled, he left them to continue with his work or even do some training. Once he had used them, he felt they were filth, and they were usually discarded quickly afterwards, sending them off with the usual presents. None of them usually came back. He once asked for one of them twice, but the stupid bitch had strange ideas concerning her place in his life, so from then on he decided he would never take the same woman twice. And after the incident of the attack in his estate and the attempt to murder him, he had stopped receiving or seeking them.

But everything had been different with Asiyah. It had felt so right to make love to her...

He knew it would be different from the beginning (after all, she was nothing like a whore. She was close to him, she was his associate and only friend, and they already made a strange couple in some sense), but he wasn't sure in how many ways it could be. Though he had had no doubts concerning her human figure (he had taken the precaution of being punctiliously informed by her maids about it shortly after the chat in the Clinic), he was certainly curious how it would turn out once they were engaged in intimacy. After all, she was not human at all, and he had no parameters to compare her with... However, she was as gloriously shaped as any delectable, exquisite human female, responding even more sensitively to his touch than most women he had met, as he discovered during the night

As he'd expected, it turned out to be very different from everything he had experienced before... but not in the way he had expected it to be. Enishi had shared his bed with the best, well trained and exquisitely refined courtesans, the most expensive and exclusive ones of Shanghai. However, none of them could make him as crazy and wild with desire as she did, despite her lack of experience.

_We can solve that very easily... I will teach you, little one, I will mold you to my likings... and you'll find them very pleasurable for you too, my dear_, he thought, smirking, while the road passed by the carriage he shared with Sadoshima

Anyway, it was not her passionate surrender, or her eagerness to please that had surprised him, but her tenderness. Nobody had told him before the warm endearments she whispered to him in the aftermath, nobody had hugged him as she did, comforting lovingly, cherishing his presence by her side.

Everything she had done had shaken him to his very core. The way she called his name in the throes of passion, as if she were reciting some precious holy formula (none of his abundantly paid lovers said his name even once, only how good he was at what he was doing... as they were accustomed to say to all their customers. He was not a naïve fool to be deceived by the sluts' words.), her warm embrace, the tender touch of her hands on his face while she was in his hold, the loving care she put into wrapping him in the blankets when she thought he was already asleep... but foremost, the way she had cradled him in her arms. Putting aside the kind of powerful being she actually was, the obvious contrasts between them made the situation kind of... odd. He was almost twice her weight; she barely attained his shoulders' level in height, and looked frail and delicate as a redheaded porcelain doll. Still, when she had him cuddled in her arms she made him feel again like the contented, protected, happy child he once was. 

It'd been years since he felt the caring, protecting embrace of another human being (though she was not, technically speaking, a human, she treated him more humanly than most people he had met through the years). He felt comforted as never before, and as strange as it was for him, a powerful Triad boss, a fearless, undefeated assassin, he felt secure for the very first time in more than fifteen years. Actually, it was the very first time in all those years that he could dream again. Good dreams, without blood, without bodies being pierced by him, or Tomoe dying on the white snow at her merciless killer's hands. Dreams of a happiness lost a long time ago.

If he ever had doubts concerning the strange being sharing his life for the past months, those doubts had vanished totally after that night together. Now he had understood. Tomoe's choice of Asiyah for him was a clear encouragement from his sister. She was rewarding him for his efforts in going ahead with his plans to avenge her. Asiyah was his prize for his devotion to his Earthly Justice and the pains he had endured for all those years. He had that certainty when Asiyah awakened in his arms that morning, and he realized that the bliss, the peace he had experienced that night was real. That little redhead was given to him for that purpose: to support and help him to stay focused on his mission. He was sure that after his victory, her own mission would be to help him forget, to help him to live again.

Yes. Tomoe had smiled back to him wider than ever that morning when he had opened his eyes... She was happy for him. And he was grateful to her.

When the time came to get up, he felt the urge as never before in his whole life to shut the world out from his door and stay there, secluded with her as his only company. It was an oddly comforting situation to wake up hugging someone close to himself, and he couldn't help then but tell her how he was feeling.  
  
Fortunately, she was still asleep, so he was sure she hadn't heard his whispers muffled against the hair of her nape. It would have been an utterly embarrassing situation otherwise.  
  
Nevertheless, the timing for the consummation of their relationship was not the best one, and there were many things that couldn't wait for any whimsical child's love play. There was a lot of work to do yet, and business was waiting for them, so not without reluctance, they left the bed, and started the day as usual.  
  
After reading and discussing some reports and the newspaper while still in bed and drinking a light cup of tea, Enishi helped her to dress herself.  
  
She was really a mess, all sore and walking with clear awkwardness and discomfort, but not a single word of complaint escaped her lips. He felt guilty to some extent, but she stopped his apologies with a kiss, even before he could pronounce them.  
  
He tried to convince her to stay in bed during his morning practice, but she refused, eager to spend as much time with him as possible before their customers were awakened, so he took her with him to the little dojo in the basement, and afterwards he offered to share his bath with her, using the excuse of saving time. He wanted to prevent her from the embarrassing experience of the maids' giggles and comments on her state, which left no doubts about the last night's events. It was obvious that she would require some help to undress and clean herself. When he ordered the servants to leave them alone in the bathhouse, he took his housekeeper aside and ordered her to move Asiyah's belongings to his room before dusk.

The old woman said nothing but her gaze couldn't hide her surprise or even her disapproval. Mei Lin was certainly invaluable, but sometimes she could be annoying, Enishi thought. Asiyah would have a hard time with her. He would have to talk to both, especially to Asiyah, who didn't bother hiding her temper anymore once he found out her true nature. She would obey him while he was around, yet she certainly was dangerous to those bold enough to provoke her wrath.

The move to his quarters was something to be expected, but he had had his doubts. He was not used to sharing his room since he first had one to himself, in the house of that Japanese family who had adopted him during his early days in this corrupt city. He never had spent a complete night with any courtesan; he felt disgusted at their mere presence after enjoying them.

Enishi knew things with Asiyah would be utterly different, but until halfway through the night, he still considered it wiser to keep a certain amount of privacy, staying in contiguous but separate rooms. In fact, he had been preparing the room next door for her in advance, expecting that eventually she would become his woman, thus it was convenient to be ready for such an event.

However, as things had changed during the last hours, he didn't want to spend one more night alone.

He gave her a few moments of privacy in the bathhouse to cleanse herself from the traces of their union without embarrassing herself in front of him, while he left everything ready in the outer room, with the towels and clothes neatly ordered at their convenience. Then he joined her, and he found himself grinning at her recovery. She had used her magic to ease the sting when walking, but without erasing his marks on her skin. She helped him to wash himself and then they both entered the bathtub.

Again, he was surprised at her caring touch, which he eagerly emulated. His only regret was that they were short of time and their customers would be probably already awakened to join them in the full breakfast she had planned by that hour. It was a pity, but he made a mental note to spend a more private and enjoyable time with her there in the very near future. He remembered questioning her while helping her to dress  

- _Could you tell me again, little one, why we waited for so long to do this? _

- _Don't you tell me that you haven't enjoyed it even more for this same delay, dear...- she laughed kissing him briefly on his lips _

- _Perhaps... but now we'll lose so much time on our customers, time that we could be enjoying together... _

- _Ah, you are a greedy boy... - she smiled brightly at him, caressing his face tenderly- We still have the nights for us... _

- _Of course, we will... However, I would have liked to spend some time with you alone, in your company, little one, and I don't mean only in bed._

The voice of Sadoshima brought him back to the present.

- It's a pity that the shipyards are so far away 

- Yes, it really is. - Sadoshima didn't know how much he regretted that fact - But It's more secure this way. 

- I understand... Security is never enough...

The last thing he wanted at that moment was to stay there with this shadowy character. He only was a pawn, and though he was the one who made all the negotiations with Heishin, it would be his boss and he in whose hands rested the final decisions. Anyway, he would show him the newest products and the possible improvements to be made to his boss' acquisition. He could catch a few assorted blueprints from American and British navies, and he was including those new specifications on the new models, which would render those ships almost unbeatable even by the powerful British warships.

The price, however, escalated to three times the original one. Now it was a question of negotiation. Nevertheless, why play with the puppet when the master puppeteer was near? He only brought Sadoshima to his shipyards to tempt him with the unlimited possibilities that could be achieved by the new improvements...

- I hope you had found everything at your convenience

- Oh yes, everything was perfect. We enjoyed a sound and peaceful sleep and were awakened at the time we requested. Your servants are quite efficient.

He only smirked. Asiyah had everything working as neatly as clockwork, and his employees knew the risks of making mistakes. It wasn't surprising that everything was in order.

After the attack in his old estate, they had moved inside the Settlement.

Though Enishi didn't like to share the company of Westerners, it was without a doubt more secure to stay in the European-inhabited part of the city. He had a smaller house there, and his first arrangements were to stay in that place, but he soon found it more satisfactory to occupy the ample palace Heishin had bought from a Frenchman some months ago, probably with money stolen from himself.

That allowed Asiyah to house the guests in a completely separate wing of the enormous estate, leaving Enishi in absolute privacy from any visitors' curious eyes. He found the fact amusingly useful, considering last night's activities. He was aware they were not discreet and it would have been embarrassing to face their guests otherwise. However, they were far enough away and he was sure then that their private meeting went unnoticed by them.

He couldn't help but think about her. After all, Sadoshima wasn't the liveliest travel companion one could ask for... It was inevitable then that his mind turned to Asiyah.

- _Be careful_- she barely whispered to him, pretending to remove an invisible speck of dust from his jacket before he left the house in Sadoshima's company- _Remember our conversation last night_

She was still worried about any 'magical' threats that might be made by the boy and Sadoshima. While he knew Seta was a formidable manslayer, Sadoshima was only a 'middle man' a negotiator and organizer. They were no threat at all to him, however. He was ready for any move they could try. Besides, Enishi was absolutely sure that those men had nothing to do with magic. She simply needed a rest. Those last weeks had been too much of a strain for her nerves, and she surely was seeing ghosts were there were none. She was too young and inexperienced in these matters.

He would make sure that after Shishio's departure, they would share a good and relaxing time together on a green, wonderful, and isolated place he knew. It was his favorite spot to hunt. He used to go there, all alone, occasionally, with nothing else but a handful of weapons, a horse, and a light blanket. It was necessary for him not to become bland and soft, and a few days out on the wilderness, exposed to the elements and living only on what he could provide for himself, served to sharpen his senses again when needed before they went dull.

He could imagine her there, lying on the forest's earth, her hair surrounding her snow-white form like a blanket of wild, untamed fire. He would be then above her like a falcon on the hunt, making love to her with the rough passion the environment would bring to burn in them, over the wet grass, as green as her mystifying eyes... Enishi kept his eyes closed, sighing at the thoughts and the images spinning in his head.

The hut was small and barely furnished (he needed nothing else there...), but at least they would be completely alone. No maids, no servants, no guests, no business. She would be able to relax as much as she might need (and a simple snap of her fingers would solve any little inconvenience or need she could have). In the meantime, he would have time to redraw his strategies with the new information his contacts in Japan were collecting about the location of the man who haunted his life, the cruel Hitokiri who threw him into this awful existence.

Now that he knew for certain that Tomoe has given him Asiyah as his shelter and strength to finish his task on her behalf, he would make sure to draw plans for their future together after carrying out his Earthly Justice.

Yes, that would be a relaxing time for her and of careful planning and strategies for him, enjoying mutual company in the meantime. 

- Ah! Here we are...- he exclaimed, when the carriage stopped at last.

He felt somewhat relieved. His travel companion wasn't eliciting any warm feelings from him.

Two of his subordinates approached them. They guided them to the ship as planned while tea and snacks were being served on a little tent nearby. He smiled, making a mental note to thank Asiyah for her watchful sense of organization...

She was excellent in these details. She knew the trip would be long and tiresome, and he would need a comfortable place to discuss the possible new additions, a smooth environment where things could be agreed upon in a satisfying and quick way. He had brought the blueprints with him. They were too precious to be left in other hands... Yes, they would do a brief inspection and then he would bring the other man to the tent, to explain him the advantages of the new improvements... And after a (hopefully) short exposition, they'd be on their way home.

The sooner they could finish their inspection, the sooner they would be back on his estate, and the sooner he would get rid of Sadoshima's unwanted company. The guy was a pompous bastard. But a loyal one too. He felt the pang of jealousy. If only Heishin... Never mind, he had Asiyah now, and as chosen by his own sister, she would follow him without hesitation. That Shishio must be a very special guy to obtain the unconcealed admiration and blind loyalty for him that poured from a guy like Sadoshima. Enishi found himself eager to know such a man. Not that he would follow him too, he only had one single concern in life, and he only pursued that goal: to avenge his sister's blood and destroy everyone who made her death possible. Shishio's aims helped him to achieve part of his own, so he was quite satisfied in offering his services and finest products to him and his cause... for a very convenient price, that is, he thought, a lopsided smirk crossing his features. As much as he hated the Meiji government, he didn't work for free...

- I'm absolutely convinced Shishio-sama will find everything according to our agreement.- said Sadoshima after visiting the ship and examining carefully even the smaller details- I'm completely satisfied with the quality of your products and the excellent craftsmanship. This might become the first of a long list of many 'special' shipments. 

- I only provide my customers with the best, which reminds me... Have you considered carefully the issue regarding the engine room shields? 

-  Oh, yes... _That_. As I previously mentioned to your associate Wu-san, Shishio-sama has established a deadline for the beginning of our 'operation'. Meiji officials have been incredibly annoying lately, since a former Miburo was put in charge of Japanese Intelligence. The time is right, since the latest riots in the Southwest only happened a year and a half ago. The Japanese government can't afford to use their army now; they'd be revealing their internal unrest to the Western powers.  This would be a costly mistake. This means that, as much as we could want to add those improvements you are so eager to talk to us about, we are on a tight schedule and we need the ship without further delays. 

- I see... - well, he would make the revisit to the yards even briefer then. Only minor equipment that wouldn't require detailed alignment - But I need remind you of the dangers this weakness might imply... 

- We are fully aware of them, and we are ready and eager to take the risk. We are confidant of the firepower and efficiency of such a masterpiece of modern warfare. 

-  In that case, it's settled. But perhaps you wouldn't mind signing a document taking the full responsibility for any damages caused to the ship due to the lack of the shields. You know, like your own boss, I earned my reputation with my own hands, and I'm very concerned to protect it. 

- I will sign it. I accept full responsibility.

- Well, then, let's go to the tent, and you will be able to read the documents before signing them. Meanwhile, we'll take some tea and snacks or even a light lunch if you prefer it. The trip back home is a long one...

- I would prefer a light lunch, if you don't mind. I would like it if you could take me to your arsenal or armory. I would like to choose some new equipment for a strike force I have been preparing.

- Oh, I'd just arranged for an exhibition to be held after your boss's arrival, but if you insist...

- I only want a regular shipment, you can carry on with the exhibition where I suppose you'll tempt us with much more sophisticated merchandise than what I have in mind for my troops. These are common troopers. Nevertheless, I'm sure Shishio-sama will follow the exposition with great interest anyway: He has great plans for the future...

_I bet he has..._-Enishi only smirked, while conducting the other man to the tent.

His business went well... but he had lost any hope of a quick return home. He suppressed a groan at the thought of sharing more time with the boring, pompous intermediary. He wondered whether Sadoshima would notice if he tried to catch some sleep while keeping his eyes open...

8888888888888888888888888

She was trying to concentrate on the documents in front of her, but she was really annoyed at the young man peeping at her from the tree nearby. She couldn't read ki like Enishi, but her senses were a hundred times more developed and sharper than any human's, so she could see the stupid boy and his telescope trying to peek at the papers around her. From the moment she realized his presence, she kept Enishi's documents out of his sight. Now she was working on some letters and issues related to her own jewel business. Harmless stuff, she thought.

Anyway, his bold insolence couldn't be overlooked this time. He needed a lesson in politeness and courtesy. And she would make sure he learned it...

She got up, pretending to take a break from her job to clarify her mind. Then feigning innocence, she approached to where the young man was standing...

 Soujirou knew that he was well hidden by the tree's leaves, but he decided to avoid any risks. Her closeness was too 'spontaneous' for his taste, so he flattened himself against the trunk, trying to be as still as possible, waiting for her to move to her place again soon. Then, he decided, he would go down from his makeshift observatory and would return to the house's safety, unnoticed. He wanted to avoid any awkward situation as much as possible, since he was sure the girl already suspected him. After waiting for a few minutes, he peeked again over the place where Yukishiro's woman should be. 

Then, trying to remain calm and still he looked for her on her former spot. Maybe she was back at the house...

Then, the sudden surge of ki from beneath the tree he was sitting at, made him jump in surprise. He would have fallen to the grass had he not hold on the branch firmly. Because the girl was just there, looking at him from beneath with a dark expression of rage all over her face...

His eyes widened in complete surprise first and in absolute uneasiness later, at the golden eyes looking sharply at him. No trace of the original green was there; the golden speckles had engulfed the whole irises. A chill ran through his spine. Who or what the hell was that woman?

- It seems you still enjoy your childhood games, Seta-san.- she said, an amused smile crossing her face, a smile which contrasted deeply with her frightening stare.

- I...

- Though I also enjoy climbing trees as much as when I was a child, I think it's a bit dangerous for you to stay there. Get down. I have a Russian samovar where I was working. A warm cup of tea will suit you well. Since you are shuddering, you must be feeling a bit cold. 

Never before, in all the years he had working for Shishio-sama, he had been caught by anyone as the girl had just done to him. He was well aware that the usual reading of ki didn't work with him, and he was well trained in the art of seeing without being seen. 

It had been ages since he had really felt as nervous as he was at that disconcerting young lady's company. But the bigger problem he was facing at the moment was how to explain his presence at the top of the tree.

- I will assume you were not spying on me. It would be a rude display of impoliteness on your part otherwise, but as I'm sure you would be never such a fool to endanger your boss' business at this stage of the deal, I will take it as simple excess of zeal on your duties as Shishio-san's protector. I understand you might be concerned about your employer's safety, but I'm also aware that neither Yukishiro-sama nor his former associate nor even myself haven't given you any reason to suspect any duplicity on our side. Besides, I take for granted that Shishio-san is a man as honorable on his business intentions as Yukishiro-sama is and he is not trying to deceive us in our transaction. Oh, yes, I know about these affairs. After the sudden retirement of Mr Wu from the syndicate, I've taken his place. Now I'm in charge of his former work area, let's call it that. Please, let Shishio-san know these words. Now, I think we have just solved this little misunderstanding. You can stay here with me for the rest of the morning if you want

Soujirou widened his eyes in disbelief at the explicit mention of business and transactions by that woman who was supposedly a mere companion (as much as Yumi-neesan was for Shishio-sama). A woman was not meant to be involved on such serious matters, at least that was what Houji-san always had said. 

As for precaution and to avoid any further tension on an already compromised situation, he sat back with her. She was clever, now she would have him under observation until her master arrived, when she surely would inform him about the incident. 

He was in deep trouble… What would he say to Houji-san and most importantly, to Shishio-sama?

- Well, at least you are a lot more comfortable down here than up in the branch, aren't you?- the young woman said casually, serving two cups of  smoky tea-  

It was apparent she was enjoying the whole situation and now Soujirou was convinced she was playing the cat and mouse game with him. He was grateful it was his last day being alone with that woman, reveling in the knowledge Yumi-nesaan would be taking care of her soon.

The rest of the morning went by amid polite conversation, though he was clueless about half the subjects she brought into the chat. Besides, he dared not to question again, either subtly or openly. Soujirou was fully aware now that she was not a woman to be taken lightly. In the process, he couldn't fail to notice she was an odd combination of Yumi-neesan and Houji-san's characters, looking at her carefully while she was talking to him and working on her paperwork at the same time. After a princely lunch, he found a way to excuse himself, making his way to his quarters wondering at his own misjudgment over the situation. He still had to think about his explanations of the events to Houji-san and Shishio-sama… He gulped at the image displayed in his mind of a pair of dangerous, gleaming red eyes he would meet the next day.

8888888888888888

Sadoshima and Enishi came back from the shipyards just at dinnertime. She was a little worried at the delay, but it was not entirely unexpected. After all, they were discussing business and sometimes these meetings could take more time than intended originally. Besides, she carefully watched the reunion occasionally, through her magical mirror, after Seta left her alone. Though Seta's companion did not seem a threat by himself, it was convenient to be ready for the unexpected.

However, the dinner elapsed in complete calm to Enishi's utter satisfaction. She even engaged herself with Sadoshima in the kind of chat her lover was expecting from her.

Later, when they were resting on his bed, they discussed the experiences they went through with their respective guests.

Enishi went on with his account first. Everything worked as he had expected with Sadoshima. The ship would be ready by the time they had already agreed, and the modifications suggested by Shishio's lap dog were minor ones. Those shouldn't delay the scheduled delivery. 

He also narrated how Sadoshima had agreed in signing the document Wu had prepared beforehand (dutifully revised and amended by Asiyah), covering the shielding issue. Now Shishio and his party had taken full responsibility concerning any possible damage in the hull or the ship itself related to the lack of shielding around the engine room. Enishi worked very had to build his own organization and had a reputation to uphold. He didn't want it stained by a reckless buyer's mistake.

They also agreed in an exterior coverage for the hull, which would let the ship make the trip freely to Osaka, without any unwanted 'receptions' by British, Russian or Japanese fleets. As they had already suggested such an idea to Heishin, he had taken the precaution of buying an old wooden clipper of the appropriate dimensions. Enishi had already had it disarmed, waiting to serve in hiding the actual warship behind the innocent appearance of a cargo ship. They would make the delivery in one of the many islands used by Enishi's organization as relay stations in his activities of smuggling weapons. There, a trained crew of Shishio's underlings would take the ship to the Japanese port of Osaka, where it would remain hidden among the commercial ships anchored there till the precise moment of Shishio's uprising.

Then Asiyah told him about Seta's behavior that day.

- While I can't say I'm pleased, I wouldn't blame him. If I were Shishio, I would have sent someone to do such things for me. They are in a very delicate point in their plans. He has to make sure nobody would betray him. It would be easier for the Japanese government to finish him off outside Japan during an obscure dealing than to face him with his men ready for battle. That was one of the main reasons he chose me instead of that fucking bastard Glover[ii]. It was easier for Shishio to trade with him, but his former associations with the Ishin and his mercenary nature made him very unreliable… On the other hand, my personal hate towards the Ishin and the Meiji government is not a secret…

- Are you meaning Thomas Blake Glover? 

- Yep

- I thought he had left the business…

- He had… However, he heard of Shishio and he was in need of cash badly … Besides, the English would do anything to justify an invasion of Japan… He was supposed to infiltrate Shishio's headquarters and give the British a way to get him once the revolution was settled…

- Did Shishio tell this to Heishin?

- No… In fact, it was me who provided Shishio with such reports…- he laughed quietly- For free…

- I have the impression that you made up the plot only to convince Shishio to make the deal with you…

- I have always held that you are very, very, very smart, little one…- he passed his hand fleetingly over the exposed skin of her flank, making her shivering in the process

Enishi was fascinated at the creamy whiteness of her soft skin. He smiled. The irony of having a perfectly gaijin resembling woman lying by his side didn't go unnoticed to him. Despite the fact that American, French, and Russian women were quite popular (and very expensive indeed) in the Shanghai high-class brothels, he had never tasted white flesh before due to his personal hatred for gaijin. Though Asiyah could hardly be considered as a gaijin (not being human in first place), he knew his association with her had created a wave of comments inside the underworld. He shrugged mentally at the fact, letting a soft sigh escape form him.

- Dear, I think we should stay focused…

- Yes, I suppose so…- he sighed again, setting his eyes on hers slowly, while he let a smirk flourish on his lips- Anyway, I don't see all this as more than natural though sloppy behavior from the boy and his boss. Believe me, I would have done the same, though I would have been a lot more careful. So, stop worrying, little one, just relax. Everything is under my control, don't be afraid. I have my people working on this.

- Whatever. However, I can't help but have an odd feeling… Something is not quite right with them. And I'm sure that they were involved behind Heishin's affair.

- Tomorrow is the big event. I expect that you got everything arranged at their request.  

Enishi chose to close the matter. She had proven to be really thickheaded in the past. Therefore, it was of no use to argue with her, especially since he expected to share some more fun with her later. And he wanted her in a good mood for that. Shishio's men didn't make anything out the ordinary, and concerning Heishin… the worm only got too much greedy and impatient for his own good.

- Unless they had forgotten something in the list they had handed to Heishin, everything is ready and installed to their complete satisfaction. However, I'll double-check every detail before their arrival. Don't worry.

- I'm not worried at all. I know you are the most perfect aide I will ever find. Therefore, I know that everything will go fine. Well, as far I'm concerned, the time for business is over. I think we could go on with the mutual enjoyment we were having a while ago…

His wide wicked smile and the mischief shining on his irises made her shiver and purr in anticipation.

- That would be just … perfect- she said, moving to a sitting position by his side, while her hands traveled over his chest

She got a heartfelt laugh as his only answer.

88888888888888888

The boy shook his head again. His companion looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

- Shishio-sama will be very upset…

- Most surely. I still can't believe that the girl caught you. 

- Believe me, she is not an ordinary girl. 

- Well, I admit she acted rather differently today, yet…

- There is something…odd about her. The worst thing though is that she is already in full alert. Yukishiro should be warned by now… 

- Anyway, it's my entire fault I misjudged the situation. I thought that as you were around the same age, and as she looked at you so insistently during yesterday's supper…

- I know why she looked at me. She knows. She knows we are trying to take Yukishiro down.

- She knows nothing. She is only a woman!

- Do not underestimate her. I told you, she is not an ordinary girl…. Her eyes… they were almost as scary as Shishio-sama's when he is upset. I know she suspects that we were behind Heishin's attempts on her man.

- Do you think so? I somewhat believe you are giving her too much credit… I told you, she is nothing but a criminal's whore

- I don't think so. Anyway, I feel relieved at the thought of Yumi's arrival. I know she will manage that woman accordingly.

- It's time.- said Houji, looking at the small clock he had just take out of his pocket- Now I'll send my report to Shishio-sama

- I'd better go to my bedroom. I already raised too many suspicions about me today…

Soujirou couldn't sleep that night thinking on the explanations that Shishio-sama would ask from him. A pair of red gleaming eyes emerged in his mind every time he shut his eyelids, and those images were not the best ones to help good dreams…

88888888888888888888

Grey images mixed with the red of blood were flooding her mind… Asiyah writhed anguished amid the blankets.

A skinny scared boy was running… there were bloodied bodies and scattered limbs spread all over the roadside he ran by… Some little girls were protecting the child from the brutal slayers… but they also fell under the merciless sharp edge of the swords… Something white was floating in the background with such speed that it was almost a blur… silvery arcs flourished in red fountains without staining the perfect whiteness in motion… A broad shouldered giant wrapped in a floating white cape stood, towering over the little boy…

Now the giant was arguing heatedly with the boy… no, he was not a little boy anymore, he was a frail, tiny pubescent youth, almost feminine in his delicate face. The man turned his back on him, and the boy offered a little bow, leaving the place.

Darkness… a hot, sticky, pungent darkness… Asiyah looked at herself… she was soaked in blood…Others' blood. The carnage was unbelievable. She had seen death, she also had killed, but what she was facing was beyond all her previous experiences… She was too young, she did not witness any of the terrible wars of her people, however, she knew she was looking at battle scenery.

Color exploded in front of her eyes. The images aren't in shades of gray anymore. 

Again, bodies litter the roads and scattered limbs form a gruesome carpet under her feet. There he was, the boy of the mountain, the boy who left the white caped giant. He had turned, facing her or the first time. She could se him from top to bottom for the first time: his hair was as bloody red, long, and wild as hers, the skin of his face was not soft any longer. An angry, unhealed scar runs almost from his temple to his chin. He snapped his eyes open looking deeply into hers. And then Asiyah backed away, utterly shocked. 

Gold and blood…

Eyes glowing melted gold, flaming hair dancing around his angry features as fateful as a rain of blood.

Gold and blood

Could it be…?

A Jinn?

One of her own kind moving like herself among humans?

Who the Hell was the boy?

The Hell… what a surprisingly right use of words, she thought.

Because Hell was being brought to Earth by the Jinni boy and his sword…

There was a shifting in the image. Now she was in another place, another street in that city, the unbearable metallic stench punched her guts, and soon she fell to the ground, retching violently. In front of her eyes men were running. Some more were following them, these last ones all dressed alike, blue jacket with a yellow pattern on the hems, and floating brown pants. Suddenly, they had stopped. The fiery golden eyes are just there, scary, terrible, beautifully threatening… He was still the young troubled jinni man, but something had changed his insides… The flaring unfathomable anger had subsided; only self-loathing lingered on the hole in his soul. He seemed wrapped in an air of tragedy, despair, and loss. Another angry unhealed scar crossed the first one on his left cheek. He assumed his fighting stance and a young man, almost as young as him stepped out from the group. However, a taller, older man, though still young, glowing amber eyes burning intensely on an angular sharp edged face, stopped him and took his place in front of the young Jinni. She knew the result beforehand: the young with the demon spirit inside would cut him down mercilessly…

However, nothing like that happens. The other man stood his ground, as menacing and terrible as the young Jinn, enveloped in the same killing madness, strong, ferocious. Another hunter…

Suddenly in a burst of blinding light, they are no longer two men fighting. A dragon soaring the skies plunged in a mad race to the ground. A huge wolf, fur standing angrily on his back, leaps in the air trying to tear him apart. The claws of the dragon cut deeply on the amber eyed canine while the wolf's fangs sink on the reptilian-scaled skin… Earth fighting Fire… an impossible battle which should never have been occurring…[iii]

The scene had shifted again. 

A dark alley once again, and the red-haired boy had become a man. His hair is no longer in a high topknot. He held the wild mane down tied at his nape. He moved quietly, elegantly, and gracefully, as the deadly killer he is. He still carried a sword. Only one this time, instead the two usually showing at his side on the others vision Asiyah was having.  Suddenly someone stopped in front of him, someone even more petite than the jinn, a high topknot containing a mane of dark hair, he seemed a young boy, no… no quite a boy… A girl? Yes… It was a girl, glaring angrily at the Jinn in front of her while words of obvious bitter censure floated between the two.

She was obviously too young to have met him during the carnage of his younger times…

Boldly the girl charged at him a wooden sword on her hand, he leaps to the side to land ungracefully amid a pile of rubble. His swirly eyes are not golden any longer, but of strange hue of amethyst 

In another shift of scenery, Asiyah found herself looking at the same young girl. Now she was facing a brute giant, who sliced her wooden sword, seizing her by her collar. He laughed showing his teeth in a sinister hyena-like gesture. Many men were laughing around him, looking with lustful eyes at the young woman, an unspoken promise of violent pleasure to come leering from their eyes. Tears streamed down her face, when suddenly all the looks turned to the door. The Jinn is there, standing on the doorframe, his eyes turned to dangerous slits, furious gold sparkles dancing on amethyst pools.

The men on the room thought of him as an easy prey… how wrong they were. 

Silver arcs shone all around him once again, like in the streets that he used to soak in blood, and nobody was on their feet anymore. Only the brute giant and he were standing now, the girl was thrown to the side, injured. As expected, everything ends at the very beginning. The giant is no match for the skilled killer in front of him… he as the others was now another body on his bloodied path…

Suddenly Asiyah found herself in a yard. Sun shinning brightly high in the sky, the  warm coursing through her skin… she can even smell…she can even smell… rice being burnt? She shrugged her nose at the stench

The sound of children laughing caught her attention. Two little girls were playing with a ball. In the background, she noticed the unexpected small figure of the Jinn, his arms soaked, not in blood this time but in a soapy solution, smiling goofily at the children in a shocking contrast with his amethyst irises full of sadness. The girl he saved from the giant is standing, now all dressed in woman's clothes, looking at the redhead man with shinning devotion pouring from her whole being, her raven black hair blowing in the mild breeze. Her emotions were displayed plainly on her face. The scene was so shockingly surprising to Asiyah, used seeing the man dripping blood that she couldn't believe her eyes. 

The family scene was thoroughly replaced by the dark shadows of a forest at night. The Jinn was attacking someone, someone with strange eyes glimmering through the shadows. The girl from before was on her knees, silent tears rolling on her eyes. The redhead's eyes had lost all the warm, sad kindness. Melted gold screaming death burned on the Jinn's sockets, his features contorted by wild rage. He took the deadly stance and soon the other man is sprawled on the ground. Then the Jinn's sword moved forward for the killing blow… A scream piercing the silent night, a name she couldn't quite hear and Asiyah felt consuming anguish burning through her heart. She closed her eyes tightly.

Asiyah was now aware for the first time that the Jinn was not using his magic. Too young, too young for even that, he was a child by her people's standards, he was not a fully-grown Jinn… However, it was not necessary. He was deadly and brutal enough with the sole swing of his sword…

When she opened her eyes Asiyah found herself amid a gigantic pile of human bones. The stench of death, burning flesh, rotten corpses start to choke her. Blood was starting to flood the place. It was on her ankles, now on her knees… She tried to run, but there was no place to go, to avoid being drowned on the sticky, coagulated, rotten smelling liquid. It entered her mouth, her nose… she chokes, and her lungs were burning, full to the top of the warm disgusting, substance…

- Hush, hush, little one…- a deep voice startled her

She found herself sat on Enishi's bed, he being by her side, embracing her. Asiyah found herself trembling violently, and soon she was throwing her arms around him, feeling afraid, confused, and shaken as never in her whole life.

Asiyah felt the sound of the door being opened, but he made a gesture with his hand, and whoever had entered the room (probably his guards) had swiftly left at his command.

- It was nothing… only a nightmare, little one…

Enishi had his own share of experience with those, having suffered them for quite some time, but luckily, he had stopped dreaming many years before. His mind found a way to keep working devoted to the goal of his life, while his body rested, and in the process, he had been relieved of any unwanted bad dreams. Anyway, he knew pretty well how disturbing and painful those could be, so he held her tightly trying to calm and comfort her. 

- What happened?- he asked in a soothing voice

- I… I don't know… I can't quite remember…

- You started to scream in your sleep…- he loosened his embrace to look at her deeply

- Oh, my God! I should have awakened the whole house! - She blushed deep red, remembering the door being opened and her own state of undress.

- I don't think so… Half the house perhaps, but surely not the entire estate…- he tried to humor her- what do you remember?

- Bodies, rotten corpses, bones, hills made of human bones, blood soaking me, choking me, burning on my lungs…

- It was only a dream… Don't be so upset… Dear, it's worse when you actually live it…- he truly meant it. Then he  wrapped her tightly again, comfortingly. - We'll face a very busy schedule tomorrow, so we'd better go back to sleep again, little one.

Enishi made her lie again between the sheets, holding her tightly against him. He knew how good a warm embrace was in such a situation. She had made him feel it the night before and he obligingly returned the gesture, one he had missed sorely since Tomoe had died... A sad smile crossed his face, and a fleeting emotion that Asiyah had never seen settled on his turquoise eyes.

- I solemnly promise you, little one, I will guard you against any oni beneath the bed or in your dreams- he chuckled lightly after a while, slightly amused at his own joke. After all, she was acting like any other woman, he thought amid yawnings just before falling into sleep again.

Despite all, despite his mocking attitude, she was aware that those were signs, signs that shouldn't be disregarded. She knew she had to be on her guard.

She couldn't regain her sleep for the remnant of the night, her mind racing wildly wondering who was the younger Jinn and where he was. One thing was certain. 

He was a dangerous killer.

However, she was also certain of one thing: she wouldn't let him even approach Enishi.

8888888888888

Author note: 

At this point, Asiyah is not aware about Kenshin's identity as Enishi's Nemesis.

She only saw him killing and her dreams were manipulated in a way that she believes he had killed Gohei and Jin'e.

As it is suggested in this chapter, red hair and golden eyes are distinctive signs/characteristics of Jinni along the Universe I made for this fic.

I want to add something for those unaware. Though Jinn are used on some RPG games, they are not characters from ANY of these games. They are part of the Middle East Mythology/beliefs . The characteristics mentioned (except the hair and the eyes, which I used only to match Kenshin's red hair and Battousai's golden eyes) which I discovered are used on these games, are taken from the actual mythology and the religious sources. You can consult Koran and books as famous as the Arabian Nights (I personally recommend Sir Richard Burton's translation, which is way longer the  most popular versions and certainly it's not suitable to younger readers for its high erotic contend, but whose notes are superb), where you'll find the Jinni tribes named by their right names and with their given characteristics and story.

Briefly, I mean that Jinni aren't taken from any game, games took the mythological beings… I use the mythological beings, for those who could be asking themselves.

The same could be said of Elves and other beings used on those games.

  


* * *

[i] Mara (Who knows Japanese people and uses firsthand) had pointed me an odd Japanese habit. It seems that the first thing tey want to know when they meet you ( males to females) is your age and measurements of certain (cough… cough) parts of your anatomy… ORO! And they do not find it impolite o as something special. Quite interesting, ne? 

[ii][ii] Hehehe I finally took your advice Nodoka, and I found a way to mention him… For these unaware, Thomas Glover was the weapons-supplier to the Ishin Shishi. More info here: http://www.uwosh.edu/home_pages/faculty_staff/earns/meiji.html (thanks again to Nodoka, who provided he idea and the resource)

[iii] The association of Dragon/Fire is obvious, being the Dragon a creature that handles fire and besides Kenshin is a Jinn, a creature made of and born from Fire. The association Wolf/Earth was suggested by Mara (the Saitoh's specialist), since wolves are animals bonded to the forests and forest convey the purest image of Earth. Thank Mara for your help!


	11. Chapter 10: Guess who's coming to dinner

Disclaimer: Well, we all know the routine… I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN (not even my dear Eni-chan! GRRRRRR).

As always, my thanks to those who have left their reviews, and yes, I had a nice birthday with my husband and my daughter. I got mails and some cards and an exquisite chocolate bar!!! (mñamñam).

I want to remind to my readers that this is the English translation of the fic De Seres Mágicos y Bestias Legendarias which I had just completed few days ago. The Spanish version is 31 chapters long, so we still have a long way to go with the translation... hehehehe Be patient and bear it with me... I'm already working on chapter 11.

To Fujifunmum and Mir, who share with Mara the challenging task of making my ramblings readable, a deep bow, and my eternal gratefulness. 

Don't forget to look at the latest updates of their fics ('When she Smiles' chapt 17 & 18 and 'Ikedaya' chapt 4.)

Mir's lair (Tales from the Meiji Era, with a new version and impressive features) is at http://ellone-loire.net/tfme/

And don't forget Fujifunmum's (Shades of Revolution), which can be visited by clicking here: http://geocities.com/shades_of_revolution

To Wombat who made the last revision/edition of the whole chapter, all I can tell her is that as a show of my gratitude I'll be let her borrow Enishi-sama for the weekend. (Hey! Coming from me that's my ultimate sample of gratitude! Note: A gigantic jar of homemade dulce de leche will be included.). Do you really want to know what dulce de leche is and learn about its multiple, and versatile uses? Then read the last chapter of her fic 'In the Forest of the Night' (Spin-off from Edodale). Very enlightening indeed…

As always, a bear hug to Mara for her support, and help, suggestions, comments and corrections and for her warm companionship and friendship. Do not forget to read and review her fics, and remember that Asiyah is a 'guest star' in The Right Side... hehehehe (Visit her site and have REAL FUN with her scans and her extraordinary comments on them...) Mara's Fan Taverne is at 

http://www.geocities.com/mara_amber1/

888888888888888888

**Chapter 10: Guess who's coming to dinner…**

The day had been busy and tiresome.

Asiyah was glad to belong to a race created from fiery energy, because despite all the frantic activity and her lack of sleep during the past two days, she still could be attentive enough to take care of everything in anticipation of their much waited customer. She smiled, pleased. After all, no human would have endured such a drain of energy as she had experienced recently… She smiled, thinking about her Tiger's endurance… Though he was still fully human, his hidden nature and strength were visible in those small details. He should have collapsed as well, if he had to rely solely on his human capacities… 

She took a bath to refresh herself before getting ready for their guests' reception. Afterwards and while she was sitting in front of her boudoir (now in Enishi's quarters) brushing her still wet hair, she paid attention to a small bundle of keys. 

They had been given to her by the old Chinese housekeeper with piercing obsidian eyes. 

She had done it silently that morning, while Asiyah and Enishi were having   
breakfast privately. The old woman had behaved in such a solemn way then that Asiyah felt as if she had just succeeded in some hidden rite of passage.

As soon as they were left alone again, Enishi explained to her with a little amused grin that the old woman and the rest of the maids in the estate acknowledged now her as the actual new 'lady' governing the house's affairs. Asiyah was tempted to ask whether the 'ceremony' had been already performed previously, since he seemed acquainted with its significance, but she had the distinctive feeling of being the only one who had reached that stage. Maybe it was some Shanghainese custom… or the mere fact of possessing the keys to every room and place in the estate made the symbolism too obvious.

The fact was, however, that she would be treated no longer like a strange guest in the house by those people, but as the actual consort of master Yukishiro, and they made remember the dialogue with Enishi regarding the whole event:

- _Well, well, well… That was easier than I thought it would be, after all. But, don't trust your good luck, little one… Mei Lin might seem an inoffensive old woman, but remember that looks are quite deceiving… Just look at you, for example… You'll have a tough time with her, believe me. I bet she has something up in her sleeve just for you. However, keep in mind you are living among humans, don't bring trouble upon us…_

- _How did you 'acquire' her services?_

- _It's a long story… Briefly, her husband worked for me and let's say he suffered an 'accident', so she became a widow. They only had a son, whom I compensated for their loss. However, the idiot used it for gambling and soon he was sunk in deep shit. To pay his debts he had no better idea than to swindle a couple of Xian's minor opium dealers. Obviously, they got him and killed him… and his family. __He had a son and a pregnant wife. They castrated his child before killing him, while his pregnant wife was raped and ripped apart, all in front of the idiot before they murdered him too. Afterwards they bragged about their deed just to scare any possible enemies. __Those things shouldn't be done…- his eyes darkened- Mei Lin came to me asking for retaliation, not for her foolish son, but for her daughter in law and her two grandchildren. I paid Xian for the idiot's theft, but I asked for him to give me the two men. Xian consented, because he disliked what they did and I disposed of them. However, Mei Lin's son was her only support. Besides, the families of the two dealers would have killed her, to repay for her husband's past services, I took her into my house as my housekeeper. _

- _I thought that you got her as an 'antique'… She seems so old_

_You brought her here not to let her die in the same streets where you wandered once, Asiyah thought_

Asiyah pondered about how complicated and contradictory he was. He could torture a rival or traitor to death, with a smile crossing his features killing mercilessly even those who had saved him from the streets without the least shadow of hesitation or regret in his eyes. However, at the next minute, he could be caring for an old woman who had lost everything, protecting her from the cruelest fate reserved for the weak ones in Shanghai's streets. It was clear enough that he was at a juncture in his life: the paths of the Guardian Beast or the Destructor serving the Dark Powers both lay before him. The slightest push toward the wrong direction, and he would be utterly lost. Forever. 

- _I hope for your own good that she hadn't heard you- he laughed quietly-However; you must know that she took care of five of the attackers during Heishin's incident. I would not take her lightly…_

- _Anyway, she feels she is indebted to you, so you have her complete and undivided loyalty._

- _You could say so- he writhed uncomfortably on his seat- However, you know that I didn't do what I did just to get that from her._

Yes, Asiyah knew it. It had been a personal issue for the old woman, as much as it had been for Enishi. A slight shudder ran through her spine. She wondered in how many complex ways he had been touched by his sister's death, both subtle and unsubtle. 

She sighed, returning her attention to the present surroundings.

Suddenly, a chilling breeze played unexpectedly with the room's curtains, giving her goosebumps. It was odd, since by now, shortly before sunset, the windows were usually closed. She left her place to fix the maid's omission and found herself almost running into the Lady in White, Yukishiro Tomoe. Or putting it more accurately, into her ghost… Unexpectedly, Asiyah could keep the calm demeanor, instead of jumping in surprised annoyance. 

- Tomoe!

- Well, at least I see that my brother is behaving more appropriately, as should be expected from the heir to our family name. – she inspected the room with a satisfied glance, noticing Asiyah's possessions settled in it. Tomoe gave an approving nod before talking to the Jinniyeh again- He now has a permanent woman by his side… I hated to see him with those prostitutes… Obviously; I would have preferred to see him honorably married, but I'm not the most adequate judge of his actions in such matters…

Tomoe's comment made Asiyah blush deep crimson.

- I suspect you are not here to have an in-law type of chat.

- You are right- for once Asiyah really saw her smiling a real smile, but it was so brief that she wondered if it had been real- I only came to warn you.

- Yes, I know what you are talking about …

- It's even worse than you expect…

- I had my share of suspicions on the issue…

- I won't be able to come here as long as they are close. They might notice my presence and use me to hurt Enishi.

Asiyah closed her eyes, drowning in thoughts and worries. When she opened them again, The Lady in White had already vanished...

_These unexpected in-law visits will damage my nerves beyond repair…_ she thought acidly

So she had been correct about her intuitions since everything began. There was danger after all, and not one related to Enishi's business. Well, at least not involving them directly.

She suspected that behind Tomoe's warning, the risk of a meeting with a very powerful wizard was almost a reality. Asiyah rejected even considering the other possibility. Because if a demon was involved, even she and her fabulous powers meant nothing against such an adversary…

888888888888888888888888

While Asiyah stayed in the house, getting every detail into place before the arrival of their much-awaited guests, Enishi had gone to the port to receive them in the company of Seta and Sadoshima.

They all were inside the carriage while the ship made its final anchorage maneuvers in the harbor. As always, he and his guests had maintained the polite façade with some harmless small talk. Not a single word was spoken about the tree fiasco, but Seta had been quite uneasy over the past few days when Asiyah was around them. Enishi smirked imagining how uncomfortable she had surely made the boy feel after discovering him in such a compromising situation. She was mean, with a twisted sense of humor that he loved… when it was not directed against him.

Well, if the lady who was traveling with Shishio was all he had heard, Asiyah would be very busy exercising it with her, much to his amusement… Nothing like a good catfight to relax oneself with during a business deal… He had seen female rivalry in action before, and he had found it very amusing. Asiyah knew how important this deal was, so he was sure she would not ruin it by burning the other woman to ashes. Yet, he was sure the Jinniyeh could make some very nasty things happen to the other female without even being blamed at all… He wondered what kind of surprises she would have up her sleeve. 

_Never mind…_, he thought, smirking lightly. Soon he would find out.

He settled his glasses into place on his nose, and composed himself into the neutral, unreadable expression he used in his 'profession'. He had been too relaxed lately, the affair with Asiyah still spinning in his head… However, the time for real work was coming, which meant no distractions or slips allowed. 

He analyzed his surroundings once more. His men were discreetly scattered around the harbor here and there, to avoid unwanted surprises from Japanese agents or, less likely, any competitors.

Then his gaze settled on his guests again. Sadoshima seemed Wu Heishin's look-alike, except for the real, undisguised, almost fanatical devotion for his boss. He really believed in Shishio's campaign as something beyond the usual quest for power behind a coup d' etât. He saw the whole matter as some mystical quest to redeem Japan and make its people stronger. 

While Enishi himself thought that Japan was pathetically subjugated by Western powers, and the intolerable situation should be corrected by erasing the guilty party (the Meiji government) from the surface of Earth, he had lost his innocence in the days of the war. No ideals, no ethics, nothing of the old political tactics could touch him anymore. Maybe Shishio would straighten things out in Japan, but certainly, the ex-Hitokiri would have his share of enjoyment from it. Therefore, the semi-religious preaching of Shishio's greatest admirer could only elicit a smile from him.

Well, he thought, revolutions were carried out by those kind of naïve fools. He knew it firsthand. He had participated[1] in one…

Anyway, that blind loyalty made Sadoshima a dangerous plotter. He was ready to do anything for his boss. He was so different from Wu…

Then, there was the boy, Seta.

Asiyah was right. The lad was indeed a very special case.

Enishi felt the boy's dangerous resemblance to himself. His odd smiling face was the trace of frozen emotions and some dark event on his childhood years. Enishi recognized the trait painfully at first glance. He also knew firsthand that such marks signaled the darkest creatures… Almost by reflex, his hand went to his wild white mane, his own scar.

Pondering on the events of a few days ago, and putting aside the fact Seta had done nothing he wouldn't have done himself in his place, he was aware that Shishio's people would never risk the deal again, not at that point. Thus everything was under control. They would behave after their slip, all external dangers had been checked and cleared, and there was nothing to fear from any Shanghainese competitor. 

He couldn't help a smile that crept across his lips as he remembered the very resourceful detail of their portable telegraph. If they truly believed that such detail would go unnoticed by him, they were fools indeed.

Mei Lin and her people had been doing their work well… Enishi was sure that neither Sadoshima nor Seta had noticed how all their documents and communications had been carefully copied, traced, and decrypted by his housekeeper's team. Now he possessed enough information concerning Shishio's plans to infiltrate his organization and become acquainted with his progress and plans in Japan. After all, Enishi had made a move in the Japanese Islands to expand his business there, establishing a base for future deals with the Japanese underground.

Such relationships would be useful for him in the next step of his plans. Even if Shishio failed in his revolutionary attempt, Enishi would be there to make sure the Meiji government paid for what they had done to him and his family. He would help every rebellious group, providing any uprising with his finest products… while earning good profits to finance his 'other' revenge in the process.

Finally, the maneuvering was done, and they were standing on the harbor. Almost immediately, a plank was installed and Seta climbed it eagerly in search of his master, while Sadoshima remained at Enishi's side.

Soon, Seta emerged again into broad daylight trailing behind a tall bandaged figure and a stunningly beautiful woman. The man resembled one of those antiquities from Egypt which Englishmen were so eager to collect and exhibit at their gatherings lately, but instead of concealing a corpse from the past, those bandages clothed the powerful living force that would reshape the destiny of a whole country. The woman was surely his lover, Komagata Yumi.

After the usual introductions, the carriages he had prepared for the trip were ready to proceed to his estate. The woman and Sadoshima went in the second carriage, while Shishio, Seta and himself settled in the first one. The disapproving face of Asiyah floated briefly through his mind. She would have said that it was too risky to be alone in such company, but he tossed the thought aside, shrugging mentally. Nothing could go wrong. He had already made all his calculations and taken all the appropriate steps to ensure it.

Enishi thought that if they were lucky, they would reach their destination by dusk.

Shishio sat in front of him, and while Seta asked cheerfully about the pleasantries of the trip, both men studied each other under a calculated layer of indifference but with the deadly accuracy of the true warriors they were.

888888888888

An unrestrained smile crept to Shishio's lips. The younger man was almost as good as Soujirou at concealing his emotions from the outer world. His smoky dark glasses added to the effect by hiding his intense metallic eyes, the features that revealed his feelings most clearly. It was evident that he used them for situations where self-restrain was difficult.

According to the reports he had been handed, the man was a superb swordsman peerless on the continent. He had used his cunning intelligence and the art of the sword to climb to the top of the Shanghai Triads. He was a true Hitokiri in his own way. His youth, added to his brilliant intellect, his strength, his boldness, and the fear he inspired among his rivals made him the most probable next leader in the whole Chinese underworld.

All those qualities had converted him into a major inconvenience for Shishio's future plans for the mainland. That was the reason why he had decided to take all the appropriate steps to get rid of him cleanly and quickly. Shishio and his underlings had inspired and supported Wu's failed attempts against the young Triads lord, and even now he had his men working on the field to find his weak point and use it against him as soon as he was back in Japan.

However, an unexpected twist of fate had changed everything.

He felt the power striking like him a thunderbolt long before the ship entered the harbor. He knew exactly what it was and what needed to be done.

Yumi felt it as well, only slightly after him. She wisely suggested that they could use Yukishiro's help to trace the unexpected prey, so they decided to keep company with him as an ally while they looked for the major prize.

Their surprise was beyond words when they discovered that the one they were so eager to hunt was none other than the young white-haired lad who happened to be their host.

Yumi had grinned evilly when she saw him while disembarking from the ship. She was delighted to think how easily a young male like that superb specimen standing on the gangplank could be tricked by a female's beauty … He would be accompanying them on their trip back to Japan with a simple snap of her fingers… and some help from her hidden abilities[2]…

Shishio smiled, remembering her expression from only minutes ago. He knew exactly what she meant by her grin. She loved to play such games, tempting only to deny everything later, enslaving the poor victims with promises never spoken but taken for granted by her prey. On such occasions, she had the upper hand in bending them until they agreed to whatever she wished for… only to be sent away empty-handed, after she had taken from them what he needed. The secret pleasure she derived from exercising such power was her real prize. That, and the place she shared by his side.

Shishio looked outside their transportation for the first time. He smirked in satisfaction thinking that the place was all he had been told it was.

- A very interesting sight indeed…

The muddy narrow streets and dark alleys around the port were the vilest part this vilest of cities. Here and there, beggars were clutching desperately at any seaman's sleeve for a few coins. Coolies in ragged clothes, the marks of opium in their sunken orbs, were leaving their lives in the tow-path[3]. The rickshaws surrounding their carriage were pulled by skinny men who would barely reach their thirties, consumed by poverty, illness and drugs. Equally skinny girls, barely past puberty were selling themselves, while scattered corpses of those unlucky enough not to have a share even on the crowded boathouses in the river, lay frozen in the chill of the previous winter night. 

This was the other face of the opulent city, the city of the European opium barons, the city of the ruthless adventurers and swindlers. This was the face of local inhabitants' poverty, this was the face of the children chained in the factories and women being bought and sold, this was the face of those who escaped their pain through the temporary relief of their opiated fantasies.

Enishi knew that face firsthand. He had suffered and survived it. He had fought rats over the possession of everything that could be possibly chewed and swallowed, never wanting to know what those things were. 

- Only the stronger ones made it alive from there.- Memories flooded Enishi's mind as a wild waterfall of horrid moments he had  experienced. However no trace of emotion could be found in his voice or features.

- Ah, yes.- Shishio smiled widely, a chilling light coloring his irises.- That is the very secret of life itself… In this world, the flesh of the weak is the food of the strong. The strong live, the weak die.[4]

_True indeed…_ thought the white haired young man

Enishi remembered himself eating dead bodies' flesh, drinking water for weeks from the muddy pools, while his skin was so tightly wrapped around his bones that he seemed more a spawn from Hell than a human being. Another gift courtesy of the Meiji… and his brother in law, a gift that served him well, and made him stronger after all.

- I understand from your words that we share the same point of view.- Shishio's voice took Enishi out his ramblings-  That is an auspicious sign of a prosperous and long association. The reports I had been given about our deal are quite satisfactory. I will conduct an inspection myself in the very near future. I'm interested in all kinds of new weapons you can show me.

- We could start to discuss it tonight during dinner- Enishi smiled broadly, and Shishio found a certain resemblance between the young man in front of him and Soujirou- I had in mind to mount a little exhibition of the newest pieces I've manufactured. I know you'll love them.

_He seems to hide a dark painful past, like Soujirou…_ Shishio could almost feel the void in Yukishiro's soul. Probably a consequence of his colleagues' attempts on the younger man's life. It was a very interesting development to be recorded in case Shishio couldn't hold him in the 'traditional' way. 

- I would be greatly pleased.- said the bandaged man. The recent thoughts reminded him of the other passenger's presence, and he decided to give the boy a chance to participate - What do you think about it, Soujirou?

- I'm convinced it will be to our complete satisfaction, and I think besides that, even then Yukishiro-san will surprise us with his first-class equipment.

They said nothing of importance for the rest of the trip, merely measuring each other carefully over minor chitchat.

As Enishi expected, they arrived to his estate just at dusk. Mei Lin received them, and soon she went quickly running upstairs, looking for Asiyah.

- You have a wonderful place here, Yukishiro-san.

Yumi's sensual voice elicited only an indifferent look and a raised eyebrow from Enishi. His indifference was not a fake this time, it was the real thing. He had met too many women like her not to know her game. A game that could be played by both parties, by the way… He barely repressed a grin thinking of Asiyah. The next few weeks would be very interesting indeed… He centered his attention again in his guests

- I was informed you have moved to this place only recently…- Shishio said while they were being conducted to the main hall.

- Ah, yes. That's the problem with this city: its big rats. Finally, I got rid of them, but I decided to move anyway… I needed a change of scenery…- Enishi's smile shone brightly on his face

- Oh, yes, pests… They have to be taken care of as soon as they're discovered in order to avoid unpleasant consequences…

- True, true… In your words, 'The strong live, the weak die'

The message had hit its target. Sparkles could be almost perceived floating around the room.

Shishio smirked. The man would be hard to get, but once Shishio marked him as one of his followers Yukishiro would make a formidable ally.

Enishi caught a glimpse of Mei Lin descending the ample marble staircase. That was a sign that told him that Asiyah was arriving. 

And she was…

She was stunningly marvelous… A worthy rival for Shishio's consort.

_Excellent_ he thought, looking at the other woman from the corner of his eye.

Enishi expected a little bit of action to enliven the coming days, but the following instants caught him off guard. Yumi barely suppressed a scream when she looked at Asiyah, holding tightly to Shishio's arm and almost hiding behind him. On the other hand, the man held tightly to the hilt of his sword, which sent the scale of tension in the hall to the ceiling. While Asiyah had paled to a sickening marble-like tone, all blood drained from her face, Seta and Sadoshima exchanged confused looks. So it was apparent that only three of them knew what was happening: Shishio, Yumi and Asiyah.

- May I assume you know each other?- Enishi asked finally, breaking the awkward silence.

- You could say so…- mumbled Shishio in a voice as dark as his gaze.

Asiyah could tell Enishi wished he could come up the stairs and shake an explanation out of her, and she couldn't help think   
about Tomoe's warning.

It was worse than expected, indeed…

  


* * *

[1] I made him to participate directly in the war. After the death of Tomoe, he never came back to his house till the  end of the battle of Toba Fushimi, when he comes back looking for his remaining relatives. His intention was to go to China with them. It's explained in chapter 11. Meanwhile, he followed the Bakufu army, learning some fighting swordsmanship ( very rough principles), and helping delivering messages and with minor tasks.  He wanted the destruction of the Ishin and he always was a man of action, so he did what Sanosuke did with Captain Sagara… I based this this thought in the concept that Kenshin sees him briefly at the Toba Fushimi battlefield. (vol 21)

[2]  No, she's not talking of sex...

[3] The coolies used to pull the boats with ropes till they were on firm land along the Boulevard that is known today as The Bund (The Bund is an Anglo-Indian term for the embankment of muddy waterfront.). During the first decades after the opening of the port to the West powers however the place was known as Yangtsze Road

[4] Maigo chan translations Vol 16 ep 131


	12. Lifting the Veil of Mysteries Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, which was created by Watsuki-sensei, and whose rights belong to Sony, and other big names. Asiyah, however is of my exclusive property, and if you want to pick the character, please ask me first. 

Asiyah is currently playing 'guest star' in two other fics: The Right Side (by Mara) [http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=703394][1]

and To Love you Again  [http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=637853][2] (by Hana Himura). Check her fics (not only those, they have other wonderful fics, so take your time and read them all!). 

 As always I remind you that there are currently some fan art related to the fic that you can visit.

This is the latest addition, made by Jo-chan (Guadalupe García), as a birthday present to me: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=109165.

Mir's lair (Tales from the Meiji Era, with a new version and impressive features) is at [http://ellone-loire.net/tfme/][3]

Hello, minna!

I'm sorry for the delay.

What can I say? I found that my usual method of translation wasn't working as I would have liked. So I took this chapter and I finally ended re-writing it from the scratch for the English version. The original plot in every scene is still there, but many things have changed in the dialogs.

I hope you enjoy this.

My usual thanks to all my readers, the old ones, and the new ones: Chri, Angie, Goddess of Stupidity (oro… I must admit that this is a surprising pen name, Goddess…), Michaela, Midori, Hana, Wombat, Fuji(funmum), Susan, Nyu Al, Jason (of COURSE!!!!! I would not forget you!!!) an everyone who is reading and (hopefully) enjoying this, Thanks A Lot!!!

Thanks also to those who had to bear the pre-chapter and correct my bad grammar and awful mistakes, stick in hand… (well, that's just what I deserve after putting them though this misery…). Wombat, Michaela, Fuji(funmum) Thanks to you all for your patience and hard work!!!!!!!!!! If this is readable, is thanks to them.

Thanks also to Jason M. Lee for helping with Chinese honorifics, and Wombat also for helpful hits about Chinese clothing at the time period. Look in the footnotes for some interesting links she provided me with. 

To Michaela and Guadalupe, a big special hug, you are the best!

Conventions

****_flashbacks_****

_thoughts _

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

**Chapter 11: Lifting the veil of mysteries.**

To her complete despair, Tomoe had been right.

The situation was far worse than she had expected.

At the bottom of the stairway stood her worst nightmare. 

Because she was certainly facing a powerful witch, but the most distressing thing was that the woman was being shielded by a demon, and that fact was just happening in the middle of Enishi's house hall. 

Asiyah's nape hairs rose up, at the very moment that the red eyes settled on hers. The evil aura that surrounded that malevolent spirit had almost choked her. 

The mutual recognition was instantaneous. The dark creature's quick grasp of his sword-hilt spoke as loudly as the witch's stifled shriek about their annoyance at this awkward meeting.

Sadoshima's and Seta's expressions showed they were clueless about what was truly transpiring. 

Asiyah realized immediately they had no idea whom they where actually serving. 

Enishi's tense features and burning eyes told her she would have a hard time with him in the very near future. Soon she would have to give him some explanations that she'd hoped could wait until he was in inner harmony and disposed to understand them. 

With a supreme effort, she composed herself and stepped down the staircase, faking a polite smile to their guests. Asiyah could almost hear Enishi's internal sigh of relief.

Anyway, the introductions were tense indeed, and her consort's knotted eyebrows confirmed her earlier suspicions about the explanations he would require later from her. It was easy to tell how upset he was at the twist of the events developing in front of him.

She was tempted to take Enishi with her, running from the house as fast and far away as they could go, leaving their guests in Mei Lin's hands. 

However, she knew better. That was not a solution. 

If the demon had come to take Enishi, a fight was only a matter of time. It was obvious that they hadn't expected a Jinniyeh to be guarding him, but it was painfully obvious to her that she was no match to such an adversary. She could destroy the witch easily , but the demon…

Sighing, Asiyah gestured to Mei Lin and took the old housekeeper with her, so she would not have to show them to their rooms by herself. They made the way to their rooms wrapped in an awkward silence, and after leaving them in the company of the maids appointed by Mei Lin, Asiyah and the Chinese woman went back through the corridors to the main hall. 

The words of the old woman took her off her reveries

- It is not easy…

- Mmm? What?- Asiyah looked slightly puzzled at the housekeeper 

- If you think that your efficiency in organizing events or your abilities in bed are enough to be the true woman of a man as Enishi da-ren[[1]][4], you are wrong, young lady. You were very clever to keep yourself out of his reach long enough to elicit his interest, but I know exactly the type of woman you are. You only want his money and power. However, if you want to keep the place you have reached, you will need more than your young flesh or cunning mind. You are not meant to be the one for the master. You will surely desert him in hard times. Besides, you won't be able to fulfill all his needs. Perhaps you think you are better than the other women who had set foot in his house because he lets you stay here, but behold! You should not take anything for granted. He is clever, and will notice when you try to put your hands on his property. Then he will get rid of you, in a blink, as the scum you truly are. 

_Perfect… Just perfect… just what the doctor ordered: a background fight with some kind of step mother in law while preparing for my own demise at a demon's hands…Someone, please shoot me_- Asiyah thought, rolling her eyes. 

- May we have this chat in, let's say, a couple of days? I'm just not in the mood today…

- I'll be watching you, and I'll catch you at the moment you try to cheat on Enishi da-ren.

- I will tell you this, old hag, - snapped Asiyah- You and I have the same goal. We both want to keep the master in good health, and for that to happen you should concentrate on the guests. They are not all they seem to be at first glance. They are the real threat to your master. Take care of their necessities personally, and keep me posted about any behavior you find suspicious or strange in them. Now, get out of my sight.

- Only my master could order me about such matters. You only can instruct me about the house or the servants.

- Well, I think that chat that you and I have to share will be longer than I originally intended it to be. Then, if you survive it, you won't want to question my authority anymore, old hag… 

She stopped and turned towards her quarters, leaving the old dragon sneering at her barely concealed threat.

It was of no use to go on with the discussion, anyway. However, she'd make sure that the woman received the appropriate orders from Enishi himself. Shishio and his friends should be kept under a watchful eye.

8888888888888888888

Soujirou watched in wonder at Yumi, who was pacing the room agitatedly, as some kind of wild caged animal, while she nervously twisted her hands.

Shishio-sama looked the same as always, with no signs of the anxiety plaguing Yumi. However, he could tell that his boss was somewhat worried by the red glint in his eyes and the way he played with his pipe.

This was an unexpected turn in events, Soujirou thought.

Both Yumi and Shishio-sama had exchanged strange looks after he reported about the failure in watching the girl. He kept himself pondering in puzzlement for a long while, because instead of the reprimand he expected for his lousy performance, they had only commanded him to stay as far as possible from her.

- Sou-chan, keep yourself out of her reach.- Said Yumi-neesan, surprising him

- But…- Soujirou tried to protest

- Just do as you are told- Soujirou was shocked at Shishio-sama express order

He knew after the first night in the house that something was unusual about the little red headed woman. However, he didn't understand why someone could be as worried about her as Yumi was.

On the other hand, he knew better than to question Shishio-sama's orders. In due time he would be told everything by his boss, so he didn't ask any more questions and walked obediently to his quarters when he was told to do so. 

88888888888

Once Shishio and his woman were alone, Yumi finally exploded with the surprise, rage, and incredulity that had been locked inside her being ever since she'd seen Yukishiro's partner.

- I just can't believe it! How can this be possible? If we had encountered him alone, we could have taken advantage of the situation, but with a Jinniyeh around… It's a complete disaster!- her voice had a high pitch, a mixture between anger and fear.

- Calm down, dear.- Shishio gave a long drag on his pipe- It's pretty obvious that she knows what we are, and that she is the keeper of the Beast. However, it's even more obvious that the Beast has not been awakened. We could still have a chance.

- I'd never have believed that Yukishiro could be…

- Despite the fact that it's been centuries since the last Beast had been incarnated in a man, I knew that three of them had been born within the last forty years.- he seemed oblivious to her frantic pacing around the room, concentrating, as if trying to remember something very important- Yet, they all were born in Japan and I used to know who they were and who used to protect two of them. However, the shock I suffered when I merged with the Hitokiri[[2]][5] made me forget some of these things.

- Three!? Three Beasts?! In Japan? Why I didn't know about it before?- Yumi almost squealed

- Well, only the elite wizards and sorcerers inside the Councils and Clans, and the closest to Iblis among demons knew about them. The Bakumatsu was started by us in order to get the Beasts for our side or destroy them in the attempt.

- Well, Yukishiro is alive and doesn't seem to belong to your Juppongatana either. Not to mention, dear, that I have the strange feeling that with the Jinniyeh at his side, he'll never join your followers.- the woman sneered, sarcastically.

- We'll see my dear, we'll see. Yet, if I cannot get a hold on him before his awakening, I'll have to destroy him… and his mate. It would be a waste of resources, though, so we'll try to catch him somehow.- the bandaged man paused thoughtfully- I wonder how he managed to escape from the Council of the Islands…

- Do you remember a small riot called the Bakumatsu?- snickered Yumi- There was so much confusion at that time… You are aware that at the same time when ordinary people was at war, there was another war going on among sorcerers, wizards and Jinni in the Islands.

- Well, that was our aim when we pushed both parties into it… we actually wanted to seize control over the Beasts by distracting sorcerers, wizards and Jinni, but Yukishiro's presence in China tells me we failed somehow.- now it was his turn to sneer. 

He'd known for a long time that the good-for-nothing Iblis had to be replaced by someone capable of handling affairs in the proper way. Someone like him. Maybe, after conquering the world of humans, he could…

- I guess the Council and the Elders, and probably the demons were too busy engaged in the game to notice that one of the main players had escaped their clutches. Many of our people died at the hands of the Ishin, especially at Battousai's. I bet that was what weakened the controllers, allowing Yukishiro to flee to the mainland.

Shishio looked in Yumi's direction, yet without really seeing her. There was something bugging him. Suddenly the name of the other Hitokiri raised in him certain uneasiness, though he couldn't understand why. There was something he needed to remember about Battousai, something he used to know… 

Now, more than ever, he understood why demons never melded with mortal souls, taking only their bodies and displacing those souls into the void between the universes. When they merged with human souls, the impact and the avalanche of memories, feelings, sensations were so overwhelming that it took decades, even centuries to restore a complete order on such a chaos. He had done it pretty well, though, and by a few weeks after the union he had managed to act beyond the primal instinct of fighting for survival, recognizing who he really was. After that, everything ran smoothly. He found Soujirou to cover his basic necessities of food and shelter and after a while they met Yumi, who in return introduced to him an old patron of the teahouse she used to work in, Sadoshima Houji. His first and most loyal circle of servants closed with that last addition. Those humans provided him with the services he needed for basic survival, while he put an order and balance inside his new nature encased in this damaged body. 

The rest was easy. 

The Hitokiri had already accumulated a little treasure from rewards and all that he could ransack from his victims. Houji was a businessman, and he knew how to make wealth grow. Meanwhile Shishio added to it through his actions 'in the field', spreading terror and domination first to rich men who paid a 'tax' to him for their survival, and then to entire villages.

However, and despite all that power and success among humans, he still couldn't control himself completely. He still had limits, limits that he would surpass eventually in two or three years, though. He could then engage in real fights without looking frantically at the clock. 

Those limits were annoying, but what annoyed him the most were the gaps in his memory. They were of no consequence when dealing with ordinary mortals, but when he was faced by magical threats, he found those gaps highly inconvenient, and even dangerous to some extent.

- What happened to the other two Beasts?- Yumi got close to her lover, knelt by his side and put her chin on his shoulder

- I suppose they are probably dead by now- he shrugged- If they were alive in the Islands, the Council would have awakened them to strengthen their position. They need the Beasts' power badly after the losses they suffered.

- What if they…?- Yumi had paled and her eyes had gone wide open.

- It's of no use to think 'what if…' at the time being. We are far from home, in enemy land… We can't use magic without being detected by the Clans in the mainland. This is no time for a confrontation. As soon as we are back, I will track any leads on the other Beasts. Now, let's handle the one that is about to fall in our hands. It is clear that the Council and the Jinni in the Islands were pretty clumsy. So were my companions... Since I had parted way with them by the time the war started, the stupidity among my people's ranks was to be expected.

- Ah… so you left Iblis' side at the beginning of the Bakumatsu.

It was obvious to him that Yumi was trying to gather some new information about her lover's infernal side. He had been quite secretive about it, despite all her attempts to get answers from him through the years.

Shishio only smirked and his red irises glowed scarily.

- That's a different tale, my dear, one that maybe I will tell you in the future, if you show yourself deserving of it… Now let us focus on learning how much he knows.- he took her by the chin, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

- If she is following the proper procedures, he should not be aware of anything.- said Yumi, pensive.

- Somehow, I don't think she has bothered with following the rules.- Shishio shrugged. However, the facts kept spinning in his head. That could mean that the Jinniyeh was alone, no protection of the Clans around her… A possible benefit for their plans- It is clear to me that she has been using magic to protect him, even in a careless way. Do you remember the reports about how he was saved in the desert and from Wu's attack?

- I see… that could be a problem…- Yumi narrowed her eyes, pondering the possible consequences.

- Or a tactical advantage… it all depends on how much he truly knows.

- It's a risky situation…

- Maybe. It was imprudent leave a Beast wandering like that, with nobody controlling him… But we will take care of this situation: either we get a hold on him or get rid of him. 

- But the Jinniyeh…

- Bah, she is not even worth my time…- Shishio did a dismissive gesture with one of his gloved hands- She is too young even to play with… She probably is under two hundred years of age. He will be even easier to dispose of than her, as long as he remains totally human and is not bonded to her. It would have been quite a match to face both in full control of their abilities. Two thousand years have been since I fought someone _that_ interesting…

- Two thous…- Yumi gasped 

- Yet, under the present conditions a match with them would be… disappointing.- continued Shishio, without paying attention to Yumi's reaction- They are not strong enough. Anyway, I want to try every conceivable path to get him bound in obedience to me, so we will first assess the real knowledge he holds about himself, about us and about his mate.

- And then…

- Then, if we can take him without fighting, he will come back to Japan with us.- he continued- But if he is aware and the Jinniyeh has informed him about his nature, that might make things more complicated. In that case, we should wait until our business in Japan is concluded to take care of them. While I could defeat her easily, any fight at this moment could mean an unwanted stumble in our more immediate plans. We are in a turning point my dear, and cannot allow ourselves any inconveniences or delays.

- Do you think it's wise? I mean, if they bind themselves to each other in the meantime…- she shivered visibly

- According to what I suspect, I think she might not be under any Clan's protection or supervision. That means that she does not know how to perform the ritual to awaken him. If that is so, our chances of getting a hold on him are high. However, we might need to bring him to Japan first. I think our possibilities here are rather… limited. However, I'll make sure to give instructions to Houji, just in case our attempts fail. The situation might call for a more conventional approach. 

They might need to kidnap the boy to Japan, where Shishio would be free to work on him properly, as well as (if necessary) avoid any difficulties there that might have prevented him from killing Enishi here in Shanghai

- On the other hand, the Jinniyeh requires my personal, undivided attention.- added Shishio

- One thing is for sure, she is protecting him whether he knows it or not. The incident in the desert and Wu's failure points to that.

- That's why it will be very difficult to get a hold on him while he remains on the mainland. On the other hand, she won't be able to follow him to Japan… and then he will be ours or will die. After that, I'll go hunting- a sinister smirk was drawn on the nightmarish features, while two red coals burnt where his eyes should have been.- Now, help me with my bandages. The dust has filtered through them during the trip from the port, and that's rather unpleasant, dear. We should not disappoint our guests by being late for dinner…

8888888888888

Giving a heavy sigh of relief, Asiyah entered the huge quarters she shared with Enishi. She was exhausted beyond belief.

When she raised her eyes, her back still against the carved surface of the door, she faced the inquisitive stare of her lover. He was seated on the edge of the bed, drying his wet hair with a towel. He probably had taken a quick bath in the short period that it had taken her to accommodate their guests and speak briefly to Mei Lin. His clothes for the dinner were laid out on the bed. However, his mind was clearly not on the social occasion ahead.

His furrowed brows and sharp stare screamed that he wanted an explanation at that precise moment.

- Why didn't you tell me you knew Shishio?

- It's not that simple…

- It's a simple question. I want a simple answer.

However, she knew that his question had a precise and shocking answer. One he was not ready to receive, but which neither of them could escape.

- Your question is simple, but my answer is a very, very complicated one. As much as I feel this is not the right time and opportunity, Enishi, we do need to talk about this. I thought I would be able to wait a little longer, to make you more acquainted and receptive to the realities involving magic. But things have been evolving in a blur in the last weeks, they have not allowed me to even think how to address this…

- Asiyah, I only want to know why you didn't tell me before you had already met Shishio.

- Because the truth is that I've never met that… person… before.

And she was not lying to him… She had not met that demon before… In fact, she had never met any demon at all as a matter of fact.

- I don't understand… Your reactions were clear, and his words… He said…

- …that he knew me somehow. And it's true. Did you remember what I've told you about Seta, what I've been sensing floating around him? He is branded, branded by magic. 

- What has this to do with…?

- Sit there a minute.- she cut him- I'll be as brief as possible, and I'll give you longer and detailed explanations tonight. But there are things you need to know before you walk out through that door to meet your guests.

- I'm listening.- He crossed  his arms over his chest, his jaw firmly set  showing how annoyed he felt.

- I can feel the magic in other beings, whether because they were branded or bound by other magical beings or sorcerers, or because they themselves are the source of that magic. But those other beings aware of magic also can feel what I truly am. No masks or pretenses can hide our natures to the other creatures aware of these things. These two, the bandaged man and his mate, belong to that category, they could sense me as much I could sense them. Certain kinds of humans can manage magic and powers; they are sorcerers, wizards, priests, and priestesses. Then, of course there are we, those beings whose nature is magical per se, such the Jinni and… demons.- she paused, assessing the situation and making a quick decision- Well, there is a third category, but I will tell you about it later this night.

- I really don't like what I'm hearing… We are here in a business meeting, I have to close a deal with a few people out there, and I do not think that magic is involved in any way here. At least, I do not want to hear about it.

- Look, it's not important whether you want to hear or not. Your wishes are of no consequence in this. You need to know that when you walk through that door and meet that man you know as Shishio, you'll in fact be in the company of a demon. And a very powerful, ancient one, by the way. Not to mention the sorcerer by his side, who happens to be very powerful too. So stop behaving like a child and listen to me, your life depends on your knowledge of this.

He got up, clearly annoyed and impatient, cutting her off by waving a hand in front of his face

- Well, that's it. Since I first saw Tomoe after her death, I knew my life was out of the ordinary, and I'd be facing strange things. After all, it's not everyday that you can see and talk with your dead sister. Then you stepped into my life. I can't deny what you are, because I saw it with my very own eyes. To deny it would mean I have to deny the existence of Tomoe's shadow protecting and guiding me, and I'm not ready to do such a thing. However, this is too much. First, you felt wary about Seta. He is nothing but an assassin serving his master. Now, you are trying to tell me that Shishio is a demon and Yumi is a sorceress. Well, I will tell you this: while the way Shishio is murdering and ransacking could make the word 'demon' suit him somehow, and Yumi's womanly tricks could make men claim she had bewitched them, I am certain that in both cases magic has nothing to do with the whole issue. Shishio is simply a ruthless, cruel bastard and Yumi a well-trained prostitute who knows how to use her charms to help her lover. Nothing else. I do not want to hear about anything remotely linked to magic being involved in this affair. So you'd better give me a more satisfying explanation later. Because I will ask you again about this tonight.

- Then so be it. Go out and face them if you want to. But don't tell me later that I didn't warn you. I can protect you against her, but my chances are low against him.

- All right…- he had started to dress - Lets suppose for a moment that Shishio is what you said. Why would he need me and my weapons to get his revenge against the Meiji government and take over Japan? After all, if he is a demon, why didn't he use his magic? Why did he wait in the shadows for ten years to start his revolution? If he is a powerful demon, why would he need those ridiculous bandages all over his body? Why couldn't he heal himself, and be a handsome guy ruling, all powerful and mighty, over Japan? I suppose Yumi would appreciate him even more this way…Why could he not have his enemies at his feet, with no need at all of rogue weapons dealers living in China? Why, if he was a very powerful magical being, was he almost killed by the Meiji agents? You see, your suppositions are not logical; they do not make any sense.

- Dear, things are not _that_ simple. Humans would have been wiped out long ago if the situation could be solved with spells and snapping fingers. The use of magic was severely restricted after the last war. The few humans who are allowed to use it, belong to Clans who control them very closely. Jinni and demons are forbidden to use magic on a large scale to modify the big scheme of things. There is one category of magic beings who can use it almost without limits and laws restricting them.- 

- 

_But you'll learn about that later_, she thought, pausing. 

He almost finished dressing, looking at himself in the mirror, seemingly not following her account closely. But she knew better. Behind his feigned indifference, his calculating mind was registering each one of her words to analyze them carefully later. He would probably test Shishio with some questions, but that could be dangerous and she needed to be present when that happened. She continued with her explanation: 

- Neither Jinni nor demons can act upon the human fate on a large scale. Jinn have their own realm to play with, and we only come here to have a little fun once in a while. For demons, the game is of another kind. They want to destroy the human race, but they can't do it directly. So they use the human race itself to get their goals. They whisper, suggest, manipulate… Demons find that game very pleasurable. To use humans to provoke their own fall, isn't it delightfully ironic? Look at Shishio. He created a powerful army with devoted followers who almost worship him, like Sadoshima, Seta, and Yumi. That is typical behavior in a demon's plots… as for the state of his body, I truly have no idea why he is like that. There is no explanation that makes sense to me, not right now. However, I know there is a reason behind that too, and I'll find it out. However, I will tell you something: I know what he is. And he knows what I am. As much as his woman knows

- And assuming that all this nonsense was real, what do you suggest I should do?  Should I run away to avoid perpetual damnation? Are you serious? Look at me; have you any doubt about my final destiny? Because I do not harbor any. I'm doomed, and I don't care, as long as I can avenge my sister. I've lost myself consciously to reach that goal, and I do not regret anything. I do not have any soul to lose, Asiyah. To be in the company of demons sounds damn appropriate to me, because I know I will rot in Hell someday. Anyway, do not worry. I will not become a Shishio worshiper.- he smirked- But it just so happens that his goal of destroying the Meiji Restoration is coincidental with my aims, so his company is convenient for me at this time.

Asiyah gave a heavy sigh. Her task with him would be a lot more difficult than she had thought at first, she reflected, shaking her head.

- As I've said before, things might not be as simple as you think. I don't know the real motives behind their visit to your house. I don't know if they are here really for the business part, if they are here to do some spying for any plans on the continent… or if they are here for you. I'm afraid that I might be right about my first guesses concerning Wu's attempt on your life. In fact, I believe that in the end they could be also behind what happened to you in the Taklimakan.

- I'm flattered at the importance you attribute to me in Shishio's plans- he said, after a heartfelt laugh- But you are giving me too much credit.

- I think that Shishio might be planning to expand his operation to the mainland. You could be a stumbling block in his plans.

- Oh, boy, now that's funny… Believe me, I'm the least of his problems if he is intending to do something in the continent. With the British, the Dutch, the French and Americans, not to mention the Russians playing hard in China, I don't think I could be more than a momentary irritation to him. Now, those powers will crush any attempt he might try, not me. If he is really planning something here, I'm not the one he has to be wary of…

- Enishi… there are other reasons that might cause him to be scared of your very existence, and they are not related to your place as a syndicate boss.- she said enigmatically, the golden speckles dancing in her deep pools of green fire.- But we will talk about this later.

- All right.- he sighed. They were already late. Their guests surely would be by now waiting for them- However, do me a favor. As flattered and as honored as I feel by your protectiveness to me, stop talking about this magic nonsense. There is no such a thing involved here. He is a man, a resentful ex-Hitokiri searching for revenge and power. You are obsessed with all this. It's my fault; I overloaded you with Heishin's work plus the house's responsibilities. Then, at the same time, I pushed you into our love affair… Too many things at once… I suppose even a Jinniyeh has her limits.  You are tired, and nervous. I'll make sure we enjoy some private time together, far from everything else, as soon as this negotiation ends. I only ask you that for the time being bear it with me, and stop thinking about magical plots in my path.

- It's fine with me by now… But don't say I didn't warn you in advance. However, and as a final note, you should remember that I'm the expert in this field, and when I tell you that there are a sorcereress and a demon under your roof, you should consider paying closer attention to my words. The other way to find out might involve a personal demonstration, which would be quite unhealthy and probably fatal. But it's your choice, _human_.

- Oh, fine, fine… - it was apparent he didn't want to continue with the argument- Now, get dressed yourself. We are already late, they surely are waiting for us in the library. I only ask you to keep in mind the motives why I've invited them. The reasons that concern me, that is, not the ones you have in mind. I'll be waiting for you downstairs.

When he was about to close the door behind his back, she played her trump card.

- Enishi… You might find it interesting that your sister came to warn me about this. You'll know I'm telling the truth, because you'll notice she won't be around you as long as the demon remains in this home.

The door closed with a soft click, but she knew he had heard her words. That would give him something to think about during their dinner. Knowing Enishi as she did, he would be fully alert now, analyzing every word, every movement, and every breath performed by Shishio. 

That would surely help her for the long chat they'd have ahead, because she was sure that the demon would try to probe at Enishi. And that would mark Shishio's undoing.

It would not be easy, she thought still grumbling and annoyed at Enishi's behavior, but she would make sure that nothing bad happened to the stubborn man she had bound herself to…

She sighed, looking at the royally embroidered silk robes he had been giving her[[3]][6]. This was a night to look as magnificent and dazzling as she never had dared before. Asiyah smiled, she would make a spectacular entrance. But overall, she would not let anyone notice her worries… or her fears.

8888888888888

Enishi smiled, pleased. As always, his instructions had been followed punctiliously and now their guests were gathered in his library, ready for some small talk to relax after the awkward moment they all had experienced a short while ago.

Like many estates inside the Settlement in Shanghai, this house had been built by an European merchant in silks, who had made his fortune after the Opium Wars and the subsequent opening of the port to the world. It was conveniently furnished in full western style

Shishio was enjoying his typical Japanese pipe comfortably reclined in a chaise-lounge with Yumi by his side. Seta and Sadoshima were standing near him, admiring the priceless Chinese ivory miniatures displayed in the lacquered showcase. Sadoshima was savoring a glass of the very expensive British brandy that Enishi kept for special guests and occasions. It was a tasty detail when he traded with Westerners, and he couldn't help noticing the irony behind Sadoshima, as a supporter of Japanese nationalism, drinking the preferred liquor of gaijin.

- I was wondering how you can bear to be outside of Japan…- said Yumi, once the usual polite exchange of bows and questions about their accommodations had finished

- The Japan I once knew and I loved has been dead for a long time, madam.- answered Enishi with bitterness in his voice, and afterwards an odd smile flashed on his features briefly in contrast with his words- at least for now…

- Therefore if a strong Japan were established, one which did not submit to the West, as the shameless Meiji Regime is doing now, that would mean that you'd come back to our country…- Sadoshima narrowed his eyes, in a calculating gesture

- To live there? No, I don't think so.- Japan would never be the same again for him, not after Tomoe's death, after the scattering and destruction of his whole family, the loss of everything he once held dear. But those were his own reasons, reasons that belonged only to him- However, I would come back to do business, most definitely.

- If we do not make ourselves stronger, we will share the fate of China, and many other countries in Asia. We will be colonized and exploited by the British, the Dutch, the French, the Russians, or the Americans. The Meiji government bows submissively to these foreign powers, covering our land and tradition in shame.-Sadoshima's voice vibrated with holy passion.

- Oh, I see… Someone else feeling betrayed by the Meiji lies…- said Enishi, pushing his glasses up his nose and shaking his head, an ironic smirk crossing his face- I don't even know what people were expecting from them… Any real social change? A better, egalitarian future for all? Frankly, as it always happens in this world, it was just power shifting from some hands to others…

- I don't think many people would share such views, Yukishiro-san- commented Sadoshima, looking at the young man sharply- Especially if we were talking about samurai.

- I was born samurai, the sole heir of my family name. I was one of those who suffered the changes the most, since my family was not powerful or rich enough to buy the favor of the Meiji dogs. We lived in a simple way and my father was a low bureaucrat working for the Bakufu. Despite our loyalty for the past three hundred years, we were nothing in the big scheme of things and we were crushed in the quest for power, as half of Japan was. We only tasted bitter betrayal. We lost everything because of my father's loyalty to the Bakufu, and the few remaining survivors of my father's family were scattered along the land, until they starved to death in the new enlightened Era. As you see, I have my own personal scores to settle with the Meiji regime.- he drank the strong alcohol in a single gulp, burning rage building inside him, as the memories started to flow in his mind, then almost spat his following words- and those who brought it to power.

- I didn't know you were…

- Now, you do.- He cut off Sadoshima, harshly

[_[4]_][7]_****He felt the warm hug given by his sister, and the subtle smell of white plums that he had missed for so long filled his nose again._

- _It's been a long time. You surprised me. But I'm so glad to see you. You must be hungry – she turned around as they entered inside the hut. - Wait a minute, I was just making dinner. When did you leave Edo? How is Father? ___

_The  delicious smell of food made his mouth water._

- _I don't know. I left for Kyoto a year ago, just after you did. .- she was smiling, smiling again, just because he was there. It was promising, everything would be the same again very soon_

- _Enishi . . . Who's been taking care of you? – her voice was strained with concern-And how did you know I was here? You never heard anything from me . . ._

- _I knew. I have connections. You should be happy, Tomoe. The time of Heaven's Justice has finally come for Battousai.-  He couldn't help it, all the hate he had bottled inside slipped out through his words._

- _Enishi . . . then you're the . . .- Tomoe dropped the spoon_

- _You didn't know? That's funny.-he said, gulping down mouthfuls of rice - They said they'd already told you all about it._

_Suddenly, he stopped eating. Something was very wrong. Tomoe looked shocked._

- _Let's go, Tomoe! You're finally done here!- he urged._

- _Go back to Edo.- her voice sounded strange, as if  coming from afar_

- _What?_

- _You're the only son of the Yukishiro family. I can't let you dirty your hands with this._

- _I don't care about the family!- and it was true. He felt no ties to his family, except for her- I want to help you!_

- _Go back home, Enishi.- she paused. Then she leaned forward and hugged him, putting her forehead against his-  Go back home, alone._

- _What is it? Something happened to you. Why won't you come with me?- Enishi was almost in tears. A dreadful feeling was settling uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. Frustration and anger started to cloud his mind. He followed her gaze, which rested somewhere outside the house, and then realization struck him- Why are you protecting him! He's your enemy! He's the one that stole your happiness!_

- _Enishi… I want you to give something to our father- Tomoe had risen to her feet, and was looking for something in a trunk. A beautiful blue umbrella finally was in her hands- I wish him to have something to remember me by…_

_She had accompanied him outside, and he was too shocked to even resist her. He had never denied her any request she made to him in such a tone, and though his heart was torn, broken and bleeding, that time was not an exception._

_He had spotted the fiery red hair glowing with the last rays of the late afternoon sun of winter, red as the blood the assassin had spilled countless times, while he played almost innocently with the children of the village. He had gritted his teeth, the cup of his hate overflowing, wondering how such a bastard could hide his true nature to everyone around him. Even his beloved sister Tomoe had been deceived by him…  
  
_

You . . .If only you hadn't been there . . .- thought Enishi

His eyes had crossed briefly with those of the hated murderer before he started his sprint to the Yaminobu's hideout, fighting back the tears that clouded his vision, insensible to the cuts and bruises made by branches and stones in his way.****[[5]][8]

The sound of the glass of his already emptied cup still in his hand, breaking under the pressure of his rage, brought Enishi back to the present.

- Unpleasant memories, Yukishiro?- Shishio's intense gaze was focused on him, in a shuddering, blazing shade of red. Enishi could read a dark amusement dancing inside those sinister eyes.

- A brief and unfortunate moment of… distraction- some fragments of glass were still under his skin, and he had started bleeding lightly. He made a gesture to Mei Lin, and gave her concise directions in Chinese- I'll be back in a minute. Mei Lin is not fluent in Japanese, but she will understand your requirements. I have instructed her to assist you in whatever you might need while I'm out.

While he walked the corridor, he cursed himself under his breath for his stupidity. He had shown a weak spot, letting anger and personal memories overtake him in front of a customer, one powerful… and dangerous himself.

However, Tomoe's words still echoed in his ears

_"You're the eldest son of the Yukishiro family. I can't let you dirty your hands with this."_

What would she think about his deeds of the past fifteen years, about the extremes he had reached, the things he had done merely to survive?

_No_, he thought, shaking his head.

She was satisfied and happy with his plans. She wanted to be avenged.

That was why she smiled for him.

That was why she had sent Asiyah to him.  
  


Asiyah…

_Where the fuck is she?_ he thought impatiently,  walking to the staircase.

His question was answered as soon as he lifted his gaze and he saw her there walking gracefully down the steps. And in that moment, he forgot the painful throbbing in his hand and the tiny stains of blood ruining his suit.

She looked wonderful, her red hair free from the ever present dupatta, and falling to mid-thigh, enveloping her petite frame in a red silken haze of untamed curls. Asiyah had never worn her magnificent hair in that fashion in public before now, but he was glad she had chosen to display herself in that way. The fiery cloud was held back from her face with a delicate hair ornament. Icy flakes of light were scattered over her from its tiny diamonds, as well as from the far larger and more numerous ones in the extraordinary necklace around her throat[[6]][9]. The contrast made her look even more breathtaking. Besides, he noticed satisfied that she was wearing one of the splendid silk robes he had chosen for her, instead her own usual pick of Persian clothing.

Enishi grinned with satisfaction, thinking about the beautiful Yumi. It seemed he might enjoy a catfight tonight after all…

8888888888888888888

  


* * *

[[1]][10] In this case, it would be the Chinese (Mandarin) equivalent to the Japanese –sama.

Thanks to the invaluable help of Jason M Lee, here you'll find an useful guide to Chinese honorifics: (I'm directly quoting Jason here)

Cantonese is more commonly spoken in the southern area, Hong Kong for example. Mandarin is more northern, Beijing and Shanghai. As you head west, toward the Gobi Desert and Tibet, you have more dialects that sound similar but different than what you hear on the coast. Mandarin is more commonly spoken than Cantonese, since it has a better way with the Ping Ying system (used in mainland China) and Chu Ying system (Taiwan uses this) internationally. both systems are in writing and in teaching. there are four tones when sepaking in Mandarin. Cantonese is spoken more often but when it comes to writing, not all words spoken are able to be put down on paper. so, it's common for Cantonese speakers to use words spoken by Mandarin speakers.  
  
the five pitches of Mandarin speaking.  
  
1st pitch: flat  
2nd pitch: going up  
3rd pitch: down and then up  
4th pitch: down, a bit sharp  
5th pitch: (for some reason, some teachers don't even teach this one but it's necessary) short, like saying "chotto", the "tto" part.  
  
For "-sama", the equivalent would be "da ren", 4th pitch (or pitch) for "da". The kanji they use in the manga is different that what Chinese people would use but I can assume that the meaning should be almost the same. there really isn't exactly one for "-san" in Chinese (either dialects). we only have the "Mr." (kanji for "sensei") and "Ms." (akin to "jou-chan"). "Mrs." is pretty much impossible to discern since Chinese womenfolk at that time didn't have any accessories or clothing that told them they were married. we DO have equivalents to baa-san ("puo puo", 1st pitch), jii-san ("yie yie", 2nd pitch), ba-san ("ah yi", 4th and 1st, respectively), ji-san ("xu xu", 1st), nii-san ("gu gu", 1st), and nee-san ("jie jie", 2nd). for "little brother", "xiyoung di" (1st, 4th); "little sister" is "mei mei" (4th for both). when meeting a young lady, "xiao jie" (little miss or "jou-chan") is used. young girls (Ayame's age or up till 12) is "mei mei" (Chinese's female "chan"). male teens is "xiyoun di" ("nii-san" or "an-san", though Chou uses "an-san" when calling Saitou) whereas younger boys is "di di" (little brother; male "chan"). older age people is mentioned above.

Enishi would be called Yukishiro da-ren by the servants or those lower than him (technically, the folks in Shanghai wouldn't even USE 'Yukishiro'. they'd call him by his name according to the kanji.

for those near his level, still "da ren". it's custom and courtesy to use it. though "xian sheng" (i goofed up on the Ping Ying. that's the correct form) would be used more often, since "da ren" is normally reserved for officials or people in high status. those near the same level would usually stick with "-san/ xian sheng". Any person in a level of brother/acquaintence to Enishi, then "xiong di" might be used. If it's a father/protector relation, then "xian sheng".

although, "da ren" in Chinese has no real English translation. the closest is "lord" or "master", "-sama" for us anime fanatics.  
  
Asiyah would be called "fu ren" (1st pitch on "fu". sounds almost the same as the Japanese "fu" but not as short), since she's the lady of the house and married to Enishi. basically means "madam", or "lady"; female form of "-sama".  
  
example: "Asiyah fu-ren" = "Lady Asiyah"  
  
Mei Lin would call Asiyah that, as our Jinni is Enishi's wife. Mei Lin is on the same level, as, oh, say the head housekeeper if the couple are out.  
  
calling Asiyah "xiao jie" would be on the streets for those who don't know that she's married and by her looks. attending social gatherings (which we ALL dislike) would spread word around. that way, the merchants or those in lower status would call her "Yukishiro fu ren", IDing her as Enishi's wife.  
  
here's a better (and more accurate) list of honorifics. mind you, these can be used on people who are even of no direct blood/legal relation to whom you're naming. the pitches are in order of pronunciation.  
  
grandpa = ye ye (both 2nd pitch)  
grandma = po po (both 2nd) or nai nai (both 3rd)  
uncle = shu shu (both 2nd)  
aunt = a yi (1st, 2nd pitch)  
miss = xiao jie (both 3rd pitch)  
mister = xian sheng (both 1st pitch)  
master = da ren (4th, 2nd pitch)  
madam = fu ren (1st, 2nd pitch)  
little sister = mei mei (both 4th pitch) {used for little girls, like Ayame}  
little brother = di di (both 4th) {boys, like Kenji-chan's age}  
brother (teen) = xiong di (1st, 4th pitch) {Yahiko's age range}  
father-in-law = yue fu (both 4th pitch) don't get confused with the "fu" in "madam". difference in pitch.  
  
these are mainly in Mandarin. Cantonese speakers pronounce most of them a little differently but if you listen carefully, you can still hear the similarities. there's no real written language or way of learning Cantonese; usually taught orally and we have to consider the regions. just remember this: Mandarin for northern China, Cantonese for southern China.

Additional note: there is a Shanghainese dialect, but Mei Lin will use Mandarin as a way to unify the way of addressing all the employees in the house, who would probably be of different regions of China, since Shanghai received a huge migration after the opening to the West. (See notes of previous chapters for a deeper insight on Shanghai's condition)

[[2]][11] This will be fully explained in later chapters.

[[3]][12] Here, there are some interesting links that Wombat provided. You might find interesting the comparison between Chinese and Japanese clothing during the same period.

[http://amypang.com/cheongsam.html][13]

[http://depts.washington.edu/chinaciv/clothing/11qingpg.htm][14]

[http://www.fashion-planet.com/sept98/features/china/china_mill7.html][15]

[http://www.houstoncul.org/culdir/clot/clot.htm][16]

[[4]][17] *** flashbacks***

[[5]][18] Maigo–Chan translation. Manga Vol 20, ep 173, modified a little to fit in the fic.

[[6]][19] Think in Nicolle Kidman's jewels for  Moulin Rouge to have an approx. idea…

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=703394
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=637853
   [3]: http://ellone-loire.net/tfme/
   [4]: #_ftn1
   [5]: #_ftn2
   [6]: #_ftn3
   [7]: #_ftn4
   [8]: #_ftn5
   [9]: #_ftn6
   [10]: #_ftnref1
   [11]: #_ftnref2
   [12]: #_ftnref3
   [13]: http://amypang.com/cheongsam.html
   [14]: http://depts.washington.edu/chinaciv/clothing/11qingpg.htm
   [15]: http://www.fashion-planet.com/sept98/features/china/china_mill7.html
   [16]: http://www.houstoncul.org/culdir/clot/clot.htm
   [17]: #_ftnref4
   [18]: #_ftnref5
   [19]: #_ftnref6



	13. Lifting the Veil of Mysteries Part II

Usual Disclaimers apply. I do not own RK, not even my beloved Eni-kun!

Thanks to my dear beta-readers, Fujifunmum, Michaela (ohohoho, my partner in crime!) and Julie (Wombat). Without them, I am just dust in the wind…

Julie, you are my Guardian Angel!!!!!!

Michaela: CONGRATULATIONS (you know why!!!)

Fujifunmum (YEAH, you're my 100 reviewer!!!)

First things first: You should re-read chapter 11 to fully understand what's going on here. Remember this is the continuation of what was happening there…

Thanks to all the loyal reviewers, which really help me a lot with their comments. Thanks, JML, Midori, Mara, Oryo, Fujifunmum, Goddess_of_Stupidity, rk2003, Chri, Devil, mc.UFO-N0@KI, and 'test'.

Chri: On your review on Media Miner, I'll be most grateful if you could give me some hints on how to manage direct speeches better. Is it a question of formatting or a problem with the length of  each character's discourses? If it's the first I might have a quick solution for it. If it's the second option, mmmm… That would be trickier… But I'll try my best to make it more enjoyable and easier for you all. Errrrr…  I have NO IDEA of how the links worked in Lifting the veil of Mysteries I… I stopped to try to understand how ff net works… I have an old, rusty and traumatized brain-cell, and to decipher ff net intrincacies is too much… she runs scared at the mere thought…

Goddess: Thanks for your beautiful review in Media Miner. 

Mei Lin name came after a long research. I wasn't convinced by any name, but finally I choose this one.

The article you can find in this URL (Chinasprout 

http://www.chinasprout.com/ubb/Forum4/HTML/000005.html  ) says that "Mei Lin" means beautiful jade.

Other databases where the name can be found:

http://www.rebeccasspace.com/chinesenames.html

http://www.findyourfate.com/numerology/babynames/chinesenames.html

http://www.kabalarians.com/female/ch_f1.htm

http://www.magma.ca/~mtooker/names/suggest.htm   (Chinese characters)

Jason M Lee gave me this explanation, and I'll also be glad to hear your opinions and comments, Goddess. Of course, I'll add them to the notes with the credit they deserve.

Here's JML explanation:  "there's a difference between "ling" and "lin".  
  
"ling" is spoken at the 2nd pitch but the last letter (well, of the Chinese alphabet that forms the words) is different from the one used in "lin". both use three sounds (only description i can think of) to form these two words but it's only the first two that are the same.  
  
"lin"'s last sound is prounounced "en" (first pitch). sounds almost the same as the Japn "en" but as one syllable.  
  
"ling"'s last sound is "eng" (1st pitch, like "en" but with a slight "g").  
  
on the word "mei", you can choose "mei" for "beauty" or for "plum blossom". the difference is in the characters that is written. also, "mei" in "plum blossom" can be a family name as well."

BTW Jason… well, when it's true that in normal circumstances a victim of burnings would develop skin and less sensible epidermis (I'm thinking of the old F1 pilot, Niki Lauda. He was in the races again a few month after a nearly fatal accident at the German circuit of Nürburgring (Michaela, help, please!!!) that left him terribly disfigured and at the verge of death for weeks. He started to drive again while he was STILL healing, and almost won the championship that year (1976, I think). He won it again after that, but the most remarkable thing is that he wasn't completely healed when he came back to the races…). But here, coming back to the fic, we are talking of a demon, he is not under the normal circumstances. His fifteen minutes limit also is related to this. He is still burning inside, so his condition is far more delicate than normal persons…

rk2003… The story is already finished… albeit in Spanish (32 chapters)… I know I'm translating at a really SLOW pace, but those who have read it in Spanish will notice the GREAT differences between both versions. This chapter is VERY different from the Spanish version, and I'm a lot happier with the English version. Maybe the flow is not as good as in my native tongue, but the contents are definitively better.  

The problem is that I almost have to re-write every chapter from the scratch. The original plot line is unchanged, but I deleted, added  and changed a lot of things… That is why it takes me so long to update…

Claudia: This will answered soon, but if you look at the hints given in previous chapters, there are two other Mystical Beasts on the loose…. A Dragon and a Wolf… Now… who could be the humans who possess those spirits within themselves??? So… Don't worry, Saitou has his place here…

 And  an advance of the next chapter: Kenshin and Saitou will make their first appearances in the fic! So stay tunned.

**Chapter 12: Lifting the veil of Mysteries (second part)**

As soon as Asiyah saw Enishi at the bottom of the stairs, worry overtook her, but when she noticed that blood was dripping from his hand, her heart skipped a beat.

She ran down the last few steps to meet him, as her stomach twisted in knots of anxiety.

- "What happened?"

- "It's nothing… just a stupid accident."

- "Did it happen when you were with Shishio?"- Every conceivable warning signal started to flash in Asiyah's brain.

- "Yes… Why? Is this of any importance?"

- "Probably."- Her voice was  a barely audible whisper. However, she would have to deal later with the danger hidden inside a few bloodstains. – "Now, let me see that."

A few moments afterward, they were at the threshold of the library's door. Enishi's hand was totally healed, and all traces of bloodstains had been erased from his blue Chinese suit, with a little help from her magic.

A sigh of absolute relief escaped Asiyah's lips at the sight of Mei Lin and the other Chinese employees. She felt reassured now, guessing that their presence had surely stopped the witch from collecting a sample of Enishi's blood from the carpet. Even a few droplets spilled on the fabric opened the dangerous possibility of Yumi using her dark arts.

Their guests' stares turned to Enishi and herself at the moment they entered the library, evaluating her in several different ways. She could read amusement flowing in Shishio, annoyance in Yumi, and surprise in Sadoshima and Seta.

The idea of being displayed as a trophy nauseated her. Asiyah thought that this would be a necessary discussion with Enishi later. However, that could wait until the more pressing 'situation' was resolved. She understood and agreed that Enishi expected her to accept that role, and she had been never bothered by the issue before, because she had been simply playing the game in front of human insects. However, this time was different. She was in front of two beings aware of her true nature as a Jinniyeh, and in a way, the situation belittled her rank.

After Mei Lin announced that the dinner had been served and Enishi led the guests to the main dining room, Asiyah remained behind, taking the old Chinese housekeeper aside to give her precise and urgent instructions while they walked behind the guests.

Overwhelming anxiety was crushing her nerves, but she managed to keep a front of reassured dignity. She managed to speak with the woman out of everyone's attention, ordering her to exchange the carpet in the library with the one in Enishi's private quarters during dinner.

- "It will be the first thing I'll take care of in the morning."

- "Wasn't I clear enough? I said _now_, this can't wait"- said Asiyah

Bloodstains always remained wherever they had been spilled, but it was easier to detect them in fabrics, and Asiyah was well aware of that. Many witches managed to collect old samples of their victims' blood in this way, even when long periods had elapsed since the poor creatures had had been wounded. 

Asiyah was not eager to take any chances, not with these guests under their roof. Even a careful scrubbing by the servants might not be effective enough to erase the smaller spots. Obviously, there was a magic way to delete any traces, and that's exactly what she would do later, out of the view of any prying eyes. 

- "But, Madam…"

- "I don't want to hear any more complaints. Do as I command you. Look around every corner and crevice carefully. Yukishiro-da-ren cut himself with the broken crystal. Not even a single trace or spot of his blood should be left in this place. Make sure the servants scrub it hard, even it means you must scour the floor with your own tongue. All this should be performed while we are at the dinner table, out of the view of our guests."

After her careful instructions, she finally entered the room, feeling the resentful stare of the old housekeeper glued to her nape. The old woman made a sign to two of the servants in the hall, who followed her diligently, leaving only one to pour the wine for the guests. Asiyah sighed. One should be enough, and the affair of changing the carpets was more important at that moment

Their guests were already sitting around the dining table at the suggestion of Enishi, who  
seemed a bit annoyed with her. As customary in Western style dinners, Enishi took his place at one end of the table and she took the opposite end, every guest between them in an appointed position according their status in the meeting.

The food was already served, to allow them more privacy, with less servants moving around them. They could pick for themselves the dishes according their tastes.

She had chosen four different types to be supplied, as from these, the guests were already familiar to some extent with the Japanese, Chinese, and European dishes, but the Persian ones were new to them; after several months in the house, Asiyah had finally instructed the servants how to cook the exotic, spicy food to her entire satisfaction. They all seemed pleased and praised the choices.

She refrained from sneering. It was all part of the game. The luxurious house, every detail of etiquette, the menus, the special requests made by Shishio for his quarters and even the careful selection of each servant in the estate during these days. 

Even her own appearance… Powerful human men measured their success with all these meaningless details. Humans were nothing but self-conscious, pompous fools. How annoying. She felt disgusted with herself for playing such a game, which was made just for the amusement of the demons. They used such tricks to fool their victims, weaving around them a web of deceit, and fake powers to serve their purposes.

Nevertheless, Jinni didn't need to resort to those things. It was not fit for their superior nature.

She sighed in contempt before locking her gaze on Enishi, who was leaning back in his chair. This white haired man was the reason why she could bear it all, she recalled.

Asiyah looked at Enishi while he studied Shishio intently. It seemed that her heated words in their room (or perhaps the mention of Tomoe's name at the end of their… conversation) had raised in her lover a deeper meticulousness when analyzing the bandaged man's words. Enishi was always incredibly careful but she noticed with great relief that he was being tenfold times wary.

- "We were at a very interesting point in our conversation just before your little accident, Yukishiro." - Shishio said- "I agree with you that the ideals behind both parties during the Bakumatsu were nothing but excuses for a battle to attain power. The Shogunate's time was over; they were weak. That's why neither side hesitated to throw the country in chaos, raising their voices in battle cries. Revere the emperor, destroy the Bakufu, expel the barbarian, open the country… These were only excuses to make it easier to use those who were weak of heart and mind by the masterminds behind each group. The wolves inside the Ishin had smelled death's stench in the Shogun's palace and ran to give the killing blow and take its place. It's the old law… When the weak ones have the power the beasts are freed and Hell reigns until they are satiated with flesh and blood, and the strongest in the pack re-establishes the natural order of things."

- "Ah, yes… We had already talked about your views… the flesh of the weak is the food of the strong…"- Enishi said softly, irony pouring through his words

- "You'll see it more clearly if you come back with me to Japan. Come with me, and be one of the strong!"

The triumphal gleam in Shishio's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Asiyah. She felt all the alarms ringing in her head at his words. He was clearly trying to snatch Enishi from her hands, tempting him with the usual demon's bait: power and wealth. Fortunately, she knew that those weren't the aims of her lover, even though he enjoyed them both. They were only tools to achieve his real goal: his Earthly Justice. The only thing he could be tempted with was Battousai. If the demon learned about that secret, he could offer the accursed killer to Enishi as bait to lure him out of her care. And Asiyah was sure he would fall for it.

Therefore, she had to make sure that no word of Enishi's true goal reached into Shishio's ears. That was her main priority.

- "The day I set foot in Japan again, it will be to conclude some issues I left unfinished there. I'm not interested in conquering the country. I prefer only to do business. It's more clean, more fun and brings fewer complications than ruling. "- Enishi gave Shishio one of his odd smiles.

The conversation was coursing towards dangerous waters, Asiyah thought. It was time to step in and avoid any further damage. Now, she was sure that Shishio and Yumi would make inquiries about Enishi's 'unfinished affairs' in Japan.

- "I can't believe that a man like you, who made his way to the top using the very essence of my philosophy, would reject such an opportunity."- Shishio reasoned- "I have heard about your unparalleled skill with the sword here in China, and how your name brings fear in the hearts of friends and foes alike. You were born to be by my side, Yukishiro, to be one of the rulers of the new Japan. Come with us, and help me to build a powerful country! You have the contacts to provide us with the best weaponry. We could be invincible, even defeating the Westerners on this side of the world!"

- "You know as well as I do that things aren't as simple as that, Shishio-_san_, and might involve some other situations and interests, things beyond politics and such."- Asiyah said, her head bent and her bangs covering her eyes.

- "Chaos and war are the ways Nature employs to ensure the survival of the fittest and establish the correct balance of things, Asiyah-san. These are the historical, raw facts. My only goal is to eradicate the weak Meiji government, which bends to the arrogant foreigners. I want to create a very strong Japan, which inspires respect and not a good laugh. "—Shishio's eyes were fixed on the Jinniyeh now.

- "And then what? Go for China, Korea and who knows what else? Just like those foreigners you despise?"-Asiyah pressed the matter further.

- "And why not?"- said Houji, stepping into the conversation- "It's the destiny of the strong to devour the weaker ones. Shishio-sama will create a stronger fatherland for us, and it will be an honor for our weak neighbors to be conquered and purified by us."

- "I see."- murmured Enishi. 

Asiyah could guess he was recalling their earlier chat in his quarters. However, she kept her head bent and her eyes shadowed, invisible to all.

- "To be honest, Shishio-san, you and I are perfectly aware of your true goals.  Your chaos has nothing to do with a stronger country. "- intervened the redhead, her voice resembling dangerously a growl.

She finally raised her head, golden eyes shining with a fiery glow, with not a single trace of the original green. Terrifying eyes that might dance for many nights in the nightmares of men. Loud gasps were heard coming out from all the persons gathered around the table except three: Yumi, Shishio himself and Enishi.

- "I was wondering when you would throw off your disguise…"- Shishio chuckled evilly while his own red pupils glowed with the same intensity as hers. Evidently amused, he turned toward Enishi, commenting casually:- "You don't seem to be surprised."

- "The last few months have taught me to expect the unexpected"- Enishi's voice was low, more like a growl than actual words.

Enishi wasn't taken aback, though he had never seen her like that. However, he was really pissed off that the pace of things was getting out of hand, she could tell that much. Asiyah understood him, but she couldn't help it. The demon had lured her out to test Enishi's reaction. Fortunately, he was already aware of several things…

- "I have a question for all of you"-said Asiyah- "Do you believe in Hell?"

- "Certainly"- chuckled Yumi.

- "Ah, I think that all men, good and bad alike, are nothing but rotting flesh after death"- said Houji, trying to sound casual though his eyes were still shifting from Asiyah to Shishio.

- "I always believed in it. It's my destined dwelling place."-  Enishi stated, calmly.

- "Of course it is real."- Shishio smirked-  "We have it in front of our eyes. It's there every time one of us sheds blood, or when we look down into the quarters of the doomed in this very city, or every time corrupt officials get richer exploiting the miserable… That's Hell."

- "No. That's only the manifestation of Evil, but it's not true Hell."-said Asiyah- "It's the way demons have to corrupt the human realm, just to prove they were right when they raised in revolt against the Most High. And what about you, Soujirou-san? We haven't heard your opinion yet. Do you believe in demons or Hell?"

- "Ara… "- the boy raised his hand, pensively scratching his head. Asiyah thought about tearing out that ever smiling, offending mouth from his face, but his demon master might not take it lightly.- "I… s-suppose…"

- "This is getting too theological for my taste…"- interrupted Enishi, and Asiyah knew he was at the verge of losing his patience completely, despite his blank expression- "To be honest, I don't really know why we are having this conversation… I know this might not be the place, but I think we could talk about the additions to your supplies that Sadoshima-san had suggested."

- "Ah, an excellent idea, Yukishiro-san."- Houji said.

Shishio's minion seemed obviously relieved at the new turn in the conversation, returning to familiar ground. It was apparent that the clash of glares between Asiyah and Shishio unnerved the businessman.

- "Shishio-sama and I had discussed adding a couple of cannons. And we also want another two Gatling guns."

- "Oh, I'll make sure to complete the new additions tomorrow, first thing in the morning."- Enishi turned his attention again to Shishio- "There is a wonderful new improvement that the Americans had been using lately, torpedoes. I was telling Sadoshima-san about this during our visit to the yards. With several modifications to the original hull and design we could mount them onto the… Rengoku[1], isn't it?" 

Enishi made an effort to remember the name Shishio had given to the battleship, and Asiyah couldn't help but think how fitting it was… Purgatory… She also noticed that he seemed more at ease with the direction of the conversation now.

- "However, Sadoshima-san also made a point of a quick delivery of our product. The additions I'm proposing you, Shishio-san, would render your ship nearly invincible, and would give us time to install the shields. I tell you, gentlemen, the final result is worth the wait."

- "I'm afraid that Houji was right. We need the ship ready and in Japan as quickly as possible."- Shishio interrupted- "Besides, it's sufficiently 'invincible' for me as it is. There is no ship in the whole Japanese fleet that could stand against it, according to the specifications you've sent and the report that Houji gave to me. And I think that even the British battleships would consider twice before engaging our ship in battle."

- "However,"- added Sadoshima- "Yukishiro-san has some very impressive new weaponry that we could consider as additions to our list."

- "I've prepared a complete demonstration of our products, so you will be able to make a better decision about them."- said Enishi.

- "That would be very convenient."- Soujirou nodded approvingly.

Yumi was staring at the redhead during the entire exchange. Asiyah never wavered before the intensity of the sorceress' gaze, but her eyes were nearly back to normal. Only a few tiny speckles of gold danced inside her emerald orbs now.

- "I was wondering… It's really strange to find people of your kind so deep inside the East."- finally said Shishio's consort – "As far as I knew, your kind lives more to the West, in the sandy lands of the Middle East…"

- "Oh, well, you know, my people have many relatives everywhere. I have cousins all over the world, known by different names, but yes, I came from a place in the desert, near the ancient city of Petra in the heart of Sham[2]. I consider myself more acquainted with Persia though. I was visiting my cousins in this area when I found that this place has interesting things to offer to someone like me."- she answered .

- "I see…"- Yumi narrowed her eyes, looking at Enishi, smirking

- "Anyway, to me it's more curious that people from the Islands dare to set foot here."- Asiyah's  temper began to flare

- "Things are not how they used to be…"- the sorceress chuckled lightly

- "If you are inferring that a Japanese presence in China is a rare event, Asiyah-san, I should remind you that we have a long and fruitful contact with the mainland"-said Houji, matter of-factly.

- "Though I doubt that the Chinese would be entirely happy with your description of the exchange between both countries, and I agree that it had lasted since times lost in history, that was not what Asiyah meant by her statement."

- "Yes, Houji, Yukishiro is right. Asiyah-san is talking about a matter of a different nature…"- added the bandaged man, with a smirk on his face.

Shishio was thrilled, testing Enishi's knowledge of the situation before Asiyah's very eyes. He was trying to get as much information as possible to plan his next moves. Asiyah knew she'd have to act that same night. She couldn't afford any delays. Asiyah prayed that the things heard and seen by Enishi would help her make him understand.

The redhead looked over their guests. Sadoshima seemed very upset. Probably the poor man was pissed at his own inability to follow the whole exchange, he and Seta having been the only ones excluded from the true meaning behind the chat.

- "However, I must agree with you, Asiyah-san. We usually avoid traveling to the mainland." – Yumi added- "I'm sorry if I sound impolite, but I'm still curious…So did you meet Yukishiro-san while you were visiting your relatives?"

- "Sort of…"- Asiyah squirmed uncomfortably in her seat

- "Yes, I can imagine…you seem to be very young to be alone on your own…How old…? One hundred and seventy?"- Yumi's silky voice hid her venomous intent  

- "No, I'm not that young… I'm two hundred and fourteen." - Answered the redhead

Asiyah saw from of the corner of her eyes how Enishi choked slightly on the wine. However, there was a good chance that he thought he had misunderstood the whole exchange as much as Sadoshima and Seta, who looked totally puzzled and confused.

- "I see… Still, you're young enough…"- Shishio said.

Asiyah resisted the urge of quivering before the unyielding, uncanny gaze of the demon.

So that was it. They were announcing the upcoming battle, and their intentions to take Enishi from her… They were only checking her resources… To play games at this point, hiding her true age and other tactics were of no use here. It had to be almost excruciatingly clear to them that she was on her own, no Clan supporting her, and that she was no match for such a powerful demon. It would be a painful way to die… However, she wouldn't go down without a good fight, protecting the Beast and trying to awaken him just to stop Shishio's intention of controlling him.

- "Yes, she is young, but she's very capable, and I treasure her expertise and advice very much. She is not a mere beautiful ornament,"- Enishi made a meaningful pause, looking intently into Yumi's eyes- "and her position inside my organization shows it. She is my perfect companion and she has all my admiration, support, trust... and protection." 

- "I see…"- the sorceress said- "Nevertheless, there might be things that not even a gifted man like you could comprehend… or prevent."

- "You are not giving me the credit I deserve… or her, as a matter of fact."- Enishi said toying with his cup of wine- "She has been a very capable guide in certain… uncommon matters… of which I'm fully aware, Yumi-san."

- "Oh, I see…"- now the disturbing turquoise gaze forced the sorceress to cast hers down 

Asiyah smiled, pleased. He always let her fight her own battles, especially since he was aware of her nature. After all, he was a man who needed a strong woman by his side, fully able to defend herself in times when he might not be around. However, this time he had come out in her defense, sensing she was under an unfair attack. That was promising, a proof that their bond was strengthening. His intervention left no doubt to the demon and the sorceress that he was not pleased with their attitude.

And the message was understood. 

They soon left the dangerous fields they had entered and soon the conversation turned to the usual topics. Sadoshima, Enishi and Asiyah discussed politics and history, while Shishio occasionally made some comments, but he and Yumi were more interested in studying their hosts than in the actual conversation.

Soujirou suggested the prudence of resting well to prepare for the next day's activities, to Asiyah's complete relief. 

////////////////////

After making sure that Shishio-sama's quarters were in order and that he had  his own instructions for the next few days, Soujirou had left the room.

However, many questions were swirling in his mind. 

He had decided to pay a late night visit to Sadoshima. It was really fortunate that the Yukishiro mansion was so ample, and though he knew that a half dozen pair of eyes were following him, they had complete freedom in that area of the house.

- "May I come in?"- he asked when Houji opened the door

- "Yes"- the man looked to both sides. It was a useless gesture. Everybody knew the rules of the game and inevitability of watching and being watched when you chose to play it.

- "Have you any jug of that excellent sake you use to bring with you? I'm not totally ready to go to sleep, and I thought it might help me…"

- "Yes, of course. Wait a minute"

Sadoshima put a jug of sake between them, one of the several he had carried from Japan, just in case Yukishiro couldn't get good quality sake for Shishio-sama.

- "I told you she was different…"- he said

- "Those eyes… they were… scary"- Sadoshima said

- "Yes, almost as scary as Shishio-sama's."

- "Probably."

- "What do you think about that strange conversation?" – the young Tenken asked.

- "I do not question Shishio-sama. Ever."

- "Me neither… but it was… weird… I almost didn't understand a word of it… and what I did understand, didn't make any sense. Do you think they were speaking of her age… I mean in years?"

- "No, Soujirou, I don't understand it myself. But it's impossible that that little girl is more than sixteen. Nobody lives for two hundred years."

- "But they were talking of supernatural things, like Hell…"

- "I told you, Hell does not exist."

- "Shishio-sama thinks otherwise…"

- "Soujirou, take it easy. We will eventually learn what it was all that about. Now go to sleep."

But the young swordsman was restless.

After some of the things said and done during the dinner, a scene was re-playing in his mind once again. 

*****_He had done it again… They were enraged with him… and he was paying for his careless behavior, thought the tiny child, dragging himself miserably to the usual spot he slept in when he was 'condemned' to sleep outside the house.  _

_Drops of blood fell from his forehead to the unmarred pale skin of his left cheek. An eerie smile crossed his features, but repressed sadness, fear and a glint of anger shone in his blue eyes. _

_Soujirou was not that sure about the accuracy of his family's remarks concerning his 'clumsiness' at work or his 'ungratefulness' to them. All he knew was that he was small, and weak, and there was no way he could escape his fate, at least not for now._

_If the Kami were merciful, he would leave one day. That was his secret hope. One day, he'd be free. There was nothing here for him except contempt and violence. Even if he managed to survive to adulthood there, he would be always their slave. In their eyes, the boy would be never more than a prostitute's bastard. He could bear that. After all, it was the truth.   
  
_

_His father had left him a share of the family's property, but he knew they would never give him that inheritance. It served him right because he was nothing, just scum lifted from the streets. Nevertheless, what he couldn't bear anymore was slavery and their mocking cruelty._

_Soujirou went to the well to clean off his own blood. A strange sound drew his attention and when he turned the corner of the house, a terrible scene took his breath away. A strangely bandaged man was fighting with a policeman. In mere seconds, the bandaged man cut the policeman cleanly in half._

_The child found himself rooted to the ground, in terror, and with fascination racing through his mind and body. He had never seen so much blood or a death occurring before his eyes… He had never seen so much blood or a death before... _

_ Strong… he is so strong… Nobody could beat him he thought._

_  
Suddenly he was looking into a pair of gleaming red eyes. His smile blossomed on his face, as his only terrorized reaction. The only one he could show. _

- _"You saw, boy. You could have seen, so I have no choice. I'll kill you here." - the man raised the sword, and Soujirou waited for the cold blade piercing his flesh, but something made the bandaged man stop.- "Are you so happy to die, boy?"_

- _"Huh?"- the boy looked about in confusion, but he realized at last that  probably his smile had saved him again- "Huh? What? This? Ha ha . . . what?"_

- _" Boy! Get me food and some bandages. Do it and I'll let you live."_

_Soujirou hid the man in the farthest storeroom; it was hardly visited except by him during his work time. Hurriedly, before anyone inside realized, the boy took the body of the policeman and carried it away, burying it in a safe place that only he knew. Nobody would find him ever._

_The hardest part of the whole thing wasn't cleaning the mess or the hard task of dragging the corpse. He was used to hard and unpleasant tasks. But the blood and the stench of the body fluids, the guts spilling out of the carcass… That made him feel sick, but only at first. _

_He recovered very soon. He had to. If his family discovered it, Soujirou realized, they would hand both him and the bandaged stranger to the authorities, after the greatest beating of his life._

_Then, the boy hurried up, entering the house by a secret entrance he had used when he crawled inside to get something to eat on those occasions when he was desperately hungry. He found bandages and food and brought them to the man. _

_Soujirou watched him from the other side of a stack of rice bundles,_ _while he was changing all his bandages. The man was horribly disfigured; burnt until his skin was brown, like burnt rice._

- _"That's better. I can move now."_

- _" Um . . . sir?"_

_The man with the gleaming red eyes turned to look at him, and Soujirou hid instinctively behind the rice._

- _"I'm not so old you have to call me sir. Well, maybe you can't tell like this."- the man snorted pointing at his bandages- "My name is Shishio."_

- _"Um, Mr. Shishio."_

- _"Yeah?"_

- _"You killed that policeman, so are you a bad guy?" - Soujirou was curious_

- _"The government is the real bad guy." - he made a pause-" They used me and then tried to burn me to death."_

- _"So you're a good guy then!"_

- _"No."- the man chuckled evilly, and his eyes shone with a fiery red light that froze the boy's blood in his veins- "I'm a fiend from hell."_

_Soujirou found himself trembling, cowering on the far side of the barn._

- _"Don't run away. I said I wouldn't kill you."- the man named Shishio said almost nonchalantly. Then he leaned back, against the wooden wall-" I like it here. As long as you don't talk, no one's going to find me here. I'll stay here a while."_

_He really is a bad guy, but . . . he's really, really strong . . ._

_Yes, that man, Shishio was a bad man, a bad strong man. Maybe he could help him with his problem. Yes. Maybe._**********[3]

And the man called Shishio truly helped him. 

He had showed Soujirou how to be the hunter instead of prey. And Soujirou was strong now. Stronger than his family, the strongest among the strong warriors of the Juppongatana, stronger than anybody else, except Shishio-sama. 

But the day he had become one of the strong, feeding himself from his own family's flesh, he had lost a part of himself. But he didn't care. He had won in the end. Because, there was nothing more important in life than being strong.

The young man fidgeted in bed. He couldn't sleep. The conversation of that night and the uncanny sights and sounds reminded him of his own past. Why, he didn't know.

_A fiend from Hell _… That's what Shishio-sama had said back then. Why he was remembering these words  so obsessively? Something in his gut said to him that he shouldn't disregard the feeling, that something else was happening, something that was…

A floating figure clad in a navy blue kimono, with an elaborate geisha hairstyle and ornate hairpins stood just in front of him.

- "Mo… mother?"

He rarely remembered her now. She had been the only good thing in his life before he had met Shishio-sama

- "Listen, Sou-chan, listen to your heart."

And as suddenly as she had appeared, she vanished.[4]

What was happening to him?

A throbbing headache started to torment him like every time he started to think, to ponder about his life, his deeds, his past.

- "Stop!"- Soujirou growled deeply- "Stop!"

It was the redhead's fault, surely. She was strange, radiating as much power as Shishio-sama, and maybe nearly as dangerous. It was all her doing. That's why his master and Yumi-neesan told him to stay away from her… She made him think and remember things, she made him feel. And sent his own mother to haunt him.

Such feelings, such thoughts, were meant for the weak. He was strong.

And thar was because of Shishio-sama's help. Nobody else had helped him. Ever. Not even his mother.

He was strong. He was strong… he was strong, hewasstrong, hewasstronghewasstr….

////////////////

Shishio was sprawled in his bed, his bandages gone, while Yumi massaged him gently, rubbing precious ointments to ease the pain and heal his raw skin. 

Even after so many years, every shift, or the softest of touches could break to break his skin, even under the pile of bandages. Never mind. Soon he would have built the power he needed inside himself, and he would heal himself completely, regaining the handsome appearance of the human Hitokiri.

Yumi would be very pleased then. His demon queen… 

Once he gained control over Earth, he would claim his place among his kind, taking what was his. And Iblis will suffer a fate worse than his. Yumi would reign by his side then. Of course, that would require a little sacrifice on her part, but what was a mortal life compared with eternal power? He'd make her death as quick and painless as possible and would raise her as a perfect young demon. His demonic mate for eternity. This human really deserved to be one of his kind, like several of his followers. He put his thoughts aside. Maybe these years among humans had started to get under his skin… Humans should never be the object of his thoughts, except to conquer and crush them.

- "We should leave the house as soon as possible. I'll talk to Houji first thing in the morning."- he broke the silence, as a way to escape his disturbing thoughts.

- "I agree, dear. Yukishiro has more information than is healthy for us."- Yumi said, while her hands worked gently, spreading the ointments on his chest.

- "Did you get a sample of his blood?"

- "Regrettably, no. And while we were guided back here, I spotted the servants still vigorously scrubbing the floors and the walls. Besides, the carpet in the library seemed different. I think she ordered that it should be replaced while we were eating… The Jinniyeh is a clever, cunning bitch."

They remained silent for a short while.

- "I think she has realized…"- Shishio hissed under Yumi's ministrations.

- "Do you think so?"

- "Yes. You said it yourself; she is a clever, cunning bitch. She has to be. She is alone. Besides, if she hadn't realized it yet, she will figure it out very, very soon, in several hours, no more than that. That's why we must leave the place."

- "But you'd never lose a battle against her!" 

- "Of course not! However, if she has realized as much as I think she has, she might try to bring me to my limits. While I know that even then I will be able to defeat her, she could cause some damage that would delay the quest that's more important right now. Once we have Japan in our hands, I'll finish the affair. She is strong, so I'll offer her the chance to join our ranks, and hand the Beast to me. If she does not accept, I'll destroy her and claim the Beast for us anyway."

- "The thought of you taking him makes me jealous[5]…"

- "It's only a ritual."- he chuckled- "And it's necessary. I'm the only one who has the right to perform it."

- "I know, but I still don't like it."

- "I think he won't either"- his chuckle changed to full laughter- "but the pompous bastard will have to surrender anyway. And what either of you want is beside the point here. After that first time, I'll exercise my right over him only if he does not behave, I promise you. The rest of the time, I might allow the Jinniyeh to have him, if she decided to come with us. If not, maybe Kamatari would find him interesting enough to leave me alone, in the meantime."

- "The Beast will hate you for this."- she said thoughtfully.

- "Then, he will learn the hard way to behave. I know what you mean: every time a Beast has been awakened by a demon, the Beast ended destroying them both. This won't happen, darling. I will keep him in my iron grip. I'm one of those few who still know the ancient forbidden magic, and that will be enough to keep him in check."- he laughed again, pure evil flowing in the sickening sound- "I will have a good time with him… But enough of Yukishiro and the redhead bitch. Now, come here."

Yumi laughed lasciviously when he took her wrists with force, making her lean against his heated body. A well deserved moment of fun and relaxation, after the frustrating events of the day, she thought, while he crushed her under his weight.[6]

88888888888

Enishi and Asiyah had not exchanged a single word until they crossed the threshold of their bedroom. As soon as they were inside, he closed the door and leaned his back against it, closing his eyes.

- "Okay, you were right, I admit it. End of the game, Asiyah. So now… What's going on here? I want a full and very detailed explanation before I lose my mind completely. Unless I already have, and all of this is only part of my delusion."

- "No, it's real, believe me, as real as it can be. I'll explain as much as I can to you tonight, but first, we must protect ourselves."

He closed his eyes again, his jaws tightly shut in repressed anger at how events were unfolding. However, Asiyah knew that he would comply. He had no choice.

Asiyah went to her trunks and took out a box filled with a brilliant powder. She spread it on the carpet. Then, she realized that Enishi had just noticed the change in the furnishings.

- "Wait a minute… This carpet should be in my library! What is it doing here?"

- "Any blood of yours on the fabric could lead our sorceress guest trying to control or even harm you."- she showed him several spots in the carpet that had been marked by the brilliant powder. The spots disappeared in seconds- "Now the fabric is totally clean. I ordered the change while we were having dinner, as a necessary precaution. Tomorrow, I will order Mei Lin to return it to the library."

Enishi had a deep frown marring his fair features. He was on the verge of losing his patience completely, but Asiyah couldn't take any chances with these two 'guests'. She moved their bed to the center of the room, traced a magical circle, and established wards as their first barrier of protection. As long as they were inside, nothing they said in the place would be heard by unwanted ears, most spells could not cross them, or if it was strong enough to pass through them, the wards would give her some time to prepare the adequate countermeasures.  Then, carefully, and gently, she took him by the hand, guiding him inside the circle. She made him sit on the bed and with a submissive attitude meant to placate his anger, she helped him to undress and slip into his bedclothes. 

He was slightly more relaxed, but Asiyah could tell he was still royally pissed off.

- "Now we are safe. You should stay inside the circle. If you need something during the night, I'll bring it to you."

- "Is all this necessary? Asiyah, I want explanations. I need them to be long, detailed, and complete. I need to know why you are here, why they are here, why all of you seem to be around me. I… I just have one goal in life, and it was never related to the strange things I'm living."

- "It was my mistake. If I'd explained this to you at the beginning, you would not be so confused now. But I was afraid how you might take it."- she fidgeted under his sharp questioning gaze- "Everything would have happened the same way anyway, but you probably not have realized. If you hadn't found me in the desert now you would not be so confused…"

- "If I hadn't found you in the desert by _now_ I'd be a collection of bare bones covered by sand… I'm very happy about that part of our meeting… However, tell me, how casual was our meeting in the desert?"

- "To be honest, I don't know. I was just passing time in my home, and my mirror started to glow, then I sensed you.

- You sensed me… what does this exactly mean? I suppose hundreds of men are lost in the desert… do you rescue all of them?"

- "No… but you were special… That's why I sensed you…"

She bit her lower lip. The moment of truth was near, and she couldn't avoid it any longer.

- "Special? What do you mean by 'special'?"

- "I've told you that I can feel magic in various creatures, either because they are under its influence, or because they are its source. I told you about the sorcerers, the Clans and the demons. Not in full detail, but you know they exist. You are aware of their existence and are acquainted with them… and I also told you that there is another category of magic beings, called Mystical Beasts. They are magical spirits that were created before Humans even existed and after which the animal creatures were shaped, with some of their characteristics, except for the rational thought."- Asiyah thought that explaining his role as a Guardian of Mankind in his present state, while he was a wicked criminal, would make no sense to him- "Sometimes, they mate with humans and they produce half-breed offspring that possess a supernatural strength and powers. These belong to the category of creatures branded by magic, those I can feel by their nature. When I first saw you in my mirror, all covered in dried blood and festering sores, wandering for only God knows how many days in that sandy tomb, I knew that you were not a common human. And then I felt the spirit of the Great Tiger roaring in your blood. At that tome, I thought that you were one of those half-breeds…"

- "My mother…"- he was really angry now

- "Shhh… Your mother had nothing to do with it; I'm not trying to say that she did anything improper. If you truly were a half-breed, the spirit of the Tiger would have possessed your father's body for his purposes."-  after her clarification, she went on with her account- "Then I went and reported my discovery to the Elders. I wanted to have your guardianship…"

- "Wait a minute… what are you trying to imply? That I'm not an ordinary human being? Crap! This is too much. I know what I am and I'm not…"

- "You wanted answers and I'm giving them to you."- she cut off his rants, waving one  hand in front of his face- "It's none of my problem if you don't like or believe in them. It's simply the way things are. Now, may I go on?"

- "Go ahead"- he growled.

- "As I said, I wanted to have you under my custody, since I was the one who had discovered you. It would have been a great honor, since people like you are rarely born nowadays, and they are real treasures. But the Elders refused. I knew that it was a deadly mistake. Creatures like you are placed on Earth for a purpose. So, I went out for you. I took you and healed you, as I've told you before. However, I was discovered, and expelled from my realm forever. Then, looking at you reminded me of the pain of losing everything. And that made me hate you just a little, even as the half-breed I thought you were back then. Therefore, I left you once I knew you were safe. Then, Fate, the Great Architect, or Kami, call it what you please, brought us together again. And then, I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been not to realize at first glance who you truly were. You are not a half-breed. You are the Mystical Beast himself, walking again among humans after five hundred years since your last incarnation."

- "What are you saying?"- he asked incredulously, his eyes bulging from their sockets- "What are you saying?"

- "That like the demon under Shishio's skin, and myself, you yourself are a magical being in the shape of a human body."

- "This is sheer insanity. Look. I can't deny what you are. I can't deny that supernatural things happened to me. I have my doubts about Shishio's nature after what was said and seen today, but I'm sure of one thing, and it's that I'm an ordinary man. I can't do anything like the things you do. I bleed when I'm hurt, and if someone poisoned me as they did you, I would sleep an eternal dream, not just one week's beauty sleep, as you did. I can't turn air into gems nor send fire from my hands when I'm attacked, as you do… well, unless you consider a gun and bullets to be fire… But I don't think that counts. Look at your hysteria about my security… If I were what you say I am…. why couldn't  I protect myself?"

- "Look, you will be able to perform these things… and more, as soon as I discover the way to awaken your magical essence. I'm not telling you that this is easy to understand…"

- "Of course, it's not… Now, could you elaborate further, so I could have a better idea?"

He had crossed his arms over his chest, impatience burning fiercely in his eyes.

- "The nature of the Beasts is very delicate; they are easily influenced by external events while they are still fully human. That's why usually they are under the care and guide of the Clans. I have no answers to explain what happened to you. I don't know what the conditions of the Clans in the Islands are since my Clan and most of the mainland Clans are still at war with them, but I can only guess that the civil war in your country caused them to lose control over your actions and your whereabouts. They should have protected and guarded you until you were ready for your awakening. I also don't know why the Elders wanted you dead. They should have known better than me who you were at first glance. I know they do not trust men, but even a half-breed or a troublesome Beast is a blessing that should be protected until his time arrives. And now we have a demon here… I don't know why, but you are in grave danger."

There was a moment of silence between the two, and she found herself holding her breath

- "Let's assume you are right for a moment. So in the end, I attracted you because of my magnetic animal personality, is that what you are trying to say?"

She understood. There was a note of disappointment in his voice. Like so many others, the only reason she wanted his companionship was to gain something. Surely, he was thinking that at that moment. She was walking a slippery, treacherous path. She had to go ahead with great care here.

- "As far as I can remember, you were the one chasing me through China."- she answered obliquely, trying to avoid the real subject of his question 

- "I didn't hear you opposing or rejecting me."

- "Do you mean after our second meeting? No, it's true. I didn't oppose you. I suppose it was just that I didn't want to spent the next centuries all alone."- she enjoyed his confused expression- "Look, magical beings enjoy long spans of life. After your awakening, yours will last six or seven hundred years, provided you survive all the enemies that will rise in your path. As I said before during dinner, I'm two hundred and fourteen years old. That demon, on the other hand is probably several millennia old"

An audible gasp escaped his lips, and his eyes went wide.

- "B-but you look so… young… and how could it be possible that I…"

- "That's because I am young! To be honest I'm the Jinni equivalent of a sixteen-year-old human girl. Time runs differently for us. As it will run differently for you. I don't know what will happen to me after we're bound by the awakening, but as for you, you won't grow any older from that day until your death. You won't look a single day older from the day the magic essence is awakened in you."

He was pensive for a moment, his brows knitted in a deep frown, digesting the information she had just provided to him.

- "Are you suggesting that Shishio's interest in dealing with me might be motivated by his interest in destroying me before my… awakening, so to speak, eliminating unwanted competition?"

- "He will seek your death only if he can't claim you. If he can bind you to him during your awakening, making you his servant, he will do it. You are a prize too precious for him not to try to get a hold on you."

- "Oh, I see…"- he was in deep silence, until his gaze met hers, dark shadows dancing in the turquoise depths- "Tell me the truth now Asiyah… are you also trying to make me into your servant?"

Asiyah sighed. She had made a terrible mistake delaying this explanation until after they had become lovers. Now he would suspect she'd only played with his feelings to gain the upper hand, a suspicion that would tarnish the bond forever.

- "No. Things are simply not like that. The connections among the three categories are different. Sorcerers can keep control over the magic aspect of the Beasts, that's why the relationships are so closely followed and controlled by the Clans. However, the human nature of the Beasts is free. The Demons have complete control over the Beasts, but the true nature and aim behind these creatures are so opposite that they always end their relationship in mutual annihilation. Nevertheless, as Jinni share part of the original aims and nature with the Beasts, the relationship is completely balanced, neither of the parties has absolute control, rather they complement each other. However, as Jinni developed an animosity against humans, Jinni are meant to serve the Beasts' interests. That means the Beast has the power of restraining his Jinni companion to some extent." 

- "And what advantages do Jinni achieve from this 'association'?" 

- "They are made stronger; they can gain their full powers long before complete maturity, and even access a level of magic reserved only for the Beasts."

- "Oh… I see…"- the hurt in his voice stabbed her.

- "But Jinni also dramatically shorten their lives in the exchange."- she explained, hurriedly- "A Jinniyeh like me could live up to two millennia.  The moment I bind to you, I'll be sealing my fate. I'll die the day you die, whether it's due to natural causes or because you are killed in battle, even if that battle is miles away from where I am. I'll have to fight by your side, and even if you try to protect me by taking the wounds meant for me, I'll still suffer half of your injuries. It's a way to give you more chances of survival and success than if you were bound to a sorcerer. Demons probably would also be wounded, since they were originally Jinni. But I remind you: if you die, I die. However, it's not the other way around. If I die, you'll be weakened, your powers cut in half, but you will survive, until you find another consort to strengthen you again." 

He was still studying her in dark silence, his face shadowed by doubt and bitterness. Asiyah knew that he felt used and betrayed to some extent. In a way, he was right, though Asiyah considered him her mate now, and she had to admit to herself that she had developed a true affection for him beyond her interests in Enishi as a magical creature. What she had promised concerning his justice against his sister's murderer was true, and he was closer to her than most of her friends had ever been. Asiyah shook her head. It would take a lot of effort to regain his trust.

- "Besides, you will achieve most Jinni powers,"- she went on with her explanation- "such as the possibility of making yourself invisible or changing the solid nature of your body to our more subtle form. That means that you'd be able to walk through solid walls and things like that. You'll also have a stronger control over fire than those Beasts bound to human sorcerers…"

- "Oh…"

He wore an unreadable, distant expression, and Asiyah felt the cold increasing in the room.

- "I'll be totally honest. It's true that I was only interested in you as a magical creature at first. But, during the time we have shared, things have changed somehow. Look, I'm being totally honest. I could be making something up, deceiving you, and dealing with Shishio on my own, keeping all of this outside your knowledge. Deception is easy for Jinni, it's what we are used to. Instead, I decided to tell the entire truth without holding back anything, and I'm doing it because you came to mean more to me than just a magical creature from which I can benefit. You mean a lot more to me now; you are my mate."

His silence was deafening, and she was growing desperate.

- "I know you won't trust me for a long time. I know how you feel. I'm sorry. I never wanted to trick you. I just didn't know how or when to explain this to you. It's so damn difficult… Even now, with all the things you've seen, it's hard for you to believe all these things… I have nobody to guide me and I'm doing the best I can. I don't expect you to believe or forgive me, not right now. But I'll make it up to you. I promise."

That was it. She had told him everything that had to be said. Only time would tell if Enishi had forgiven her, could forgive and trust her again. However, she knew she had done what was necessary. She couldn't hide things any longer.

- "Okay. I will forgive you just this once. And I will do it because I know Tomoe has chosen you. I'm very disappointed, though." 

- "I know…"-she whispered- "I'm so sorry… May I do something to…?"

- "Not now"- he raised his hand- "but I want you to promise me that you will never hide anything from me again."

- "You have my word on it."

- "If you ever betray your word, everything will end between us."

- "I understand."- she said softly, casting her eyes down, biting her lip.

She was relieved that the ordeal had finished, but sadness and bitterness swelled in her heart. Things would never be the same between them. Now he would keep his walls up for her, on guard against another betrayal. As if she were one of his associates. It was all her fault.

- "I… I only did things the way I thought would be best."

- "You wanted to control me."- he said, coldly.

- "I can control you anytime I want. If that were my goal, I'd have already done it by this time. You can't oppose me, not right now. However… Did I do it? Besides… did you hear what I said? The bond between a Jinniyeh and Beast is in balance. Neither in control of the other."

- "How can I trust you now?" 

- "Don't you trust the one who has been your guiding light through your life? Don't you trust Tomoe's choice? You said you were going to give me another chance because of her…"

After a brief inner struggle, he reached for her, pulling Asiyah into his lap, and finally hugging her. She relaxed against him, running her hands through his hair.

- "I'm so confused… Sometimes I think I'm still lost in the desert or that my own evil deeds caught up with me, and I'm only imagining all this. This is so… crazy…

- I know, I know… Don't worry, my dear, we'll make it through this together.- she said- I'm a bit clumsy, but I'll try to learn as much as possible and I'll guide you with the best of my knowledge." 

- "So… Shishio is a demon…"

- "Yes, unfortunately…"

- "Are you completely sure?"

- "Absolutely."

- "And Komagata is his… magical consort?"

- "As much I'm yours…"

- "And I'm… a.. a Beast?"

- "The Great Tiger, yes."

- "Oh… It's weird… I always felt a certain affinity with that animal… and I always felt proud of my first bosses choosing 'tiger' as my nickname… It conveys… power, courage… and boldness."

- "It's not accidental. Just as it is not by chance that you, a demon, a sorceress and me had this encounter. It's not a common occurrence. Not at all. Something big is going on, Enishi, something very big. And you are in the center of all this. I have been even dreaming about another Jinni, a male…"

- "Those nightmares?"- he asked

- "Yes. In addition, I can't decipher them; everything around us is like pieces of a gigantic puzzle…"

- "Look, as long as I can achieve my goals, I will tolerate the situation."

- "As I told you, I will help you to achieve your justice. But you must stay loyal to your word, Enishi, and as soon as the circle of retribution is closed, we will leave this lifestyle, you have to sever the links with all your criminal activities. In the meantime, we must get to the bottom of this matter. It could be dangerous to both of us to let it rest."

- "You know I always keep my promises… As for all this magic stuff, I can't handle it. But I expect you to keep me informed."

- "Mmm… Now we should establish certain protective measures."

- "Oh, Kami!"- he groaned, letting himself fall over the pillow, obviously annoyed

- "I know, I know… I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't necessary. I'll have to be around you whenever you meet with Shishio. Don't let any excuse or circumstance make you spend a second alone with him or his sorceress"- his groaning grew louder- "Seta is a lesser evil. He is only influenced and now that you know certain things, I can teach you some basic tricks to counter any magic that his masters might try to channel through him. As a swordsman, I know you can handle him. Concerning what is happening around you and me… well, I'll try to make some investigations. And as you suggested, I'll keep you informed of my progress. Now… I think we should try to get some sleep."

She snuggled  against him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

However, he was still distant. She sighed. Asiyah only could hope that time and Tomoe's help would ease her path.

/////////////

It was natural. Why should things be any different with her? Asiyah was like everybody else. After all, when she had told him what she truly was that day in the clinic, he knew that there was something she wanted to take from him. Now he knew what it was all about.

He felt miserable. 

Only Tomoe's choice kept him from flinging the little redhead away from his side.

That and her genuine regret. He could sense it. So maybe there was still hope for them.

But then again, he had never been a forgiving man. 

  


* * *

[1] Purgatory (Vol. 12, ep 99) Maigo-Chan translation. 

[2]A region which included actual Syria, Jordan, Israel, Lebanon, part of Sinai, and part of actual Saudi Arabia. Old province of Umayyad and Abbasid Caliphates, and later of Ottoman Empire. The name is older than the Roman domination, and it was used by the Semitic non-Hebrew tribes living in the area.

[3] Flashback sequence based on Maigo-Chan translations, Vol 16, ep 130-131.

[4]For those wondering why Soujirou's mother can appear while Tomoe can't, the fact is that ghosts are not truly prevented from appearing while demons are near. But Tomoe avoids it, because she can be caught and used against Enishi. Soujirou already IS under Shishio's influence, so there's no need to trap and control his mother's ghost to keep him under the demon's spell. However, notice that the appearance of Soujirou's mother is very brief. She is also afraid of being around for long...

[5] The ritual or more accurately how a Beast is awakened will be explained more or less in detail in the sequel of this fic.

[6]  Shishio's skin breaks easily, that means that  there will be blood involved during this little 'fun'… But he as a demon, has similar powers than Asiyah. Look  how she manages the blood on Enishi's carpet. Shishio would do the same here.


	14. The calm preceding the storm

I don't own RK or the characters except Asiyah.

Thanks to my dear beta-readers, Wombat, Kamorgana, and MightyMightyMunson. Without them, I am just dust in the wind…

Julie, you are my Guardian Angel!!!!!!

First things first: You should re-read the previous chapters to fully understand what's going on here. Remember this is the continuation of what was happening there…

MondMoon, Chri, Kamorgana, Mica-Chan, Jason M. Lee, Claudia, Fujifunmum, Midori, MightyMightyMunson, Xark D, Mara, EK and to all the rest, thank you so much for the patience and the encouragement.

888888888888888888888888

As usual, the market was full of buyers, hurrying before the dying sunset made the merchants close their stalls. The air was full of smells, rich with voices raised in bargaining, and best of all, the welcome laughter of children marveling at the colorful new goods on display.

Kenshin sighed, inhaling the subtle aromas of the market place, brought to him by the soft breeze of the evening, then quickly picked up his pace. He used the swinging ponytail of a young girl, dark as the wing of a raven, like a beacon to guide himself through the crowd, as he struggled to keep the high stack of parcels properly balanced in his arms.  
The owner of the midnight colored hair, a small and utterly vivacious girl, was arguing as usual with the spiky haired boy by her side.

The battle hardened eyes of the man softened as he looked at his friends and listened to their innocent bickering, glad that they had finally returned to a more amiable routine.

The last few days had been less than easy for them, to say the least. His worst fear was that their new relative calm could vanish soon, with the re-emergence of an old foe to threaten the small group around him.

Ten years had elapsed since the end of the war, and it was becoming more and more evident that despite the passage of time, there were some men who could not....or would not... leave the past completely behind.

Udo Jin'e had come first. A shudder coursed through the redhead's spine as he recalled how close he had been to relapsing into the dark, horrible demon he had been during the Bakumatsu. For many years, his bloody temper had been lingering in the pit of his soul, waiting in the dark, until he had thought that he had mastered it completely. And then it had treacherously leaped up in the shrine, where he lost his iron grip on his fiery emotions and all his bloodlust rose to the surface of his spirit with its deep red aura, as if the bloody days of Kyoto were back again.

If the black-haired girl hadn't stopped him…

He and his foster family had barely recovered from that incident when the next affair erupted, involving a rich opium dealer and the trapped young doctor of Aizu. His past still laid upon him like a curse, bringing a new challenge from the old guardians of Edo Castle, the elitist Oniwabanshuu. His temper once again fought its self-imposed limits at the sight of that wicked criminal Kanryuu destroying fine warriors with treachery, for the sake of money and power.

The red-haired man gave a mental sigh at the recollection. He should have known that any respite would be only temporary for him.

Yearning for a peaceful life was a utopian dream for him; he had come to terms with the harsh reality long ago. A murderer like him had to pay the price for all the blood shed by his sword, and he had accepted it. However, he was worried about his new temporary 'family'. They had been involved again and again in each dangerous situation, and if the events around him maintained their pace, sooner or later one of them would pay with blood for his infamous past.

There was only one way: he had to go back to his life as a wanderer.

No ties meant no harm to innocent people.

But his heart was lonely, cold. For once, he wanted to be selfish. He needed to be selfish. Only for a while.

To hear laughter, to keep the illusion of friends, people who cared for him and he cared about… Just… just for a fleeting moment, he wanted to keep the pretense of belonging… Just for a little while longer...

Then he would return to the road again.

_'Meanwhile, I will enjoy the charade,'_ he thought

He locked his eyes on the girl.

She was untouched by the crude evils of the world or the lingering curses of men dying under his sharp blade. She was a living reminder of the lost paradise of his early innocent childhood, before death, before slavery, before sacrifice, before his master...

She was too naïve, too confident. Her open heart had nearly proved her undoing at the hands of the Hiruma brothers. She had come so close to losing everything that mattered.... her property, her honor, and very nearly her life had he not stepped in to protect her. He had known that since the moment he'd heard her calling him by that hated nickname from the Kyoto alleys. If on that evening she had met that name's usurper instead of himself, attacking him so fearlessly, Gohei would have killed her… And even then... after that near brush with disaster, she still refused to learn her lesson, allowing him to stay in her house. Even when she knew who he was… what he was.

Him of all people. Feared, hated, hunted…

That had drawn his attention.

Her proposal had been so tempting… It had been a while since he'd had a decent place to spend the night or protect himself from the rain, the unbearably hot summers, or the chilling cold. It had been a long time since he had enough money to pay for an inn and warm food…

And he truly had never enjoyed the warmth of a merciful hand.

His memories of his lost family were far too vague; the girls in the slavers' caravan had tried to care for him before their murder, the last loving hands he'd known for fifteen long years. While his master was the best swordsman in Japan and the closest thing to a father he would ever know, he was not the most expressive or gentle man in the world.

Therefore, he succumbed to temptation now and stayed.

First, the little spiky haired pickpocket had come to them. And then they were three.

When the young, resentful street fighter and the atoning lady doctor from Aizu joined their ranks, they were complete.

They were the most uncommon of families, strange and unwelcome, outcasts, people from whom honorable people would keep distance, looking down on them with disdain.

But such things didn't matter when you had a family...however strange.

Just a few paces ahead of him, the girl stopped briefly, as if deciding the next stop in their itinerary. She turned to the left, and he followed as fast as he could without disrupting his burden of parcels. Otherwise, the girl would not be happy with him, no sir.

This time he let a soft sigh to escape his lips, while his thoughts continued flooding his head. It was so hard, resisting the urge to pretend that he could have a normal life for once, especially when he knew he would never enjoy the actual opportunity. Even when he was certain that he would pay dearly for the many sins of the Hitokiri, through at least his five next incarnations, he wanted nothing more than to wish for a brief time under the warmth of the sun that shone above the unfathomable darkness of his life. Was that so terribly wrong to desire a little respite...so selfish to desire a moment of peace?

The suffering of his friends during the last battle made him think so. His presence was endangering his newfound home and friends.

He would have to leave soon.

I can't afford to make the same mistake twice. A dark wave of memories clenched his gut, and his mouth filled with the bitter taste of guilt.

Once, he been as naïve as the little girl walking in front of him, believing that a man could make a better life for the people if he was only willing to sacrifice his soul. He once had also believed that when the madness of war was over, he could live as a simple farmer, with his own family. And someone else had paid with her blood for his stupid naiveté, his childish mistake. That would never happen again. Never.

Still he couldn't force himself to leave...not now...not yet. He still needed a little rest, a little peace, something to soften the harsher times that he'd endure after departing. A few memories would have to be enough to go on with his life of atonement.

He wondered if they'd ever know how he treasured the little things... The chores, Kaoru's bad cooking, Yahiko's big mouth, Sanosuke's shameless freeloading, Megumi's coquettish behavior… soon all these would be only warm memories, his only treasure until the day of his well deserved death. Maybe these would even help him to bear his punishment in Hell. Yes, maybe.

Today, however, was not a day for goodbyes or tears. It was a time of jokes, teasing, and ridiculous fights. It was a time for living.

- "Kenshin! Are you listening to me?" The girl had stopped and was just in front of him, shifting her feet impatiently "And why do you have such a foolish expression on your face?"

- "Oro?"- He didn't even try to avoid the smack to his head, even though she couldn't have touched him under normal circumstances. It was all part of his clueless mask. And he deserved it, after all. He hadn't been paying attention…

- "Kenshin! You are more clueless than usual. You are a real danger like this. You could cause an accident and we haven't enough money to pay for any damage from your distraction. Just stay here. I will take a look at that stall. I need a new ribbon, after you were so careless with the one I lent you the other day(1). I'll see if there is something we can afford."

- "Kaoru-dono… I would prefer to escort you…"

- "No, you and Yahiko stay here, looking after our purchases ."

Trying to balance the parcels and the bucket with tofu, he followed her with a concerned gaze. She murmured something about irresponsibility of those who were left in custody of precious possessions before mixing with the rest of the patrons in the stall.(2)

But he knew the truth for what it was.

Kaoru had given him the ribbon on the condition that he should give it back after he finished his match with Jin'e. A smile blossomed on his face as he remembered the innocent gesture, enclosing the untold plea: she wanted him to stay. His smile faded as other memories intruded...Jin'e… the indigo ribbon stained with his blood….

He had managed to wash the stains away completely, but even then, had kept the soft, silky object with him.

He shuddered as Jin'e's words echoed in his mind and heart.

_Your true nature is that of the Hitokiri. As was mine. A Hitokiri is a Hitokiri until death, after all. No one else can change this. I'll watch you from the abyss of Hell to see how long you can wander as a vagabond._ (3)

Yes, Jin'e was right, he still was a Hitokiri. And as such, his hand polluted everything he touched. Like Kaoru's ribbon.

That was the reason he had kept it. He couldn't give her back something he had polluted. That was his main reason, but he also wanted to have something to remember her by when he left. The fight with Jin'e had been the final proof that he had to go back to the road again.  
The ribbon would be a new addition to his collection of memories...a long-lost top, burnt with the last breath of his innocence, the smell of white plums, a sheaf of paper with the words of a damaged soul who found peace at last in forgiveness…

"Hey, Kenshin… what's up??? Ugly is right… you are weirder than usual today…"**_-_** before the redhead could utter a word, the boy got up and waved his hand**_-_** "Hey, Kaoru, we're over here!"

Yahiko was wrong, Kenshin thought. She was more beautiful in his eyes than an Imperial princess. Granted, she lacked the luster of a well bred daughter of a samurai family, but her kindness and soft heart were rare gems that he treasured. In his eyes, she was more attractive than the best geisha.

But she was forbidden, as much as the killer's sword was also forbidden to him.

He had loved once, and he had lost all, because of his sins.

Once was enough.

No matter how tempting the idea of her warm skin, or her embrace, she was not meant for him.

_A Hitokiri is a Hitokiri until death._

Those words were as real as the sun in the sky.

As real as blood on his hands.

As real as death.

But today was not a day to die, but to live.

- "Ah, well… We can't afford it…"- Kaoru pouted, again by his side- "Perhaps I'll be able to buy it if I'm really thrifty this week."

- "I'm hungry… why don't we go to the Akabeko?"- the boy asked

- "I'm talking about saving money and you want to spend it all on luxuries! No, let's go home. I'll fix something for the three of us!"- Kaoru answered

- "Oi! Kenshin, do something, please! I'm too young to die with this ugly-face's cooking!"

- "What did you say?!"

- "Maa… maa.. Kaoru-dono, sessha will prepare the bath for you, and then will cook something for us all…" "Thanks, Kami-sama!"- the boy's exclamation made several heads turn toward the strange group

- "Kenshin, what are you implying? That he is right and I'm a bad cook after all?"

- "No, no, Kaoru-dono, sessha never meant that… it's just that you've been giving lessons at the other dojo, and sessha thought that maybe Kaoru-dono was too tired to also do the cooking… It would be unfair for us to take such advantage of you, you've worked so hard today…"

- "Kenshin, you might be right, after all. Listen to him, Yahiko, and listen well, so you might learn some manners from our good Kenshin. He is a true gentleman who cares for a lady. Fine, Kenshin, you'll prepare dinner, and I'll do lunch tomorrow."

- "Oi!"- Yahiko's voice raised again and the eternal quarreling between the foster-siblings started anew

- "You'll be cleaning the dojo, Yahiko-chan, and after that, I expect you to do five hundred swings, as punishment for your lack of consideration and respect for your sensei."

- "Don't call me chan, you hag! Oi! Why are you punishing me now? Because I said the truth? It is not fair!"

- "A thousand swings might suit you better…"

Finally, wisdom made its way into the boy's mind and he closed his mouth, though the glares he shot towards his teacher left no doubt about his thoughts.

Kenshin couldn't help but let a soft chuckle escaped his mouth, as he looked at them again.

_'Tomorrow, I'll get a new ribbon for Kaoru-dono_.' He'd look after that.

It was good to dream once in a while about small, domestic pleasantries. These gave him the illusion of having a life despite reality knocking on his door, demanding that he resume his wandering again.

It was only a matter of time....

* * *

An unusually tall man, dressed in the blue uniform of the Tokyo Police, made his path among the many buyers and sellers in the market. An European-style tobacco stick hung from his thin lips, which were barely curved in a creepy smirk. His narrow eyes were almost closed, but traces of gold could be detected when the pale rays of sunset made their way to his features, half-concealed behind the shadows cast by his police hat. 

He walked calmly; there was no need to hurry.

Not now.

For ten years, he had been tracking down the man walking slightly ahead of him, following rumors, slight hints, and pure instinct; waiting for the perfect time to begin the final hunt... and now his goal was closer and closer.

The fire of the expected chase ran with wild anticipation through his veins, arousing his senses almost sexually, until they were sharper than the sword at his side.  
.

He smelled the cold air of the evening. The prey was almost within his hands' reach... So defenseless... so confident...

_Take it easy... there're still a couple of weeks of waiting ahead..._

It was evident that the years had played against his future target, dangerously rusting his senses.

There was a time when it had been impossible to be so close without him noticing it immediately.

He had even considered giving up the game, not wanting to waste his time of effort chasing such a weak prey... but what he saw in the small shrine some weeks ago convinced him otherwise(4). Anyway, he was using his present mission as an excuse, because to him, trusting in that creature was a mistake.

The policeman assessed the small figure walking in front of him, through narrowed eyes. Perhaps the man was rusty, but he felt within his warrior bound bones that the future target was still worthwhile.

Maybe, he needed something that would jar awake his sharpness again, erasing that childish whim of becoming a peaceful being.

Battousai could struggle for an eternity...but to no avail... He knew better, the lanky man thought... the demon still lingered inside the other man's dark soul. He could sense the evil; he was born to exterminate it, the police thought, smirking.

Sooner or later, that evilness lurking inside the foolish man he was following, would rise to the surface, no matter if he wanted it or not. And he'd be there to put an end to the evilness lurking under the gentle façade that the red head had started to believe as a truth.

It was useless to try to run, to escape or to hide. It was useless, because the wildness was inside. It was sheer idiocy to live as if one were not. It was a lie, and lies always had bad endings. Men had to accept themselves just as they were. Otherwise, it was better to cut the thread of one's life.

But, then again, the man was a simple minded fool, a farmer.(5)

He never should have carried the sword that he wasn't born to have, and that brought to his unprepared soul that unbalanced evilness.

The man in police clothes followed them with unnatural silence, shielded by the huge crowd finishing their shopping until they reached the dojo that was the girl's property.

That Kamiya girl… a disgrace for a samurai woman(6). She was an uneducated, brattish tomboy. How could such formerly fierce man like the redhead let that girl disrespect him in such way? Tokio, his own wife, was turbulent and brave with the heart of a warrior, but she knew her place. The differences between the two women were even more evident at the rude treatment Battousai was receiving before his own eyes.

_Pathetic..._ he thought , shaking his head with disdain as he watched his old adversary reduced to servitude, trying ridiculously not to fall on his face, fully loaded with packages and tofu.

His true nature of servant showed in that detail… He was not a samurai…

He would do him a favor killing him; he had really reached the bottom of human misery.

The tall, lanky man turned at the next corner and followed his habitual round into the alleys of Tokyo, stopping several blocks away from the dojo to light another cigarette. Then he resumed his slow pace under the full moon, his predatory smile half hidden behind the shadow of his police hat and several long bangs swaying in the breeze of a full moon night.

A wolfish night

* * *

Kyoto. 

The dark alleys, the shouting, the blue and white striped haoris dancing in the wind as the Shinsengumi rushed madly for his head.

He knew the place of his nightmares very well. He had been there once, though these gloomy images were only echoes from his bloody past. Echoes that haunted him each night with remorse and guilt (7). He was aware that he was dreaming, but even if he tried, and he had tried hard through the years to change the scenery and the outcome of this nightmarish land, there was no way to escape what was already decreed for him. It was the will of the Gods for his guilt-ridden mind to re-enact these terrible deeds over and over again as part of his punishment, even when he was still alive.

But this night was different somehow…

Someone was watching him from within the dreamscape...someone who was not a distant ghost of the past.  
She was real. How she was there, Kenshin didn't know.  
.

"Reveal yourself!"- he shouted, once again inside a younger body, fiery golden eyes and a wild red mane raised in the traditional topknot.- "Who are you? I know you are there!"

"Who are you, master assassin?"

The unexpected voice of a woman, a young one at that, startled him, but he kept his iron grip over his features and emotions. A master assassin, as she had called him, couldn't afford to display weakness in front of a potential enemy.

- "I told you, reveal yourself!"- he hissed in the chilling tone that he used with those whose lives were mere moments away from being cut asunder.  
"Or else what? Will you destroy me as you destroyed them?"

As he had guessed, the small, slim figure of a young woman stepped out of the shadows, and suddenly, he recalled another night, another time, another woman. However, the resemblance with that old moment under the rain of blood and water died as quickly as it had risen.

This woman bore a severe, dark expression while gesturing down at the scattered bodies in the street. Long crimson tresses surrounded the strange lady, making it appear as through a bloody rain was falling all around her, matching his own hair falling from the high topknot.

Unworldly, piercing green eyes sliced through his very soul in a spiteful, loathing stare full of terrifying anger. Had he been someone else, he would have cowered at the physical intensity of her feelings.

Who was she? Why was she so full of unwavering hatred powerful enough to strike at him, even in a world long gone, a world that only lived in his mind? How could this be possible?

One part of his mind registered that she was real, that she was alive, out there, somewhere in the real world. Why she was now inside his dream, he didn't know, but something told him that he had to learn who she was and why this was happening.

- "Who are you?"- he insisted, grabbing the hilt of his sword menacingly.

- "You know what I am. I'm your kind." - the strange lady laughed in a frightening manner andwalked towards him- "Are you trying to scare me? Never again try to threaten me… You can do nothing to me here, but I can hurt you…"

- "What are you doing here? This is not real, not now… It happened long ago… How is it possible that you are here?"

- "Why did you do this? Whom do you serve?"

- "I did it to help people… to give them a better future… Freedom, justice, a life without being crushed by the powerful… I didn't want this… But it was necessary…"

- "We are forbidden to interfere in human lives like this… We can't take sides in their wars… You have broken the rules… and look what you've done…"- she said, pointing around them

- "W-what? What are you talking about?"

- "You are a demon!"

- "No… no… please… understand… I just wanted to help the people in need…"

- "Lies… You just allowed your bloodlust to dominate your soul"- the green eyes were suddenly replaced byamber pupils glowing in her face, and her hair was now an aura of pure, blazing fire that surrounded her body without burning it.

- "No…"Kenshin backed away from the wrathful creature, confused by her sudden transformation.

- "I know what you want but you will never reach him… I won't allow it… You won't hurt him… Demon…"-

A surge of immense power flowed from the young woman, and she rushed forward. She was attacking him! And though she had no weapon in her hands, he knew instinctively that she could harm him severely. He fell into a defensive stance , though he would try not to hurt her. However, the sword in his hand was reduced to dust long before she was close enough… Who, no, what was that woman?, he asked himself, torn between horror and wonder. She was descending upon him now…

- "No, I'm not a demon… I'm not…"

The cry resounded in the room. It was his own voice. Tiny pearls of sweat covered his face, even though the early spring breeze cooled the room. The familiar and dreaded scent of white plums filled his nostrils. He sat heavily down on the futon, as confusion, anger, and panic all washed over his mind. Soon the shoji door opened, showing the pale and worried features of Kaoru carrying a lamp.

"Kenshin… what happened? Are you all right? I heard your cries…"

"It's nothing, Kaoru-dono…. sessha… sessha apologizes"

"You're having nightmares once again… Oh… Kenshin…"

"Kaoru-dono, it's cold here, you should go to your room, and stop worrying about me. Sessha is really sorry to make you worry."

He patted her hand, flashing his usual smile to reassure her. Though it would be better to spend the rest of the night alone, trying to reorganize his thoughts and decipher his dream, he knew that the young lady would not allow him to escape so easily. Therefore, he gave up, allowing her to bring him tea and stay with him in a companionable silence until she fell asleep.

Then carefully, almost tenderly, he carried her down the hall, tucked her into her own futon, and started the mechanical routines of his day, trying to calm down and focus on the meanings behind his strange nightmare.

8888888888888

Though several days had elapsed since her weird experience in the dreams' realm, Asiyah still found herself deeply disturbed.

Truth be told, she doubted that it had been a dream at all. After all, the other Jinn had been almost solid, concrete, too real just to be part of a mere dream- induced fantasy. She had questioned him about what he had done in front of her very own eyes, more in the land of memories than in the blurry haze of dreams.

And while she was talking to him, she had seen regret, repentance, and an infinite sadness that transcended his eyes and floated around him like a heavy mantle of spiritual chains grounding him to the material plane.

Even then, watching the blood he had brutally spilled, she had given her verdict to him with utter harshness. She had threatened and almost attacked him, a deep hatred, and uncontrollable rage boiling puzzlingly within her.

She could not understand her own raw reaction to the sight. To be honest, it wasn't as if she hadn't seen such scenes in her life, or that she hadn't killed herself. However, the scene was truly horrifying, and she had been disgusted at the picture. On the other hand, she had never been so sympathetic towards humankind as to be overly moved at their sufferings, much less to the point of pitting herself against one of her own kind. So she was very puzzled about her own violent feelings towards that unfamiliar Jinni. Maybe it was the disgusting fact that the other Jinni had interfered brutally in the great scheme of things in the human realm, something forbidden and deeply rejected by the Jinni Clans. After all, they had lost all their prestige because some of their people had defied the Law concerning humans… However, she had the feeling that she acted like that because in the bottom of her heart something told her that he was a threat to Enishi…

In a more rational light, she should be trying to investigate who he was. She hasn't any clues, and with the latest developments, it was imperative to learn his true identity, his location, and his intentions. Yes, indeed, she should stop to be disturbed about her own experience and learnt the role of that Jinni, especially concerning Enishi, in the complex puzzle that she was discovering around her lover.

In addition, and most importantly, why was she acting so aggressively toward him? Sure, the mere fact of thinking that the Jinni might endanger Enishi was enough to keep her guard high, but she experienced pure rage and true hate in their last meeting, which in fact had been the only 'real' one in a sense. Why, she didn't know. However, she planned to learn soon.

"Asiyah-san, are you feeling well? You look so pale…" said Seta Soujirou, with that infuriating cheerful smile he seemed to have been born with.

Asiyah looked at the young boy with a barely contained air of disdain. As she had foreseen, the demon and his court had chosen to move rather precipitately from Enishi's manor, once it was clear who each one of them was beneath their human skins. However, every time their company was reunited, the boy seemed stuck to her shadow since Shishio had arrived in Shanghai. As much as she had stuck to Enishi on every occasion, he had been forced to meet Shishio. As a matter of fact, she hadn't left Enishi alone under any circumstances. The stakes were high in their game, and she couldn't afford to lose Enishi to the Shadows, at least not without giving battle.

"The weather is a bit cold, that's all " she finally answered; acknowledging her guest's comment. The early spring weather has not been benign in Shanghai, so her excuse was valid.

"Maybe you should have stayed at home, then…"

"Your experience with Yumi-san must have taught you that we are always there by our masters' side whenever it's required." Asiyah said, pulling out a fake, polite smile.

She shifted slightly from her position near the annoying human boy, following Enishi's every move. Sadoshima and Shishio were by his side while he presented and explained in detail the sophisticated new weapons that his syndicate had in stock.

Yumi had just approached Shishio, an open umbrella in her hands, to protect her master from the late afternoon's weak sun. Asiyah didn't miss the detail. It just added to many other small observations and the information from Enishi's reports about the soon-to-be revolutionary.

A careful recollection of all these had allowed her to figure out the truth about Shishio. From the beginning, his charred flesh had been bothering her, since such a powerful demon as he evidently was should have been able to heal any physical wound, unless it had been performed in his magical body . However, in Shishio's case, the reports clearly stated that he, a well-known assassin for the Ishin, had been betrayed and ambushed by the Meiji government. His former employers had burnt him alive, leaving him for dead at the terrible sight of his damaged body. The reports didn't allow any doubts: the ambushers had almost killed an ordinary human.

Because of the terrible extent of the wounds, an average human being would have perished indeed. However, in spite of everything, the man was still alive. Permanently disfigured beyond repair, and in need of continuous physical care, provided attentively by his sorceress servant, this could only meant one thing: Shishio's body was possessed by one of the rare disembodied demons floating through the realms.

Asiyah recalled the story; how could she not? It was a tale repeated generation after generation, reminding the Jinni how they had lost the human realm and the privileged place in the Celestial Army.

After humankind had been created, a group of Jinni had revolted against the Great Architect's decree that had given the Earth to humans. Earth was, after all, the key portal to every Realm, and thus a coveted prize. It wasn't fair that a race of weaklings possessed it… or at least so thought the more powerful among the Jinni.

After the failure of the revolt, some of its main chieftains had been condemned to wander around the Realms as disembodied demons, barred from entering any plane of existence, as a mark of their curse until the Final Day. There was, however, an extraordinary exception to this rule: if they gained control of a human body, they could enter the more dense physical plane of humans on Earth. The irony was that, in the first place, their loathing for humans had fuelled the revolt, but the only way these accursed Jinni-turned-demons could dwell in a physical plane was by using a human body as a vehicle. On the other hand, this was precisely part of the punishment inflicted upon them: if they wanted to walk proudly amid the creatures again, they had to use the bodies of the same creatures they despised and had fought to destroy.

But there was a condition that they had to fulfill to gain access to a body: their entrance had to be granted out of free will, with full foreknowledge that the mortal owner would be tied to the demon's fate for all Eternity. If the human accepted the conditions, there would be no turning back, no chance at all of redemption for that foolish creature later. These incidents were quite rare, since even the simplest humans were reluctant to share their bodies. After all, everybody knew that demons weren't the most reliable creatures in Creation…

Anyway, the demons that got consent to enter these human bodies usually tricked their original owners, sending these fools' spirits to float in the nothingness between the realms, from where they had just escaped themselves.

Asiyah suspected, through the hints and clues that she had been picking up here and there, that the former Ishin Hitokiri had been approached by the demon while he was at the brink of death, offering him life in exchange for sharing his body. A duped, dying man with a big ego had powerful reasons to accept such a deal.

This was the most satisfactory theory she had managed to develop, which explained both the survival of those terrible wounds and the powerful demon hidden behind them. She was sure that her conclusions were the right ones, but she still had the dangerous and complex task of confirming it.

Anyway, because of the possessed body's physical limitations, those demons within them were also limited, reducing their full capacities and skills to a mere fraction of the frightening and terrible power they originally had. Even then, since only some of the more powerful demons ever created had suffered the disembodiment, they still made formidable enemies, even to Jinni of respectable magic power. Shishio's deplorable physical condition, which required the continuous attention of his sorceress aide, granted Asiyah some advantage. However, she was absolutely sure she would never survive a serious encounter with such a powerful adversary. She'd die a very painful and horrific death in a quite short time. On the other hand, she also knew that she had a serious chance to damage the demon enough to let Enishi survive and escape. Somehow, she wished that she would never have to be in the position to test her theory.

Asiyah narrowed his eyes; something fishy was going on near Enishi…

Though she was absorbed by her thoughts, she was not oblivious to any of the movements of Shishio or his sorceress. The demon seemed focused in examining the finely polished surface of a Gatling gun. It was a new model designed by Enishi and his engineers at his factory. This was much more efficient and sophisticated than American, German and British products, yet incredibly easy to disassemble; perfect for smuggling across the borders, especially those with tighter vigilance than the Central Asian lands, as Japan had recently become.

According to Enishi's informants, the security had improved across Japanese borders since a certain member of a former elite Shogunate swordsmen's group had been secretly appointed in charge of the country's intelligence net. To smuggle weapons into Japan wasn't as easy as it used to be, but it was still possible.

She was in full alert when he saw the demon removing one of his gloves, and therefore, she was at Enishi's side in the blink of an eye, as soon as she noticed Shishio's next suspicious movement. Shishio tried to brush Enishi's hand with his own, using the perfectly suitable excuse of examining the weapons closely and discussing the details with Enishi. But Asiyah knew better than fall for the trick. She was completely aware of the demon's intention behind the apparent 'accidental' contact: placing some spell over Enishi's will.

To the demon's dismay, she was quicker than him, managing to put her own hand between both men's. A brief reddish flash glowed from the contact, and both the Jinni and the demon took a step back, almost instinctively, struck by the power behind the mutual touch. Her movement was so fast and unexpected that it surprised even the demon, and none but Enishi and Yumi really realized what had happened in that instant. Seta Soujirou, who had been by her side, only had time to blink before realizing her change of location, while Sadoshima could only stare, wide eyed.

Shishio's fiery stare crossed hers, and even when a chill ran down her spine, she didn't waver at the explicit threat it meant; rather, she stood her ground with an equally threatening stare of her own.

Suddenly, she felt Enishi's hand resting on her shoulder reassuringly, his now steely gaze fixed on the red, glowing eyes of the demon. Asiyah didn't know if she felt flattered or dismayed at the foolish display of her lover's macho protective attitude. If her chances to succeed in an encounter against Shishio were narrow, Enishi was doomed before starting any fight… at least until the Beast's awakening. Then, Shishio, as well as any other demon, would think twice before crossing the Tiger's path. However, until that moment, attitudes like Enishi's present one were just… suicidal. She thought that they should share a word about such behavior from him.

"What do you think of this precious piece, Asiyah-san?"-Shishio's calm voice conveyed a distinctly ironic flavor behind it, yet it helped to relieve the tense situation.

"I wouldn't call it 'precious', not at least in the context of beauty."-Answered Asiyah, keeping her face composed- "But if we are talking about efficiency, yes, they truly are. I think you'll find these pieces made in Shanghai much more versatile and effective for your goals than the American or English models. And the price is far more convenient too. How many do you want to add to your order?"

"Oh?" Shishio's brow shot upwards in an inquisitive gesture.

Asiyah knew (like Enishi himself) that the demon was aware by now about her role in Enishi's business. Seta had seen her managing the documentation of his deals, and she had been quite explicit to the boy about her role. Therefore, his fake surprise, along with his sorceress', hid any secret intention that eluded her. Probably, he wanted to embarrass Enishi. After all, it was clear that the sorceress was his servant, while Enishi himself had to be protected by his woman, a situation for which Enishi's previous reaction had displayed his discomfort.

"Asiyah is very competent in the… administrative side… of my business. It's really convenient and a question of practicality. It allows me to take care of other matters that requires my personal, mmm, attention" Enishi's eyes were disturbingly dark, and he pushed his shades up his nose to hide them. He also wore a wide, almost creepy grin on his face.

"I see" Shishio seemed almost amused. "Well, then, I'll sent Houji to her tomorrow morning, so they can close the final deal."

"Excellent, excellent" Enishi agreed "May I suggest we move on to the pavilion? The climate is cold here, and it must be rather uncomfortable for you. There are tea and sweets for us there. Besides, I'd like to show you some blueprints of future products."

88888888888

Enishi indicated the path to the elegantly built cabin, its walls made of glass, while he continued his conversation with Shishio. Asiyah placed herself between both men and Yumi mirrored her action, in the same protective stance towards her own master. To the casual onlooker, it looked like a classical move made by two concubines. Maybe it was a little too bold and against the custom, but nothing out of the ordinary, considering Enishi's background as much as his client's.

Enishi looked at his petite mate. Though he was still somewhat resentful towards Asiyah, he had felt her true regret after her confession the other night, and he knew that she cared for him to some extent. What evaded him was the nature of her final intentions, but as for now, he would have to accept her and trust in what he saw. And he had seen her protecting him, and though she had tried to conceal it, he knew she had been scared at that moment.

Enishi had seen the glow when Shishio's hand made contact with hers. He had been quite surprised at her move, but it had been enough to realize that she had protected him against some evil machination of the demon.

He didn't know what to think about it. But one thing was sure: he felt awkward at the situation, and they needed to talk about it later.

Finally, while his mind was absorbed in thought, they arrived at their destination, which was already furnished and disposed to cover all their needs in advance.

"Well, here we are…" he said.

Asiyah hurried to assume her hostess' duties, serving the tea and delicacies that had been prepared for the occasion. She was obviously tense, but she never faltered in the perfection of her courtesy to their guests.

He thought it was a good idea to put an end to that torture for both Asiyah and himself, finishing the meeting as soon as possible.

"Ah, what do you think, gentlemen, if we take a look at to the blueprints we have talked about? They are over there." He suggested, pointing to a place far from their position, but still inside of the pavillion.

"I think it's a good idea." agreed Shishio "Soujirou and Houji will go with you."

"But I thought you might be interested…" Enishi opened his eyes in surprise at the unexpected turn of events.

"Oh, but I'm… I rely in Houji and Soujirou's opinion."

"I see… Well, then… follow me gentlemen, please." Enishi displayed a fake polite smile while he started to walk to the table where the blueprints were in display.

That wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

The blueprints were at the farthest extreme of the pavilion, not too far away from their present position, but if he had understood Shishio's intentions right, he wanted to separate Asiyah from him for the moment, since the redhead would stay stubbornly close to the demon and his sorceress, attempting to prevent any dangerous moves from them. However, he didn't find attractive at all the idea of leaving Asiyah alone with these two.

Would they try to bribe her to give him into the demon's hands? If so, would she accept? After all, he was a precious, coveted treasure for many people, or so it seemed…

However, he rejected the idea almost at once. No, all her attitude and the way she had faced the demon marked her determination to 'protect' him. If he got things right, the demon was even more powerful than Asiyah herself, so she had very little chance to face him and get out of it unscathed. She had nothing to gain from a clash with Shishio, except perhaps very painful scars… or even worse. Yet, she had shown her determination to stay her ground and face all Shishio's attempts against him. He wasn't stupid, and he had been studying her actions closely to discover a hint of treason in her, yet, he had found her surprisingly protective, even at her own risk.

So, maybe she was really interested in him, truly for his sake and not for the supposed magic inside of him, to the point of putting herself at risk to keep him safe. Yes, Tomoe's caring hand was clearly visible there.

Therefore, his new concern was Asiyah's safety. Would she be all right on her own with these two? On the other hand, what could he do against such a powerful creatures if they decided to hurt his lover… or him, for that matter?

Asiyah had understood his concerns and sent him a reassuring glance before he walked away from the trio, but it was not enough.

His mind was barely with his guests while he showed them the blueprints, now taking his turn to feel protective and on guard, without losing sight of Shishio, Komagata and Asiyah.

888888888888

All pretenses fell when Seta, Sadoshima and Enishi were out of hearing range. The demon, the sorceress, and the Jinniyeh were alone for first time. It was time to end games.

"I must admit that you have guts. I like it. However, you are aware that I'm stronger. Any fight will be useless." Shishio broke the ice.

"I don't know how much time I would endure in battle, but rest assured, I won't go down without giving a Hell of a fight"

"Girl, Shishio-sama can reduce you to shreds, and you know it. Why don't you leave behind that silly attitude? Be our ally, give us the Beast, and be among the victorious! You could gain great benefit from an alliance" This was the very first time that Yumi talked during the whole meeting

Asiyah knew that behind her detached, almost placid attitude, Yumi was as much concerned by her lover's safety as she was for Enishi's.

"Oh, yeah, as much benefit as the stupid human who originally owned that body… No, thanks. I'm young and maybe foolish, but not enough to be tricked by a demon. I'm not a simpleminded human." she chuckled lightly, amused, while Yumi and Shishio exchanged knowing looks. Now, they were aware that she knew. "Besides, I abhor the mere thought of an association with such a lousy scum as a demon, no matter how powerful he could be. Now, stupid little human whore," Asiyah turned her attention to Yumi "I don't allow the likes of you to talk to me without my express consent, so next time you address me in such an insolent way, I will erase you from the surface of Earth. Am I clear?

Asiyah's eyes were fully golden, glowing with fierce power during her whole speech to the witch. The sorceress' stare meeting hers was full of hate… and fear.

"Maybe I would not make it alive from a battle with your master, whore," Asiyah added, for a good measure, stressing the sorceress' fate if their paths ever crossed in battle. "but rest assured of this: you'll be the first one to be turned to ashes."

"Well, well, well, look we have here! A feisty little dragon…" Shishio chuckled evilly. "Maybe destroying you might even be interesting, after all…"

"Are you sure you want to try? After all, it's not as if you'd go for a festive ride… I know I would not survive, but I'm sure I can make it through ten or fifteen minutes to weaken you enough to seriously damage your human host…"

Shishio's smile turned ferocious, and his eyes glowed in a very dangerous looking hue of red, obviously enraged at her boldness and the open challenge she had set. Yumi turned visibly pale, and Asiyah knew that only her training as sorceress and oiran kept her from a more open display of distress. She had hit it right in the nail, and now Asiyah knew for sure that her assumptions had been accurate from the beginning. She allowed herself a little triumphant smirk.

"My, my… Now I can see how you got the Beast's trust… I must admit that you are cannier than I had thought in the beginning. However, you are not even near the truth…"

"I must admit that I was puzzled at first, yet when I started to tie the loose ends, everything started to make sense."

"I see… However, as you said yourself, you would never survive a battle with me. Besides, I know you are wise enough to notice that I'd finish you within the first five minutes. Not that time is of any help to your cause. But I like bold, sly allies, and you definitely are included in the definition. I think that it would be wise if you contemplate an alliance. It would be a real pity to waste potential like yours…"Asiyah noticed Yumi's uncomfortable shifting in her place from the corner of her eye.

"I hate to repeat myself" Asiyah rolled her eyes, faking exasperation to hide her nervousness. Maybe she had misjudged the situation. " I'm not fool enough to end like the poor idiot that you tricked to get your present human form. I told you before, I might look young and naive, and I probably am, but I'm not naive enough to be deceived by a demon…"

Shishio chuckled again, and Yumi seemed to relax a bit. Asiyah jumped to full attention again. She had missed a part of the puzzle, or made a misjudgment. At least their attitudes said it so.

"Ah, you got some pieces right, Asiyah-san, but you don't have the whole picture in perspective… You see, the human hitokiri was far from being an ordinary man. On all accounts, he was a superb specimen, so as soon as I noticed his potential, I followed him. I knew that it was just a question of opportunity to get him and he was too good to be wasted, and so I offered him the same chance to him than I'm offering to you now. I fused myself to him, his wickedness and strength, the power of his ambition and hatred all feeding me so well… I can tell you that he is very happy being a part of me. Now, by my hand, he knows a power he had never dreamt of possessing. And he is truly enthralled with my goals."

"Which are…?"

"You are too funny, little one… Is this what he calls you? Such a pity to be reduced to the condition of pet, a powerful being like you…. And mind you, by just a mere human, at least for now…" Shishio mocked her. At first glance, Asiyah felt like she was amusing the damned dark creature. And she definitely hated the feeling "Back on track, I assume that you don't seriously expect me to answer such questions, do you?"

"Well, demons are too damn proud. They believe that they will get the final victory, but I know better. So, I assume that such foolish arrogance might compel you to speak… You can't blame me for trying…"

"No, certainly I don't. But as fair is fair, now you will answer one question for me: how much does he know?"

"I assume that you don't seriously expect me to answer such questions, do you?" she repeated his words, in mockery "Anyway, you are aware that he knows enough, or at least more than you expected him to"

"Speaking of the devil, or I should said, future devil, here he comes…" Shishio's eyes narrowed, and he smirked cruelly, his eyes fixed on the advancing figures. Asiyah didn't fail to notice Enishi's furrowed brow, as well as his right handhalf hidden inside the opposite sleeve, where she knew he concealed a small custom-made gun. "Isn't he amusing? He is worried for you… As if he could protect you from me… I have my answer about his knowledge through his naïve gesture… Protect him while you can, because I will come back to claim him as mine. And I'll be coming for you too. And then you'll regret your choice."

"And I will be waiting for you too. But I'm not so sure if I'll be the one regretting it then." Asiyah said, with gleaming golden eyes fixed in the demon, her chin raised in challenge

8888888888

Enishi tried to walk as fast as he could towards the three figures without looking too impolite to his guests. He could see and feel the threat in the air, and he wanted them out of his house as soon as possible. In fact, he wanted them out of his city.

His eyes were fixed on his small lover. She seemed all right, except for the obvious distress floating around her.

She had been brave, facing that shadowy creature wrapped in bandages, whose fiery gaze had conveyed future painful retributions to her.

However, as flattered as he had felt for her concern and protection, he had also felt frustrated. He had learnt to defend himself from a very young age, and he wasn't used to depending on someone else to provide him with safety.

The mere notion of depending on others made him physically sick. He had taken care of himself since his early childhood, since Tomoe's departure from the paternal household, to be precise. So, he wasn't used to being vulnerable. The last time he had felt like that was when he had been rescued from Shanghai's streets, barely alive, and after he disposed of his saviors, he had never again relied on anybody else's strength to survive.

Asiyah should find a way soon to awaken that supposed magical essence laying dormant inside of him. And she'd better do it soon, because the uncomfortable, weird situation they were facing now, might repeat pretty often from now on. In addition, he was uneasy at using her as a shield against danger. It just wasn't right.

After all, even if she was a powerful magical being, she still was a woman. And it wasn't appropriate that she undertake a role that belonged to him.

Of course, he wanted a strong woman by his side. He would not take it any other way. He needed a mate that was ready to go to the very limits of Hell by his side, and not just a delicate flower to adorn his ballroom.

Asiyah was indeed a flower, and a very beautiful one at that. But she was far from delicate.

Delicate flowers from a protected environment were beautiful, but useless. They decayed at the slightest change in the weather.

On the other hand, the rare flowers that blossomed alone in the arid lands of despair, could endure the harshest conditions, setting their roots even through hard stone but still keeping their wild beauty. Just as he liked it. And Asiyah belonged clearly to the second category.

However, things were supposed to remain within certain limits, imposed by nature. Flowers were always flowers, and they belonged to their masters whose duty was to provide and protect them, not the other way around.

He had to find a way out of his present dilemma as soon as possible.

He needed this concern out of his mind.

Especially after the news that had arrived from Japan that morning…

He couldn't afford to waste time and efforts on anything besides his main goal.

Because the time for retribution was gloriously near.

8888888888888

Answers, answers…

Mica-chan: Asiyah's name has indeed a meaning, it is an Arabic/Persian name, and the meaning will be uncovered soon. The meaning is related to her 'mission' in some way or another…

Chri, (and all) DON'T kill me for the delay… This year RL hasn't been kind…

See you all soon, guys!

* * *

(1) She is talking of the ribbon she gave to Kenshin during the Jin'e incident. 

(2) She is really pissed of about her ribbon… Ribbons do have a significance of their own when talking about the magical girl genre. Since that genre is aimed at young girls it's going to be sprinkled with symbols and images that are particularly considered feminine, example ribbons. They also evoke a sense of girlhood. When we think of ribbons many of us think of elementary-age and younger with ribbons in their hair (like the heroine in Hime-chan's Ribbon) or very feminine girls' clothing. Since the genre deals with that age between being a girl and entering adolescence, then it's fitting that ribbons appear in transformations that symbolize that mental and physical shift. But whether ribbons appear on the outfit or hair of

a heroine from the mahou shoujo genre or a shounen series, it definitely is probably meant to evoke that idea of innocence of girlhood or a very feminine side to the character.

Floating ribbons are seen sometimes in Eastern artwork, and in anime such as: Sierra (MKR) when helping Hikaru revive her sword, Nataku (X movie), and Madoushi (CCS movie). In these

instances the floating ribbons probably show the channeling of energy, or symbolize magical or supernatural powers in the cases of the latter two characters, and the concentration of a great

deal of life force or energy in the case of Sierra. (taken from triple w dot )

(3) Vol 2, ep 14 Maigo-chan translation

(4) The fight with Jin'eh

(5) One of my beta readers made me this question: "how would Saitou have learned his background in this detail? Kenshin doesn't seem to the type to discuss his past very much, although he did tell Tomoe..." This is an interesting question. However, I think that it's pretty logical that if the man was trying to find Kenshin's whereabouts for so long, and was working for the government as a spy, he'd have all the details about Kenshin, especially since I'm pretty sure that during Tomoe's incident, the Bakufu would have collected every little bit of information about him, to wrap him in the trap they put for him. That information should have been available to Saitou in his new post. JMO.

(6) This is not character bashing. I think Saitou, a very traditional man, lived according the traditional teachings of samurai, and women of this cast (as much as men) lived strictly by the Confusian principles. Commoners lived without such strict codes and restrictions, but Samurai were deeply influenced by the Confucian principles. There were treaties even, about the correct education for samurai women. (Greater Learning For Women). The point is not about Kaoru's swordsmanship, since it was common that samurai ladies were trained in any martial art, since their husbands leave their households when their masters required them, and these ladies were supposed to be able to protect their family and properties. Saitou questions here the open display of her temper and bossy nature, which was improper behavior for that time and society.

(7) Someone pointed me out that this might be an exaggeration. However, 1 in each 3 soldiers who fight in urban warfare (Vietnam style) suffer post traumatic stress disorder, and the permanent nightmares are also a symptom.

Taken from a reprort from The New York Times, the testimony of an Iraq war veteran:

He served for six months as a Marine chaplain's assistant, counseling wounded soldiers, organizing makeshift memorial services and filling in on raids. He knew he was in trouble by the time he was on a ship home, when the sound of a hatch slamming would send him diving to the floor.

After he came home, he began drinking heavily and saw his marriage fall apart, Mr. Brown said. He was discharged and returned to his hometown, Peru, Ind., where he slept for two weeks in his Ford Explorer, surrounded by mementos of the war.

"I just couldn't stand to be with anybody," said Mr. Brown, 35, sitting at his father's kitchen table.

Dr. Batten started him on the road to recovery by giving his torment a name, an explanation and a treatment plan. But 18 months after leaving Iraq, he takes medication for depression and anxiety and returns in dreams to the horrors of his war nearly every night.

The scenes repeat in ghastly alternation, he says: the Iraqi girl, 3 or 4 years old, her skull torn open by a stray round; the Kuwaiti man imprisoned for 13 years by Saddam Hussein, cowering in madness and covered in waste; the young American soldier, desperate to escape the fighting, who sat in the latrine and fired his M-16 through his arm; the Iraqi missile speeding in as troops scramble in the dark for cover.

"That's the one that just stops my heart," said Mr. Brown. "I'm in my rack sleeping and there's a school bus full of explosives coming down at me and there's nowhere to go."

-----------------

More on the subject from the same report:

In combat, the fight-or-flight reflex floods the body with adrenaline, permitting impressive feats of speed and endurance. But after spending weeks or months in this altered state, some soldiers cannot adjust to a peaceful setting. Like Mr. Brown, for whom a visit to a crowded bank at lunch became an ordeal, they display what doctors call "hypervigilance." They sit in restaurants with their backs to a wall; a car's backfire can transport them back to Baghdad.

------------------

Honestly, I'd say that Kenshin, like many of our beloved RK characters is inded ina perpetual state of hypervigilance.


	15. Clouded Horizons

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters, or settings, are the property of the site owner or of the author of this fanfic. These belong to their various creators and distributing agencies, and have only been borrowed for entertainment purposes. The author of this fanfic is receiving no payment for the work on this site, and has borrowed these characters/situations only out of deep and reverent love for them. Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Notes: **at the end.

**_Chapter 14 _**

_Clouded Horizons_

The rhythmical clip-clop of the horses' hooves resounded against the walls while their carriage bumped through Shanghai 's uneven streets, towards the French Concession, towards home.

Asiyah gave a deep sigh, relieved that finally their ordeal with their guests from Hell --literally speaking-- was over. She looked surreptitiously at Enishi, reclined across her, his head tossed back, eyes closed and his feet resting on the seat, by her side. Her lover seemed as happy as she was with their visitors' departure, and his looks revealed he had already started to relax. They were returning to the manor, after their last meeting with Shishio and their crew at the harbors. The demon and his followers were on their way back to Japan , and all she could think of at the moment, was getting a well deserved rest for both Enishi and herself.

_'I'll take care of any potential risks later…' _

They truly needed it, after the last four weeks of tensions and mind games.

_'...and those damn dreams...' _

Though she hadn't been able to talk again to the other Jinni, she hadn't ceased to suffer from those perturbing images during her sleep. They only added more material to her pile of worries.

However, the final toll of the battle of wills had not been as high as she had once feared. Several sharp verbal exchanges and taunts from both sides, some failed magic attacks from the sorceress, and a funny incident with the boy of the eternal smile --he would never understand how at one moment his sword was with him, and at the following it was on the other side of the gardens. Being a Jinniyeh had its advantages. After all, Jinni were the fastest creatures ever created1 .

No, the boy hadn't represented any real danger. Besides, she was sure Enishi would have disposed of him easily if the other man had been stupid enough to try anything. The sorceress had been a bigger risk to Enishi's safety, and she had been forced to watch out for her devious ways during their whole stay.

But Shishio had been by far the greatest danger.

If he had been serious about Enishi and her, she would be dead and the Beast, awakened and enslaved, not doubt at all. Asiyah wondered what the demon had up his sleeve to make him relinquish such a tasty prize. As much as he valued his sorceress and the little human pawns by his side, they were all replaceable. In addition, Asiyah was sure she didn't represent anything but a feeble obstacle to his power, especially after the threat he'd issued.

' _What was it then? _'

Had he been worried about awakening the mainland Clans' defenses? She doubted it. Shishio was a powerful demon and a Mystical Beast arose only once in a lifetime. Taking the opportunity to enslave one of these incredible beings was worth the risk involved. Why hadn't he done so, while he still had the chance? A shiver coursed down her spine, trying to imagine what the creature was preparing against them.

However, even more pressing than this was the urgency to learn how to awaken the sleeping Tiger spirit inside Enishi. That could be their only chance if they had to confront Shishio again or another danger of the same caliber.

Nevertheless, she faced another problem now. The Elders had always overseen the awakening and unions between Mystical Beasts and Jinni. They had done it since the very beginning of their rule, as another way to preserve their power, barring the rest of their subjects from the knowledge required to perform the necessary rituals.

And after the sentence that had condemned her to exile, she doubted that the Elders would be remotely cooperative. Even if she came to them with the Beast by the hand.

_'In fact, I don't think they were even interested in him the first time they met him…' _

If she, of all people, and with all her inexperience, could discover the spirit lingering inside the human male in front of her, it was impossible that the Elders had missed it.

' _…and here comes another piece of the mystery… _,' she sighed, looking with disdain at the humans scurrying across the streets through the carriage window

She gave a quick glance over the relaxed form of Enishi. All in all, nothing made sense. Her dreams, the other Jinni, Shishio and his minions, the very existence of the Beast inside her lover, the Elders' attitude that almost caused the demise of the Beast...

It was evident that all were pieces in a big puzzle, one she needed to decipher as fast as possible for their own sake.

_'The Elders…' _

For one moment, a vivid image of the three old hags crossed her mind, making her shiver.

She certainly would not go to the Elders for answers or advice. Not even if she found herself in dire need of awakening the Tiger. The facts, or rather the strange implications of these, were too risky. She had the feeling that if she approached the Elders in order to understand what was going on, rather than protecting Enishi, she might be sealing his fate… as well as hers.

' _Better not to tempt Destiny _.'

There was an alternate option she might try though. Besides the Jinni, Mystical Beasts could mate with a human sorceress, so wizards and sorcerers of high rank also had the knowledge she needed. She was not entirely sure if this would be of any value for Enishi and her, since what might work for humans could be useless for a Jinniyeh. But it was worth a try. Of course, there would be a price to pay. There always was. The slimy wizards never let slip any chance to get a Jinni in their debt so they could get something valuable in return, which in most cases was ten times worth the wizard's original favor to the Jinni.

' _And that's how legends are born… _,' she sighed, allowing her gaze to wander over the muddied alleys around the port.

This was probably the only chance a human had to bend a Jinni to his will, getting away with his wish, unharmed in the process. The fact had been enough to start all those annoying human legends about Jinni trapped inside bottles, or enslaved to human will. She hated those stories and the jokes about them too. Unfortunately, Enishi seemed fond of teasing her with such tales sometimes.

Asiyah had a strange, foreboding sensation about what could happen when she faced the sorcerers and wizards. As things were, and with all the recent strange occurrences, she was pretty sure that she would encounter an unusual reticence in them.

Still, there was a third possibility to obtain what they needed. The last, and most dangerous of them all, one she was ready to try only in the most desperate of circumstances.

Avoided by all other Jinni, due to their open and virulent hostility towards both their own kind and humans alike, a rebel Jinni Clan lived in a secluded realm within deep Mongolia .

Her own people whispered about them, when the Elders were not close, fascinated with the aura of mystery and legends that their existence created. Rumors said that this elusive people had risen in revolt against the other Clans, succeeding in a complete secession, and abolishing at the same time, all the ancient laws and traditions. They had gone so far, some people said, as to equal the rank of males with females. Asiyah did not know if the stories were true, but in case they were, and she was forced to ask for their help, she was sure she would like them.

_'Of course, if we can meet them and get out of there alive, that is…' _

As daunting as the visit to that Clan might sound, they could not discard it if her attempts to get information from the sorcerers failed. It might well be their last chance of facing Shishio successfully.

"Pensive, aren't we?" his voice, laced with tiredness, took her out of her reverie.

"A bit," she answered, "The next time you invite a demon, try to keep him far from your house. I have just lost two or three hundred years of life during this experience."

He opened one of his eyes, arched his brow, and then chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it in mind," he said, a smirk plastered on his face

Though he still found those kind of comments rather disturbing, she had the impression that he was getting used to his new reality.

"Anyway, Shishio's departure came just in time." He suddenly straightened up in his seat. His smile widened, while a weird glint illuminated his gaze. "I have news. Great news."

"Oh?" All the tiredness was suddenly gone from his voice and now she found herself with her senses fully alert, waiting.

_'At the rate things are going, __nothing good can come out of this…' _Asiyah narrowed her eyes, and braced herself for what would come out of his mouth. However, he was so excited about whatever he had to say that he did not notice her discomfort.

"This morning I got word from my contacts in Japan about Battousai's whereabouts. The bastard has been seen in the area near Tokyo in the past weeks."

His explosive laughter possessed a strange, incongruous mixture of deep joy and bitterness. But the dark feelings it conjured weren't her main concern. A few weeks ago, she would have rejoiced with him and helped him to concoct plans for the perfect revenge on Tomoe's killer. But now, _everything _had changed.

Her face surely reflected her doubts because he narrowed his eyes, all his enthusiasm quieting as fast as it had awakened.

"You don't seem very happy about this."

"Believe me, a few weeks ago I'd have been ecstatic, as much as you are now. Really," she patted his hand affectionately. "But after all that has been happening… We cannot afford this luxury. Not right now."

As she expected, his features darkened, while a wild anger shone in his pupils, promising a terrifying emotional storm that she would have to manage somehow.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You know I devoted my whole life to this moment. All that I suffered, all that I worked for to get to this moment, and now you are trying to _suggest _that I must give up? Are you mad or what?" He was fuming and before she could open her mouth he answered his own question, muttering through firmly clenched teeth, "Yes you have to be. Otherwise you'd never _dare _to mention it."

If glares could kill Jinniyeh, she'd be dead by now, Asiyah mused.

"Maybe I should have been more careful with my choice of words." She tried to appease him, "What I meant is that we can't do it _now _. Traveling to Japan before awakening the Beast is tantamount to committing suicide."

"Do you have the slightest idea of how damn elusive this son of a bitch is? It took the last eight years to find a substantial hint, something about his whereabouts. I won't risk losing him again."

"I understand your frustration and I'm not telling you to give up your quest. I'm just saying that you must delay it until we are ready."

"I'm damn ready. For the last fifteen years I've been working for the day when I could make that bastard pay. This is the time, and I'll take hold of this chance, no matter the costs," he asserted stubbornly.

"Have you heard a single word I've said? We'll be within a demon's territory, one that would do anything to have you as his slave--"

"I'm fed up with this!" he growled, interrupting her. "I don't want to hear anything else about this fucking magic business! Listen to me. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will stop me from achieving my goal."

"Are you deaf?" Her own annoyance started to show its fangs. "We will do what we must. But when the time is right. You are weak in your human form, a perfect prey to hostile wizards, sorcerers, Jinni… or demons. And I cannot follow you to Japan as things are."

"I thought you had promised me…"

His voice faded away, while he shifted his position. He stopped looking at her and pushed his glasses up his nose, using them to shield his eyes completely. There was a clear sense of hurt and betrayal beneath his anger. Before her own eyes, he had started to build a wall, isolating himself, and Asiyah found herself on the verge of panic.

She cursed herself for being so clumsy. She had never been interested in learning how to deal with delicate situations. After all, she had never been in a position that required diplomacy before. She had been a rebellious woman back in the Jinni Realm, and she had dealt with humans using either magic manipulation or a swift payback for their offences. However, if she wanted to keep him safe now, and by her side, regaining his trust, she would have to deal with him on a completely different level.

' _And I'm not exactly doing it well… _'

Asiyah knew he was wary about the motives that had brought her close to him since she had revealed his true nature and her own words were deepening the breach.

"Yes, I promised. And rest assured, I will fulfill my promise. But now is not the time. If we go under these conditions, you'll be exposed to such danger that not even I could prevent or stop. Even worse, my mere presence would only serve as a beacon pointing to you."

The dark glasses still covered his eyes, making it impossible to read the emotions shining in them. Worse still, he had changed to his 'professional mode', cold and calculating. He shielded himself from outer scrutiny in this way, and at the same time, was studying her, as she had seen him doing with adversaries and prey.

However, no matter how much he tried to cover them, his feelings were clear as daylight to her. Usually, a thin glow of grayish-black covered the forever bloody red outer layer of his aura, tarnishing it. It was bad enough as it was, the red of anger and base desires shrouding the brilliant silver of the Tiger spirit. But the red and the grayish-black tarnishing it were a direct symptom of how his soul had been left after Tomoe's death. He was in inner chaos, his nature hindered by his undying hatred for the same man that was causing their present argument.

"I'm not a fool. I know you have reasons to mistrust me. But I also have motives and all I do is to protect you."

"As if I needed to be protected…" he scoffed "I have all the protection I need. My sister is guarding me. I always managed to survive, against all odds, because she was there, guiding me to the safest course. I survived the war on my own. From the muddy alleys I rose to the top of Shanghai 's Triads hierarchy, all by myself, just with her shielding me from danger…"

"Alright. I get the point," she cut him short. "But you miss something in the equation. We are not talking about surviving the streets, or climbing up the ranks of criminal organizations. We are talking about a whole different universe, where good and evil mean something else outside your usual perception and the powers that clash are totally beyond your comprehension."

He was still furious, but at least listened. That was encouraging. So she went on.

"Where does this put us? Since Tomoe is always around you and warns us against danger, I agree with you. But there is something else I want you to analyze. If I recall correctly, you admitted that our paths crossed because of her intervention. In my book, this means that she thinks you need more help than whatever she can provide. And this, my dear, means that you must trust my judgment."

For a moment, he tensed as realization dawned upon him. Then, she saw him sink deeply in thought, pondering over her words. Yes, she had touched a sensitive nerve, one she had to exploit.

"Look, going to Japan was extremely dangerous, even before Shishio showed his nose here, because I'm a mainland Jinni and we aren't popular among my cousins in the Islands . However, I was ready to take the chance to follow and help you, no matter the risks and the costs. That has been my sole intention from the beginning."

She looked him squarely in the face and even though his eyes were still unreadable, he seemed to relax a bit, reassured by the conviction in her voice and the logic of her words. Taking advantage of the silent dissection he was subjecting her to, she continued explaining.

"You must understand, though, that once we are there, we would be facing not only my cousins and every hostile sorceress that might arise. They will be difficult, but I can deal with those. However, the real danger is Shishio. It's a miracle that he left Shanghai without dragging you with him and killing me in the process. I'm still wondering why he did not do so. But if we enter his territory, things will change. For the worse."

" We'll find a way to neutralize him. There must be one, and we both will plan it…"

"You don't understand yet… You saw him, you saw how difficult it was to keep things under control while he was here, and he wasn't even trying to cause me real trouble. I'm not a match for him here, where he is limited. In his territory, he will destroy me. But that's not my concern; I'll fight to protect you until the end. However, I'm afraid that even in this case it will be useless because he will take you under his control, and you'll be doomed."

"I'm already doomed, in case you hadn't noticed. I lost my soul and humanity many, many years ago when Tomoe died. And, in all sincerity, I don't care as long as I can accomplish my goal. I couldn't care less about the magical thing, unless it helps me to get my Justice. In any case, after all is done, I just want us, you and me, to start a new life, as my sister obviously wished when she gave you to me."

"But…"

"No more buts… We'll go to Japan as soon as Battousai is located beyond any shadow of doubt. So, if you want to help me, find the way to awaken the so-called magical spirit within me before our trip. I'm tired of being the one protected, while I should be your guardian."

Before she could protest, he finally slid his glasses lower and the steely turquoise glare that met her gaze told of an unbreakable determination.

"After I met you I realized something. I don't want a weak woman by my side," he said. "If I had a different kind of life, a traditional wife would be fine. But I'm a man with many enemies. A defenseless woman would be a liability. And I don't want a mere sex doll either. You are perfect because you are strong, yet refined and though you can be a royal pain in the ass, you are still obedient enough. And at the same time, you can be a good partner by my side. I like that. Tomoe was wise in choosing you. However, this is the exact same reason why you being in charge of my protection is so wrong to me."

"As soon as your true nature is awakened, our roles will be exactly as you want them to be. But in the meanwhile, you'll have to bear with it."

"I'm flattered that you care about me as much as you did when Shishio was around. Don't think I haven't noticed what you went through with them. But as I have never needed a bodyguard to protect myself, the fact that you are now playing that role is grating on my nerves. That and the fact that this whole magic affair might interfere in my plans against Battousai. I want a solution. And I want it as soon as possible. And this is all I have to say about the matter."

Asiyah knew they had reached his limits. There was no point in keeping the discussion going. He was determined to have things his way and she would have to follow him, no matter how unwise the move might be. Therefore, she had no choice: she must learn to awaken the Beast as soon as possible.

* * *

An uncomfortable silence floated between both for a long while, neither of them looking at the other, pretending to be interested in the landscape. She was obviously restless, her hands fidgeting nervously with the hem of her loosened duppatta. But he didn't feel inclined to do small talk. His frustration was still bottled inside, and a certain unfaithful sidekick of his would serve to vent it. He smirked, and there was more than a touch of cruelty in it. 

The carriage made an unexpected stop and he grabbed the gun he carried on him at all times. Asiyah tensed up as well, ready to face any danger.

The guard traveling beside the coachman approached Enishi, reporting the reasons for their delay.

"A minor inconvenience, it seems," he informed Asiyah, closing the coach's door but not before a gust of cold air entered the small compartment, making him shiver.

She noticed, and without saying another word, took off the heavy brocade blue duppatta, and leaning forward, enveloped him with it protectively.

He stiffened, eyes widening in shock, his throat tightening painfully for a moment. Asiyah's gesture reminded him of Tomoe. How many occasions had he opened his eyes, just to see her silhouette outlined in the dark of his room, leaning over him, tucking in the covers to keep him warm?

Yes, it was clear as daylight. The gesture reminded him why his sister had chosen Asiyah. Tomoe's caring hands worked through her.

He grabbed her wrist, prompting her to stillness, a question lingering in her gaze.

"Will you come with me?" he asked in a whisper, looking deep into those emerald orbs of hers.

"I will," she said, keeping her gaze steadily fixed on his.

Without letting go of her wrist he coaxed her to sit by his side, with her hand resting on his lap. He let his gaze wander on the busy streets again and then he talked softly.

"That's all I ask from you. Your support and company. I don't need anything else. I have to fulfill Tomoe's wish for Justice. A justice that wasn't granted to her by the Heavens, but which I will deliver with my own hands. This is my goal. Mine."

Asiyah was silent, a worried frown still settled on her face. He needed her to understand. He was far beyond taking risks at this point. As long as he could achieve his goal, everything else was a minor nuisance, solvable. He had worked towards this objective his whole life. And now, all the pain, the humiliation, the unmentionable horrors he had endured were about to reach fruition.

"It has nothing to do with you, and I don't expect you to take part in it, if you don't feel like it. But I have to. It has consumed me all these years. I cannot stop now."

She simply nodded, but worry was lingering around her. He could sense it, taste it.

He had to reassure her, and then he revealed her his trump card. He wasn't so concerned with Shishio to the point of relinquishing his life's purpose. But that didn't mean he was stupid either.

"I managed to place someone inside Shishio's organization," he said. "And I'll be meeting with him in a couple of weeks in one of my bases, outside China 's coasts.

He gave her a sidelong glance, measuring her reaction. Asiyah narrowed her eyes, and a pleased smile dawned on her lips.

"I shouldn't have expected less from you. You are one sly dog…" she chuckled

"I figured that having an eye on Shishio would be useful."

"Indeed. But this won't solve the real problem. However, I'm thinking of several courses of action that could be helpful. There are some sources I could consult," she said. "I'll keep you informed on my findings."

"That's exactly the way I want you to think," he smiled, now turning to face her, and she rewarded him, giving the smile back.

Enishi reclined in his seat again, and closed his eyes, still holding her hand.

"I've been trying to get an appointment with Lord Berry ."

He groaned, and opened one of his eyes. Though he preferred to deal with the usual nuisances in the realm of the ordinary, it didn't mean they weren't still annoying as hell.

"Let me guess… His Excellency has a very busy schedule and can't spare the time to meet us," he snorted

It was not about the money, just a question of where each one stood in Shanghai 's hierarchy and he'd be damned if an arrogant white barbarian would humiliate him again.

The bastard should have given more credit to the rumors running in the streets. He smiled cruelly, remembering the daring Frenchmen at the beginning of his career as Dragon Head of a minor triad branch. They had tried to blackmail him, expecting that he'd agree to pay, like the rest of the minor bosses working in the area, to be allowed to conduct his business deals in the Concession. But he knew better.

After they had arrogantly presented themselves at his house to excise the payment, he had invited them in for lunch. They had easily taken the bait he had served them, thinking he was showing the obsequiousness and submission of most of the Chinese bosses in front of the all-powerful Westerners.

But he, as a Japanese citizen, had a different status too, and that had allowed him to be less cautious, something the Frenchmen learned too late. Their food had been drugged and soon enough they had found themselves in the basement's dungeons, where he had taken delight in dismembering them slowly, before killing them, in front of his main subordinates, to teach them a lesson too. Two days later, he had held a banquet for the other bosses of minor gangs, and they had been amazed at the quality of the meat he had served as part of the dishes. He smirked, recalling the horror-struck faces of the other men when he had uncovered the main trays, with the lifeless heads of the unlucky Westerners on them, surrounded by the rest of the snaks made from their flesh. At the meeting, he had announced he'd collect the dues the other bosses in the area had agreed to pay to Frenchmen, and the sight had convinced them it was safer to agree.

With that bold move, he had secured his place among the big wigs of Shanghai 's underworld. He knew most of the others saw him as an upstart, but he didn't care. He had never acted out of greed or ambition. His goal had been just to cement his position, gain respect among his peers and put things in perspective for the Westerners, which in turn would help him to achieve his ultimate goal smoothly.

This was the root of his present dilemma. He could not allow the Englishman to get away with his deed, unless he wanted his power contested by the rest of the bosses. A challenge or an open rebellion was the last thing he needed at the moment.

Frenchmen were Westerners, but they had considerably less influence than Britons did. The impact of the sudden disappearance of two minor officials of the French Legacy wasn't exactly as great as a direct attack on the British Ambassador. But, he had that already solved. He didn't need to raise a finger on the slime ball.

_'Knowledge is power, indeed.' _

And he had that knowledge.

He'd make sure that the Englishman learnt the lesson, and lived to regret having caused him to lose precious time.

"Alright, little one, leave this to me. You already have your share of problems to deal with. I'll make him a proposal he can't refuse2 . We'll be going to pay him a visit shortly."

* * *

**AN**: Believe it or not, after a whole year without updates, the fic is alive. I had some bad times that made impossible to touch this fic for a long, long time. But I'm back. 

I only ask you for patience. There is another chapter already translated and finished and almost ready to be posted.

I want to express my gratitude from the bottom of my heart to all those who didn't give up on this fic and are still reading it.

My deepest gratitude to **Kamorgana**, **Jenn**, **Michaela** and **Gracey**, for helpful comments, and the wonderful work they did beta-reading this chapter for me, and also to **Mary Ann** for being there. Thanks for your faithfulness, your support and sincere friendship. You gals are fantastic.

To all those who reviewed the last chapter, thank you for your kindness and your time, and from now on I'll answer your comments and questions on my LJ. Take care, and until later.

* * *

1-As it's stated in Qur'an (surah/chapter 27, The Ants, verses 36 to 40) when it narrates the story of the Queen of Sheba. This also explains Kenshin's God-like speed. 

2- I couldn't resist the reference to The Godfather…


	16. Tactics

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters, or settings, the property of the author of this fanfic. These belong to their various creators and distributing agencies, and have only been borrowed for entertainment purposes. The author of this fanfic is receiving no payment for the work on this site, and has borrowed these characters/situations only out of deep and reverent love for them. Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Notes:** at the end.

**Chapter 15**

**_Tactics_**

She swore softly, walking slowly back to the Yukishiro state. Since those weird Japanese customers that had visited the Master returned to their country, the red-haired woman had left the property every night.

Mei Lin cursed again. It was the fifth time in the week she lost the slut's tracks.

_'How does she do it?'_ She wondered with more than a touch of frustrated perplexity._ 'Never mind, I will catch you, vixen.'_

What was even more of a mystery was how the little white pest had managed to escape not just the vigilance of the guards and herself, but of the Master too. Mei Lin was sure she was drugging him, but try as she might, she never managed to gather any evidence to uncover her plot. The Chinese servant personally tasted the food and drink presented to him, and had rummaged through the petite woman's belongings in search of narcotics and poisons every single day. Her attempts so far had proven fruitless.

After she noticed the first night's escapade, she had started to spy on the other woman. Mei Lin was ready to jump on her and slit her throat if she dared to try to kill the Master in his sleep. However, she did nothing of that kind. To her utter confusion, the woman even tucked him into bed, and kissed his forehead each time she left the place.

"White women are so strange… wild, uncivilized animals, like everyone of their race." Mei Lin shook her head, bewildered at the strange, incongruous behavior.

She didn't know what to make of it all. But what was exceedingly shocking was the woman's audacity. Mei Lin had no doubts as to where the small redhead went during the nights. No matter how incongruous with her open and --more disturbingly-- private shows of affection towards Yukishiro da-ren, it was clear that the white concubine was having an affair with someone else.

The woman had to be a complete fool or harbor hidden suicidal desires. Because when the Master learnt of her treachery, she, as well as her lover, would wish they'd never been born at all.

Mei Lin had tried to bring the Master's attention to the problem, but the white slut had bewitched him with her charms and he refused to hear anything on the subject. In fact, every time she mentioned the topic of the redhead having a hidden lover somewhere, he got very angry with her.

"Men are so foolish." She shook her head again, muttering quietly, now already close to the residence again. "Sex is their doom, blinding those silly little egos of theirs, even the cleverest among them."

She felt sorry for the young Master, but if he wasn't capable of keeping order inside his household, she'd straighten things on his behalf by herself. Otherwise, such display of weakness would make the Master the laughing stock of the syndicate. And in the long run, would cause his death too. Nobody followed a man deemed weak because he was incapable of ruling his own house.

However, Mei Lin determined in her heart to bring about the end of such scandalous behavior from the white harpy. And she'd do it in such a way that would leave a frightening warning for all the new consorts the Master decided to take in the future.

_Patience is a virtue. _A cruel smile etched its way across her mouth.

Yes, she'd soon open Yukishiro da-ren's eyes with proofs, and would be rewarded with the unfaithful, arrogant redhead's fall.

* * *

Asiyah stretched before slipping between the sheets. She was awfully tired, but at least she could still enjoy a couple of hours of rest. 

Sighing, she looked beside her. Though she had already lifted the spell, Enishi still looked quite peaceful in his sleep, which was an uncommon sight most of the time. She was well aware that while his body rested, his mind was still busy at work making meticulous plans. Asiyah could live for extended periods without any form of rest. However, she was well aware that body and mind needed to take a break from the world's events to keep one's sanity more or less intact. And this was as valid for Jinni as it was for humans.

_'Well, being forced to trick him has its advantages too…,' _she thought, kissing him gently on his forehead, the contact making him stir and mumble incoherently.

All the same, a sense of remorse coursed through her. She hated keeping him out of the knowledge of her nightly raids on the local sorcerers. To get what he had demanded from her, she had to perform certain acts. And to do so, she had to have her hands free of any bounds.

But had he been in possession of this information, he would have demanded handling it according to his methods, and through his organization. Asiyah could not allow that. According in her own recent experiences, the sorcerers would have very likely obliterated him and his men.

_'And that's exactly what we are trying to avoid here, my darling,'_ she thought as she snuggled closer to him.

Asiyah shut her eyes, attempting to find some measure of rest. However, the anxiety that had been mounting inside her during the past days prevented the coming of the sleep she longed so much for.

While she searched for answers, her fears had been confirmed. Despite the advantageous offers she had made in exchange for their information, all the sorcerers she met had refused.

_'That would be a major understatement, in fact.' _

Asiyah sighed again. She hated the mess that she was forced to provoke in order to extract the information.

However, what was more annoying was the fact that the few times she had managed to catch one of them alive, they had nothing significant to offer. She had improved her luck somewhat with the one she had interrogated that night, but the tips she got were just too vague.

Asiyah shivered and cuddled closer to her lover, seeking not only the warmth of his body, but to revel in the feeling of security she enjoyed when they were together.

Something ominous was going on behind the scenes, something dark and elusive that she could not grasp.

For a moment, she considered surrendering to the yelling voices of her instincts that were advising her to run for her life. But she could not do such a thing.

She didn't love him, she was certain of that.

However, the first stage of mere ambition had also long since been passed.

She had realized almost too late that she cared for him the night she had to reveal his nature to him and how she had became involved with him in the first place. There was genuine affection blossoming there, thus when the sense of betrayal arose in him, she felt true desperation. And it wasn't related only to losing the Beast, but to losing him as a mate as well.

Sometimes, she wondered how she had grown fond of such a domineering, brash, and even positively bratty man.

It was one thing to want the power within the Beast and enduring anything to get it, and a completely different matter to become emotionally linked with the man bearing the Mystical Spirit. However, each time she remembered his story, she could not help but feel sympathetic, pondering the extremes she would have gone to avenge a loved one, and wishing genuinely to help and comfort him.

They had mended things somehow, but she was sure that she had lost his complete trust, maybe forever.

However, she refused to give up. She would anything to prove to him that she was reliable.

_'Yes, that's the way.'_

Another resigned sigh escaped from her. The last conscious thought she held before finally falling asleep was that there were still many sorcerers to visit in Shanghai.

* * *

The large window allowed a perfect view of the garden below. Enishi repressed the urge to snicker at the sight developing in front of him. His petite Jinniyeh wasn't having the best of times. 

Xian Zedong, his friend and sponsor of sorts inside the Hung Society, had summoned him to discuss a 'situation' over lunch. As Asiyah was obsessed with his security since they had met Shishio, he had taken her along with him to their meeting. He knew better than arguing with his stubborn concubine; it was a waste of time to do so.

Obviously, Xian had been surprised at this development. He knew the ideas of this man, and he shared them to some extent.

They weren't westerners, who had the strange habit of mixing their mates with social or business gatherings. That didn't happen among them. So seeing him bringing Asiyah to their lunch was a sort of shock to the Chinese man. However, he had reacted fast and had even introduced his own wife to them. The latter, at the moment, was now 'entertaining' the obviously very bored Jinniyeh.

In the meantime, they had a private talk about some business. Xian had a sort of 'situation' with a stubborn Russian aristocrat in the Russo-Mongolian frontier. The man took delight in plundering Xian's possessions and territories. As he couldn't find a reasonable agreement with the Russian, Xian had resorted as his ultimate solution. He turned towards the person whom was once the most feared shadow assassin among the whole Hung Society: Xuedai Yuan, better known as Yukishiro Enishi by the respectable white gentlemen with whom he made legal business. His services were coveted and highly paid for by his previous employers.

Xian had resorted to this last desperate measure because his best men had already failed and the Russian Embassy had asked the Dowager Empress for his head. The dreadful woman had spared him because of their common hate of foreigners. However, as a member of the Hung Society, he was a sworn enemy of the Qing Dynasty, so now that he had been brought to the fierce regent's eye, he could not allow himself the luxury of committing a mistake. So to perform the task at hand Xian needed someone trustworthy and reliable.

Enishi was the only one who met the requirements. And on account of their past ties, he could not decline the request.

So they finally agreed that the Japanese would use his own silk business as an excuse for a trip to the North, erasing Xian's Russian thorn from his side discreetly in the meantime.

He had to suppress a sigh. The possibility of a new argument with Asiyah over this trip was a daunting possibility.

_'And talking about the devil…'_

Asiyah was evidently paying little heed to his friend's wife. Xian was a traditional man, and chose his women from among beautiful dimwits. Usually their main goals in life included marrying powerful and rich men, producing offspring for them -- and thus ensuring their own futures-- and running a reasonably opulent household. It was a requirement also, that they lack intelligence, since a bird-brained wife rarely could hatch a successful plot or keep a lover without one's knowledge.

_'No wonder why she is barely hiding her yawns.'_

He smirked, amused.

"She is a nice sight indeed, that woman of yours," Xian commented in a silky voice. The stout Chinese man stood beside him now, looking at both women below through the fine gauze curtains.

"Witty and intelligent too. I knew you'd fall for her since that night of ball at the English embassy, when you found her again. After your small excursion in the desert together, you looked for her so fanatically that I just knew she would be a very special woman, just made for you. It seems that I haven't been wrong."

"But…?" Enishi asked, already knowing the answer beforehand.

The old man turned towards him, with a genuine, honest smile in his lips. Enishi knew that such a gesture was a rarity only dispensed to those he truly appreciated.

"Ah, you know me well, Yuan **(1)**, my boy… I wish you had accepted my offer. I would have been proud of calling you my son, not that I don't consider you one already, beyond formalities."

Enishi winced inwardly, as he always did every time the old man mentioned the issue. Xian was just a strategic ally, not a friend and even less a father figure in his mind.

_'But let's humor the old man…'_

After all, it was highly convenient to do so and would only serve to further his goals.

Enishi gave a cursory glance at the man. Short and stout, his hair was almost as white as his, tied in the traditional pigtail that Chinese men wore. He has a common face, full of wrinkles now, one that would never be noticed amid the multitude. It was perfect in their profession, to go unnoticed. It was an advantage he had never counted on, since his white hair singled him out immediately. However, it also had its advantages, being his trademark, the one that made his targets knew the futility of trying to escape.

His attention returned to the other man. The fine embroidered white silk of his traditional robes couldn't hide his humble roots, evident in the rest of his body. The man had covered his origins well, but there was nothing that anyone could hide from Yukishiro Enishi if he wanted to know about it. He was the son of a poor peasant family from inner China, and he moved away, starved, but decided to beat the odds, when his kin died in a drought.

The experience had made him tough, as much as the war had helped him to become stronger. Now, many years later, he dressed in the finest silks, and though he looked like nothing more than a calm and pleasant old man, he was one of the bloodiest, ruthless bosses in the Triads.

He remembered well the circumstances that had brought them together. Xian had three sons, the promise of future for his dynasty. But they were greedy, vicious, and rather stupid in his opinion. They were impatient too. So one day they decided it was time their father should take a sudden and permanent retirement and had conspired to kill him. Enishi learned of the plot, but instead of warning his ally, waited patiently until the three unfaithful youngsters made their move.

And when they did, so did he. It was a perfect strategic scheme to gain power and respect, and the support of an influential boss in the Society. Thus, he proceeded to thwart their little plan, leaving them caught red-handed, with the evidence stacked against them and in their father's hands. In their world, treason, even if it came from a loved one, could not be tolerated. And so, their heads rolled, as had their mother's, the main conspirator behind the plot. Xian became heirless, and as Enishi was still a rising star in the Triads world, he proposed adopting the young Japanese. That would have put him in the position of inheriting Xian's whole business upon the old man's death. Enishi pointedly but politely rejected, since it didn't fit his interests.

He didn't want to get involved with the traffic of women, gambling, or opium dealing. Enishi just wanted to be the head of the weapons business. Something somewhat smaller, but highly specialized, that would put him in position of crushing his enemy and his doing, the Meiji Restoration, into the ground.

Instead of angering Xian, he had gotten his instant admiration and respect. Enishi hadn't acted selflessly or for free, that was far from the truth. However, he wanted to make his own path without looking like a looming shadow plotting Xian's demise, an argument that his many enemies among the Hung Society would have used to plot his own fall.

"I know, my friend, I know. I felt honored by that proposition then, as much as I'm flattered now," Enishi finally answered, sipping the strong liquor in his cup. "Yet, you already know I have no desire to inherit your place and that I'll retire from my own branch as soon as my goal is accomplished. If it hadn't been so, then maybe… But as things are, Destiny has commanded that our paths run though different roads."

"It's a pity, yes. Ah, well, but an old man can always dream, can't he?" the Chinese shook his head, a sad smile crossing his features "Yuan, it's because of this affection I feel for you that I want to give you a small piece of advice. This little woman of yours is beautiful as a rare pearl, fine like the finest silks, witty and clever almost like a man, and for those qualities, especially the last one, she is dangerous."

"Xian, rest assured, I have things under control," _At least, as much as I can_, he thought "But I appreciate your concern."

"Be sure not to get wrapped in the white people's tricks, Enishi. It would be wiser to remind her where her place in life lies. She has nothing to do outside the walls of your house, except buying nice things to look beautiful for you."

"I'll keep that in mind, my friend," Enishi smiled faintly.

For a moment, silence fell upon them. Xian went to the table and served himself a new glass of liquor, while his mind wandered toward Asiyah and his mentor's words.

Casting aside the fact that he could not force Asiyah to do anything against her will, he knew better than to waste such a wonderful resource as the sharp Jinniyeh's mind. She was a useful asset, leaving him time and capacity to deal with the most unsavory parts of his business within the underworld. But he knew his Chinese ally all too well to go against his tenets.

"Has she been giving you problems lately?" the man asked tersely, coming back to Enishi's spot, close to the window.

_'You have no idea old man, no idea at all…,'_ Enishi thought, but instead, he answered:

"No, she simply had a couple of busy weeks, organizing the estate and receiving my most recent guests. That made her a bit tired and moody."

"I see… I guess this little lady of yours is as serious as you'll ever get in matters of the heart. I cannot say that I approve your choice completely, but I agree, she is lovely."

Xian gave a quick peek at both women who were seating beside each other. Even from this distance, the difference between them was remarkable. Xian's young wife was all that could be expected of a woman raised to be the consort of a powerful man. Poised, and demure, but following Xian's preferences, simple and a bit hollow. Asiyah, who looked even younger than the other woman, had a distinct air of command and a clever glint in her eyes that couldn't be ignored.

"By the way, I have an idea as to why she might feel tired and moody, apart from being kept busy with her household duties," the old man chuckled, patting Enishi's back at the same time. "It looks like you have already put a tiger cub inside her belly. After all, you are a young and strong male. I'm sure that your seed has without doubt taken root easily."

Enishi almost choked at the comment. It was not as though he was naïve and hadn't thought more than once about the consequences of their nightly activities. However, there were other things to ponder about. Truth be told, his mate was someone so different from human standards that even he wasn't sure if they could ever have offspring from their union. And of course, he had to finish delivering his Justice before thinking of moving forward with his life in that direction.

"Ah, if it didn't already happen Yuan, you should give it some serious thought," Xian said, seeing his moment of hesitation. "Having a baby in their arms and their bellies full with another one keep nosy women out of men's business. As it should be."

Enishi considered pointing out to the other man that he had not been exactly successful in what he preached, but finally settled for wise silence.

"And for everything else, my friend," the old man continued with his advice "there is always the cane. A thorough beating administered to a meddlesome wife clears her senses very quickly."

Enishi could not suppress a glare. Many men thought like Xian, but he wasn't certainly among them.

He knew that there was a big chance that Battousai had forced himself upon Tomoe with these methods. The thought of someone treating his sister like that made his stomach churn. So he was absolutely convinced that Tomoe would positively be unhappy with him if he ever considered adopting such oppressive means.

_'Never like her tormentor.'**(2)** _

Of course, there was also the detail of the extent of his lover's power. Even if he actually wanted to, he doubted that he would ever get the chance to punish her physically. Naturally, even if he ever managed to equal her in terms of strength, because of his past, the option was absolutely closed.

He experienced enough violence daily to know better than to taint the sanctity of his inner refuge with it, especially now that he had one to come back to after so many years of complete loneliness.

Enishi shook his head, slightly shocked at the inconceivable notion that had just popped into his head.

_'I'm starting to go too soft. This might be dangerous.'_

He narrowed his eyes. Saying that he was utterly taken aback by his own train of thought was an understatement. These would never have crossed his mind just a few months ago.

Maybe it was the price of becoming intimately involved with someone else, getting ideas that he would never have considered before his encounter with the Jinniyeh in the desert.

"I see…"

The old man paused, looking the contents of his glass pensively. Then he spoke, in a voice full of grave intonations, just as in his mind, a father should to his son.

'_He is getting on my nerves,_' Enishi thought.

"You haven't even deemed it necessary to think about discipline. Believe me, you are still going through the infatuation phase, Yuan. You still think of her in terms of the feelings she arouses within you. But it will soon pass. I understand, my friend, but pay some heed to this old man's advice. No matter how sweet and defenseless they may look, beneath their appearances might lie a dormant beast, ready to tear you apart and seize whatever you possess. Never trust anyone, and always keep her in your iron grip."

Enishi smirked. He considered it utterly ironic that the other boss mentioned the hidden natures of some people, while having Asiyah and himself as guests.

_'If you had the slightest idea of the kind of creature that is sitting down there, old man, you'd be more careful with the words you use. Not to mention that you'd be running to the farthest hideout you could find.'_

However, he simply said:

"I'll keep it in mind."

Though Xian had misunderstood his gesture, some of his words still resounded in his mind. Frankly, he had to admit that he wasn't exactly in love with the petite woman. Of course, she was _important_; she soothed his loneliness and helped him with his goal. Besides, she had been given to him by Tomoe. And Asiyah had undergone great pains to protect him.

But he wasn't a fool, for he knew that she too had her own goals. Thus, he was cautious where she was concerned. At this point, he could do nothing if she decided to trick him, but Enishi was aware that she wouldn't do such a thing. It would have been a strategically bad move against her own interests.

"By the way, what do you think about last nights' strange deaths?"

"Mmmm?" Xian's voice abruptly brought him back from his reveries.

"Haven't you heard? There have been some very --odd--and I mean _odd_ murders."

The old man shivered and gulped his liquor in a quick, unexpected movement, to Enishi's surprise.

"I've gotten some comments; however, as they weren't related to business, I didn't dig further," Enishi commented, nonchalantly.

"I took the same attitude at first, but the unrest it's causing is damaging our deals. The victims weren't related to our trade, and there wasn't any indication of political killings."

His mentor served himself another glass. Enishi wondered how he could still stand, though he knew better than underestimate the other man.

"Yes. I know this, that's why I didn't pay attention. Someone is going into a random killing spree, and frankly, I'm not interested"

"However, the killer selects his victims very deliberately… There is nothing 'random' in this butchering, Yuan. All the dead have been known to be practitioners of magic and sorcery. Some were mere charlatans… but some were the real thing, if you know what I mean."

"Oh."

Now it was his turn to drink his liquor in a single, quick gulp. The fiery punch of the strong alcohol shook his senses. As things stood, he had the distinct feeling that he would need more than this shot in the following minutes. Though he was the least inclined to deny the supernatural, there was still a slim chance that everything was nothing but a mere struggle among factions, exaggerated in the populace's mind to keep outsiders away. Chinese were, by nature, very superstitious **(3)**, and someone might be taking advantage of such a fact. However… He couldn't help it; his mind zeroed in on Asiyah, her tiredness and his housekeeper's reports on the redhead.

"Are you feeling alright? Suddenly, you look a bit pale."

His mind had been so occupied, racing, trying to focus on possible scenarios and alternatives to his friend's words that he almost didn't register the tense silence that filled the room.

"Yes, it's nothing. Just a sudden headache," he waved a hand dismissively. "Do you mean that the victims were sien-Cheng **(4)**? Maybe someone took one of them too seriously, and lost big time, and now he is getting satisfaction killing as many of these imposters as he can..."

He hoped that the old man followed this trail of thoughts. Because if things were as Enishi suspected, he'd have big trouble on his hands to deal with.

"No, no" the other man shook his head. "I know that you are quite the skeptic in these fields, my friend, but you shouldn't think as a Westerner. Some things are for real. They really were true wizards and sorcerers. Some were working with high officials from the court."

_'Oh, yes, I know old man, I know… Better than you do, perhaps…'_

"I see… A war among their ranks, perhaps? Maybe it's an internal struggle to achieve certain positions…" He was grasping at straws, trying to focus on other aspects besides magic.

"We thought so at first, and we tried to get an insight on what was happening. But our own men running the office told us that it wasn't so. The murders started among those of the lower hierarchy. Then, they slowly started to climb up among the ranks… However, they keep their mouths tightly shut."

"Well, this cements my opinion about an internal struggle."

For a moment a look of mild irritation flashed across the older man's face upon hearing Enishi's reiteration of his earlier opinion. Xian seemed to ponder a bit, narrowing his eyes, before going on sharing his information.

"Maybe you are right. Anyway, some among us tried to offer their services to protect them for a price, but the wizards laughed in their faces. On the other hand --and this is the really interesting part-- the wizards had told them that none of us, no matter how skilled with weapons or ruthless we were, would stand a chance against the kind of creature that was coming after their heads."

"Really?" he inquired, curious.

"Rumors say that it's a fire demon, a huge horned beast who hunts at night because the sun would melt his skin…"

Enishi could not help but laugh. If, as he suspected, his lover was involved, the description was far from accurate.

"Forgive my bluntness Xian, but I think these men are trying to trick us all with their stories." Then, he added to pacify the peeved gentleman, "How come they have a description, when I presume there are no survivors? I say that they are trying to keep us out of their business. They don't want to rely on us."

"I cannot completely deny that possibility. Under normal circumstances, it would make sense. We always try to hide our affairs from outsiders too. However, I doubt it is that simple somehow."

The old man looked disturbed, and considering the things he had done and seen, whatever prompted that reaction had to have been a very uncommon sight.

"You should have seen the carcasses that were recovered... No human can do that in just one night… The men were alive and kicking after sunset, and come dawn they were left in scrapes or gnawed to the bone by vermin."

"I should hire the one behind this," Enishi said with pretended nonchalance. "It seems he is using pretty effective techniques to dispose of his targets, and to strike fear in the hearts of his enemies."

"Yuan! We must take this seriously… people are getting unnerved. They don't want to go out at night in case that thing decides to have a snack on its way to the sorcerers' quarters. Gambling dens, brothels, even opium parlors all are feeling the lack of patrons."

"I see…" Enishi said, pouring another glass of liquor for himself.

"The worst part is that some extremists are taking advantage of the situation to create unrest against the red-haired devils** (5)**. No offence meant to your concubine, of course."

"Of course."

"However, these problematic elements keep reminding the populace about how much the white missionaries despise our customs and, especially, our astrologists and wizards. There were a couple of reports about missionaries beaten brutally. Considering this, I think you should keep your woman within your property."

"I see. This gives the white men more excuses to put their noses and their claws in China"

"Exactly. You know better than anyone else how I despise them for the humiliation that they have brought to our land. That's why I found it so disappointing that you…" the other boss stopped abruptly before apologizing profusely. "Oh, I'm sorry, forgive the senseless ramblings of this old man."

"Forget it. No offence taken. I acknowledge it as the sign of the worry a father feels for his son."

The other man smiled warmly. Truth be told, though he knew Xian's opinion, the remarks ticked him off slightly. They shared a common loathing for the arrogant cow-smelling foreigners, but the old man was getting too meddlesome for his liking. The private company he kept was his business and no one else's.

"Anyway, man or devil, this must be stopped. The affair is starting to catch the attention of the officials, who will demand higher bribes and as I said, the Westerners are already starting to make demands. Add this to the drop in the profits… A priest has been summoned, a holy man from the Xiangguo Monastery**(6)**… He is an expert in exorcisms."

"I get the point. I'll keep my eyes and ears open, and I'll let you know about any useful information that reaches me."

"Good."

The old man patted his back affectionately, and they changed their conversation to lighter topics. However, Enishi's mind couldn't help but to wander towards Asiyah and the long, long chat they should have later.

* * *

By the time they were back at the manor, it was around dinner time. 

After the boring lunch at Xian's, they had taken a short detour for a brief meeting with the British Ambassador. As Enishi had made arrangements to leave the city for a while --something that they should discuss seriously later-- he deemed it prudent to conclude his affairs with the European before heading to his business outside town.

Normally, they wouldn't go unannounced. However, the Englishman had been sneaking around, avoiding any meeting with Enishi. Coincidentally, her lover's record of invitations to the Westerners' parties had been noticeably reduced by at least half.

Asiyah had no doubts concerning the reasons.

Enishi hadn't been exactly popular before, for he made no secret of his animosity towards the Westerners' presence in the Far East. Besides, his association with well-known crime lords left little room for suspicions with regard to his real activities.

And she was not stupid concerning how she was regarded.

Her own association with him, she being a 'white woman' in an scandalous, illicit liaison with an Oriental male, had fueled a wave of negative gossip that was just the push that Lord and Lady Berry had needed to ostracize him. This gave them complete impunity. Who would take any charges made by such a depraved individual seriously, a man who dared to reverse the natural order of things by mingling races?

Though Europeans had never considered her a full white woman, as much as Easterners had never considered her a full Asian, Asiyah was still white enough to make her relationship with Enishi a disturbing affair for both communities.

_'Human idiocy never ceases to amaze me…'_

Truth be told, there were also some kind of social/racial problems among her own people. Partly, one's hierarchy depended upon the Clan into which one was born. However, some social issues caused by this could be overcome.

Unfortunately, other subjects, like the level of power and magic that one could attain, were irrevocably linked to one's tribe of origin, much like how skin color was definitive since birth for humans.

Thus in a way, she could understand the Westerners' and Asians' attitude towards her. But in any case, most Asians were still courteous and polite, even when they were not in a position where they needed to be, like Xian, who had at least the same level of power, if not more, than Enishi himself.

However, white people were entirely another matter. Through her own experience, she could now understand the revulsion and resentment that many Asians directed at these foreigners that sought to dominate them by force and brutality. They despised and mocked a delicate and cultured people, who were civilized long before the Europeans stopped carving coarse megaliths and walked away their caves.

_'The label 'barbarians' fit them well, in my opinion.'_

That afternoon she had been confronted with a new level of arrogance that she had seen used in the daily treatment of Asian servants.

After waiting for what had seemed an eternity, Lord Berry had finally accepted the inevitability of having to talk to Enishi. However, she had not been allowed to pass beyond the lobby. A distance from where she had been standing, Lady Berry was entertaining guests. Looks of disgust and unconcealed comments about 'some women's shameless behavior'--in obvious reference to her-- reached her ears. Lady Berry took the chance to censure her openly, and called her everything but a harlot, practically right to her face. But short of walking over and causing a major scandal by making a scene with the insufferable, self-important woman in the latter's own home, Asiyah could do nothing.

_'They are not worth the trouble, really,'_ she thought with disdain.

She couldn't care less. In reality, all the stuck-up women in the place were nothing more than high class courtesans. They had been sold by their families for position and money, and if they knew what was beneath Enishi's human shape, they would surely skin her alive for the privilege of laying their hands on him. It was plain sickening that those humans dared to put her on trial while their fine dresses and jewels, and luxurious estates were paid for by the enslavement of others. Be it their unhealthy factories, which were barely fit for humans to work in, or the opium dens they ran, these activities, were, in the best of cases, as criminal and loathsome as Enishi's.

_'You'd think that people who made their fortune through immoral means would be more discreet with their peers and look the other way, instead of acting like self-righteous puritans.'_

Asiyah sighed. At any other time, she would have come back at night and taken painful revenge on such brainless but talkative people. Now, she had to save her energy because she had more important concerns to deal with. And surely, Enishi wouldn't want to attract more attention to them than was necessary.

_'Besides, these poor devils will be just dust in a few years. In the meantime, I'll be walking the Earth. Now, who is the fool here?_, she smirked._ Oh, well, never mind them.'_

She glanced over at Enishi. Fortunately, his meeting with the Briton had been mercifully short, though she suspected that he had heard some of the stinging comments about her because of the dirty glare he sent towards Lady Berry and her guests.

Though he had told her that everything had been satisfactorily resolved with the Englishman, he was in an obviously dark, brooding mood.

In fact, he had been like this since they left Xian's house. She wondered if his disposition had something to do with his talk with the Chinese man or whether it was something else.

_'Maybe he is anticipating that we'll have a fight over this…'_

Of course, there was no way that he'd travel alone. But after the last discussion, she knew that she had to approach the situation with silky diplomacy.

She wished she had some guidance in such matters, because she felt --and was--absolutely clumsy and inadequate in trying to negotiate and come to a compromise with him.

When Mei Lin came to their room to announce dinner, she decided that she would take the chance to rest a bit before leaving the house to perform her nightly raids later. She excused herself, attributing her tiredness to the earlier tour.

"Mei Lin will bring dinner for you here," he said, leaving the room with the housekeeper in tow.

"Really, it's not necessary. I'm not hungry and I prefer to sleep."

"If you feel so tired, maybe you should consider staying at home tonight."

Asiyah, who had been walking to her dresser, whirled to face him, her mouth gaping in surprise.

Somehow, he _knew_.

"Mei Lin, leave us."

"Yes, master."

The old hag wore a pleased look; the wide smile crossing her face didn't leave any room concerning the role she had played in Enishi's knowledge of Asiyah's escapades. Damn her stupidity. She had thought that without proof, he wouldn't believe Mei Lin…

_'Never mind.'_

She'd make her regret it later.

There was no possibility of feigning innocence. Firstly, because it would be a breach in their covenant and a Jinni never broke a promise once the word was given. Besides, that would mean losing him completely. And the second was simply that she was actually acting in his behalf, carrying out his command.

"I don't really know why I am surprised. I knew that sooner or later you'd find out…"

"I see. So you don't deny it."

"Why should I? I was just performing the task you had requested of me…"

He sighed, shaking his head. Then, he moved towards her, and taking her by her hand, he brought her to their bed. He made her sit down, and then took a place by her side.

"I've heard very _disturbing_ things today. I want to know how true they are."

"No, you don't want to."

Asiyah lowered her head, trying to avoid a staring match with him, but he took her by the chin and coaxed her into look straight at his face. She pursed her lips into a fine line, making it very clear that she had every intention of keeping silent.

However, and despite the disapproving scowl he directed at her, he wasn't actually mad, at least not as much as she had expected him to be at first. In fact, he had a rather thoughtful light in his eyes.

"So I must assume the tales are true…"

"Enishi, you have your methods and I have mine. I don't question you about what you do so please, don't question me. I did what was necessary to achieve our goals."

She didn't want to go into detail about what she had to do in order to get what they needed from the sorcerers. It had to be done, but the gore she had been forced to produce was not something that she was particularly proud of.

She knew that nobody had seen her, and she had covered her tracks well, leaving just the remnants of her 'job' behind.

Mei Lin hadn't managed to follow her successfully to make the link between the string of sorcerers' deaths and her nocturnal trips. She could be wrong, but the woman was the main person among his henchman who kept the closest watch on her, observing her every move. Besides, the older woman's suspicions were directed toward her having a romantic affair. Thus, she wasn't the source from which Enishi had received the report. That realization helped reduce the immediate fury Asiyah had experienced earlier at the woman's interference. So Mei Lin was not the one responsible, for all her attempts to get her into trouble with Enishi.

_'The old witch is safe…for the moment…'_

Therefore, there was only one explanation for his knowledge: Xian. He must have mentioned the corpses. However, except for Enishi, there was no one who could relate those incidents back to her, and therefore, Enishi was safe.

"You asked me to find a way to awaken the Beast. I'm not playing a fool here," Asiyah replied evasively in Japanese; she wanted to avoid the chance of Mei Lin picking up on what they were talking about.

"I assume you used some of your magic on me so that you could slip out of the house unnoticed."

"Yes. It was necessary, for your protection. They can still hurt you in your human form. If they find you…"

He was studying her in detail. It was his right to do so. She had not lied to him, but she had not told him the truth either. However, he wasn't yelling yet, and that was always a good thing, but one that intrigued her nevertheless.

"Since Shishio came here, I placed wards around you, trying to disorient those who might be looking for you. Honestly, at this point, it is a bit useless, because there is no doubt they know you are in the city, at least the most powerful among them must know. Why they didn't come for you, I really don't know. Killing a Mystical Beast brings a horrible punishment on the perpetrator. However, they could have tried to ensnare you… I'm wondering how many times they tried to create situations that would provoke someone to try assassinating you."

He kept silent, his smooth brow marred by a frown. He seemed to be measuring each word she had spoken to him.

"This doesn't mean that I should not do my best to prevent anything bad from happening to you. Don't get mad at what I'm about to say, but this is one of those things where you can't be involved. And I mean it. It's not a simple overprotective mania I have."

She had to be cautious here; she knew how much he hated their current roles.

"Strange things are happening and I cannot get hold of a real clue to explain why. I didn't pay attention in the beginning since the loose events didn't seem to be connected at all. But when other things began to happen, such as Shishio's visit, I couldn't help but realize these things were not happening at random. That's why I didn't tell you."

"I would have preferred that you had."

There was a degree of annoyance and impatience in his voice, but it was only understandable that he felt that way since she had kept him in the dark.

"If they had informed you about the state in which the bodies were found, then you surely would understand my silence. Had I told you, you'd have insisted on coming. I could not afford to let you get hurt…"

Somehow, she had managed to do what she had told herself precisely not to do: mention his helplessness. Her voice faltered. She was nervous.

"I didn't leave you unprotected though. Had an enemy attacked the manor, you'd have been awakened. And look."

She walked to his section of the dresser, taking his bedclothes, and bringing some with her. There, in the collars and cuffs, she pointed out several minute signs apparently embroidered in the fabric.

"I did the same with the rest of your clothing. And here as well," she pointed behind his pillow and to the headboard. Upon closer inspection, Enishi could see more markings. "I put wards everywhere around you. If someone with bad intentions gets close to you when we are not together, the wards would protect you and alert me. And I'd be here in the blink of an eye."

"The little pouch around your neck… is it also a charm?"

"What? This? Oh no, not at all."

Asiyah couldn't help but blush faintly. She didn't want to explain. It was…embarrassing.

"But it contains a lock of my hair, doesn't it? Hair is used in spells, or so I've heard."

"Yes, and yes. But it's not a charm, I assure you." She blushed more, feeling like a schoolgirl being caught in the act of writing a love letter. She should have known better than to think that she would be allowed to keep something private from his eyes.

"Oh? Just mere sentimental reasons then?" Enishi looked more than a bit skeptical, but when Asiyah actually squirmed and avoided his gaze, it was obvious that he realized that he had hit the nail right on the head. Which, of course, made her feel more mortified. "Asiyah, look at me—"

"Alright!" she burst out, unable to bear the embarrassment any longer. "I cut it when Shishio was around. I feared that he would take you from me and I wanted to have something of yours with me, even if I didn't survive. Yes, I'm the Jinni version of a stupid romantic damsel. C'mon, tease me and be done with it."

But he didn't. He simply kept staring at her, with such sheer amazement in his wide open turquoise eyes. After a while, he cleared his throat and returned to the original topic of discussion, much to her relief.

"Asiyah, I don't judge you. You know that. But you must stop."

"How do you expect me to do what you asked if I cannot do what I must?" she said in a frustrated, but slightly subdued tone.

"Well, you could have consulted me about this for starters," he said. "Your methods are…inconvenient. They are drawing a lot of attention and we don't need that. Had you come to me, we would have drawn up a strategy to circumvent all this trouble."

Though he was undoubtedly scolding her, the tone was soft, and above all, he wasn't even furious, as she had expected he'd be. To say she was surprised was a bit of an understatement.

"Believe me, if the situation had allowed it, I would have gone directly to you."

"People are getting nervous. And as for what I've heard, they have good reason to be. But the consequences are that people stay at home and this means that businesses are going down the drain. The other bosses aren't happy, and they have taken the affair into their hands. "

He got up and paced the room. It was clear that the situation was taking its toll in him. She understood him well; because of her deeds, he was in a very delicate position now. Also, if she were not mistaken, he was also worried for her.

_'If only the damn sorcerers—' _

"Even a priest from a famous monastery has been called in to perform an exorcism… they believe that you are a kind of horned, big demon…"

"Oh, my…" she giggled and he could not help but chuckle with her, although he regained his serious expression almost immediately.

"I know it sounds funny, but Asiyah, the situation is not. If you were discovered…"

"I take the due precautions. Concerning the priest, he will be looking for evil forces, so I'm out of the range of his exorcisms because they are very specific. They don't want to upset the rest of the magical creatures by casting the wrong spells. If they did, the results would be nasty. As for the rest, they can't catch someone who walks invisible among them."

"So far, the wizards have rejected all the offers of help and protection from the bosses, but with the arrival of the priest, things might change. Do you remain invisible at all times and in all places?"

"No. I need to talk with the sorcerers first, and I reveal myself to carry on the negotiations…or at least I attempt to negotiate… I don't know why I even bother. They attack me on sight…" she said, frustrated.

"They… what?" His eyes went wide at first, and then narrowed with undisguised fury.

Her made her get up and examined her, looking for possible hidden injuries. Asiyah tried her best to repress her laughter. But she had to admit that his concern was endearing, unnecessary as it was.

"Don't worry, they can't even scratch me," she said

She patted his hand reassuringly and he relaxed, satisfied that she was telling the truth since she was, as she said, unscratched.

"So this is why you have been so reckless… Why didn't you come immediately to me after the first time?"

"As I told you, I could not involve you or your men without risking your lives. I can fend for myself. But none of your men, or you for that matter, would have survived. They are putting up a fierce resistance."

"There must be a way to catch them safely and bring them here. But we cannot keep acting like this. Otherwise, there will be unwanted consequences for us."

"Oh, I'm sorry Enishi… I didn't mean to bring trouble to you."

She took his hands in hers, feeling genuinely regretful. His behavior, being so unexpectedly understanding and not even yelling once, had also helped add to the amount of guilt she was feeling.

"They forced me to act like this… I must say that it was a tad disconcerting because they have always been desperate to get a deal with my people. They were so uncooperative… facing me as they did was suicidal for them and they knew it. All that show of resistance for naught…. they had nothing remotely useful for us anyway. It's like they were expecting me to go for something else…"

She shook her head, avoiding his eyes again. Asiyah didn't want him to see what was there.

"I'm really worried. This and all that has been happening around you lately made me reconsider telling you the truth."

"Alright. Tomorrow you and I will discuss a way to catch them in a more discreet manner, but not after things calm down a bit. We don't want to be obvious, do we? Then, I'll fix an isolated place for the interrogations and I'll help you. After that, I'll dispose of the bodies inconspicuously."

"Enishi, it's very dangerous for ordinary humans to face them…"

"I understood what you explained. But we'll do it my way. And I want you to promise me you won't go out on your nocturnal hunts anymore… nor cast any spells on me to do it freely."

"On two conditions: One, that you won't intervene personally in the capture, and two, if your men fail, then it will be _my_ way."

He thought about it for a few seconds but knew that it would be the greatest concession he would get from her.

"Alright, we have a deal."

"Good," she smiled, finally relaxed and very pleased. Things had turned out so much better than she had thought they would.

Unexpectedly, he leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't a sensual kiss, but it tasted sweet and tender.

"I'll be back soon. Just rest for now."

* * *

My deepest gratitude to Gracey, for helpful comments, and the wonderful work she did proof-reading this chapter for me. Thanks also to Kamorgana for her helpful comments and hints and all the extra help. Also, my deep gratitude to Michaela, for being my pal, and a sincere wish of happiness for her and her family. 

But to the three of them, thanks for your faithfulness, your support and sincere friendship. You gals are fantastic.

To all those who reviewed the last chapter, the answers to your comments and questions are on my LJ, look in my bio/profile for the link. Take care, and until later.

* * *

**(1)** I'm using here the name given in the Chinese manga which is a direct translation of "Enishi" (as Fate). Being in China, among Chinese underlings, I think it would be more logical that his people knew him more through a Chinese name, than by his Japanese one. It would be less complicated to work for a Chinese named boss than for a foreigner. Obviously, this would be his 'underworld' name, known among his 'soldiers', and he'd use his native Japanese name in his other dealings, like it happened when Asiyah meet him in the British Embassy. Enishi is mentioned there by his Japanese name. Enishi's complete Chinese name is Xue Dai Yuan or Xuedai Yuan. 

**(2)** Remember, this is ENISHI's POV, not what objectively happened in the manga. Be aware that Tomoe didn't explain the reasons for her change of heart. All he knew is that she sends him away, reminding him of his duty as the sole male heir of his household, and telling him that he should not be involved in the plot against Kenshin at all. He guess something is wrong, but IMO, he might think she is trying to protect him and their family from Kenshin. Through the years, he could have built a net of reasons to justify this, even to the point of thinking that Kenshin had been forcing her, and therefore, that was the reason he wanted him out of the scene so badly. IMO, he cannot admit Tomoe would think in leaving him behind so completely. Though he might have had a hint of her feelings for Kenshin, the sight of her death at his hands can only cement his views of Kenshin as a vindictive, ruthless killer. After all, for all he know, Kenshin might have found out Tomoe had been working with the Bakufu planning his downfall. So the sight of Kenshin killing her would fit in an execution/revenge scheme from Kenshin in Enishi's mind. Remember that we are talking here of Kenshin's days as the ruthless Hitokiri Battousai, not the clueless, gentle Rurouni. So if he saw any hint of Tomoe's affections for Kenshin (IMO, he didn't. He just knew something was amiss), her death at his hands obviously wipes that out. That increases the chances that he perceived the whole relationship between his sister and Kenshin as one born out of coercion, and she asked him to go back to Edo to protect him from Battousai.

**(3)** This comment is simply based in the documenatation I've read. I cannot claim if it's is true or not, since it's most probably based in the common perception of the Westerner travelers of XIX century, which had a tendency to see every single cultural difference as 'superstition' of 'barbaric' peoples. In certain cases, as in Meiji Japan, these ideas took firm root, and the local government worked hard to 'erradicate' the 'barbaric' habits of their population. Let's add that it wasn't out of servilism or blind admiration for the West, but more born as a reaction of self preservation. After the terrible consequences of the Opium Wars in China, Japan was wary of following the same destiny, so the Meiji Restoration worked hard to look like an 'enlightened' governement with an 'enlightened' population, which would allow Japan to negotiate in the same foot with the West. The goal was to eliminate the inequal treaties that Japan had been forced to sign, which were less humiliating than those signed by China, but still a slap from the colonial West in the Japanese pride. The situation would revert slowly, creating tensions with the West, until the Russo-Japanese war of 1905, degenerating in the militaristic state that Japan became in the first decades of XX century until the end of WWII. Japanese politic and cultural development has to be seen in the light of what happened to China during the same period. As the Dowager Empress had a very well known hate for foreigners, her oposition to the West only caused that the West treated China with an iron fist, something that Japan managed to avoid. The Dowager Empress' hate for all things Western and her adherence to Chinese traditions helped to increase the Western prejudices against Chinese and their culture. If you add the reaction to Chinese inmigration in America during XIX century, you have a picture of mutual distrust, prejudice, and misunderstanding.

**(4)** A "sien-Cheng" is a recognized itinerant fortune-teller, who for a few sapecks is ready to reveal all the secrets of the future. His professional appliances are nothing more than a pack of sixty-four cards, and a small bird in a cage which he carries attached to his button-hole: the cards are painted with pictures of gods, men, and beasts. The Chinese generally are very superstitious, but they are particularly prone to respect the prognostications of a sien-Cheng. ( excerpt taken from "The Tribulations of a Chinese Gentleman", by Jules Verne)

**(5)** 'hung moh gwai' red-haired devils' - or just 'gwai loh' ('foreign devils'). The terms were invented by Mandarins, but given time it lost the political/nationalist content and transformed into accepted colloquialisms for the individuals of white race.

"Certainly 'devils' we were in Shanghai.

As the British were the most important element in Shanghai and the other concessions elsewhere and wielded the greatest influence on patterns of behavior, it had to be admitted that the affliction of indignity on the cultured Chinese race - and others not of pure European stock - was, largely, a British crime.

Strangely enough the French, whose policy at times in China was as harsh as that of Japan, inflexible on maintenance of treaty rights, were on remarkably good terms with the Chinese.

The Portuguese, the Belgians, the Dutch, the Spaniards and the Scandinavians treated the Chinese on an equal footing and the Americans, whose record on race relations at home was a deplorable one, accorded the Chinese much more dignity than most Britons.

The American Club in Foochow Road was open to Chinese who had studied in the United States or to those with close American connections. Nevertheless, I never saw a black man there and there were many black Americans in Shanghai.

Few Britons ever thought of trying to learn Chinese. If the natives did not speak English then it was their tragedy. There was no job in a British firm for any Chinese who could not let the pidgin flow. English was the language of Shanghai and, by God, the Chinese would learn it or starve."

"Though the Chinese formed the bulk of the city's population the foreigners, which included the armed services, lived in a cocoon of privilege as if they did not exist. We treated them as inferiors, worthy only of high-handed, often brutal, subjection to our territorial strength, established by force of arms in the previous century.

We insulted a courteous, hospitable people by barring them from front entrances, by insisting on their exclusion from the centre sports arena of the Racecourse, by rigidly insisting on a Whites-only Policy at the Shanghai Club and other social centres.

It was a common sight in the foreign areas to see drunken soldiers knocking Chinese pedestrians to the ground because they had had the temerity to be on the same pavement. Similarly, white civilians often attacked Chinese on the streets, hitting them with walking-sticks or bundling them off pavements the road. I have seen Chinese pushed off buses by Europeans who simply wanted more standing room. I once witnessed a scene on a French tram in which an irate European forced an elderly, scholarly-looking Chinese to stand up and give him the seat he occupied. Everywhere - even in the missions - the Chinese suffered degradation at the hands of the whites." (excerpt taken from _Sin__ City_, by Ralph Shaw. )

**(6) **Located in downtown Kaifeng,( Kaifeng located on the alluvial plains on the middle and lower reaches of the Huanghe River, Kaifeng, a key tourism city along the banks of the river, is under the direct jurisdiction of the Henan Provincial Government. It is 70 kilometers from Zhengzhou, the provincial seat in the west, with the Huanghe River in the north and the Huanghuai Plain in the south. ). The Grand Xiangguo Monastery is one of the most famous Buddhist monasteries in China. It was set up in 555 during the Northern Qi Dynasty. In the Northern Song Dynasty, it was enlarged many times because the royal court thought highly of it.

* * *


End file.
